Is our Destiny
by Natia's Letters
Summary: Años después de lo sucedido en la infancia de Sakura y Shaoran ocurre que ellos no están juntos, sin embargo, debido a que se presentan hechos extraños en la ciudad de Tomoeda, sorpresivamente para ambos vuelven a reunirse. ¿Podrán aclarar su historia? ¿O será que sus destinos están apartados el uno del otro?
1. I - Nueva vida

_Podía oír el sonido de de sus pasos alejándose con toda claridad, resonaban en sus oídos, en su ser... y luego el avión despegó..._

Se despertó sobresaltada, tuvo que mirar la habitación a su alrededor para poder tranquilizarse, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en aquel suceso y que su rebelde cerebro se lo recordara no era agradable. Se dio cuenta de que su reloj despertador estaba sonando, ¡Eran las 7.45!

\- ¡Ay! ¡Es tarde! ¡Es tarde!- dijo la joven levantándose de un salto, comenzó a quitarse el pijama y a colocarse las medias blancas que utilizaba para sus clases. El tercer cajón de su escritorio se abrió, dejando ver un muñequito amarillo con su gorrito de dormir rosado, se frotaba el ojo derecho, somnoliento.

-Desde hace diez años todas las mañanas son iguales- comentó Kero.

-Tendré que comprar un despertador que suene un poco más fuerte.

-No creo que sirva de algo Sakura, duermes como un...- se cayó al ver la expresión espeluznante que ella estaba haciendo mientras se cepillaba el cabello castaño que le caía en los hombros. - ¿Tienes clase de gimnasia hoy?

-Sí, la profesora modificó el día porque mañana no podrá vernos por un asunto personal- Sakura tomó su bolso rosado y su abrigo negro para poder salir de su habitación. -Kero te dejaré el desayuno en la nevera, ayer preparé un pastel de chocolate con fresas que te encantará.

\- ¡Viva! ¡Pastel! ~Gracias Sakurita, que te vaya bieen~

Corrió escaleras abajo y se encontró con su hermano y su padre, quienes preparaban la mesa para que pudieran desayunar, por desgracia era tarde y no podría comer nada, a pesar de que los sandwiches que estaba haciendo su papá se veían tan apetitosos... La chica sacudió la cabeza y enseñó su mejor sonrisa para no preocuparlos.

-Buenos días papá, buenos días hermano-

-Buenos días Sakura- contestó su padre siempre amable.

-Buenos días... ¿Y qué pasó esta vez? ¿Te comiste el despertador monstruo?- aunque se repetía que era una joven adulta, que trabajaba y estudiaba en la universidad aquel comentario continuaba molestándola.

-Ya hermano... somos grandes...

-Peor, una adulta monstruo asusta más que una niña monstruo...- aprovechando que Fujitaka estaba de espaldas ella le dio un pisotón a Touya.

-Lo siento pero tengo mucha prisa, así que comeré en el camino- Sakura tomó un sandwich de la mesa y se despidió de su familia antes de que su hermano hiciera otra broma como la anterior. Colocándose su gorro y bufanda blancos salió a las nevadas calles de Tomoeda.  
Andar en bicicleta, aún en invierno, era agradable, le permitía relajarse, aún cuando había tenido ese sueño tan inquietante que le traía recuerdos tan tristes del pasado. Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza un poco para alejar sus pensamientos. "Apártate de las sombras" se dijo, luego volvió a sonreír.  
Una vez que llegó al centro de actividades en el que practicaba gimnasia se encontró con Tomoyo que la esperaba en la puerta, como siempre estaba muy elegante y bonita, con su abrigo blanco e increíble cabello ondulado.

-Sakura, buenos días - la saludo al verla.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿Me esperabas hace mucho?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Solo cinco minutos- sonrió su amiga - ¿Te quedaste dormida?

-Sí... jiji, es que... bueno, tuve dificultades para dormir anoche... tuve ese sueño... otra vez- la voz de Sakura se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Oh Sakura, aparta las sombras y anímate ¿Verdad? Tu eres una persona muy alegre.

-Gracias, ¿Entramos?- Tomoyo ingresó al centro pero al momento en que la otra joven la iba a seguir percibió a sus espaldas una sensación extraña, aunque al voltear no había nadie allí más que las personas que caminaban. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Como fuere, lo olvidó y se dirigió a su clase antes de que fuera la última en llegar.


	2. II - Caminos cruzados

–Oye Sakura, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras al karaoke esta noche?– dijo Nira, quien estaba acompañada por sus amigas, a Sakura una vez fuera del estudio de danza en el que practicaban gimnasia, la joven de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

–Disculpen, pero es que tengo que ir al trabajo.

–Ah… de acuerdo, te veremos el jueves entonces.

Sakura no esperó mucho después de despedirse de sus compañeras, Tomoyo se le acercó bajando las escaleras que tenía enfrente, en el primer piso estaba el salón de música en el que practicaba canto. Se sintió muy contenta porque continuaran siendo amigas tan unidas incluso después de haberse graduado de la preparatoria… en el tiempo en que más la había necesitado ella había estado a su lado apoyándola, cuando aquella horrible enfermedad la había atacado a los quince años. "Menos mal que todo eso acabó" pensó aliviada, "Y no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir."

–Perdona Sakura, ¿Terminaste hace mucho?– preguntó Tomoyo.

–No, no llevo aquí ni dos minutos, tranquila, ¿Vas a trabajar?

–Sí… por desgracia no podré grabarte mientras usas ese lindo uniforme tuyo– una nube de tristeza pareció rodear la figura de la joven de ojos azules, aunque enseguida se recompuso. –Pero al menos sé que mañana podré hacerlo porque cierro la tienda en horario nocturno.

– ¡Lo siento chicas! No quise hacerlas esperar, buenos días– enunció un joven alto de cabello y ojos negros, Yoshida Touma, había sido su compañero nuevo en el primer año de preparatoria, sin embargo se había vuelto un amigo muy querido para ambas durante los años siguientes. Practicaba Judo en el salón frente al de Sakura. –Nuestro profesor se distrajo y no nos dio la salida, ¿Quieren que vayamos por un café o chocolate caliente?

–Buenos días, qué lástima, debo ir a la tienda…

– ¿Y tú Sakura?– preguntó el joven esperanzado. Jamás habían podido quedar para estar a solas y realmente esperaba que aceptara.

–Tengo algo de tiempo, sí, pero no mucho porque me esperan en el café Touma-kun, ¿Te parece que bebamos algo allí?– la sonrisa en el rostro del joven era una de éxtasis.

– ¡Seguro! ¡Andando señoritas!– salieron a la calle, había comenzado a caer copos de nieve. La compañía de Tomoyo no duró mucho tiempo, solo fue con ellos tres calles, su tienda de diseño quedaba en otra dirección a la de los trabajos de sus amigos por lo que la mayoría de las veces aquellos dos seguían un par de calles más, a solas, hasta el café "_Sweetland_" donde la joven de ojos verdes trabajaba. "Supongo que está bien para ella... conocer a otras personas" pensó Tomoyo mirándolos alejarse, antes de continuar su rumbo.

–Sakura…– murmuró Touma con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirarla.

–Dime.

– ¿Has considerado… lo que te dije hace un tiempo?– se animó a preguntar con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, esa vez la chica le había respondido que "no buscaba una relación por el momento" lo que le había permitido conservar algunas esperanzas, y era que Sakura le había gustado desde que se habían vuelto amigos durante aquellos años de enfermedad y tristeza, simplemente no podía olvidarla de esa manera, menos aún cuando se veían seguido.

–Touma-kun… Y-Yo… Tú sabes lo que me pasó entonces…– no buscaba entristecerla pero en verdad quería una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser digno de ella.

–Sí, pero no soy igual que él– la vio cubrirse los oídos y bajar la mirada, por lo que se apiadó de ella, la tomó por los hombros para lograr que se volviera a verlo, al notar que no funcionaba la levantó desde la barbilla. –Oye… descuida, lo siento ¿Sí? Es que a veces me da algo de prisa, pero no te sientas presionada ni nada, voy a esperarte hasta que sientas que estás lista para avanzar Sakura.

– ¿En verdad?– casi la abraza hasta perder el sentido al ver sus hermosos ojos contemplarlo con aquella mirada de súplica. Ella sí que lo tenía loco y él solo quería cuidarla… se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos que solo generarían que perdiera la paciencia. En una situación como esa era capaz de besarla. –Disculpa… y muchas gracias, Touma-kun.

– ¿De qué? Para eso son los amigos ¿Cierto? Tú me apoyarías si yo lo necesitase, eres una chica fuerte Sakura aunque a veces me preocupa que con solo mencionar… _ese_ tema te vuelvas vulnerable, no dejes que te afecte, ya es pasado.  
"Principalmente porque es pasado me afecta", pensó ella, pero no lo mencionó, sabía que Touma era una gran persona y amigo pero cuando recibió la confesión de sus sentimientos se había sentido muy triste, casi traicionada, ya que eso la hizo recordar lo mucho que le había costado superar sus problemas. No estaba preparada mentalmente para una relación amorosa aún, incluso pasados los años, todavía le tenía pánico al dolor.  
Llegaron al café Sweetland, ubicado en una plaza comercial, y entraron. El lugar siempre estaba animado, aunque allí dentro la gente podía relajarse, conversar o disfrutar de una taza de té o un tentador postre. Se dirigieron al mostrador a saludar a la dueña, Nakamura Rima, quien se encargaba de cobrar a los clientes; y también a Hayashi Hikaru que preparaba las bebidas calientes con las máquinas.

–Rima-san, Hayashi-senpai, Buenos días– los saludó Sakura sacudiendo la mano. Touma también los saludó.

–Buenos días, Sakura-chan– dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo, siempre animados y felices.

–Hoy llegas antes– comentó Rima mirando su reloj pulsera.

–Primero desayunaré algo con Touma-kun, ¿Te apetece algo?– miró a su acompañante de manera interrogante.

–Em… ¿Qué tal café y un muffin de chocolate?

–De acuerdo, para mí solo una taza de té Hayashi-senpai– no aguardaron mucho hasta que su pedido estuvo preparado, la joven sugirió que se sentaran en los taburetes del mostrador para evitar que estuvieran solos otra vez, resultaba que aquel tema de conversación realmente la incomodaba.  
Se rieron, platicaron acerca de sus respectivos estudios, hasta que Sakura tuvo que ir a cambiarse porque comenzaba la hora de ponerse a trabajar. Touma permaneció en su sitio para despedirse de ella una vez regresara.

–Touma, ¿Aún no han avanzado las cosas?– inquirió Hayashi, el aludido lanzó un suspiro resignado inclinando la cabeza. – ¡Qué lento! Sakura es una chica preciosa, si sigues así te la van a arrebatar~

–Ya cállate Hayashi.

–Solo te aconsejo, con esa actitud de amigo solo obtendrás amistad, debes tomar el toro por las astas– diciendo eso el joven se perdió detrás de la cortina azulada que conducía a la cocina. Rima estaba disimulando una risita.

– ¿Usted también Rima-san?

–Él tiene razón– la oyó. Sin embargo no continuaron hablando, Sakura había regresado vestida con su lindo uniforme lila de mesera y peinada con su cabello hacia un costado, a la dueña le encantaba que las jovencitas llevaran esos uniformes tan bonitos. –Sakura-chaan siempre te ves bien~

–Ajaja... – la risa nerviosa de la joven emergió.

–Bueno, entonces me marcho… nos vemos Sakura, que te vaya bien– dijo Touma, y salió de la cafetería.  
Una vez que empezó a servir a los clientes se encontró con su compañera de mesas, Misao, una chica de preparatoria muy alegre, vivaz y de carácter fuerte. Ella era la que principalmente recibía a los clientes, de hecho fue quien acompañó a un par de jóvenes atractivos a su mesa, parecían provenir de otro país ya que los escuchaba pronunciar nombres raros. Uno tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, lucía relajado, extrovertido y risueño; el otro en cambio era más serio, tenía un porte majestuoso como si fuera el hijo de una familia rica, era de ojos ambarinos y cabellos castaños, muy apuesto.  
Misao fue al mostrador a solicitar los pedidos de sus clientes, entonces aprovechó para contarles a sus compañeros lo afortunada que había sido al poder hablarles a aquellos dos atractivos muchachos. Una vez que les llevó sus órdenes los contempló muy bien, ciertamente estaban para comérselos con dos raciones de arroz.

–Muchas gracias, que lo disfruten– les dijo con una reverencia.

–Gracias chica linda– dijo el joven más relajado, y Misao le regaló un guiño de ojo.

Por la tarde ya estaba oscuro, a pesar de que faltaba poco para el final del invierno el frío y las noches largas continuaba. Para Sakura el día laboral había estado bien, se había divertido con todos y con las ocurrencias de Misao.  
Mientras caminaba a través de las calles por alguna razón se sentía intranquila, debía de ser porque no había casi nadie afuera, probablemente por el frío que hacía. Hundió la boca en su bufanda y avanzó un poco más rápido. Su bicicleta siempre debía dejarla en el centro de actividades ya que no había sitio en el café, hasta allí tenía que caminar.  
Sin embargo aquello no podía ser. Algo sucedió antes de que llegara.  
Un emblema, algo similar a una moneda de cinco yenes, apareció debajo de ella, brillaba en color rojo, tenía escrituras que no comprendía. Cuando intentó huir se percató de que había una especie de barrera que la mantenía encerrada dentro de aquel círculo, lo que era peor comenzaba a sentirse muy débil.

– ¿Qué… pasa?– murmuró dejándose caer al suelo.

– ¡Por aquí Ryu! ¡Es otro de estos!– gritó una voz masculina. Sakura observó a dos jóvenes que se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaba, uno de cabello negro sostenía una katana, el otro parecía tener unos pergaminos sagrados, aunque también portaba un arma enfundada. –No te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí– ella asintió pero no pudo decirles nada.  
Lo vio colocar en la barrera tres pergaminos, los cuales expulsaron unas sombras de aspecto muy tenebroso, se sintió recobrar las fuerzas. El chico de la Katana comenzó a asestar golpes inútiles a aquellas criaturas, inútiles porque un vez eran cortadas volvían a regenerarse. El muchacho de los pergaminos tenía los ojos cerrados y con dos dedos apuntaba a su prisión, parecía estar recitando algún conjuro. ¿Ellos tenían magia? Le parecía casi una visión de su infancia, cuando había tenido que recolectar las cartas Clow.

– ¿Qué está pasando?– logró preguntar. Aunque no recibió respuesta. Pero entonces la barrera desapareció y todo regresó a la normalidad, todo salvo el símbolo que tenía debajo.

–Tienes que salir de ahí pronto– el chico que había usado el conjuro la tomó del brazo y tiró hacia él, con suficiente fuerza como para que ella cayera sobre su pecho. – ¿Te sientes mal?– cuando lo miró a los ojos lo vio sorprenderse, aunque no entendió porqué.

–Estoy bien, me sentí mal pero ahora ya estoy bien…– se separó, ruborizada. –Gracias– él continuaba inmóvil, observándola. – ¿Sucede algo?– el otro chico comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaban.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Ryu.

– ¿T-Tú eres… Sakura? ¿Sakura Kinomoto?– logró balbucear como respuesta.

–Sí, ¿Nos conocemos?

–Soy Shaoran Li…

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, aquí dejo el 2do capítulo. Por suerte logré que me quedara más largo que el otro, espero que les guste la historia ^.^ es probable que estén confundidos o que no entiendan qué rayos está pasando… pero a medida que avance el Fic se irán aclarando las dudas! Desde ya gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) Mata ne!


	3. III - Recuerdos enterrados

Volvía acompañada por los dos jóvenes que la habían salvado, iban en automóvil a pesar de que la chica quiso explicarles cientos de veces que no había necesidad de eso puesto que solo eran unas pocas calles las que tenía atravesar, sin embargo ambos eran muy explícitos mientras le explicaban que no era seguro andar sola por la ciudad y que la llevarían hasta el centro para más tarde acompañarla a su residencia. Era el de ojos azules el que conducía, su acompañante no la miraba ni por un segundo, iba sentada en los asientos traseros como una cautiva.

–De acuerdo– dijo Sakura. –Entiendo lo que me dicen, pero no me están explicando por qué se supone que no es seguro, no me han dicho aún qué fue lo que pasó allí.

–Sakura-chaan~ te ves tan linda cuando te enfadas– exclamó Ryu haciendo movimientos extraños. –Aunque…– de pronto se enserió, verlo así, incluso a través del retrovisor, lo hacía parecer alguien tenebroso. –Si en verdad lo quieres saber, es Shaoran el que debería contarte.

–No es algo de tu incumbencia Sakura, deberías mantenerte al margen– contestó, tajante, el aludido.

– ¿Que no es de mi incumbencia? ¡Pero si ellos me atacaron!

–No solo te atacaron, intentaban asesinarte– sentenció. Lo que dejó a la única mujer presente algo perturbada. ¿Asesinarla? ¿Pero por qué? –Ese símbolo que te atrapó sobre él es un sello chino, y sirve para capturar los poderes mágicos de aquellos con potencial activo o inactivo, lo que significa que hay personas que desconocen nuestro entorno, que desconocen que ellos mismos forman parte de él… que se están viendo envueltas en lo que sucede, una vez que tu magia es capturada el cuerpo colapsa, la magia forma parte de nuestra esencia, que te la arrebaten es igual a que te arranquen el corazón… mueres al instante…– Shaoran miró hacia la ventana a su lado, meditaba sobre lo que ocurriría. ¿Por qué se habían vuelto a ver? De pronto regresaban a su mente muchísimos recuerdos que había conseguido enterrar con el transcurso del tiempo. Entendía que Tomoeda era la ciudad en la que se habían conocido pero ¿Incluso siendo tan grande lograron coincidir en el mismo sitio? ¡Era ilógico!

–Entonces… con más razón aún– estaba cabizbaja. –No puedo hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y protegerme a mí misma…

– ¡Solo hazlo, nosotros arreglaremos esto!– ella se inclinó bruscamente hacia adelante, entre los dos asientos y tomó el hombro del joven castaño para que la mirara a la cara mientras le decía que no se preocupara después de haberle contado todo aquello.

– ¡Si hay gente inocente entonces cualquiera podría ser objetivo! ¡Podrían ser mis seres queridos!– de pronto notó que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, él la miraba fijo a los ojos, sorprendido. Ruborizados, se apartaron, Ryu, primer testigo de esa reacción en Shaoran Li, se sorprendió tanto que casi se estrellan contra una señal de tránsito. Pidió disculpas ante las protestas de su jefe, quien parecía estar de mal humor de repente, mejor no hacer bromas.

–Sakura-chan, tienes magia ¿Cierto? ¿Qué puedes hacer?

–Oh, bueno… soy maestra de las antiguas cartas Clow… aunque ahora responden a mi nombre– ella recordó que las había guardado en un sitio seleccionado para que nunca tuviera que volver a verlas, probablemente tendría que enfrentarse al pasado y comenzar a tenerlas consigo, ya que las iba a necesitar para defenderse. –Claro que mis poderes no son tan grandiosos…

"Qué modesta" pensó Shaoran sonriendo para sus adentros "No ha cambiado nada." Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que le resultaba dificultoso seguir la conversación de esos dos, rememoraba las veces que capturaban cartas, cuando había sido derrotado por la niña de ojos verdes el día del juicio final, los problemas que había provocado Eriol para que las cartas fueran cambiadas… sus dificultades para afrontar aquellos sentimientos nuevos… Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía continuar por ese camino, tenía que encontrar la manera en que ella no se involucrara en asuntos que no debían preocuparla. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían ser atrapadas en el sello tuvo que haber sido ella?

–Sakura-chan… ¿Tienes novio?

–No.

–Qué alegría~ entonces tal vez ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?– dijo el conductor sonriendo abiertamente.

–Ya Ryu– intervino el castaño. –Concéntrate en la carretera.

Una vez que recogieron la bicicleta y siguieron de cerca a la joven mientras la conducía de regreso a casa estuvieron listos para volver. Antes de partir Shaoran le entregó a Sakura su dirección y sus teléfonos para que pudiera comunicarle cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera percibir o ver.

–Intenta prestar atención a las presencias– le recomendó. –Y evitar los sellos, recuerda que no podrás verlos hasta que sean activados, ¿Mañana estarás en el centro?

–No, pero a las 9.00 estaré en el café Sweetland– contestó ella.

– ¿Trabajas allí?

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–Hoy estuvimos ahí…– se veía sorprendido. –Como sea, iré a verte para explicarte algunas cosas, si no piensas dejárnoslo a nosotros es lo menos que puedo hacer para prevenirte…

–Hm, de acuerdo.

–Me marcho entonces…– se dio la vuelta para regresar al automóvil pero volvió a mirarla después de dados unos pocos pasos. –Sakura…

–Dime.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegró verte, hasta mañana– dicho esto Shaoran y su extrovertido acompañante se alejaron dejándola ruborizada, temblando y nerviosa. ¿Cómo soportaría un encuentro a solas con él? Su pasado enterrado (a la fuerza) le estaba pidiendo cuentas.

–Regresé– dijo mientras ingresaba a su casa.

–Bienvenida– enunció su padre. –La cena está en la mesada Sakura, por desgracia ha surgido algo en el trabajo y debo salir, Touya tampoco se encuentra… así que no podremos acompañarte.

–No te preocupes, ten mucho cuidado y abrígate bien papá.

–Claro, adiós.

Subió a su habitación y vio a Kerberos sentado sobre el escritorio, tenía sus bracitos cruzados mientras parecía estar pensando en algo muy seriamente. Dejó el bolso y el abrigo sobre la cama y se acercó a él que no parecía haber notado que ella estaba allí. Al ver con más atención notó que un aura dorada rodeaba a la criatura. ¿Estaba rastreando algo?

–Kero…

–Ah, Sakura por fin llegaste– la miró. –Bienvenida a casa.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Sentí algo extraño hoy, por eso quería saber dónde estabas, aunque no logré encontrar tu presencia…– le señaló un cajón del escritorio. –Por favor Sakurita… tienes que abrir el libro de las cartas…

–Lo sé, es solo que me asusta volver a pasar por todo aquello, pero… hoy me atrapó un sello chino para robarme mi magia…

– ¿¡Qué!?

–Pero estoy bien, Shaoran Li me rescató junto con su asistente personal.

– ¿¡Qué, QUÉ!?– gritó Kero al oír ese nombre. – ¿Ese mocoso ha vuelto a Japón? ¿Por qué? Sakura… ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿No te habrá hablado de lo de aquella vez? ¡Cuando lo vea descubrirá quién es Kerberos y lo que pasa cuando se meten con mi dueña!

–Cálmate Kero por favor, él solo me ayudó e incluso fue muy amable conmigo, me ha salvado la vida, además yo estoy muy bien, no me ha afectado para nada encontrármelo otra vez, no tienes de qué preocuparte, es algo del pasado, y cómo tú has dicho tengo que abrir el libro, tengo que hacerle frente a lo ocurrido– afirmó ella, tomó la manija del segundo cajón de su escritorio, nerviosa. Abrió el cajón de un tirón y contemplo lo que allí adentro había, el objeto rosa que contenía las cartas saltaba a la vista enseguida, sin embargo no era lo único que encontró… había un teléfono móvil rosa casi de juguete, un adorno para el cabello con forma de flor de cerezo, un osito de felpa también y, entre otras cosas… un portarretratos puesto hacia abajo…

–Esta fotografía fue la primera, la primera de pocas… de todas las que terminaron aquí– murmuró más para sí, tomó el objeto y lo volteó para mirarlo. Pudo contemplarse a sí misma, ocho años atrás, vestida con el traje que Tomoyo había confeccionado para que regresara a salvo de la batalla contra la carta "nada", en color rosa. Junto a ella un niño de verde la tomaba de los hombros, ambos mirándose con aquel amor infantil que había desaparecido hacía tanto. –A partir de hoy volveré a utilizar las cartas, tendré que protegerme de quienes sean que quieren robarnos la magia… mañana le pediré a Shaoran las explicaciones correspondientes y comenzaré a practicar otra vez para usar mis poderes…

–Pero hay un problema Sakurita– le informó el muñeco amarillo.

– ¿Cuál?

–Dudo mucho que las cartas respondan a ti.


	4. IV - Conflictos

Shaoran ingresó a su recién adquirida casa resoplando agotado, de cerca lo seguía Ryu con su katana en manos, seguía con la mirada a su jefe, sonriendo divertido, lo vio dejarse caer sobre un sofá negro que tenían en la sala de recepción, la casa era bastante amplia, de estilo occidental, jamás la había visitado pero se imaginaba que debido a la economía de la familia Li podían permitirse semejante vivienda. Se ocuparía de averiguar algunas cosas sobre su repentina estadía en Japón.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decirme quién es ella? ¿O te guardarás la información para ti?— le preguntó directamente.

—Creo que será lo segundo— contestó el castaño con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Nada de eso, si no quieres que interrogue a la linda Sakura-chan me dirás ahora por qué fue tan urgente venir aquí, ni siquiera a mí que soy quién debe ayudarte y protegerte me has dicho a qué enemigo nos enfrentamos…

—De acuerdo— miró a su asistente, fastidiado. —Escucha la persona que está ocasionando todo esto se llama Tian Fu Li— al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su acompañante Shaoran prosiguió: —Los agentes del clan me enviaron un informe sobre un supuesto motín contra mí… y, bajo presión, cuando fui a comprobar dicha información Tian me atacó, aunque por supuesto no logró ponerme un dedo encima, pero huyó y según datos posteriores utiliza los sellos para apoderarse la magia de otras personas, asumo que cuando se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte vendrá por mí.

—Comprendo, ¿Y de dónde conoces a Sakura-chan?

—Te tomas mucha confianza ¿Sabes? A penas la viste por primera vez hoy… y eso es asunto mío ¿No te parece?

—Se lo preguntaré a ella.

—Ya, ya— suspiró. —Es una vieja conocida, de la infancia… me derrotó en mi intento por convertirme en card captor y luego en maestro… fuimos a la misma escuela durante un tiempo y luego regresé a China y no volví a verla ni a saber nada de ella… ¿Contento?

—No del todo, noté que te afectó mucho encontrártela hoy, me pregunto por qué solo es eso.

—No te preguntes…

—Entonces si solo es una "conocida" no habrá problema si intento conquistarla ¿Verdad? Por un momento me preocupó que tuvieras inconveniente…— Shaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía por qué se había molestado con aquel comentario, después de todo lo que él hiciera con ella no era su problema.

—Solo no juegues con Sakura, es una buena persona— ¿¡Por qué había dicho eso!? Claro que tenía inconvenientes, Ryu era un seductor empedernido, solo se acercaría a la joven para atraparla con sus encantos y luego la abandonaría por otra mujer. Con solo imaginarse a Sakura llorando por aquel idiota sentía impotencia, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si en verdad ocurría, es más, se sorprendía por aquella preocupación nata que tenía hacia ella. "Bueno, después de todo fue lo más importante que tuve por aquel entonces" se dijo, a modo de explicación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó Sakura pasmada. Su amigo con forma de muñeco le había informado que no podría utilizar las cartas ya que no responderían a ella, algo que no comprendía puesto que Kero no había sido sellado en el libro, y eso había sido así porque lo quería mucho, entonces ¿Por qué las cartas no la verían como su maestra?

—Sabes que la magia es una práctica que se debe utilizar para incrementarla, aunque no en exceso, así también funciona para que no disminuya. Las cartas en su forma de card no pueden verte por lo que te reconocen gracias a dos cosas: tu esencia y tu nivel mágico, lo que quiere decir que si tú tenías cierto nivel mágico la última vez que las utilizaste y ya no… ellas no saben quién eres… Sakura, el hecho de que no pueda sentirte significa que tú ya no puedes usar tus poderes, por lo que me veo afectado también… claro que, si gustas inténtalo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—La verdad no lo sé, tendremos que pensar en una forma para que no se extinga tu poder Sakurita, si ocurre las cartas y yo quedaremos sellados hasta que aparezca el próximo card captor.

Eso había sido lo que Kero le había contado la noche anterior, por ello le costó dormirse y posteriormente levantarse. Al igual que todas las mañanas. Se encontraba cansada mientras caminaba junto a Tomoyo e intercambiaban opiniones sobre lo ocurrido y su encuentro con el joven proveniente de China. Las calles estaban repletas de gente, incluso con el frío que hacía, había mucho ruido aunque fuera temprano en la mañana, por lo que podían platicar sin problemas de que alguien las escuchara.

—Así que ahora me encontraré con él y realmente… estoy muy nerviosa, no hemos conversado en tanto tiempo, de repente tengo que estar a solas con Shaoran como si nada… no sé si estoy lista, ayer le dije a Kero que ya no me importaba pero cuanto más se acerca el momento de verlo comienzo a dudar de mi determinación— confesó la chica de ojos verdes a su amiga.

—Tú tranquila, verás que las cosas se solucionarán por sí mismas, ¿Piensas hablarle acerca de lo que ocurrió hace cinco años?

—Claro que no, ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Puede que crea que lo estoy culpando por lo que me pasó.

—Sakura cambiando de tema… ¿Qué Touma no desayuna en Sweetland los miércoles?— preguntó Tomoyo divertida.

—Eh…— silencio. Seguido por la expresión indescriptiblemente horrorizada de Sakura, quien pensó al instante que todo terminaría en desgracia. — ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Como Touma-kun lo sepa se pondrá furioso!— se apresuraron para llegar al café, esquivando a las personas que protestaban.

Por fortuna, cuando llegaron no se encontraron con nada fuera de lo común, el joven castaño estaba sentado en una mesa de la esquina derecha, con una taza de café en manos, aunque sin beber. Como le daba la espalda solo pudo observar que traía puesta una campera negra, pero bastó con eso para ponerla aún más nerviosa, siempre había tenido la capacidad para sobresaltar su corazón, el hecho de que aquello no hubiese cambiado no la tranquilizaba tampoco.

Se acercó luego de pedirle a Tomoyo que le avisara a Rima-san que tenía que conversar con alguien, y tanteó su hombro. Shaoran volteó, mirándola a los ojos, como… ¿Sorprendido? ¿Habría olvidado que debían verse? Si estaba allí lo dudaba, entonces ¿Qué?

—Buenos días, disculpa la tardanza…— murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Buenos días, no te preocupes, llegué hace solo unos momentos. ¿Pudiste descansar sin ningún problema?— que le hiciera justamente esa pregunta no le agradaba mucho ya que no podría contestar con la verdad. "No puedo decirle: ¿Sabes? Me afecto tanto encontrarme contigo otra vez que me costo conciliar el sueño."

—Sí, todo normal…

—No suenas muy convencida.

—Oh, bueno quizá siga algo dormida…— se miraron, incómodos y sin saber que podían decirse o cómo explicar las cosas que sí sabían.

A unos pasos, específicamente en el mostrador del café, Rima recibía a Touma quién había llegado para desayunar antes de irse a su clase de judo, el joven se veía alegre aquella mañana, lo que hizo que la propietaria se preguntara si el motivo tendría que ver con cierta joven de bonitos ojos verdes, confirmó dicha sospecha cuando lo vio buscar algo por todo el lugar con la mirada. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Sakura-chan está conversando en la mesa de la esquina, y Tomoyo-chan fue a buscar la cámara de Misao a los lockers, para grabarla mientras trabaja supongo…

— ¿Quién es la persona que está con Sakura?— inquirió el muchacho con el ceño fruncido, no alcanzaba a ver mucho por la cantidad de gente que había en el café pero se percató de que no conocía a aquel hombre.

—Tomoyo-chan no me dio mucha información— dijo Rima haciendo pucheros. —Pero al parecer es un conocido de ambas, ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre…? Ping… Ling… ¡Ah, Li! Sí, sí, Shaoran Li— al no recibir respuesta durante un largo rato se acercó a Touma, estaba lívido, inmóvil y poco a poco su ceño se fruncía aún más, hasta que su rostro se tornó en una máscara de furia. La propietaria lo intentó pero no logró retenerlo, él se levantó bruscamente y caminó veloz hacia la mesa en la que en ese mismo instante entablaban una conversación Sakura y Shaoran. Una vez a su lado tomó al castaño por la ropa e incluso levantó el puño, pero se contuvo para que la chica no pensara que era un violento.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí sentado junto a ella!?— le gritó a un confundido y fastidiado Shaoran. ¿Acaso sería un conocido de la joven?

— ¿Qué dem...? ¿Y tú quién eres?

— ¿¡Touma-kun!? ¡Por favor detente!— suplicó Sakura poniéndose de pie. — ¡No vino a verme a mí…! Solo tiene asuntos pendientes aquí.

— ¿¡Eso fue lo que te dijo!? ¡Sakura no puedes confiar en este tipo!

— ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decidir en quién puede o no confiar ella?

—Por favor, ya basta…— Touma no lo liberó hasta tener el filo de una Katana en el cuello y a una persona sujetándolo por la espalda que le ordenó soltar a Shaoran si no quería morir. — ¡Ming-san baje eso por favor! ¡Touma-kun es mi amigo!

—Qué amigos tan entrometidos tienes Sakura…

— ¡Shaoran!— lo regañó ella. El aludido se encogió de hombros mirando despectivamente a la persona que Ryu estaba sujetando, disfrutaba verlo así, por alguna razón que desconocía le molestaba mucho que se hablaran como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—De acuerdo, Ryu, suéltalo— una vez obedecida la orden, Touma miró a la chica con una expresión que dejaba ver frustración y dolor, sin embargo no durante mucho tiempo, la tomó de la mano, tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque sin herirla.

Todos los presentes (incluidos los clientes de sweetland) se quedaron estupefactos, principalmente Shaoran y la misma Sakura, aunque luego de un momento el abrazo de su amigo la hizo sentir muy confortada, ciertamente que el joven chino estuviera allí la ponía muy nerviosa. "Pero montamos un espectáculo" se dijo, avergonzada, e intentó liberarse en vano, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes contra la del chico.

—Touma-kun… por favor déjame ir— le susurró, ruborizada.

— ¿Por qué él? De todas las personas ¿Sakura por qué estabas con ese sujeto? ¿Que no fue él quién te lastimó? No lo entiendo…— fueron interrumpidos por Shaoran que había tomado a la joven de ojos verdes y la había liberado. Ambos muchachos se miraban fijo, retándose con la mirada.

De repente alguien aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos, al instante se giraron para ver de dónde provenían, Hikaru Hayashi estaba de pie en medio del lugar junto con Rima, enunciaron que pedían disculpas por los problemas y que todos tendrían un postre gratis en compensación por la escena desagradable que habían tenido que presenciar. Luego se acercaron al cuarteto problemático para pedir explicaciones de por qué se peleaban (armados y todo) en medio de un café público. Nadie contestó.

—De acuerdo, en vista de que no nos explican— dijo Hikaru. —Tendrán que trabajar para compensar a los clientes, Sakura va siendo hora de que te cambies…

—Sí, Hayashi-senpai, lo siento mucho— y la joven se perdió mientras subía las escales junto al mostrador.

—Bien, ustedes suban a los vestuarios, encontrarán uniformes empaquetados en una estantería baja, ayudarán con los clientes y también en la cocina medio día, ¿Alguna duda?— la propietaria intentaba retener la risa cubriéndose la boca disimuladamente.

—Siento las molestias, me disculpo en nombre de mi guardaespaldas— empezó Shaoran. —Puedo pagarles para la compensación de los clientes, pero no puedo quedarme tengo asuntos que debo atender.

—No necesitamos dinero, joven, solo personal… por favor vaya a cambiarse. También tú Touma, ya que has sido tú el que empezó la pelea tú serás quién pague, lo siento pero trabajarás únicamente por las propinas.

—Disculpen los problemas…— gruñó, muy molesto, aunque ahora su alma estaba un poco mas apaciguada gracias al abrazo de hacía unos momentos. Incluso su rostro comenzaba a presentar matices rojos al recordarlo. Ambos fueron hacia arriba para cambiarse de ropa.

Nadie se percató que desde afuera una figura los observaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos! Bueno me costó un poco más escribir este capítulo, no andaba muy inspirada, la verdad quería ponerle más contenido pero estaba temiendo que me quedara demasiado aburrido, no sabía si sería un fastidio leerse una cosa compleja y eterna… No se preocupen si no ven tanto SxS les aseguro que de aquí en adelante habrán más momentos románticos ^.^ aviso por si alguien se está cansando de Touma jajaja sé que todavía hay muchas interrogantes sobre temas como lo que sucedió con Sakura y Shaoran, o la mencionada enfermedad, pero todo se irá averiguando... como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) Mata ne!


	5. V - Nuevo ¿aliado?

Terminaba de acomodarse la pañoleta alrededor del cuello, estaba muy molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que trabajar en aquel café si no había hecho nada? De acuerdo, Ryu había actuado sobreprotectoramente e impulsivo pero no había razón para hacerlo trabajar también, se había ofrecido a pagar incluso, aunque por supuesto se negaron, no le quedó más opción que enviar a su guardaespaldas a suplir su ausencia en la reunión que iba a tener con el monje del templo Tsukimine. Además de eso debía soportar permanecer todo un día junto a aquel sujeto que se creía tan cercano a… no, ¿A él qué le importaba si eran amigos, o novios, o lo que fuere?

A un lado Touma se preparaba también, le daba la espalda al otro joven ya que no toleraba su presencia, era la persona que había provocado la enfermedad de Sakura hacia cinco años, la que la había llenado de aquella tristeza descomunal. Ahora que tenía su sonrisa de regreso no iba a permitir que volviera a arrebatársela, se dedicaría a hacerla feliz.

Terminaron sin cruzar ni una palabra, afuera de los vestuarios masculinos se encontraron con la joven de ojos verdes lista para trabajar con su uniforme lila, Shaoran no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola, al instante recordó la vez que su clase había realizado un café, en la primaria, y que había pensado que estaba realmente linda. Años después se confirmaba todo lo que siempre le habían dicho, Sakura había crecido convirtiéndose en una joven adulta muy hermosa, era realmente encantadora e hipnotizaba a todo aquel que la observaba lo suficiente.

Ella por su parte miraba a sus acompañantes preocupada (a duras penas sí había notado que tenían puesto el uniforme) debido a que no quería que volvieran a pelearse, aunque sabía que si permanecían un día entero acompañados uno del otro eso no iba a ser posible. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

—S-Se ven bien chicos…— dijo a modo de distracción.

— ¿Tú crees?— inquirió Touma con una sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco…— balbuceó Shaoran apartando la mirada para que no se trasluzcan sus pensamientos, y luego bajo las escaleras con prisa. Cuanto más pronto acabara con aquel día, más pronto olvidaría todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Todos descendieron hasta el mostrador en donde los aguardaba Rima con unas hojitas de papel de distintos colores que indicaban las órdenes de los clientes. Las repartió entre los tres para que pudieran comenzar a trabajar.

Misao resplandecía de felicidad al poder trabajar con Touma, a quien siempre había admirado desde la primera vez que Sakura lo había invitado al café, aunque también le parecía muy atractivo el joven que, hasta el día anterior, era solo un cliente casual. Moría por abalanzarse sobre la chica y sacarle los detalles a tirones, se había perdido el espectáculo montado por llegar tarde, no ocurriría otra vez, iba a estar atenta a la interesante vida que al parecer tenía Sakura. Aunque en ese instante se estaba perdiendo de algo que sucedía en la cocina.

Shaoran ayudaba a Yuri (la cocinera) a preparar un postre, al ser la única que se encargaba de eso siempre estaba atareada y las órdenes solían demorar en estar preparadas, por lo que un asistente era de mucha ayuda. Yuri era una estudiante de cocina de veinticuatro años de edad, tenía el pelo castaño ondulado y usaba gafas, estaba contemplando de cuando en cuando como el joven chino preparaba una tarta de frutas con crema batida.

—En verdad se te da muy bien Li-kun— lo felicitó mientras decoraba un pudín con chocolate. — ¿Nunca aprendiste en una escuela?

—No, me enseñó un viejo amigo de mi familia, cocina como todo un chef maestro.

—Ya veo, bueno podrías destacarte muy bien trabajando aquí, los clientes de aquí siempre están interesados en conocer al cocinero si su pedido era particularmente delicioso.

—Te lo agradezco— Sakura ingresó de pronto al lugar en busca de la orden de su cliente, al ver que aún no estaba preparada sus ojos fueron capturados por la tarta que el castaño estaba por terminar.

—Oh, eso se ve muy bien Shaoran, siempre se te dieron bien las cosas dulces— le dijo con una sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de sonrojar al chico.

—Lo siento Li-kun, tengo que ir a buscar ingredientes al depósito, ¿Podrías encargarte unos momentos?— preguntó la cocinera, aunque se marchó sin esperar a la respuesta.

Por lo que de un instante al otro se encontraban a solas, la muchacha se ofreció a ayudarle aunque él dijera que podía hacerlo sin problemas, por lo que tomó la manga pastelera y comenzó a decorar la tarta con crema batida, si bien no era tan buena como él, los copos le quedaban bonitos. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que fue roto por uno de ellos.

—Shaoran…— empezó Sakura. —En verdad lo lamento, por lo que ocurrió mientras conversábamos, Touma-kun suele ser un poco… sobreprotector conmigo.

—Él dijo que yo te hice daño, ¿Qué fue eso?— la miró directamente, serio, lo que generó que ella se sonrojara completamente. Se avergonzaba de que lo hubiese oído, porque no pensaba contarle nada de eso. Evadió su mirada ambarina concentrándose en el postre que decoraba.

—Esto… no te preocupes por eso…

—No estaría bien, deduzco que le has contado a ese idiota las cosas que ocurrieron entre nosotros— se sorprendió a sí mismo estando molesto. —Mira, sé que tienes la libertad de contarle lo que quieras a quien quieras, pero al menos deberías de prevenir que no vaya a atacarme— sabía que no tenía por qué decir todas esas cosas, estaba comportándose como un asno pero… ¡Cielos, estaba fuera de su control! ¿Por qué había sucedido eso? ¿POR QUÉ SE HABÍAN VUELTO A VER? Muchas emociones que daba por muertas resurgían de repente y no en el mejor momento de su vida.

—En verdad lo siento, es un buen chico… no lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué pasó luego de que me fui?

—Nada, nada.

—Quiero que me lo expliques, ¿Qué fue lo que yo hice? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien…— fueron interrumpidos por Yuri quien había regresado a la cocina con un par de frascos y envases varios. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que a medida que avanzaba la plática también lo hacía la distancia entre ambos, Shaoran estaba prácticamente acorralando a la joven contra una mesada, provocando nuevos rubores, incluso en la espectadora.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo que dio un alto a aquella situación vergonzosa, haciéndola pasar a segundo plano. La habitación había cobrado un matiz oscuro y todo estaba en silencio. El joven proveniente de China se asomó a la entrada de la cocina y echó un vistazo, que las cosas se hubiesen puesto extrañas no era buena señal. Sakura sacudió una mano a la vista de la cocinera pero no logró hacer que se moviera, nadie en el café se movía, estaban en sus posiciones como estatuas.

— ¿Yuri-chan?— musitó.

—Oye, es mejor que salgamos…

— ¿Qué está pasando Shaoran?

—Estamos en una brecha temporal, un área en la que el tiempo no transcurre, alguien muy poderoso ha activado un elemento para crear esta y tenemos que encontrar dicho elemento y destruirlo… si no quedaremos atrapados aquí— salieron a las calles congeladas e inmutadas corriendo, dedicándose a hallar un objeto entre los millones que podrían ser el que buscaban.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? ¿Y cómo podremos reconocer el elemento?— preguntó ella mientras lo seguía a toda velocidad.

—No podemos sin un rastreo, el cual tiene que hacerse desde el centro de la brecha, ves los límites ¿Cierto?— ella observó con atención su entorno mientras avanzaban, a los lejos se veía una especie de pared oscura que, al parecer, marcaba el final del lugar. —Solo un poco más y estaremos justo en medio, me tomará cinco valiosos minutos rastrear el elemento ¿De acuerdo? Quédate cerca en todo momento para que no deje de sentir tu presencia, estarás desprotegida y no quiero que quién sea que haya hecho esto te haga daño ¿Bien?— Sakura asintió, sorprendida por la conmoción que esas palabras habían generado en su ser. "No seas tonta, cualquier buena persona no querría que algo malo te sucediera", se dijo.

Se detuvieron en mitad de una avenida repleta de personas inmóviles. Shaoran se quitó un collar que llevaba colgado, era simple, una cuerda negra sosteniendo una chapa dorada que tenía grabado algo en chino, lo vio envolver el dije en su puño y, con un rápido movimiento hacia un costado, una espada apareció en sus manos. Era idéntica a la que utilizaba de niño solo que más larga.

—Esa es…

—La recuerdas— él le sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver, y tuvo la virtud de enviar a la joven a una nube en el séptimo cielo de algún lugar bastante lejano. —Ahora empezaré el rastreo, quédate junto a mí por favor.

—No creo que quieras hacer eso— enunció una voz masculina proveniente de unos metros más adelante. Divisaron a un muchacho de cabello castaño acercarse, vestía ropas chinas azules e iba armado de un látigo. —Aunque estoy seguro de que nos aburriremos en tu ausencia, pasaremos un lindo momento los dos juntos…

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Shaoran colocándose entre Sakura y el sujeto desconocido, a medida que se acercaba y contemplaba esos ojos morados se daba cuenta que no era alguien corriente, tenía las orejas alargadas, debía ser una criatura. —No eres humano... ¿Tu maestro es Tian Fu?

—Soy su creación, Tai, utilicemos el término "ayudante" no me gusta eso del amo y toda lo que es servidumbre... aunque tengo una tarea que me encomendó, no puedo regresar sin haberla cumplido, soy pacifista, ¿Puedes entregarme a la chica un momento nada más? Prometo devolvértela— su interlocutor empuñó la espada, listo para contraatacar si era necesario.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué estado?— escondió a Sakura (quién parecía haber enmudecido por alguna razón que desconocía) detrás de sí un poco más, mientras seguía con la mirada los lentos movimientos que realizaba la criatura que tenía enfrente, era muy sigiloso, aún con su entrenado oído no lograba escuchar sus pasos. Incluso su imagen comenzaba a tornarse difuminada.

—Oh vamos— a la vista de ambos aparecieron dos Tai acechándolos. —Última oportunidad...— silencio. —De acuerdo, si así lo quieren.

Los vieron saltar alto antes de que se les abalanzaran, Shaoran bloqueó con velocidad el ataque de uno de ellos, sin embargo el otro que había logrado sobrepasarlo se encontraba en ese instante acorralando a Sakura, que por alguna razón no se defendía. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Estaría asustada?

— ¡El báculo Sakura!— no hubo caso, ella no respondía. Pero de pronto un talismán aterrizó en la frente de la criatura que la había atrapado y una descarga eléctrica provocó que la liberara, al verse afectados ambos enemigos se fusionaron nuevamente con sus pieles ardiendo. Los dos restantes observaron en la dirección por la que había llegado el talismán y, lo que vieron los dejó estáticos, allí, de pie sobre el tejado de un almacén, se encontraba Touma mirándolos furioso.

—No le pongas un dedo encima— oyeron.

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos! Por fin pude subir el capítulo que más me costó escribir hasta ahora, ¿Les pasó que saben lo que quieren poner pero no cómo? Bueno, fue mi gran problema -.-' Por lo visto siguen aumentando las interrogantes, si no entienden algo pregunten con confianza, por favor no me odien si acaso les molesta la intromisión de Touma... como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!


	6. VI - Calidez

Sakura se había quedado estática, de rodillas en el suelo, debido a la impresión de verlo allí de pie. Estaba sobre el tejado de una tienda cercana a donde se encontraba, mirando furioso algo fijamente, no había nada distinto en él, seguía con su ropa de camarero, el cabello alborotado que le caía sobre sus ojos y esa postura relajada tan propia de él, incluso el ceño fruncido. Era él, no cabía duda, pero entonces ¿Tenía poderes? Le costaba creerse que su amigo de siempre no era una persona común y corriente.

Enseguida sintió un par de brazos fuertes y amables protegerla mientras la apretaban más y más, estaba tan confundida, la situación era mágica e increíble. ¿Estaría acaso en un sueño?

—Acabo de salvarle la vida ¿Y aún así piensas que soy capaz de hacerle daño? No soy igual que tú— dijo Touma al joven chino al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de un salto de donde estaba. Se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos debido a que le molestaba que estuvieran abrazados.

—Aléjate— ordenó Shaoran apuntando a su interlocutor con la espada, mientras cubría con su cuerpo aún más a la chica. —No tengo por qué confiar en ti, ¿Cómo sé que no intentarás nada?

—Antes muerto que lastimarla.

—Touma-kun... tienes magia...— balbuceó Sakura empezando a sentirse mal, llevaba varios días sin poder descansar correctamente, algo que empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

—Sí Sakura, y al parecer tú igual ¿Cierto? Jamás percibí nada proveniente de ti, aunque lo sentí de él... por lo que me permití sospechar— frunció el ceño. — ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de soltarla de una vez!?

—No lo haré— ella se sonrojó ante tanta determinación por no liberarla, la sensación había resultado ser muy agradable y nostálgica, aunque creía que podría quedarse dormida allí mismo. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No del todo...

— ¿Qué tienes? Será mejor que descanses por un momento antes de volver al tiempo en el que estábamos.

—No pensarán que esos talismanes me han destruido ¿O sí? Están subestimándome mucho, ¿No oyeron la frase: "nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo."?— el sonido del látigo cortando el aire les advirtió del golpe que se aproximaba. Shaoran tomó en brazos a la muchacha de ojos verdes antes que resultara herida y se apartó unos cuantos metros de un salto, si ella se encontraba mal lo mejor sería retirarse aunque no le agradara demasiado, pero ¿Podría lograrlo? Si aquella criatura iba tras Sakura no cabía duda de que los perseguiría.

Vio a Yoshida acercarse hasta ellos sin dejar de mirar a Tai y colocarle a ella un par de brazaletes dorados con cascabeles en cada muñeca, luego tomó un pergamino que, al susurrarle una palabra que nadie oyó, se tornó en un cetro con cascabeles idénticos a los de los brazaletes.

—Son amuletos protectores, yo lo distraigo, tú ponla a salvo…— espetó. —Como resulte lastimada te las verás conmigo en verdad ¿Oíste?

—No lo permitiré— contestó el proveniente de China, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con Sakura muy debilitada.

* * *

Kero observaba desde la ventana de la habitación de su dueña el cielo oscuro, sabía que se había creado una brecha temporal y no le gustaba nada la idea de que Sakura estuviera sola por las calles que de repente se habían tornado peligrosas. Y como frutilla del postre sabía que estaba agotada debido a la disminución de sus poderes, temía mucho que se le agotaran, entonces ella... "No, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de que aumenten otra vez" pensó, aunque su meditación fue interrumpida por la entrada de alguien a la habitación.

—Oye muñeco, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?— le dijo Touya Kinomoto.

— ¡Que no soy un muñeco! ¡Soy un guardián honrado!

—Lo que sea, respóndeme.

Kerberos se quedó en silencio un momento, considerando si decirle o no la verdad. Con esa obvia falta de respeto hacia él extrañaba las ocasiones en las que se tenía que esconder del hermano de su dueña, aunque en realidad siempre haya sabido que no era un osito de felpa, sin embargo desde que lo había descubierto cuidando de Sakura hacía casi cuatro años atrás no podían seguir fingiendo ignorancia y tenían trato solo cuando el señor Kinomoto no se encontraba presente.

—No lo sé, pero espero que regrese pronto...

— ¿No se supone que estás constantemente con ella?

—No ahora, hasta hace poco no teníamos razón para estar siempre juntos...— bajó la voz. —Creo que las cosas serán distintas...

* * *

Se encontraban en una callejuela, sentados en el suelo, rodeados por la cúpula verdosa que era el campo de protección que él había creado para que no los descubrieran mientras realizaba el rastreo del elemento. A un lado la joven estaba apoyada contra una pared, con los ojos cerrados, reponía fuerzas aún estando bastante incómoda. "Solo tengo que aguardar hasta que Shaoran termine... solo un poco más..."

—Ahh... como lo pensé— oyó, e instantáneamente abrió los ojos. —Solo puedo hacer el rastreo desde el centro... la forma desigual del área genera que mi magia choque con sí misma...

— ¿Qué harás?— murmuró Sakura, extenuada.

—Hasta que estés mejor nada, ¿Sigues cansada?

—Sí, lo siento... no he dormido bien...

—No me engañas con eso, sé que tu nivel mágico está increíblemente bajo, me di cuenta a penas te reconocí, no se percibe tu presencia, eres casi alguien normal— se lo notaba nervioso y también que intentaba disimularlo. —Sabes que puedes... morir ¿Cierto?

—Mm... Pero, no me voy a resignar, entrenaré... y luego... estaré bien...

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Shaoran debido a que la veía muy pálida, estaba a punto de caerse de costado como si se estuviera quedando dormida. La tomó por los hombros para sostenerla, después de unos instantes en los que notó que ella no podía mantenerse por sí misma, se sentó a su lado para que al menos pudiera poyarse en él, no sin ruborizarse primero, claro. —Resiste... duerme un poco si quieres, no me iré a ninguna parte.

—Lo lamento Shaoran...

—Descuida, yo te metí en esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es protegerte.

—Esto pasó porque dejé de utilizar las cartas— ella se sintió de pronto culpable, como si tuviera que explicarle al chico la razón de su repentino cansancio, incluso aunque lo que necesitaba saber ya lo sabía. —No quiero entrar en detalles ahora... pero me enfermé cuando tenía quince años, los médicos dijeron que tendrían que internarme en observación y, a decir verdad, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar... por lo que entenderás que aún menos para entrenar con mi magia... estuve así casi tres años, fueron días muy duros para mí...

Shaoran quedó pasmado con la revelación, ella le confesaba todo aquello de repente, con la voz quebrada y sin mirarlo, pero estaba confiándole algo muy personal, quería decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor pero no podía hacer que sus labios expresaran palabra alguna. ¿Sakura enferma? No podía imaginarla postrada en una camilla, sin hablar con nadie, la jovencita a la que había dejado en Japón era alguien alegre y vivaz, llena de energía. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en su ausencia?

—Ahora me tienes a mí, sabes que si me necesitas estaré ahí para ti— la manera en que la joven lo miró, con esos ojos verdes brillantes y sorprendidos, provocó que se avergonzara un poco de lo que había dicho, sin embargo sabía que era justo lo que quería transmitirle. Lo que desconocía era que esas palabras eran las mismas que ella necesitaba oír y, que en ese momento, se sentía muy feliz, tanto que algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. —O-Oye no llores, lo siento si dije algo que te incomodara...

—No, al contrario— dijo Sakura mientras se secaba los ojos y se inclinaba aún más hacia él. —Gracias, me alegra que hayas regresado...— permanecieron inmóviles unos instantes más, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, hasta que divisaron un panfleto colocado en el escaparate de una tienda de ropa junto enfrente de ellos, resplandecía de rojo y tenía un símbolo chino sobre sí.

— ¡El elemento! Aguarda aquí un momento ¿Sí? Ya regreso— se levantó, cruzó la calle y tomó el panfleto, luego regresó junto a la joven. —Si lo destruyo ahora apareceremos en el café, tal y como quedamos hasta que el tiempo se detuvo ¿Comprendes? ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para regresar ya? No sé si tu amigo estará bien.

—Touma-kun... jamás me dijo nada.

—Tú sabes que no es algo que se le pueda decir a cualquiera.

—Espero que esté bien— a Shaoran le molestó la sincera preocupación que vio en el rostro de ella, aunque no comprendía por qué, no conseguía evitar que le interesara saber acerca de la relación que ambos tenían. Recordaba haber oído el día anterior que Sakura había dicho que no tenía novio, sin embargo se notaba que Yoshida sentía algo por la joven, quien no se inmutaba con ello. ¿Sentiría algo por él? "No es de tu incumbencia, no quieras saber, te arrepentirás" se dijo.

—Parecía saber con lo que se enfrentaba, será mejor que lo dejemos ya que ahora no puedes defenderte por ti misma— volvió a levantarla en brazos pero esa vez ella estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para ruborizarse por ello. —Vamos al café, descansas un momento y luego destruyo el elemento para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

— ¿No sería mejor hacerlo ahora?

—Tienes que reponer fuerzas, te espera una jornada de trabajo completa— en realidad lo que esperara era que entretuvieran a Yoshida al menos un poco, no le vendría mal entrenar y no estaría estorbando. Con esos pensamientos se puso en marcha.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos! Simplemente soy una mala persona, lo sé :C O quizá para ustedes esté exagerando, pero es que me parece mucho tiempo una semana para publicar un capítulo así que me siento mal cuando pasa (últimamente seguido ¬¬) supongo que otros fics pueden tardar más otros menos jaja ¡Bueno! Pasando a la historia ¿Qué tal? Quería hacer este capítulo lo más romántico posible e.e sin que fuera demasiaaado meloso porque como saben, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraron hace un día, es pronto u.u de hecho quería ponerle otras cosas también pero no quería que quede muy largo, ustedes dirán... como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!


	7. VII - Comienzo de cero

Continuaba intentando evadir los latigazos que iban dirigidos hacia él pero comenzaba a cansarse. ¿Cuánto más esperaría ese idiota para encontrar y destruir el elemento? Si bien sabía que podía arreglárselas muy bien por su cuenta, aquella criatura era veloz y conseguía agotarlo. ¡Jugaba su cuello a que aquel sujeto lo hacía intencional!

—Oye duende, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Sakura?— le preguntó, mientras su cetro era envuelto por el látigo.

— ¡Soy un ánima creada, no un duende!

— ¡Lo que seas! ¡No te metas con ella!— tiró con fuerza del cetro para desarmar a su oponente, lo que funcionó a la perfección. —O te las verás conmigo...

—Claro, porque te tengo mucho miedo a ti y a la débil noviecita de Shaoran Li, no necesito el látigo, me valgo de mi propia fuerza.

—Como repitas eso, te aniquilo, duende.

— ¿¡Tú crees que...!?— la contestación de Tai se vio interrumpida por un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, cuando observaron vieron que el cielo oscuro se quebraba poco a poco, lo que significaba una cosa: el fin de la brecha temporal. —Demonios, ¡Que sepas que esto no se quedará así! ¡Regresaré para ajustar cuentas contigo!— diciendo esto desapareció en una neblina de tonalidad azulada junto enfrente de Touma. "Si eres un ánima creada, sé como erradicarte, hasta que lo haga no dejaré que se produzcan más sitios en donde puedas moverte." Entonces se marchó hacia en la dirección por la que habían ido anteriormente la joven de ojos verdes y Li.

* * *

— ¿N-No estoy... pesada?— inquirió una avergonzada Sakura mientras era conducida en brazos. No faltaba demasiado antes de que llegaran a Sweetland, pero su acompañante la había cargado todo el tramo desde el sitio en donde habían hallado el elemento (que aún no destruían) y temía que fuera a agotarlo, aunque él no le contestó. —O-Oye... ya puedo caminar... me siento mucho mejor, de verdad.

—Descuida, mira, ahí está el café, podrás descansar un poco si te recuestas al menos unos momentos.

—No hace falta, estoy muy bien ya, lo mejor será que destruyas el elemento antes de que pueda ocurrirle algo a Touma-kun ¿No te parece?— le dijo, poniéndose seria. —Es nuestra prioridad regresar a nuestro tiempo y descubrir lo que esté pasando Shaoran, no hay tiempo para que me ponga a descansar— el chico la miró sorprendido por la determinación que mostraba para defender a su amigo.

—Seguro, tienes razón, solo un poco más ¿Sí? Quiero asegurarme de que no te caerás desmayada mientras trabajas Sakura— la aludida se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz tan amable, no la nombraba demasiado y cuando lo hacía se sentía más cercana a él. "¿¡En qué cosas estoy pensando!? ¡No quiero que volvamos a ser cercanos! Ya me he comportado como una tonta mientas estábamos en la calle, ¡Definitivamente no puede volver a ocurrir! ¿Estoy segura de que quiero volver a involucrarme? Yo ya no tengo magia... ¡No! ¡La recuperaré a toda costa!" se regañó mentalmente.

Entraron al lugar que se encontraba lleno de personas inmóviles y subieron las escaleras hasta el entrepiso, en donde Shaoran acomodó a su acompañante en un sillón de madera con cojines rosados, le avisó que iría a buscar una compresa fría a la cocina para que se la colocara. Ella no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que no era necesario ya que ya se había ido.

Se sentó suspirando, mientras tomaba del bolsillo de su uniforme de camarera la llave que años atrás había utilizado para activar los poderes de las cartas. La sostuvo en sus manos, mirándola con cariño y tristeza.

—Lo siento tanto...— le susurró al objeto. —Por favor, préstame tu fuerza una vez más— respiró profundamente para relajarse un poco. —Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo... ¡Libérate!— nada sucedió. —Tranquila, cree en tus poderes, cree en ti misma— volvió a intentarlo varias veces, sin ningún resultado positivo.

—Ya déjalo— la interrumpió Shaoran subiendo los escalones. —Sabes que no funcionará ¿Cierto? Haces bien en creer en tus capacidades, pero eso no hará que regresen, tienes que desarrollar una habilidad nueva que alcance el nivel que tenías, entonces las cartas y la llave te reconocerán.

—De acuerdo, ¡Lo conseguiré!— dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

—Ese es el espíritu— le tendió la compresa helada, sonriendo. —Póntela un momento en la cabeza, no quiero que tengas fiebre hoy.

— ¿Por qué la tendría?

—Suele ser un efecto después de la recaída que tuviste hace poco— la vio asentir y volver a sentarse con el hielo en la coronilla. —Oye... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Yoshida? Quiero decir, ¿Hace mucho?

—Se transfirió a mi preparatoria en primer año, fue mi compañero, estuvo conmigo cuando... enfermé, incluso es gracias a él que yo logré reponerme y salir adelante, es un amigo muy valioso para mí, me ha demostrado que estará a mi lado cuando lo necesite, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quería asegurarme que fuera de confianza, es todo.

—Lo es— aseguró ella. —Ahora, destruye el elemento Shaoran, lo dejamos solo contra aquella criatura que nos atacó después de todo.

El castaño tomó el panfleto y, con solo envolverlo en un puño, se convirtió en polvo destellante. Al poco tiempo estaban de regreso en la cocina, muy cerca uno del otro, Sakura apoyada contra la mesada y él arrinconándola, lo que le recordó al joven que necesitaba una respuesta a lo que había preguntado antes de que se abriera la brecha. Sin embargo solo se apartó debidamente, ante la sorpresa de Yuri que seguía ruborizada por haberlos encontrado en esa situación.

—D-Dis-culpen... siento interrumpirlos— la oyeron un instante antes de que se encerrara en el depósito por el que había salido, no les había dado tiempo a explicarle que no ocurría nada que pudiera ser interrumpido. Shaoran pensó que tal vez estando a solas podían aclarar la conversación que habían tenido pero no consiguió decir nada ya que Touma entró al lugar, parecía enojado, para variar.

—Gracias— enunció con acento irónico. —Sabía que no tenía que preocuparme de dejarte el elemento a ti Li...

—Veo que supiste defenderte por tu cuenta.

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Pero claro que sé defenderme— volteó a ver a la chica, con el semblante más relajado. — ¿Estás bien Sakura? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, lamento haberte hecho preocupar Touma-kun.

—No es necesario que te disculpes— se acercó y apartó solo un poco al joven proveniente de China. —Si me permites, quiero ver a mi amiga sin que me estés bloqueando el paso— Shaoran se apartó sin decir nada al respecto, le molestaba verlo allí, tan cerca de ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, había dejado de ser parte de la vida de Sakura hacía cinco años, ¿Por qué iría a ser de otra manera?

—Touma-kun... estás siendo descortés...

—Lo siento, has de cuenta que no oyes nada.

— ¡Pónganse a trabajar compañeros!— los regañó Hayashi ingresando a la cocina. —Y recuerden que tienen que hacer lo que se les diga porque molestaron a los clientes hace un momento con esa discusión que tuvieron, manos a la obra, Sakura-chan y Touma lleven esos pedidos por favor... hay gente que está esperando.

—S-Sí, enseguida— contestaron al unísono los aludidos.

Su día transcurrió atareado e incómodo, principalmente gracias a los ocurrentes comentarios de la pícara Misao, quien no cesaba de hacerles saber a los chicos de forma indiscreta que... eran atractivos. Para la mala suerte de Shaoran no se presentaron demasiados momentos en los que pudiera platicar con la joven de ojos verdes a solas, continuaba dándole vueltas al tema por alguna razón, hasta que se dijo que ya no tenía importancia, después de todo el pasado había quedado atrás y no podían cambiarlo.

Al atardecer, Sakura, Touma y Shaoran se encontraron con Ryu en la puerta del café, estaba esperando a su jefe junto al automóvil para que regresaran a la casa, con su Katana enfundada a un costado de sí. La única mujer se preguntó en dónde habría estado todo el día, ya que ni siquiera había aparecido por sweetland una vez. "¿Acaso no es el guardaespaldas de Shaoran? ¿Por qué no se quedó con él? Hoy hubiera sido de mucha ayuda."

—Hola Sakura-chan~ ¿Saldrías conmigo por favor?— exclamó Ryu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque no duró mucho ya que los dos muchachos restantes le dejaron un chichón cada uno en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión hoy?— preguntó su jefe.

—Sin problemas, es un hombre muy amable, incluso me permitió salir a ayudarte hoy, aunque me negué, ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Te llevamos Sakura ¿Quieres?

—No es necesario— contestó ella. —Puedo regresar por mi cuenta, ya me siento muy bien.

—Yo la acompañaré— se ofreció Touma. —Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, gracias por todo, adiós— tomó a la chica del brazo y comenzaron a alejarse luego de que ella se despidiera.

Durante el camino iban en silencio, ensimismados en sus meditaciones acerca de lo ocurrido a lo largo de aquel día. Él andaba serio, como cada vez que pensaba en la persona de Li Shaoran, en el pasado solía golpear las paredes debido a la furia que sentía al ver a la chica postrada en una cama de hospital, que de pronto apareciera enfrente suyo era muy provocador, había necesitado de todo su control para no darle una paliza.

Sakura, por otra parte, quería preguntar acerca de la magia de su amigo, aunque no se atrevía porque no sabía si sería buena idea, sacaría a colación temas del pasado que no tenía deseos de mencionar, entre ellos el motivo de su padecimiento pasado.

— ¿Te habló de algo importante en mi ausencia?— preguntó a su acompañante intentando no perder la compostura e interrogarla a todo pulmón.

— ¿Importante? Mmm... me dijo que tengo que incrementar mi nivel mágico desarrollando una nueva habilidad, para que pueda utilizar la anterior como antes.

—Sí, es cierto, pero lo que yo preguntaba era si... mencionó alguna excusa por lo que te hizo, ya lo sabes, él no me agradará ni en un millón de años, no cambiará la opinión que tengo, aunque quizá puede haber hecho que la tuya sí, me gustaría estar al tanto de cómo te encuentras...

—Estoy bien Touma-kun, en verdad, Shaoran fue importante para mí, muchísimo, pero ahora es historia antigua, tengo mi vida de regreso, no voy a volver a sentirme triste nunca más, diga lo que él diga, así que ten fe en que podré seguir adelante ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo, pero tengo un par de condiciones.

— ¿Cómo?— inquirió ella.

—Me llamarás solo Touma a partir de ahora, como haces con él— notó que lo miró dudando, lo que le causó un fuerte dolor en el alma, después de todo lo que había logrado en la relación que tenían continuaba ocupando una posición por debajo de alguien que había dejado de formar parte de su vida hacía cinco años, era algo devastador. —También quiero que a partir de mañana entrenes conmigo en el templo Tsukimine, elevarás tu poder espiritual y con ello recuperarás tu salud.

— ¿Poder espiritual?

—Sí, todos tenemos espíritu, pero incrementar su fuerza entrenando nos permite utilizarlo, como utilicé yo los talismanes protectores hoy, podrás hacerlo y además recuperarás tus antiguos poderes— a Sakura le causó un poco de tristeza la palabra "antiguos" ya que le costaba asimilar que las cartas pudieran pasar a ser de un próximo card captor.

—De acuerdo, quiero ser más fuerte...

— ¿Me llamarás sin honoríficos?

—Sí, somos amigos después de todo, no veo el problema, cumpliré con las dos condiciones que has puesto, ¡Ya no puedo esperar!— la gran sonrisa de la joven le inspiró a Touma la confianza que necesitaba para superar sus preocupaciones. "Mientras pueda mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro todo irá bien."

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos! ^^ Aquí Natia reportándose luego de pensar que no podría subir capítulo esta semana, lo que pasa es que empecé a practicar Aikido hace poco y me torcí un tobillo (además de que mis músculos me pasan factura U.U) pero bueno por fortuna lo terminé vendada y todo, espero les guste! Para los astutos les voy tirando algunas pistas ocultas sobre lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, me pregunto qué deducciones habrán sacado hasta ahora :D como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!

PD: Si encuentran errores de ortografía es porque en realidad no reviso los capítulos antes de publicarlos, se los mando fresquitos como lechuga O:)


	8. VIII - Felicidad y envidia

Sakura se puso de pie con dificultad, estaba realmente agotada a pesar de que no llevaba demasiado tiempo entrenando. Iba vestida con una hakama de sacerdotisa y un par de brazaletes con cascabeles, también tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Frente a ella había una criatura azul parecida a un zorro que en ese instante gruñía furioso, tenía tres pergaminos sagrados pegados al cuerpo pero no conseguía exorcizarlo, además de que comenzaba a cansarse bastante.

Hacía cinco meses había iniciado el entrenamiento con Touma, y sin embargo no lograba reducir su uso de pergaminos a uno, aunque sí había mejorado al realizar conjuros de protección, pudiendo crear variadas barreras en sus pocos enfrentamientos con las ánimas que había creado Tian Fu Li, su debilidad era la ofensa, lo que la ponía en una gran desventaja luego de que destruyeran sus escudos.

— ¡Sakura apresúrate o te atacará!— la advirtió su maestro. Ella tomó un nuevo talismán y se lo arrojó al espectro.

— ¡Yo te expulso!— recitó, cubriendo al zorro con una descarga eléctrica que finalmente lo hizo convertirse en humo. Se dejó caer al suelo, exhausta por el esfuerzo que requería expulsar un ánima, prácticamente se quedaba dormida al instante cada vez que entrenaba, sin contar que Touma era bastante exigente. Percibió que alguien la sostenía por la espalda, al contrario del golpe seco que esperaba al caer, un par de brazos masculinos le sujetaban la cintura. Era Shaoran, vestido con un traje verde estilo chino.

—Te puedes lastimar— lo oyó.

—Lo siento mucho— se incorporó, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí Shaoran?

— ¡Estamos en medio del entrenamiento!— gritó Touma, acercándose amenazador, que aquel sujeto no cesara de aparecerse casi todos los días realmente lo ponía de malas. —Vete por favor.

—Yo lo llamé— interrumpió un anciano de voz potente apareciendo desde el interior del templo. —Es mi invitado personal Touma-san, te pido que seas respetuoso— la única mujer y el proveniente de China le hicieron una reverencia al hombre en cuanto lo vieron, sin embargo el joven restante solo dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Pero abuelo, otra vez...!— intentó decir, aunque cerró la boca al ver la seriedad en la mirada del hombre. Se acercó hasta donde estaba para intentar convencerlo de que no era buena idea llamarlo cada vez que necesitaran apoyo, no le importaba que fuera líder del poderoso y reconocido clan Li o lo que fuere, ni que su nivel mágico estuviera por las nubes, ese sujeto no podía ser una buena persona después de haberle hecho tanto daño a alguien tan amable como lo era su amiga, tenía que convencer a su abuelo de que no debían confiar en él. No, no lo perdonaría jamás.

—Con su permiso Tsukimine-san, gracias por recibirme— miró a Sakura que estaba a su lado. —Solo vine a una reunión acerca de los sucesos que se dan últimamente, ¿Oíste del incremento de la inseguridad y las desapariciones en las noticias?— recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Bueno, hay cierta relación en ambos casos, por desgracia no tienen una raíz natural, Tsukimine-san me orientará con sus percepciones y teorías.

—Ya veo...— le sonrió. —Estás trabajando duro— sin poder evitarlo de alguna manera (ni percatarse de ello) al castaño le brotó una sonrisa cariñosa acompañada de un leve rubor.

—Bueno, al parecer no soy el único— Sakura bajó la vista hacia el suelo y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, avergonzada pero feliz. En los últimos meses habían logrado recuperar algo de la confianza que habían perdido en el pasado, al menos la suficiente como para que solo al verlo lograra hacer latir su corazón. "Sé que no está bien, pero creo que ya no puedo parar esto." Conversaban con fluidez, se saludaban amistosamente y se veían seguido a decir verdad, cuando entrenaba o en el café, a donde él iba a desayunar cada tanto.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando... este domingo hay un festival aquí en el templo, por celebración del día de Tanabata, tal vez ¿Te gust...?

—Sakura, manifestaré otro espíritu, ¿Estás lista?— oyeron preguntar a Touma, aunque finalmente había reunido el valor para invitar al joven él la había interrumpido, ¿Habría sido intencional o solo coincidencia? Entendía a la perfección que se preocupaba por ella y no quería que volviera a sufrir pero... no era tonta, sabía que Shaoran era capaz de sacarle unas sonrisas especiales, y que se le negara eso no era algo justo. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera planeando no dejarlos a solas, no podía acusarlo sin más ni más.

—Ve— dijo el castaño. —Te esperan y a mí igual, te veo luego si no se alarga mi reunión...

Una vez a solas con su amigo se sintió realmente decepcionada, así como Shaoran lograba ponerla contenta también la hacía sentirse triste, en especial cuando se veían y el momento duraba muy poco, como aquel, le daba un golpe de realidad que no podía (ni quería) tolerar.

—Touma— enunció cabizbaja. — ¿Puedo ir por una bebida? Antes de empezar otra vez me gustaría reponerme...

— ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, descuida.

* * *

Shaoran avanzaba por los pasillos del templo, escoltando al monje Tsukimine Daisuke, meditaba acerca de lo increíble que le parecía que fuera familiar de Yoshida ya que este era alguien irritante, e irritable, nada parecido a su abuelo que más bien era taciturno. "Me pregunto si acaso se comporta de esa forma solo conmigo" pensó, aunque realmente no le importaba demasiado, lo único que no le agradaba era que siempre estaba a un costado de Sakura, era molesto.

—Disculpe si es algo personal Li-san pero ¿Conoce a Kinomoto-san? Los vi conversar hace un momento y tuve curiosidad— oyó que le decía el anciano.

—Eh, bueno, es una... amiga de la infancia.

—Entiendo, pensaba que quizá fuera ella la razón por la que mi nieto le tiene tanto rechazo, él ha estado enamorado de Kinomoto-san desde que iba a preparatoria— al oír aquella revelación Shaoran se quedó estático en su lugar, pasmado, aunque suponía que eso fuera así escucharlo de la boca de un tercero era sorpresivo... y preocupante. —Recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez, hace poco más de un año, al instante noté lo que Touma-san sentía... ¿Mm? ¿Li-san? ¿Le sucede algo?

— ¿Ella lo sabe? Sus sentimientos...— inquirió el proveniente de China, serio.

—Tengo entendido que sí, aunque mi nieto fue rechazado.

—A-Ah, ya veo.

—Por eso había imaginado que usted sería su pareja— Shaoran se puso rojo al instante de oír aquello, y preguntó, para cambiar de tema, si había presentido algo extraño en los últimos días. —No realmente, eso es lo más preocupante Li-san, es la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Entonces, como si esas palabras fueran un detonador, detectaron la presencia negativa, posiblemente de un enemigo a poca distancia, alertados del peligro comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida para poder buscar el origen de, lo que parecían ser, muchos problemas, debido a la intensidad del nivel mágico que percibieron.

* * *

La joven de ojos verdes se encontraba justo frente a una máquina de bebidas, quería comprar un poco de zumo para distraerse con algo durante un rato y no pensar tanto, aunque en realidad no le funcionaba ocuparse de eso porque su cabeza continuaba pensando en Shaoran.

—Soy una tonta— suspiró mientras buscaba una moneda en su monedero. —Tengo que superarlo de una vez por todas, no hacerme ilusiones... ¡Ah!— en ese instante el dinero se le cayó al suelo. —Jaja creo que este no es mi día...

—Tenga— una mano tendida le ofrecía la moneda que había perdido. —Esto es suyo, señorita. —La persona era un hombre de cabello canoso, tenía la voz ronca, estaba sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo su mirada oscura parecía fulminarla, le resultó algo tenebroso. Lucía una camisa negra y pantalones café, nada en él lucía extraño salvo un cinturón del que colgaban unas chapas doradas con símbolos que no podía leer.

—Muchas gracias.

— ¿Es una sacerdotisa del templo?

—En entrenamiento, pero sí, ¿Usted es un conocido de la familia Tsukimine?— preguntó Sakura, diciéndose que no debía de guiarse por las apariencias. Aquel hombre podía ser alguien muy amable. — ¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje al monje de su parte?

—Soy un viejo conocido, sí, pero en realidad a quien estaba buscando era a ti, Kinomoto Sakura-chan— Lo vio dar un paso hacia ella en una milésima de segundo, pero alcanzó a ver que una de sus manos sostenía una esfera de luz roja brillante, la cual se hundió en su cuerpo una vez que le tocó el estómago.

— ¿¡Q-Qué fue lo que hizo!? ¿Qué introdujo en mí? ¿Quién es usted?— le preguntó preocupada.

—Solo es un obsequio para mi viejo amigo Shaoran, ¿Kinomoto-chan te gusta mucho la magia?

— ¿Por qué debería contestarle? Usted no me ha contestado a mí, ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Tian Fu, y he venido aquí para tomar tu magia, ya que el inservible de Tai no logró lo que le encomendé ese día tuve que venir en persona a buscarte señorita, de verdad que no fue agradable, siempre acompañada e incluso con personas con poderes, fue un fastidio— la miró despreciativo y dio un paso más hacia ella. —En verdad necesito que me des tu poder.

—Moriré— murmuró ella, alejándose lentamente y cautelosamente. "No importa si huyo, me atrapará" pensó.

—Oh, veo que te lo informaron, es una pena, tendrá que ser a la fuerza— Sakura, apresurada, tomó un talismán de su hakama y lo colocó a la altura de su frente cerrando los ojos, al instante una línea azulada se dibujó en el suelo entre ambos, separándolos, no era el tipo de barrera más poderoso que tenía, pero de alguna forma fue la única que se le ocurrió en ese momento, estaba nerviosa porque estaba sola, no tendría oportunidad contra aquel hombre en una batalla, tampoco quería perder sus poderes. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Lo vio tocar con un dedo su escudo y ser rechazado con una descarga eléctrica. —Creo que no podré cruzar esto sin un arma... Zen, aparece.

La joven pudo observar que una chapa del cinturón de su acompañante brillaba intensamente de rojo, hasta que explotó y comenzaba a tomar la figura de una persona, poco a poco distinguió a una jovencita rubia pequeña, parecida a una adolescente, vestida con un yukata corto color verde jade y lirios morados en el cabello, la miraba con mucho desprecio e iba agarrada del brazo de Tian Fu.

— ¿Me llamó maestro?— dijo con una vocecita aguda.

—Querida Zen, verás, tengo esta barrera en mi camino... ¿Podrías destruirla? No, mejor ocúpate de esta chica por mí, necesito su magia, retírate si alguien más viene a ayudarla, no quisiera que te ocurriera nada— para la felicidad de la niña el hombre le acarició la mejilla y se marchó caminando hasta que desapareció detrás de un árbol.

—Ahh... ¿No es maravilloso?— volteó a mirarla. —Mi maestro es el mejor de todos, y me encargó quitarte tus poderes.

La joven de ojos verdes comenzó a correr hacia la dirección opuesta de su oponente, por fortuna logró que sus piernas reaccionaran ya que una lluvia de agujas cayó sobre su persona, varias de ellas le cortaron los brazos, piernas e incluso el rostro. Lanzó un pergamino de exorcismo pero fue rasgado por una aguja en mano de Zen. "¿Qué hago? ¡No puedo atacarla con este nivel tan débil de magia!

De pronto la jovencita apareció frente a ella, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro, con tres de sus armas en mano preparadas para el golpe final. Sin embargo la expresión de satisfacción desapareció al ver a Shaoran Li acercarse a toda velocidad con la espada empuñada hacia ambas.

—Quedará pendiente este encuentro card captor, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces tu magia será mía— oyó decir a Zen, antes de desaparecer en una ventisca de pétalos de flores.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó el castaño. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién te ha hecho estos cortes?— se veía preocupado.

—Me encontré con Tian Fu...— contestó inexpresiva, era una sorpresa que haya ido a rescatarla, después de todo estaba en una importante reunión con Tsukimine-dono.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y se ha ido? ¿Pudiste defenderte por ti misma?— se veía... orgulloso. —Realmente eres una persona fuerte, me alegra mucho que no te hayan lastimado de gravedad, déjame...— fue interrumpido por el abrazo que ella le dio, se había arrojado a sus brazos como quién encuentra una isla luego de naufragar. — ¿S-Sakura?

—Creí que moriría... me esforcé por no rendirme...— se estaba quedando dormida del alivio y el agotamiento. —Shaoran... vayamos al festival del Tanabata... juntos ¿Sí?— sintió el calor de su cuerpo mientras la rodeaba, ruborizado.

Más atrás Touma y Daisuke contemplaban la escena, el muchacho había intentado interrumpirlos pero fue retenido por el hombro por su abuelo, que negaba con la cabeza como si aquello no fuera algo en lo que debía de entrometerse. Se había quedado allí de mala gana, pero comenzaba a sospechar que si él mismo no ponía un alto a la situación no podría ayudar a que ella superara a ese sujeto de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! Ya es viernes y me siento mal incluso aunque hayan pasado solo unos minutos en este momento, prometo que intento subir todos los jueves T.T Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo tanto como disfruté escribiéndolo (ejemterminéhaceunos segundosejem) realmente en eso soy una lectora más, como no tengo una historia 100% fija, sino que a veces cuando me llegan otras ideas, cambia un poco la dirección que toma. Así que en esta linda noche de viernes a las 12.09 les mando un saludo grande a todos los que siguen esta historia C: como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!


	9. IX - Bajo las estrellas

Estaba muy avergonzada. Al despertar se había encontrado con que iba en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Shaoran y, además de eso, llevaba puesto el saco de algún traje gris, pero por la fresca fragancia que podía percibir sabía que le pertenecía. Notó que tenía tiritas y vendas a lo largo del cuerpo, ¿La habría tratado también? No había dicho una palabra porque él estaba concentrado conduciendo, además así podía verlo de perfil cuanto quisiera, sus facciones tan atractivas y el cabello alborotado, sus labios... optó por dejar de observarlo debido a que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer. Se revolvió en su asiento para acomodarse, aunque con eso llamó su atención.

—Veo que despertaste— dijo sonriente. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Esto... bien, ¿Es tarde?

—No tanto, te estoy llevando a casa, espero que no te importe...

— ¡Ah! Espera, iré a la casa de Tomoyo esta noche, como papá y mi hermano me vean así se preocuparán mucho, los llamaré para avisarles que no dormiré en casa— fue cuando quiso buscar su móvil que notó que la ropa que tenía puesta no era la suya, sino un hakama de sacerdotisa intacto, cuando recordaba que el que lucía en la tarde había sido cortado. —Esto... ¿Shaoran?

—Dime.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

—Oh, bueno tu hakama de hoy estaba destrozada así que la madre de Yoshida nos ayudó con eso, es una mujer muy amable— se dijo que no era una mentira, tampoco verdad en su totalidad, pero no mentía. Luego de que la joven de quedara dormida la había trasladado hacia el templo para que hiciera reposo, ya que sus ropas estaban hechas jirones resultaba muy difícil mantenerlas en su lugar (principalmente un atuendo como aquel) por lo tanto había optado por cambiarla, el problema estuvo al notar que era una chica en el momento en que comenzó a desvestirla, preocupado como se encontrada había pasado por alto ese importantísimo detalle biológico, decirle que no vio nada sí era una mentira, y por ello prefirió callar.

—Sí, es cierto, cuando la conocí me hizo sentir como de la familia en un momento, entonces ¿Mi móvil está en mi bolso?

—En el maletero, diría que esperes hasta que lleguemos a la casa de Daidouji— ella asintió para acordar que así sería. —Oye, sobre lo del domingo...— Sakura se ruborizó al escuchar aquello, porque eso quería decir ¡Que realmente se lo había preguntado! ¿Qué haría si la rechazaba o sospechaba de algo? No creía poder soportar esa vergüenza. —Es en el templo Tsukimine ¿Cierto?

—Eh... sí.

—No tengo planes así que te acompañaré— en realidad estaba mintiendo para restarle interés a su afirmativa respuesta, ya que de hecho sí estaba ocupado y en verdad muchísimo. —Me gustaría ir a ver el festival, se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente en las bocas de las personas que me rodean... ¿Está bien si vamos los dos?

— ¡Claro que sí!— la emoción que sentía la joven se podía palpar en su sonrisa, tanto que contagiaba a su acompañante, sin embargo debía preguntarle algo que probablemente borraría esa expresión de su rostro.

—Dime Sakura... ¿Tian... te dijo algo?

—No recuerdo muy bien, antes de quedarme dormida sé que me atacó una de sus criaturas pero por alguna razón no estoy segura de las cosas que me dijo ese hombre, qué extraño ¿Verdad? Además ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? No lo comprendo, él pertenece a tu familia...

—Sospecho que está tramando algo— él suspiró. —Mi familia lo acogió cuando era un adolescente, le dieron el apellido y ocupó el cargo que ahora tiene Ryu, le enseñé todo cuanto sabe así que por eso está recolectando magia, no sé en qué momento él dejó de ser de mi confianza, intentó matarme indirectamente en varias ocasiones luego de que fue expulsado del clan.

—Qué terrible, espero que consigamos hacerlo entrar en razón para que solucionemos todo esto sin necesidad de pelear, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado Shaoran— se miraron un momento durante la luz roja. —No lo soportaría.

—Oh, Sakurita ¿Qué te dijo?— le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga mientras esta le contaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos antes de haber llegado a su casa. No había querido atropellarla en el momento en que ingresó a su domicilio por una cuestión de espacio, sin embargo se moría por conocer los detalles.

—Bueno, le hice prometerme que tendrá cuidado...

—Ya veo— la tomó por las manos. — ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Este encuentro te ha hecho bien o mal? Sabes que estaré allí cuando me necesites.

—Estoy contenta, preocupada por ser una molestia en algunas ocasiones, pero contenta, me he dado cuenta de que no voy a poder comenzar una nueva historia si no cierro la que quedó hace cinco años, solo espero que él no se moleste y al menos podamos ser amigos... en verdad me agrada.

La de ojos azules se permitió dudar, pero no dijo nada a la que la acompañaba, no quería decirle que su comportamiento no era precisamente el de una amiga, aunque por lo que había observado en el comportamiento del proveniente de China el interés de Sakura no fue advertido en ningún momento. Realmente esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para todos.

Aquella vez, cuando se había enterado de que Shaoran volvía a China y no podría regresar durante mucho tiempo, enseguida se dirigió a la casa de su amiga para conocer lo que había sucedido. ¡Las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos! De repente había sucedido algo que no comprendía.

La había encontrado en la cama, rodeada de los cariños de su padre, lloraba en silencio con su mirada verde completamente perdida, y a partir de ese día comenzaron otros por demás dolorosos para todos los seres queridos de Sakura. Ver así de triste a una chica tan alegre como lo era ella les hacía mucho daño.

Volviendo al presente se dijo que aquello era pasado, y lo mejor era centrarse en lo que ocurría y ocurriría el domingo durante el festival de Tanabata entre su amiga y Shaoran.

— ¡Bien! Entonces ahora comenzaremos a preparar tu atuendo, verás que te dejaré soñada.

* * *

Suspiró al ver la cantidad de trabajo que lo aguardaba sobre su escritorio, si no se daba prisa no iba a poder estar libre para el domingo, no quería fallarle a Sakura una vez que le había prometido que irían.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la mujer que amas?— le preguntó Ryu entrando en su estudio.

—Tian Fu la atacó pero por fortuna no...— se ruborizó. — ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

— ¿Ah? Nada, nada, no te preocupes, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás ahora?

—No tengo idea, creía que... que Tian estaba en... ¡En India!— golpeó el escritorio que tenía enfrente, enfadado. —Si lo hubiera sabido hubiese tomado precauciones antes, para que esto no sucediera, ¿Dónde está el último informe de los agentes en India? Sé que lo leí y no decía nada acerca de que se estuviese trasladando ni nada... Demonios, puede... ¡Puede matar a Sakura!

—Tranquilízate Shaoran, nada va a pasarle... ¿No pusiste acaso un sello en su casa?

—Aún no, Tsukimine-san me ha mantenido muy ocupado últimamente, quisiera ponerlo cuanto antes pero... tampoco quiero que lo descubran, tanto ella como su hermano, Sakura está desarrollando sus poderes a la perfección, lo notará si no tengo cuidado, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para averiguar acerca de un sello que no pueda ser percibido— el pelinegro se sentó enfrente de su amigo y jefe para ayudarlo un poco con el papeleo, no tenía muchos deseos de conversar cuando él se encontraba en ese estado de nerviosismo, valoraba su empleo. —Te lo agradezco.

—Está bien, soy guardaespaldas, ayudante, mayordomo y todo eso ¿Cierto?

—Debería pagarte más.

—Sí, deberías, por cierto ¿Cuándo volverás a ver a Sakura-chan?— la curiosidad pudo con él.

—Tienes mucho interés en ella ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, soy curioso, me gusta ver como avanzan las relaciones de otros.

—Sakura solo es una vieja amiga.

—Ajá, claro.

Con el paso de los días su trabajo iba en aumento, descansaba muy poco y se esforzaba mucho, se decía que era por una buena causa. Debido a eso se sentía un poco mareado mientras esperaba a la joven en la entrada del templo Tsukimine, detrás de él los faroles de las personas que se divertían brillaban, otorgándole un ambiente oscuro a su alrededor.

Hasta que divisó a una joven vestida con un yukata blanco con flores de cerezo, tenía el cabello recogido y adornado con un broche igual al diseño, era algo deslumbrante, provocaba que su corazón saltara en su pecho y que no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

—Preciosa...— susurró sin cesar de contemplarla. Permaneció estático hasta que llegó a su lado, lo observaba con aquellos estanques verdes en los que en ese preciso instante se hundía.

—Hola Shaoran— estaba avergonzada, sentía cálidas sus mejillas. — ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No...— silencio.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No... lo siento, es probable que sea el calor...

—Oh, ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres regresamos.

— ¡No te preocupes! Tampoco es para tanto, no es algo que no se pueda soportar Sakura, después de todo estamos en verano... vayamos a recorrer el templo, debe de ser divertido— ella lo miró un tanto preocupada, sus mejillas también estaban enrojecidas pero no le parecía que fuera por vergüenza como en su caso. "Espero que esté bien, no quisiera que se enferme por estar aquí hoy."

Caminaron entre las personas durante varios minutos, aunque, para su mala suerte, había muchas personas en el sector de las estrellas (en donde podrían verlas una vez que apagaran los faroles) y resultaba muy difícil avanzar por allí, incluso alguien empujó a la chica en un momento en que se separaron un poco, así que pasar a través de todo el público sería imposible.

—Hay demasiadas personas Shaoran— le dijo a voz fuerte. —Deberíamos quedarnos aquí— lo vio acercarse a ella.

—Conozco un sitio apartado en el que se ven muy bien sin estar en el centro, deberías... eh... sujetarte de mí— ambos, ruborizados, se acercaron aún más, Sakura tomó el brazo de su acompañante para que no volvieran a separarse, estaba contenta por la cercanía y nerviosa también, durante un momento casi se sintió estar en una burbuja de cristal. Lo mismo iba para él, con tenerla tan cerca le bastaba para sentirse ligero y sereno, la paz le colmaba su ser.

Llegaron hasta el muelle del lago, Sakura no podía creer que el castaño aún recordara el sitio en donde habían peleado codo a codo alguna vez, realmente las estrellas se veían hermosas desde allí, la vía láctea cruzaba el cielo rodeada de infinitos brillos que iluminaban su entorno.

—Es muy hermoso Shaoran... de verdad me alegra mucho que hayamos venido.

—De verdad es precioso— él no estaba mirando al cielo en realidad, desde hacía un buen tiempo ya no lo hacía, lo único que atraía su atención era la persona que lo estaba acompañando, quien se veía aún más hermosa al contemplar el cielo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. "Si pudiera... si pudiera verla así cada día de mi vida no necesitaría otra cosa" pensó, el calor que sentía era asfixiante, no le permitió continuar meditando acerca de eso. Se inclinó y se apoyó sobre una avergonzada Sakura que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para hacer que volviera a su sitio.

—S-Shaoran... ¿Qué pasa?— enunció.

—No estoy seguro...— ella le tanteó la frente para comprobar sus sospechas.

—Tienes mucha fiebre, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tienes que descansar ahora mismo— determinada tomó el móvil de él de sus pantalones y le hizo una llamada a Ryu para que los viniera a buscar.

No esperaron demasiado, el guardaespaldas actuó muy profesional en el momento en que los encontró y los introdujo al transporte camino a la casa de Shaoran, donde le explicó a la única mujer presente que su jefe había estado esforzándose mucho la última semana al trabajar, durmiendo e, incluso, comiendo muy poco para tener tiempo para dedicarse a sus tareas. Información que la preocupó muchísimo.

Una vez que entraron al domicilio Ryu se marchó a comprar medicinas, dejándola sola con un joven que comenzaba a decir incoherencias, lo habían acomodado en el sofá para que reposara un poco, no querían que se desmayara ni nada por estilo.

—Sakura...— lo oyó murmurar. Entonces fue hasta él.

—Dime— él tiró de su brazo, provocando que cayera a su lado en el lecho en el que descansaba. — ¿Q-Qué haces Shaoran? Por favor d-déjame levantarme— de más está aclarar que estaba muy avergonzada.

—Quédate cerca de mí... por favor...

—P-Pero...

—Te necesito, no quiero que volvamos a separarnos otra vez Sakura— dijo él abrazándola, la joven se quedó estática y lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que hablarían del pasado, un tema algo delicado aún para ella.

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

Presento bandera de rendición u.u no hay excusas para la tardanza, al menos perdónenme porque sean las 4.18 am pueden? Me siento culpable :C Pasando al fic, lo dejé en suspenso un poco más porque pensé que cortarlo ahí sería interesarme (no me maten, yo los quiero!) Muchas gracias a todos los que me postearon reviews, dieron Fav o Follow! En verdad me pone muy contenta que les guste esta historia :') como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo!


	10. X - Luz y oscuridad

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Tsuki no shijima" de Makino Yui**_

Estaba atónita por la revelación, de hecho no sabía cómo responder, lo tenía tan cerca, mirándola con aquellos ojos ambarinos cargados de emoción y cansancio, que no podía dejar de observar su atractivo. Podía sentir su calor en el cuerpo, abombada por alguna clase de aroma que él emanaba que sin duda la estaba embriagando.

Por otra parte él no estaba en sus facultades mentales para conversar un poco acerca de su relación, deliraba mientras la engullía entre sus brazos más y más, no se trataba de algo desagradable sin embargo lo que restaba de la coherencia en su cerebro le informaba a gritos que aquello estaba mal, terrible.

—Por favor Shaoran, déjame ir— murmuró, poco convincente.

—Espera, quédate— le acarició la mejilla. —Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado ir... ahora tienes a ese... Touma, que no te quita la vista de encima en todo el tiempo, que está enamorado de ti e interfiere siempre... que se vaya a freír espárragos, quiero estar contigo...— enterró el rostro en su cuello. —Hueles divinamente, a durazno... te ha crecido el cabello, está más largo que cuando eras niña... también tiene un dulce aroma...

—S-Shaoran— Sakura estaba tan roja como una manzana. —Iré a buscar medicina, espérame aquí.

—No te vayas, no otra vez... estos últimos años intenté llevar una vida... pero, como siempre, todos mis esfuerzos se reducen a nada cuando apareces frente a mí— se volvió para mirarla, con los ojos por demás afiebrados. —Sakura, solo contigo puedo llegar a ser feliz, jamás, te aseguro que jamás, fue posible mientras no estabas.

—Por favor Shaoran... basta...— creyó que lloraría si continuaba oyendo palabras como aquellas, bajó la vista a algún punto de su cuerpo que no provocaría que las lágrimas cayeran.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó él mientras la buscaba con la mirada, pero al no encontrarlo tomó su rostro y lo elevó para verla una vez más. —No apartes la mirada... tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida...

—Basta...

— ¿Basta de qué?

— ¡De decir todas esas cosas! Mañana no recordarás ni una y yo sí.

—Las recordaré.

— ¡No lo harás! ¡Porque tienes 39.5° de fiebre y necesitas medicina, un paño frío y un médico! Y no me dejas que vaya a buscarte cualquiera de esas cosas, por favor Shaoran, tienes que soltarme.

—No volveré a dejarte ir...

— ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

—Porque he pasado los últimos cinco años lamentándome el no haberte perseguido, discutido, o el haber hecho cualquier cosa excepto... ¡Dejarte ir!— nueva revelación que dejó pasmada a Sakura, aún más porque el joven había caído hacia el costado opuesto con un profundo resoplido, liberándola por fin, aunque en ese momento ya no quería que así fuera, quería que se explicara. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Que acaso no había sido él quien había decidido que lo mejor sería terminar con su relación? ¿Que no había sido eso lo que provocó que quedara postrada en una cama llorando de tristeza? No quería que fuera en vano, y tampoco que él se apartara de su lado otra vez.

—No has sido el único Shaoran, mírame...— el castaño obedeció. —Cometimos errores, pero están en el pasado... ahora estoy aquí, justo a tu lado ¿Me ves?

—Te veo... como nunca antes, puedo jurártelo.

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

—Me asusta volver a sentirme como aquella vez... cuando nos dijimos adiós... todo estaba lleno de oscuridad a mi alrededor, realmente no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, solo sabía que ya no estabas— ella no entendió bien lo que le quiso decir, debido a que esa fue la decisión que él había tomado.

—No iré a ninguna parte, tampoco quiero que tú te vayas otra vez... ¿Eso te tranquiliza?— volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, casi con reverencia.

—De verdad eres lo más lindo que pudo sucederme...

Sakura no supo bien como ocurrió, pero de un momento al otro pasó de tener a Shaoran a un lado a estar casi sobre ella, su mirada determinada era levemente opacada por la evidente fiebre que tenía. Aunque todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió en los labios un cálido y suave beso, tan fugaz como un suspiro ya que él cayó desmayado al poco tiempo.

Fue mágico... efímero... delicado... abrasador... todo junto pero también por separado.

Ella permaneció sorprendida por vigésima vez ese día, hasta que se dio cuenta que su acompañante estaba inconsciente, le dolió durante unos minutos el pensar que en verdad no recordaría nada cuando despertara recuperado pero se dio ánimos a sí misma, después de todo, a propósito o por accidente, había recibido su primer beso de la persona que siempre había soñado. "Incluso aunque él se olvide, yo no lo haré." Por lo tanto solo se acomodó a un lado de Shaoran, luego de ir por un paño, y lo abrazó un poco, quedándose dormida.

_**Fin de la canción**_

"_¡Yo no hice ese oso para ella! ¿¡Por qué tengo que pensar en ella!? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en ella…? ¿El dueño de mis verdaderos… sentimientos?"_

"_¿Hola, eres tú Li? Muchas gracias por lo de hoy… ¿Sabes? Esta mañana cuando estábamos atrapados en el ascensor y me llamaste Sakura ¡Me puse muy contenta! Me dio la impresión de que nos volvimos buenos amigos, yo te quería preguntar si te puedo llamar Shaoran ¿Está bien? ¡Está bien Shaoran! Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela."_

"_¡Sakura! Sakura… yo quiero… quiero decirte… ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho! _

"_¿Sabes Shaoran? A decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí, tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, ¡Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí…!_

_Para mí también… Sakura."_

"_Vendrás pronto de regreso a Japón ¿Cierto? ¡Iremos a una cafetería nueva en la ciudad ¿Te gustaría? ¡Lo estaré esperando!_

"_Quisiera poder visitarte… pero me necesitan aquí…"_

"_Irá bien, tal vez pueda ir a Hong Kong el fin de semana próximo… te echo de menos…"_

"_¿Tal vez podríamos ir a ver una película? ¡Mi papá ha dicho que si gustas puedes venir a cenar! Hace mucho que no nos vemos…"_

"_De verdad lo siento, ¿Te parece el 10 de Julio? Al menos un día, quiero ir a verte Sakura…"_

"_Creo que… esto no puede continuar así Shaoran… tienes que estar en China y yo aquí, mi papá necesita que lo ayude debido a que tiene mucho trabajo y tu familia te necesita, será mejor terminar con todo esto…_

_¡Saldremos adelante como hasta ahora! Sé que podemos, Sakura… ¡Me esforzaré!_

_Seamos realistas… una relación a distancia como la que tenemos no funciona…_

_¿Eso… es lo que quieres…?"_

"_Adiós… y lo siento."_

Despertó sobresaltado, no había soñado aquello en mucho tiempo y lo que más le impactaba era la sensación de realidad con la que se presentaban aquellas imágenes en su mente. Respiró profundo para serenar a su nervioso corazón, aunque al poco tiempo latía nuevamente ya que había visto a alguien que lo tranquilizaba y lo exaltaba al mismo tiempo. Una muchacha de cabello suave dormía junto a él, acurrucada contra su pecho, ambos estaban cubiertos con una manta blanca. Se dio cuenta de que traía un pañuelo algo húmedo en la frente, lo que le recordó que la noche anterior se sentía bastante mareado mientras recorrían el templo Tsukimine en el festival.

Divisó a Ryu sentado en el sillón de al lado, bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía un libro como si nada, lo que hizo que se ruborizara al instante, si al menos estuvieran a solas... ¡Pero no era así! Y necesitaba ayuda para levantarse sin despertarla, intentó llamarlo con señas pero no funcionó, por lo que empezó a hacer pequeños sonidos para llamar su atención.

—Hey, Ryu, ayúdame un momento— susurró tan alto como pudo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Shaoran?— dejó el libro sobre la mesita de té que tenía enfrente y probó otro sorbo de café. — ¿Descansaste bien? Anoche nos tenías muy preocupados...

—Sí, sí, sostenla un momento para que me levante.

— ¿Para qué? Sakura-chan se ve muy a gusto allí, ¿A que no es bonita? Vas a despertarla, aprovecha que tienes a una chica hermosa abrazada a ti hombre, la vida es corta como para no gozarla— suspiró. —Qué suerte tienen algunos...

—Oye Ryu... ahora de verdad...— sintió como ella comenzaba a despertarse.

—Bueno, los dejo solos tortolitos— diciendo eso el pelinegro se marchó con su libro y su café hacia otra habitación, poco tiempo antes de que Sakura se despertara por completo. Cuando se vieron, al menos durante unos momentos, parecía como si todo continuara con normalidad, ella no había reaccionado acerca de que habían dormido juntos.

—Oh, Shaoran ¿Te sientes mejor? Anoche tenías muchísima fiebre...— la oyó preocupada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes...

—Qué alivio— suspiró ella, luego se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y... se ruborizó casi tanto como en la noche anterior, ni qué decir acerca de eso. —L-Lo siento Shaoran... ¡A-Ayer me quedé dormida aquí! Temía que fuera vital un médico y... ¡Ah!— a medida que decía aquello se iba apartando más del joven por lo que en determinado momento finalizó el sofá y cayó al suelo. —Dolió...

—Sakura ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte— se sentó en su lugar y extendió los brazos para que pudiera levantarse, aunque ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie sola.

—Ajaja que torpe soy... estoy bien— brotaba su risa nerviosa, no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

— ¿Segura? Por cierto, muchas gracias por haberme cuidado ayer... perdóname, te hice pasar un mal momento, cuando en realidad fuimos a divertirnos, estaba algo cansado pero creí que iría bien si me relajaba un rato.

—Me divertí, las estrellas estaban hermosas.

— ¿En verdad? Me gustaría que lo repitiéramos, prometo no enfermarme esta vez, ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar? Cualquiera de estos días, cuando quieras— se animó el castaño a invitarla, si bien lo había arruinado la noche pasada, quería compensarla, no había nada de raro en eso ¿Cierto? Solo eran dos amigos conversando durante una cena, no implicaba nada emocional.

—Claro, sí, sería estupendo, ahora... debo irme Shaoran, Rima-san se ha ido de viaje pero tengo que ir a clases por la tarde así que... nos vemos.

— ¡Espera! Quédate a desayunar, ¿Qué dices?— la tomó por el hombro para detenerla, lo que logró que la vergüenza de la joven incrementara aún más. No lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo preocupó, pero descartó la idea de que estuviera evadiéndolo. "¿Por qué no me mira?" —Sakura, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó ella sin voltear.

—Porque estás extraña, ¿Estás enfadada? Anoche... ¿Hice algo que te molestara?— el rubor de la joven iba en aumento. ¡Se habían besado! Pero claro, él no lo recordaba ya que entonces deliraba tanto como era humanamente posible. —Oye...

—No te preocupes, comeré algo en casa, quiero estudiar un poco antes de prepararme para ir a la universidad así que será en otra ocasión ¿Sí? Adiós Shaoran— lo saludó sin verlo y abandonó la casa a toda velocidad, necesitaba conversar con Tomoyo urgentemente para que la tranquilizara.

Afuera apenas había amanecido, aún continuaba con el yukata que su amiga había confeccionado especialmente para ella, solo su cabello estaba distinto a como lo lucía durante el festival, entonces notó que se había olvidado la horquilla en la casa de Shaoran. "No puedo regresar a buscarla, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos..."

Caminó por las calles un largo trecho, le daba tiempo para pensar y serenarse, las pocas personas que estaban despiertas la observaban sorprendidas de que una joven haya abandonado el festival tan tarde, debido a que había finalizado hacía horas. No se avergonzó por ello, en ese momento tenía a su corazón oprimido en el pecho, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que el joven castaño que comenzaba a conquistar territorio en sus pensamientos.

Llegó al templo Tsukimine, movida por alguna extraña fuerza de voluntad que nacía en su interior, fue directo a cambiarse, aunque fuera pronto aún necesitaba entrenar para calmarse, ya que comenzaba a meditar cosas que, en algún punto de su consciencia, sabía no eran buenas. "Si no hubiese regresado... yo estaría bien..." "¿Por qué tenía que ser él?" "Shaoran, detesto quererte tanto."

Poco a poco fue consumida por la oscuridad de su corazón.

Una vez vestida como sacerdotisa salió al patio, se arrodilló en el suelo y, apoyando las manos en la superficie, realizó algunos movimientos circulares. Un espectro blanco con forma de gato de montaña apareció en su visión, se veía furioso, era perfecto, podría desahogarse con la criatura y además mejoraría, comenzaba a sentir una ira por demás fuera de lo común en ella.

Lanzó dos talismanes mientras perseguía al animal a través de los bosques, no quería poner una barrera de captura, sería más sencillo y todo acabaría rápido. Utilizó un truco que Touma le había enseñado para atacar a los enemigos de manera más efectiva, consistía en un arco creado por ella misma, muy similar al que había visto en Yue en varias ocasiones cuando era una niña, pero el suyo era dorado. O eso se suponía porque el color del que tuvo en manos luego de activarlo parecía ennegrecido, tal vez solo lo había hecho mal. "Con esto reduciré la velocidad con la que corre" pensó, apuntando. Sentía la sangre hervir dentro de sí mientras la energía de sus poderes se arremolinaba alrededor de ella. Lo que no se percató fue que un resplandor oscuro refulgía a la altura de su estómago.

Disparó. El tiro dio justo en el blanco, sin embargo la criatura no se volvió lenta, desapareció en una especie de millones de cristales blancos, no comprendía bien por qué todo había terminado tan pronto, además ¿Había aniquilado al espectro en lugar de exorcizarlo?

— ¡Sakura!— oyó, parecía ser la voz de Touma acercándose. — ¡Oye! Llegas ant…— enmudeció, cuando la joven se había dado vuelta hacia él le pareció haber visto sus ojos de color rojo, sin embargo al parpadear eran normales, sacudió un poco la cabeza y le restó importancia, trabajando en un templo comenzaba a ver cosas extrañas en todas partes. —Buenos días, ¿Entrenando tan temprano?

Ella se echó a sus brazos, necesitaba el afecto de alguna persona con urgencia, tenía mucho miedo de volver a caer en la oscuridad, de volver a caer ante Shaoran Li.

"Creo que es muy tarde..." pensó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza y tristeza.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Damas y caballeros ha ocurrido un milagro! La adorada inspiración vino a mí y terminé el capítulo antes! Incluso quedó más largo y todo! Qué felicidad :') así que el capítulo de esta semana se sube un martes jajaja ¿Habrá sido la culpa del viernes? Como sea, como verán añadí un toque a mi historia, les explico: cuando escribo siempre lo hago con música que (yo creo) es acorde a la escena que quiero plasmar, por lo que se me ocurrió que quizá a ustedes les llegue más al corazón si la leen acompañadas de melodías, por lo que se darán cuenta que en este capítulo está la prueba, si tienen algún inconveniente con eso comuníquenmelo por favor, y cancelo todo xD siéntanse libres de leer sin música, solo es algo que recomiendo, espero les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora tanto como me gusta escribirla :D como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	11. XI - Enfrentamiento

Sakura acariciaba cabizbaja a Pudín (el gato himalayo blanco de Touma) mientras esperaba que el dueño regresara con ella, el animal dormitaba en su regazo, cómodamente, estaba ubicada en el sofá del living, aún vestida como una sacerdotisa, se burló de sí misma, no había podido exorcizar a un espectro, si algún día se cruzaba con un demonio ¿Qué haría? O peor, si Tian Fu la encontraba podía darse por muerta.

Su amigo regresó con una taza de té con leche, se la colocó delante, sobre la mesita de cristal, preparada especialmente para ella, aunque ni siquiera fue percibido, algo malo había ocurrido, y temía que tuviese que ver con Shaoran Li. Se sentó enfrente para poder mirarla bien, por si acaso estuviese herida, después de todo la había encontrado luchando con un espectro de clase C, uno más avanzado de los que ellos solían enfrentar durante los entrenamientos.

—Dime qué ha pasado Sakura, quiero ayudarte...— le dijo, en verdad preocupado.

—No tiene importancia, perdóname por lo de antes, no sé qué es lo que me sucedió, tal vez... solo estoy cansada.

—Nada de eso, estabas llorando, por favor... no te he visto así desde hace años, entiéndeme, me importas, ¿Es algo... que no me puedes contar?— los ojos verdes de su acompañante comenzaban a inundarse otra vez.

—Sí, es cierto... tú estuviste conmigo... tú lo viste, no fui yo... no fui yo... porque tú sabes que él fue lo más importante para mí— la voz de Sakura se fue apagando, tanto que el chico no la había oído bien, sin embargo reconocía esa expresión de su rostro perfectamente, la llevaba marcada en lo más profundo del alma, era la clase de tristeza que ella sentía luego de haber tenido un problema con el sujeto chino.

—He llamado a Tomoyo, espero que no te importe, no quería que se preocupara, como dijiste que ibas a su casa... viene hacia aquí, pensé que te sentirías mejor con ella...

—Gracias Touma, en verdad— la oyó.

—Por nada— se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella. —Oye Sakura, tienes que saber que pase lo que pase yo estaré para defenderte, protegerte y ayudarte, siempre, así que no me apartes de ti ¿Puedes? Me siento más útil aquí, en donde estoy ahora, que a metros de distancia... sé que puedo incomodarte a veces, y que n0o me correspondes, pero solo esto deseo, realmente es así.

—Lo sé, te lo agradezco mucho— musitó ella con una sonrisa triste, y luego le dio un corto abrazo para hacer valer sus palabras. "Si pudiera sentir lo mismo por Touma yo sé que no sufriría tanto."

Oyeron el timbre sonar repetidas veces, evidencia de que la persona en la puerta estaba preocupada, él fue a abrir y se encontró con una señorita de lindo cabello oscuro y vestido acampanado que respiraba agitada, tenía una sombrilla violeta empapada en las manos. No siquiera había notado que comenzó a llover.

La vio salir disparada (después de pedir permiso) hacia su sala, directo a los brazos de Sakura, al recibir la llamada de Yoshida se había asustado mucho y temido lo peor, la imagen de su mejor amiga llorando era algo que intentaba olvidar, pero siempre que ocurría algo que podía lastimarla venía a su memoria.

El joven optó por una retirada, las dejaría solas unos minutos para que charlaran, aunque se tentaba de quedarse cerca para poder oírlas, hasta que no oyera de los labios de ella que la causa de su llanto era Shaoran Li no podría enfrentarlo para decirle que se apartara, necesitaba saber, por lo que se rindió de sus intentos de moral y se quedó de pie detrás de una pared.

—Dime... ¿Qué ocurrió? Ayer me llamó Ryu-san para decirme que pasarías la noche en su casa porque Li estaba enfermo— dijo Tomoyo tomándola de la mano. — ¿Estuviste cuidándolo?

—Sí, tendría que haberme ido... tendría que haber salido de allí e ir a tu casa...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Él tenía mucha fiebre y deliraba, prácticamente todo lo que me dijo fue... que no lo dejara, que quería estar conmigo, pero...

—Eso es bueno Sakura, ¿No te pudo contenta?

—Al principio sí, un poco— Touma apretó los puños y la mandíbula, de tanta tensión que sentía. —Eso siempre fue lo que había querido escuchar, pero no así, no sabiendo que luego no recordaría nada... si tan solo hubiese... si tan solo hubiese estado bien podríamos haber hablado, me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme dejado ir, ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? ¿Que no quería dejarme?— la joven de ojos verdes apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, no quería llorar frente a ella pero se le dificultaba bastante retener el nudo en su garganta. —Él fue quien decidió que yo era una piedra en su zapato, él me dijo que era un estorbo Tomoyo... yo... creo que volveré a caer si no me aparto de Shaoran, no sé qué es lo que siente por mí ahora pero sí sé que es una persona ocupada, no tiene tiempo para una relación como la que puedo ofrecerle, volveríamos a atravesar las mismas situaciones de antes, no quiero eso para mí otra vez, duele mucho... tengo que olvidarlo...

El muchacho que se encontraba escondido salió de donde estaba y, una vez que hubo avisado a sus visitantes que saldría, abandonó la vivienda rumbo al templo, no podía continuar esperando a ver cómo salía todo, lo mejor era actuar antes de que Sakura acabara con el corazón roto una vez más. "No me importa si se entera y me odia, esto es por su bien" pensó, determinado.

* * *

El líder del clan Li paseaba por su estudio, miraba los libros, los papeles de su escritorio, se sentaba, volvía a ponerse de pie, ojeaba informes, pero no conseguía concentrarse para realizar al menos una cosa de todas las que debía terminar, tenía en mente a una sonriente joven de ojos verdes vestida con yukata, no podía evitar pensar en ella, constantemente percibía una sensación cálida que interrumpía sus pensamientos, aunque no recordaba bien la noche anterior tenía el presentimiento de que algo en verdad importante había sucedido. ¿Por qué se sentía tan emocionado? ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta ansiedad? Temía que le hubiese hecho algo a Sakura mientras ella dormía junto a él debido a que, antes de perder la consciencia de lo que sucedía, había tenido muchos deseos de abrazarla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Espero no haberlo arruinado ahora que comenzábamos a llevarnos bien...— dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio, frustrado por su evidente carencia de control sobre su memoria.

—Vaya, cuánto arrepentimiento— dijo su asistente tocando la puerta abierta de la habitación, tenía su katana en manos. — ¿Qué sucedió con la mujer que amas? Cuéntale a tu querido amigo Ryu.

—Enserio, tienes que dejar de decir eso— contestó Shaoran mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y ruborizado, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de aquel despiadado demonio que tenía por amigo. — ¿Y por qué ultimamente siempre terminamos hablando de mi relación con ella? Es molesto.

—Admítelo, te encanta como suena.

—Basta Ryu, necesito que me ayudes a investigar acerca de los sellos, cuanto antes coloque uno en la casa de Sakura antes podré quedarme tranquilo y menos trabajo tendré para hacer— lo vio sentarse enfrente cruzando los brazos. — ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Resulta— Ryu estaba serio, tenía en el rostro esa expresión que resultaba considerablemente aterradora. —Que en la noche me encuentro con mi mejor amigo durmiendo con una chica en el sofá de la sala y no me quiere contar la verdad, ¿Tan privada es su historia que no eres capaz de decirme? No quiero presionarte ¿Sabes? Pero no soy un idiota, soy capaz de darme cuenta que algo sucedió, o sucede, con ella y si eso te afecta a ti me afecta a mí compañero, quiero saber qué tanto estás dispuesto a hacer por ella, yo debo proteger tu vida.

—Es una inocente, ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que la abandone como si nada? Es mi responsabilidad, por alguna razón Tian la atacó, aunque sabía quién era no la conoció nunca mientras era mi guardaespaldas porque lo asignaron una vez que acabó nuestra relación y dejé de viajar...— se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, rendido ante la curiosidad de Ryu.

—Así que fue tu novia...

—Bueno, sí. Entiende por favor, quiero evitar que se vea involucrada o peor, lastimada, por algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con ella, solo necesito un sello para poder estar tranquilo y saber que se encuentra a salvo y continuar con mi vida como se supone que es, ambos sabemos que no estaremos en Japón para siempre.

—Cierto, ¿Se lo has comentado? Sakura-chan siempre se ve muy contenta cuando nos la encontramos, se pondrá triste al momento de la despedida ¿No te parece? Quizá ella piensa que te has mudado aquí, al comprar semejante casa.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, dando por terminada la discusión, en realidad no quería plantearse la idea de lo que ocurriría después de marcharse otra vez, comenzaban a demandar su presencia en China y otros países, resultaba muy estresante pensar que podía perder esa especie de relación amistosa que había recuperado con Sakura. "De todas formas, para ella sería un fastidio, ya me ha quedado claro."

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Ship of fools" de Yuki Kajiura &amp; Eri Itou**_

De repente percibió una presencia maligna en el aire, una milésima de segundo antes de que su casa se tornara oscura. Pudo ver como el ambiente se apaciguaba hasta quedar absolutamente detenido el tiempo, el hecho de que se abriera una brecha temporal solo podía significar problemas, debía encontrar el elemento que la mantenía activa lo antes posible.

Abandonó la casa, en dirección desde donde provenía la presencia maligna, acompañado de cerca por su fiel guardaespaldas. Temía que sus sospechas estuvieran acertadas, aquella sensación no significaba nada bueno. "¿Finalmente vas a enfrentarme Tian?" Corrieron por las calles desiertas hasta llegar al templo Tsukimine, para su sorpresa se encontraron con Yoshida, quien estaba peleando con dos ánimas al mismo tiempo, Tai y una jovencita de cabello rubio que no conocía para nada. Sin embargo su atención pasó rápidamente de ellos a la figura de un hombre que parecía entablar una conversación con alguno de esos tres.

Se acercó lentamente, una vez que liberó el sello en su espada, sin quitarle la vista encima a Tian Fu, también tomó un pergamino con el que podría atacarlo en el caso de que se rehusara a oír razones, lo cual consideraba bastante probable aunque no entendía bien por qué.

—Si es mi querido amigo Shaoran— lo oyó decir, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. — ¿Cómo has estado? Imagino que bien con todos esos grandes logros ¿Cierto? El clan habla tan bien de ti.

— ¿Cómo he estado? Muy decepcionado, resulta que alguien a quien le confiaba la vida tenía planeado matarme desde incluso antes de conocerlo... ¿Qué haces en Japón?— por fin se dignó a verlo a los ojos.

—Debió de sorprenderte que ese puñado de inútiles a los que les pagas para que me vigilaran no supieran mi ubicación ¿O no? En India las personas que tenían poderes dejaban mucho que desear... no eran como mi apreciada Kinomoto-chan— él castaño apretó el puño que sostenía su espada y luego apuntó a su oponente con esta. —Oh, ¿Me atacarás tan pronto?

—Escucha, no te metas con ella... no tiene nada que ver con todo esto— se defendió a tiempo de un veloz ataque del hombre con un cetro negro, las energías que liberaba eran muy poderosas, pero apestaban a sangre, resultado de haberlas obtenido al quitárselas a sus verdaderos dueños.

—Tú ya no me darás más órdenes, una vez que te mate a ti me apoderaré del Clan Li— el aludido frunció el ceño y comenzó a devolver los ataques que recibía, el choque de las espadas emitía un sonido metálico muy fuerte, aunque estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo. Sin embargo entre tanto ruido distinguió una voz, una cálida voz que no oía desde hacía unas horas que le parecieron días, al voltear vio a Sakura ataviada como sacerdotiza mirarlo sorprendida, aunque también parecía no estar contenta de verlo allí. —Regla dos: ¡Nunca te distraigas en batalla!

Al no poder evadir por completo el ataque el extremo del cetro lo hirió al costado de la cintura, no estaba seguro de que tan profunda era pero estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, pudo ver que, a unos cuantos metros, Ryu intentaba acercarse a asistirlo pero que estaba siendo detenido por una de las copias de Tai. "Demonios, mi vista comienza a nublarse..."

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó Sakura, asustada al ver la sangre.

— ¡No vengas!— recibió como respuesta.

—Qué sencillo es cuando te presentan la distracción adecuada Shaoran... aunque por desgracia veo que no te ha llegado mi obsequio aún— le murmuró de cerca Tian, apartando de una patada la espada para que no pudiera continuar peleando. — ¡Jajaja qué divertido! No me imagino la expresión que pondrías si a ella le sucede algo malo... yo nunca antes te he visto así, no sabía que tenías la capacidad de perder la sangre fría de esa forma.

—No te atrevas...

— ¿Me estás probando?— apuntó una de sus manos hacia la joven que tenía detrás de sí a Tomoyo, quien iba tomando a su amiga por la ropa para que no quedara detenida en el tiempo. Shaoran lo hizo caer dándole un golpe fuerte con la pierna en los tobillos, desviando un poco el potente ataque mágico, pero de todas formas la explosión que provocó fue muy cercana a ellas.

— ¡Sakura!— gritaron el proveniente de China y Touma, incluso luchando contra un furioso Tai, al mismo tiempo. Estaban muy preocupados, la nube de humo que flotaba en aquella área les impedía ver si ambas se encontraban bien.

—Me quedaré con su magia— afirmó Tian Fu levantándose con ayuda del cetro, lo que provocó que la furia de Shaoran aumentara mucho, tanto que su energía comenzaba a destruir el lugar.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo, tal vez despeje dudas, tal vez agregue más... xD No recibí comentarios negativos por mi recomendación musical así que me tomé la libertad de continuar con eso, espero que les guste C: Finalmente subo el capítulo un jueves! Wiii! Jajaja es jueves, es JUEVES xD (nótese la desesperación, ignórenme tengo sueño) Quería informarles que conseguí un trabajo así que tal vez no pueda dedicarle el mismo tiempo a la historia, pero prometo que no se convertirá en un Fic fantasma! Por mi honor (? Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	12. XII - ¿Distancia?

Ryu Ming no se consideraba una persona cobarde, de hecho todos lo reconocían gracias a su valentía al momento de enfrentar los peligros, razón por la que el clan Li lo había contratado para el puesto de guardaespaldas. Sin embargo mientras miraba a Shaoran en aquel estado de furia pura su cuerpo parecía haber quedado inmovilizado del temor hacia tanta magia, percibía esa presencia hasta en la última fibra de su ser, por un momento creyó que explotaría. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, asfixiándose, antes de que la onda expansiva lo alcanzara, colocó la katana que sostenía justo enfrente suyo para protegerse del golpe que aseguraba recibir, aunque no sirvió de mucho le evitó salir disparado al igual que sus enemigos, que quedaron derribados a unos cuantos metros.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "I talk to the rain" de Yuki Kajiura &amp; Eri Itou.**_

Pudo ver a su jefe adelante, rodeado de escombros y concentrado en la liberación de su poder, realmente era algo aterrador que semejante energía proviniera de un humano. "No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Tian ahora…" pensó, convencido de que el sujeto no viviría si Shaoran no se tranquilizaba. ¿Qué se había perdido? Lo había visto herido pero aquella criatura retorcida le había impedido llegar hasta él, y luego oído una explosión, no se enteró hasta sentir la sangre en su interior hervir de terror que el castaño parecía estar enojado.

— ¡Jajaja! No puedo creerlo— se rió Tian Fu con una gran sonrisa espantosa. —El afamado líder del clan ha perdido los estribos... por una chiquilla débil e inutil.

—Retráctate— ordenó el aludido, sin mirarlo. —Ahora.

— ¿Y qué si digo que no?

—Retráctate— apuntó al enemigo con un pergamino al notar que no hacía nada más que mirarlo con cautela. —Haré que te arrepientas de haberle puesto un dedo encima...— preparó su espada para invocar su poder que en ese estado bullía por dentro, estaba sorprendentemente enojado, lo que le facilitaría mucho el fluir de su energía hacia afuera. Ni siquiera notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¡Quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar este colérico Shaoran Li!— el hombre se puso de pie en una milésima de segundo y corrió armado con el cetro. Su contrincante liberó el poder del pergamino un momento antes de tocarlo con la espada.

—Dios del trueno... ¡Ven!— la descarga eléctrica que brotó del talismán estalló en el cuerpo de Tian a corta distancia, dejándolo muy malherido, sin embargo alguna clase de fuerza le permitía continuar consciente, ya que al caer solo se cubrió los ojos con las manos y comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada.

— ¡Este es el poder del que tanto he oído! ¡El poder que quiero para mí! ¡Si tan solo hubieses abandonado esa ideología pacifista que tienes tal vez...! Por desgracia, no te das cuenta de la influencia que posees, qué decepcionante...

— ¡Maestro!— enunció Zen abandonando la batalla con Touma para ayudar al hombre, quería sacarlo de allí antes de que el líder del clan Li lo matara, aún no estaban listos para enfrentarse a él pero por alguna razón él se había quedado en el lugar para luchar, sin importar cuánto se lo imploró antes de que llegara Shaoran no retrocedió. "Maestro... ¡Maestro Tian!" Al llegar a su lado lo levantó con tristeza al ver sus golpes y rasguños. —Por favor, hábleme...

—Zen, mátalo...— lo oyó.

—No puedo, tengo que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo.

— ¿Me desobedecerás? Quiero que lo mates, y que me traigas su magia querida Zen, si es necesario utiliza a la chica... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer— ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía hacer otra cosa más que acatar sus órdenes, así le costara la vida cumpliría con el encargo, por lo tanto tomó tres de sus agujas en cada mano dispuesta a pelear con aquella fiera de energía que aguardaba ante ellos.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

Zen lanzó todas las que pudo, pero fueron repelidas sin siquiera tocarlo, la diferencia de poderes era palpable y comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero la lealtad que sentía hacia su maestro la mantenía ahí, no podría verlo a los ojos si lo decepcionaba.

Tendría que utilizar su carta de triunfo si quería sobrevivir. Llevaba el cabello decorado con flores por una razón más que por mera coquetería o decoración, aunque no fuera el ánima más poderosa que poseía su maestro era su preferida, y tenía unos cuantos trucos que este le había otorgado. Tomó un par de lirios que reposaban en su cabeza y sopló sobre ellos, convirtiéndolos en polvo brillante, él solo tenía que inspirar un poco para que sus pulmones fallaran y dejara de respirar.

Fue inútil. La energía que emanaba de Shaoran provocaba que su polvo de lirio no llegara a él, desgraciadamente el efecto cesaba al poco tiempo de haberlo arrojado. "Me matará... y al maestro Tian..." se dijo, comenzando a llorar. ¿Por qué todo había acabado de esa forma?

—Ahora es mi turno— escuchó, entonces lo tuvo enfrente en menos de lo que le tomó pensar en su muerte, se veía furioso y preparado para el golpe final, pudo observar que sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban el brillo de la hoja del arma que empuñaba.

— ¡Deténganse!— resonó un grito femenino.

Vieron que a unos cuantos metros dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el suelo se levantaron, por fortuna la barrera que una de ellas había colocado pudo protegerlas del poderoso golpe que las esperaba, aunque algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo evidenciaban que no habían salido intactas. Tomoyo tenía un corte en la frente y Sakura se había lastimado las manos a causa de activar la barrera sin un pergamino, por lo que el daño del escudo había caído sobre estas, sin embargo ignoraba el dolor, tenía la vista centrada en la batalla que libraba una persona que estaba herida.

— ¡Sakura!— llamó Touma mientras esquivaba el látigo de Tai, estaba a punto de exorcizarlo, aunque admitía que había sido el espectro que más se le había resistido, requerir tres de sus pergaminos era mucho, siete era inimaginable. — ¡Desaparece de una vez! ¡No tengo tiempo para entretenerme contigo ahora!

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Sakura no tema II" de Takayuki Negishi.**_

La muchacha de ojos verdes tomó de su hakama un talismán en blanco y un objeto más, algo que parecía ser una tarjeta de color rosa con un dibujo de un bufón sosteniendo una tela. Movida únicamente por el instinto los colocó con velocidad en el suelo, uno sobre otro y apoyó las palmas maltratadas arriba, toda su área se tornó dorada, incluso un sello de estrella apareció debajo de ella. "¡Que desaparezca... por favor que desaparezca todo lo malo!"

— ¡Borrar!— enunció, y esa misma palabra apareció en el pergamino. Un resplandor como el oro se esparció por todo el lugar, provocando que sus enemigos huyeran al notar que aquello no debía tocarlos. Zen y Tai se llevaron a Tian Fu (quien alcanzó a contemplar tamaño poder) tan rápido como pudieron un momento antes de que la luz dorada los devorara, se expandía tanto que parecía que abarcaría toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, sin embargo lo que rastreaba era el elemento, una rama que se encontraba en el parque del rey pingüino, la cual se destruyó en miles de cristales rojos y le permitió al tiempo seguir con su curso.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos mientras una calidez los invadía. Shaoran percibió que su enojo se esfumaba con solo percibir la presencia de Sakura, tal y como la recordaba que era, tanto que le parecía poder ver a la niña de once años sosteniendo el báculo mientras batallaba por devolver la paz a todos los ciudadanos. "Utilizó una carta... aunque no muestre su forma original, realmente ha incrementado su nivel mágico." Pensó, en verdad contento de que recuperara su fuerza, le daba algo de nostalgia pero ella estaba allí, la pequeña se había convertido en una mujer, sin duda alguna se encontraba frente a la misma persona. Por primera vez sentía que no la había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La magia comenzaba a desvanecerse rápidamente, la luz se convirtió en ondas que regresaron a la carta que sostenía su dueña.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

Exhausta miró la carta. ¡Había conseguido usarla! Era un triunfo sin duda alguna, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada, se dejó caer hacia un costado, mientras la lluvia la empapaba más y más. Touma la levantó mientras la inspeccionaba, lo más probable era que buscara heridas graves.

— ¿Qué tal estuve?— murmuró, somnolienta.

—Sakura... fue estupendo— contentó él, orgulloso y le acarició el cabello. —Me alegro tanto por ti, sabía que lo lograrías...— Shaoran se acercó, cohibido, sin decir una palabra debido a que Yoshida ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba, no repetiría lo mismo otra vez, menos aún cuando los veía tan unidos. Ryu le colocó una mano en el hombro al estar a su lado. El gesto no logró reconfortarlo mucho.

—Si pude fue gracias a ti... me ayudaste mucho a que recuperara mi magia, aunque la carta no mostró su forma pude utilizar su poder... en verdad... muchas gracias...— con estas últimas palabras Sakura se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, uno en el cual no había batallas, ni magia, ni enfermedades, ni despedidas, solo hermosos recuerdos que habían quedado atrás en la realidad.

Touma la miró, enamorado de su belleza, mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello. Su capacidad de contemplar los vínculos de los humanos le permitía ver un delgado hilo rojo en su dedo más pequeño, se conectaba directamente con el meñique de la persona que estaba de pie allí mismo, aunque se había alargado un poco seguía existiendo. "Ahora que está dormida podría... podría cortarlo sin problemas, por su bien" meditó, sabiendo perfectamente que una vez que lo hiciera, no había manera de que un vínculo cortado a la fuerza volviera a nacer.

* * *

Una joven de largo cabello negro atravesaba las calles a paso veloz, con un papel que tenía la dirección a la que se dirigía, aunque no estaba segura de en donde se encontraba no pediría indicaciones, se las arreglaría a la perfección sola, después de todo recordaba algunos lugares, no estaba todo tan diferente.

Avanzó tirando de su valija, se había abstenido de tomar un taxi para poder recorrer a pie los sitios que había extrañado visitar con el paso de los años, se preguntaba si acaso la recordarían y si la habían extrañado, se moría por ver a todos.

—Como siempre se ha marchado sin siquiera avisarme, ya verá cuando lo encuentre, nunca más olvidará decirme que piensa venir a Japón... ¡Cielos! ¡Se enterará! ¡Ambos se enterarán de quien soy!— dijo levantando el puño hacia el cielo, molesta. —Ahh... ¿Tanto les cuesta simplemente decirme? ¡Yo también quería venir! Y ahora no estaría perdida...

—Oh, pero si es la mocosa— oyó a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta vio a un muñeco amarillo volando, no habían personas caminando así que nadie se enteraba.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces en la calle?— preguntó Mei Ling. — ¿No te verán las personas?

— ¿Qué personas chiquilla? No hay nadie a estas horas de la mañana— contestó Kero acercándose. — ¿Qué estás haciendo en Japón?

—Vine de visita, hace mucho que no veo a Shaoran, a Tomoyo o a... Kinomoto, no he sabido de ellos en un par de años...

— ¿No vivías con el mocoso?

—Sí, pero él ha viajado mucho, por eso al enterarme que vino aquí decidí venir también, ¿Sabes dónde lo puedo encontrar?

—Tal vez...— Mei Ling lo atrapó y comenzó a tirar de sus mejillas. — ¡Ya, ya! ¡Te digo!— ella lo liberó. —Cielos, te guiaré hasta la casa de Tomoyo, porque no sé donde vive tu primo, sígueme.

No se percataron de que una persona alta de cabello castaño los observaba ceñudo, había oído nombrar su apellido y volteó, sin embargo no le había gustado nada enterarse de que esa chica estaba en el país, menos aún cuando escuchó que ese sujeto también. ¿Cómo se atrevía a regresar a la ciudad con todo lo que había causado? Una vez que viera a su hermana hablarían muy seriamente.

* * *

Shaoran sostenía la mano de Sakura mientras la observaba dormir, quería conversar un poco con ella cuando despertara, estaba algo preocupado por su salud, el hecho de que consiguiera utilizar una carta era asombroso pero no estaba seguro que hubiese sido bueno para su cuerpo.

Creyó que debía de estar soñando, estaba inquieta y hacía gestos, algunos más lindos que otros. Se permitió acariciarle el cabello un par de veces, ya que parecía tranquilizarla cuando comenzaba a balbucear cosas incomprensibles, quizá estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

—No... te vayas...— la oyó susurrar. Se preguntó si acaso iría dirigido a él.

—Sakura, abre los ojos por favor...— le contestó. Tan concentrado como estaba no percibió que Touma ingresó a la habitación con su cetro en manos, muy serio, y al observar la escena se dijo que ese era el momento para intervenir.

—Vínculo...— enunció tan bajo como fue capaz. —Cortar...— su arma poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, con una onda de energía rodeándola, hasta transformarse en una alabarda de la que colgaba un cascabel. Ese era el Henkan (o conversión) N° 2 de su cetro, sin contar la forma original eran tres conversiones las que poseía, las cuales le proporcionaban una habilidad especial como, por ejemplo en ese caso, observar y romper los vínculos de las personas. Podía llegar a ser un don muy difícil de obtener, pero desde la llegada de Shaoran Li creía que era una maldición, saber que podía ver el lazo que tenía con Sakura era terrible. De hecho en ese instante era capaz de contemplarlo, aquel hilo rojo que se conectaba con los meñiques de ambos, estaba más largo que en la semana anterior aunque seguía siendo más corto que el suyo propio que compartía con ella.

Empuñó su alabarda hacia el hilo, sin convencerse, sabía que el sujeto le traía mucha tristeza a su amiga, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que desde que la conocía jamás la había visto sonreír con tanta luz como cuando el sujeto llegó a sus vidas.

"Es por su bien..." se repetía mentalmente, "Solo por su bien, no quiero que Sakura vuelva a enfermar, tengo que cortarlo para protegerla..." dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, no sentirían dolor en el proceso, y luego, no sentirían nada el uno por el otro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Por suerte mi nuevo trabajo no me agota lo suficiente como para no traerles el nuevo capítulo los jueves (aunque hoy me dormí sin darme cuenta ¬_¬) así que por ahora no tengo retrasos, vengo cumpliendo mi palabra, ante cualquier demora para aquellos que frecuenten la página de FanFiction SIEMPRE les voy avisar a través de un Review, de hecho a muchos les contesto a través de ahí jajaja. Con respecto al capítulo tengo que decir que me puso de los nervios, aunque me gustó mucho, siento como que soy una lectora más y que no sé qué va a pasar! . es algo raro xD espero que les guste a ustedes C: como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	13. XIII - Impotencia

— ¿S-Shaoran?

Cuando elevó el arma para cortar el hilo pudo oír la voz de Sakura, y frenó en seco. Estaba llamándolo a él, quien la sostenía por la mano (no se había dado cuenta de ello y se molestó al instante) él, que ocupaba un lugar por encima suyo en su vida, realmente lo detestaba, no solo porque la había hecho sufrir sino que también porque quería arrebatársela, se daba cuenta de lo que el sujeto sentía por ella, después de todo también experimentaba lo mismo.

—Aquí estoy— había respondido Li murmurando.

—No te atrevas— oyó que le dijo alguien al oído, al mirar vio que el guardaespaldas del castaño estaba a su lado y le había arrebatado el arma de las manos, la cual volvió a su Henkan original, recibiendo al extraño con una descarga por lo que tuvo que soltar el cetro. —Sé lo que haces, no eres quién para decidir sobre sus vidas.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryu?— vieron a Shaoran darse la vuelta para mirarlos, no se le pasó por alto lo que yacía en el suelo, estaba serio. —Yoshida, Sakura tiene sed...

—Enseguida traeré agua— dijo deprisa, abandonando la habitación al instante.

—No me fio nada de él, que lo sepas— comentó su asistente, cruzado de brazos. —Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí en su casa.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, solo eso— Ryu puso los ojos en blanco ante la evidente negación del castaño, pero optó por guardarse su opinión y no dijo nada acerca de lo que en verdad pensaba. —Nos marcharemos pronto, espera a que se sienta un poco mejor.

—No le agradas y eso no me deja tranquilo.

* * *

Touma meditaba mientras se encontraba en la cocina, le habían pedido un vaso con agua pero realmente no quería regresar a su cuarto y ver algo que sabría que le desagradaría, contemplar como el sujeto chino ponía sus manos encima de Sakura lo enfermaba. Era sorprendente como había llegado a amarla de verdad al poco tiempo de conocerla, cada vez que la veía sentía que estaba con la chica para él, la única que podría hacerlo feliz.

Aún recordaba el día en que la había conocido, un día de fuerte lluvia, el profesor había solicitado que alguien fuera tan amable de llevarle una tarea a Daidouji Tomoyo y Kinomoto Sakura, que una de ellas estaba internada en el hospital de Tomoeda y la otra la acompañaba, sin especificar quien era quien. A ninguna las había visto desde el inicio del semestre, pero iban a su misma clase.

_Llovía muchísimo como para tardarse en llegar a casa, y además tenía prisa para entrenar con su abuelo, se había perdido años de práctica, no quería perder ni un segundo más estando en la escuela, tan solo asistía porque su madre lo obligaba, pero la vida mediocre solo conseguía aburrirlo. Disfrutaba la magia, los poderes que hacía año y medio había descubierto que poseía gracias a la herencia de su madre, Akari Yoshida (cuyo apellido de soltera era Tsukimine), lo convertían en alguien diferente a las demás personas, era especial. No le interesaba codearse con seres humanos ordinarios, no tenía amigos, solo compañeros cobardes que no entablaban conversación con él gracias a esa imagen de criminal que se había ganado. Sin embargo al parecer a su recién conocido abuelo no le gustaba su forma de pensar, por lo que solo lo instruía de manera física, nada referente a la magia._

—_Yoshida-kun... ¡Yoshida-kun!— decía el profesor, sin permitirle divagar. "Qué molesto."_

— _¿Sí?— contestó poniéndose de pie, desinteresado._

—_Parece que tú vives de camino al hospital de Kinomoto y Daidouji, ¿Podrías llevarles el proyecto que tendrán que entregar en dos semanas? Ya que aún no nos han actualizado de su condición podrían necesitarlo, ¿Serías tan amable de hacerlo? _

— _¿No hay nadie más que lo haga?_

—_Por desgracia no._

—_Entonces qué remedio...— recibió un agradecimiento que ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. Desgraciadamente también recibiría un regaño por llegar tarde de parte de su abuelo._

_Una vez que el día escolar hubo acabado emprendió la marcha hacia el hospital sin saludar a nadie ni que tampoco lo saludaran a él, abrió su sombrilla negra para no empaparse tanto. En verdad llovía a cántaros._

_Las calles se habían vuelto desiertas en cuestión de minutos así que no demoró en llegar a su destino, adentro al menos estaba seco. Depositó la sombrilla en un casillero que le indicó el guardia de seguridad y se acercó al mostrador de informaciones. Allí fue atendido por una enfermera vestida de rosa pálido, quien le indicó que en la habitación 328 se encontraba la señorita Kinomoto. Utilizó la escalera ya que el elevador demoraba demasiado en bajar, solo eran tres pisos. Ya frente a la puerta dio un par de golpecitos para avisar que entraría, pero al no recibir respuesta entró de todas formas._

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Prayer" (Takusaeta Omoi) de Toshio Masuda**_

_Lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue que en esa cama junto a la ventana se encontraba sentado un ángel, una jovencita de piel nívea se concentraba en sentir la brisa fresca con los ojos cerrados, mientras su cabello castaño claro se mecía de un lado a otro. Jamás había visto tanta belleza, así que se quedó de pie observándola un poco más. Cuando finalmente pudo ver sus ojos se encontró con que eran verdes... ¡Verdes! En su vida había conocido siquiera una persona con ojos de ese color. Pero allí estaba, un ángel con ojos de jade, cabello corto y vestido de blanco. Lo contemplaba con la mirada perdida, sin decir absolutamente nada, parecía como si le hubiesen roto las alas y sintiera mucho dolor. Lo sorprendió el instinto protector que lo invadió al ver aquella tristeza, como si ese hermoso ser estuviese indefenso o algo por el estilo._

—_Disculpa, pero no puedes entrar aquí sin avisar...— le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo, al voltear una joven ojerosa de cabello oscuro lo miraba expectante, no se veía enojada o sorprendida de verlo allí. Parecía indiferente a todo. — ¿Eres de la escuela? _

—_Sí, estoy buscando a Daidouji y a Kinomoto... me enviaron a traer las pautas del proyecto de ciencias que hay que presentar— enunció el chico, cohibido por alguna razón._

—_Yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo, y esta es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto— "¿Sakura? Incluso su nombre es bonito…" pensó Touma, levemente sonrojado, mirando a la jovencita de la cama una vez más. No podía descifrar qué era esa sensación tan fría y cálida al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de su pecho._

—_Al parecer el proyecto no es algo que vayan a poder hacer..._

—_No, al menos por ahora...— silencio._

— _¿Es... grave lo que tiene?— preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. ¿Qué le sucedía?_

—_Es depresión... pero va acompañada por neumonía y anemia...— él apretó los puños, como si hubiese recibido una sentencia de muerte injusta. — ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Yoshida, Yoshida Touma._

—_Yoshida-kun ¿Te preocupa Sakura?— lo avergonzó haber quedado en evidencia._

—_P-Pero qué dices… si ni siquiera la conozco, jamás la había visto antes._

—_Es asombroso ¿Cierto? Basta con verla una vez para tomarle cariño— Tomoyo se acercó hasta su mejor amiga y la tapó con la manta blanca de hospital, comenzaba a hacer frío y eso podría empeorar su enfermedad, si se enteraban que le había abierto la ventana era probable que no la dejaran a cargo de su cuidado nunca más, por más que fuera solo un día a la semana. —Sakura, cerraré la ventana ¿De acuerdo? Antes de que venga la enfermera...— no recibió ninguna respuesta, hacía meses que no oía su voz. —Yoshida-kun, a Sakura le encantan las visitas, puedes hablar con ella si gustas... yo iré por su medicina._

_**Fin de la canción.**_

_Una vez que la chica salió del lugar se atrevió a acercarse hasta ella. Se sentó junto a su cama, sobre una silla para los visitantes, notó que lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada pero sin dejar ver nada acerca de lo que pensaba, no sabía si estaba asustada, o desconfiaba, si le daba igual o le había agradado, aquellos ojos verdes no decían nada._

_Tragó saliva, como si con ello juntara algo de valor. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué continuaba allí, con una chica enferma que no conocía en lo absoluto, pero algo lo mantenía junto a ella, curiosidad tal vez, lo que fuera no se marcharía hasta averiguarlo, nada perdía con conversar un poco._

—_Hola Kinomoto— la vio levantar la cabeza, estaba observándolo. —Me llamo Yoshida Touma, soy tu compañero de la preparatoria— silencio absoluto, la joven no movía un músculo, por alguna razón le provocaba ternura esa expresión en su rostro, parecía una niña pequeña a la que tenían que cuidar. —Quisiera que seamos amigos, ¿Te parece?— la vio tocar su mano a penas con las puntas de sus delgados dedos, al principio tanteaba solamente, luego fue subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro, con más valor. No se dio cuenta que estaba rojo. "Es preciosa..." se dijo, la tenía muy cerca, podía ver sus facciones con claridad. Sintió como le acariciaba la mejilla y le apartaba el mechón de cabello negro que le caía sobre el ojo derecho, ya andaba necesitando un corte. No lo incomodaba ese acto tan extraño de reconocimiento, le agradaba, como si no se lo hiciera a cualquier persona._

_Entonces la vio sonreír. No era una sonrisa de felicidad total, sus labios se habían curvado levemente hacia arriba nada más, sin embargo había sido suficiente para que su corazón diera un vuelco. Era algo en verdad estremecedor._

_Percibió una lágrima rodar a través de su rostro, no había llorado desde hacía años. Ella ciertamente lo conmovía, ¿Cómo podía recibirlo con una sonrisa aún cuando era un extraño? ¿Cómo, aún sufriendo de una enfermedad que le traía solo tristeza podía ofrecer una sonrisa? ¿Por qué la había estado necesitando tanto? Fueron preguntas que se hizo en un segundo, y que, por supuesto, nadie contestó._

Posteriormente había descubierto que aquel peculiar y emocional primer encuentro se debía a sus poderes espirituales, su alma se había sentido agasajada por la de Sakura, y eso fue lo que provocó las lágrimas. Siempre sonreía al recordar el día en que la había conocido, siempre se sentía agradecido con ese profesor que le insistió para que llevara el proyecto. Después de todo había conocido a la que consideraba mujer de sus sueños.

—Es ella, yo lo sé... por eso no puedo permitir que nadie intente arrebatármela, él la dejó ir, él se lo ha perdido, ahora es mi turno... puedo hacerla feliz, lo sé...— murmuró, apoyándose contra la pared y deslizándose hacia abajo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, donde se quedó sentado, cubriéndose el rostro, ni siquiera se creía lo que decía, no cuando sabía que las sonrisas que iban destinadas a él no eran las mismas que las de Shaoran Li. Esa expresión de ojos brillantes y mejillas rosadas nunca era para él. — ¿Acaso alguna vez lo fue? Sakura no ha jugado conmigo ni una vez, incluso aunque la hubiese dejado hacer lo que quisiera... no quiere herirme... pero eso solo hace que me duela aún más...

* * *

El líder del Clan Li ayudaba a la chica de la cama a incorporarse un poco, había insistido en que quería sentarse pero se sentía debilitada, así que necesitaba una mano. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que se esforzara lo aliviaba mucho que tuviera la voluntad de levantarse, era un buen síntoma de que su salud no demoraría en mejorar, desde que se había enterado que ella había sufrido una enfermedad hacía unos años se sugestionaba constantemente con el hecho de que estuviera a salvo, tanto que podía exagerar, pero lo hacía con buenas intenciones.

—Gracias Shaoran— le dijo. — ¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Descuida, estoy muy bien, gracias a tu magia la herida ha cicatrizado casi por completo, y Ryu me ha vendado por si acaso, no tienes que preocuparte por nada...

— ¿Tú vendaste mis manos?— ambos miraron las palmas de la chica.

—Sí, después de todo fue mi culpa que te vieras involucrada en esto, de verdad lo siento, pudiera prevenir lo que hará tomaría las medidas de seguridad necesarias para que no estuvieras en peligro— ella se sonrojó, cuando hablaba de esa manera le daba la impresión de que le importaba. —En verdad lo lamento.

—No fue tu culpa, Shaoran yo decidí utilizar mi magia incluso conociendo los riesgos, no estaba preparada pero es que... me asusté cuando te vi herido...

—Lo sé— él tomó una de sus manos, sin mirarla a los ojos ya que comenzaba a avergonzarse, estaban muy cerca pero recordaba que ella durante la mañana se había comportado extraña. —Sakura... acerca de lo de hoy... quiero pedirte disculpas si ayer hice algo que te molestara, te lo compensaré.

— ¿Ayer?— hizo memoria, y al instante comprendió que ellos no estaban en los mejores términos, así que se ruborizó por completo. —E-Esto... bueno, yo... disculpa por haberme ido de esa manera...

—Está bien, es normal que te hayas molestado— lanzó un resoplido cansado. —Siempre termino trayéndote problemas aún cuando quiero ayudar— sintió que le daba un apretón en la mano que tenían entrelazada, incluso con lo de Tian.

—Te ayudaré, te ayudaré todo lo que pueda Shaoran, por eso no tienes que cargar con todo tú solo, estoy aquí— la miró sorprendido por su valentía, aunque luego de unos momentos no comprendía qué era lo que lo descolocaba. "Después de todo siempre has sido mucho más fuerte que yo." — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada malo— contestó el chico con una sonrisa que escondía detrás de una de sus manos y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Ella se preocupaba por él, lo que significaba que le tenía cierto aprecio, se emocionaba con solo pensarlo.

—Te estás burlando de mí— en cambio ella sí estaba muy sonrojada, incluso aunque había querido expresar su apoyo de buena fe él se reía de ella. —Qué malo eres, lo digo enserio, ¡No te rías!— para el castaño resultaba casi imposible contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, resultaba que su expresión avergonzada era tan encantadora que lo enternecía pero con ese falso aire de mujer ofendida lo divertía mucho.

—N-No me río ¡Lo j-juro! Pff— no pudo aguantarlo más. — ¡Jajajaja! Lo... lo siento mucho Sakura... no me estoy riendo de ti, en verdad, es que... me alegra de que quieras ayudarme, en verdad lo aprecio mucho— apretó un poco más su mano cuando se recuperó de las carcajadas, porque hablaba en serio. —Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar con Ryu y conmigo mañana por la noche? Lamentablemente hoy no puedo...

—Claro, sí— dijo ella con una sonrisa contenta. Iba a confesarle que la ponía muy feliz que quisiera verla incluso con las molestias que le ocasionaba, sin embargo no pudo ser, Touma ingresó a la habitación con el pedido que le habían hecho y al instante lo vieron con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos continuaban agarradas. — ¡Ah! Lo siento...

—No te preocupes— musitó Shaoran mirando al joven, Ryu lo había atrapado en medio de algo a sus espaldas, no le había agradado encontrarse con un arma en el suelo al voltearse. Se preguntó por qué no había percibido su presencia. —Tengo que irme, cuida de ella por favor...— no estaba seguro de si hacía bien dejándola a su cuidado, temía mucho que fuera capaz de hacerle daño.

—Lo haré, pero no porque me lo pides— se acercó hasta la chica y el castaño enseguida se puso en guardia. —Ten, tenías sed ¿Cierto?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego Shaoran— se hizo un silencio en el lugar, su amigo la estaba mirando fijo y comenzaba a incomodarla. — ¿Sucede algo malo?— lo vio hacerle una reverencia, de esas que solo se veían cuando una persona se disculpaba desde el fondo de su alma. — ¿Touma?

—Por favor Sakura, te lo pido... ¡Ten una cita conmigo!

* * *

Ryu Ming ingresó a la casa, agotado de repente. Resultaba que al abandonar el automóvil de su amigo se había encontrado con una jovencita de cabello negro trenzado que los esperaba sentada en la entrada de la casa, instantáneamente se quedó estático, casi congelado de la impresión, sobretodo cuando se vio apuntado con un dedo acusador que por poco no le tocaba la nariz.

— ¡Tú! ¡Guardaespaldas de pacotilla!

— ¿Qué haces aquí pantis de fresa?

— ¡No me digas así!— se defendió la chica, molesta. — ¡Quiero que me expliques en este instante la razón por la que siempre te llevas a mi primo por el mundo! ¡Idiota! ¡No los he visto en muchísimo tiempo! ¡La próxima vez al menos avísenme! ¡Una llamada! ¡Un correo electrónico! ¡Una carta! ¡Incluso una paloma mensajera habría estado bien!

— ¿Mei Ling?— inquirió el líder del Clan Li al ver a su prima peleando con Ryu, estaba sorprendido porque hacía dos años que no se veían, luego aún más cuando ella se echó a sus brazos, golpeándolo sin demasiada fuerza en el pecho. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte a penas tu madre me dijo que estabas en Japón, en donde han estado eso quiero saber yo, ¿¡Por qué me dejaron en Hong Kong así Shaoran!?

—Lo siento mucho, este último tiempo estuve bastante ocupado, no me he quedado en un solo lugar así que no servía de nada avisarte, no podía verte...

—Al menos para dejarme tranquila... no sabía si se encontraban bien o qué estaban haciendo, ¿Pudiste resolver el asunto de Tian Fu?

—No aún, ven, hablaremos adentro— ella se separó de él y fue entonces que vieron a una criatura amarilla respirando como si no hubiese un mañana, Mei Ling había olvidado que lo tenía en brazos cuando abrazó a su primo. — ¿T-Tú?

— ¡Mocoso! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para regresar a Japón así como así!? ¡Te vas a enfrentar a la furia del magnífico Kerberos! ¡Pagarás por...!

—No es el momento— interrumpió Shaoran. —Creo que deberías ir a la casa de Yoshida a ver como se encuentra Sakura, no me agrada nada él y ella está muy débil por haber utilizado una carta.

— ¿¡Qué!?— dijeron Mei Ling y Kero al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Has visto a Kinomoto?

— ¿Que Sakura ha hecho qué?

Shaoran le explicó al guardián lo último que había ocurrido, ya que no se había enterado porque todo había pasado dentro de una brecha temporal, donde las presencias no eran percibidas afuera. Sin esperar a más narraciones Kero salió disparado hacia el templo Tsukimine, no desconfiaba de Touma pero no le agradaba que estuvieran a solas. "No quiero más hombres alrededor de Sakurita, no quiero que sufra más" pensaba mientras volaba tan rápido como se lo permitían las alas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! Qué tal les va en Marzo? Por si les interesa a mí me va muy bien :D estoy contenta con mi nuevo trabajo aunque me levante a las 6 am y después esté agotadísima xD La semana que viene reanudo mi carrera así que... están avisados ante demoras con el Fic, 2015 se viene con todo! Bueno, pasando a la historia, haré los capítulos más largos (tampoco serán testamentos, vamos de a poco, no forcemos a la sagrada inspiración para que no nos deje ^^') Ok! Nos hemos adentrado un poco en el pasado de Sakura, según la perspectiva de Touma para aquellos que comenzaban a querer sacarle los ojos, quizá así reciban un poco de comprensión... o no xD como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	14. XIV - Decepciones

—Quiero explicaciones Shaoran, ¡Y ahora mismo!— decía Mei Ling mientras perseguía a su primo por toda la casa, estaban acompañados por Ryu que estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de té y una porción de pastel de chocolate enfrente, ni siquiera los observaba, desde la adolescencia se había acostumbrado a la ruidosa forma de ser de la joven así que ya no se molestaba en intervenir de ninguna manera. — ¿Has vuelto a ver a Kinomoto sí o no?

—Sí, pero no de la forma en que te estás imaginando Mei Ling, Tian está tras ella por alguna razón, solamente quiero evitar que resulte herida por mi culpa...

— ¡Mientes!— enunció ella, de repente se había quedado en su lugar. —Te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Sé lo mucho que sufriste cuando volviste de Japón, ¿Cómo podría no pensar que vas por ese camino otra vez? Solo dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras?— a él le molestó muchísimo ese comentario, esas eran cosas que no quería recordar por nada.

—Estoy perfecto, no me afecta lo que sea que haga o diga ella.

—No te creo— la chica estaba cabizbaja. —Yo estuve allí... vi como llegaste de tu última visita a Kinomoto, parecías... sumido en la pena Shaoran, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir eso, no quiero verte así nunca más.

—Ella no lo ha pasado bien tampoco, no pienso guardarle rencor a una persona solo porque me ha hecho daño, maduré Mei Ling, y por milésima vez: No-siento-nada-por-Sakura— diciendo esto el castaño se encerró en su estudio dando un portazo. Comprendía perfectamente la preocupación de su prima, sin embargo ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para sumarle una relación con cierta señorita de ojos verdes. Aunque intentaba no meditar acerca de ello, en verdad ella estaba siempre en sus pensamientos, si no era acerca de su seguridad era por preguntarse cuando la volvería a ver, incluso en varias ocasiones había ido al templo Tsukimine solo por cruzarla. "No sé que sea, pero no volveré a caer en eso, solo somos amigos y así estamos bien..." se dijo, pero no terminaba de agradarle, aseguraba que se trataba del cariño pasado lo que lo confundía tanto.

Afuera sus dos acompañantes estaban sentados en el sofá, Mei Ling afligida y Ryu se mostraba indiferente aunque se preguntaba si acaso ella se encontraría bien, por más que fuera entrometida era su amiga de la infancia.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó sin mirarla.

—Solo quiero saber cómo está...

—Creo que algo... desconcertado, no creo que ni él sepa lo que siente al respecto de Sakura-chan.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?— quiso saber.

— ¿De verdad?— lanzó un suspiro. —Que está hasta el cuello— ambos permanecieron en silencio, con las mentes trabajando a toda máquina, si bien querían ayudar a Shaoran no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer, principalmente cuando este se rehusaba a recibir apoyo. —Pero tenemos que aceptarlo, lo último que necesita él es que lo estemos asfixiando a preguntas, aunque me divierta molestarlo un poco— agregó con una sonrisa.

—Espero tengas razón, cambiando de tema, en China están preguntando mucho por Shaoran, al parecer el parlamento de ancianos necesita su presencia en las reuniones que conciernen al Clan, ¿Cuándo planean regresar?

—No estamos seguros...

—Los echaba de menos...— Ryu miró a la joven que parecía decaída. —No es lo mismo si no estamos todos juntos, como antes...

—Mei Ling, sabes que no es porque no queramos estar contigo ¿Cierto?— la muchacha volteó a verlo de repente, realmente sorprendida por las palabras de Ryu, jamás se había mostrado amable con ella, desde niños siempre la había molestado. Había cambiado. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada— se puso de pie decidida a no pensar en cosas tristes, estaba de visita y disfrutaría cada segundo en el que podía acompañar a sus dos caballeros más queridos, como cuando eran niños y jugaban a que ella era una princesa, solo para contentarla. —Prepararé la cena de hoy ¿Te parece bien? Se sorprenderán de cuanto he aprendido.

—Nos matarás a todos...

— ¡Claro que no! Ya verás— diciendo esto se internó en la cocina.

En el estudio el jefe del Clan Li revisaba los últimos informes que le habían enviado sus agentes de Hong Kong, al parecer algunas muertes recientes habían alarmado al gobierno de China, resultaba que encontraban personas desmayadas en el suelo y que, al inspeccionarlas, no tenían vida. Se preguntaba si sería un caso relacionado al de Japón o sería causado por Tian, o ambas, quería regresar para averiguarlo sin embargo... no podía volver aún, tenía que poner a salvo a... "No es posible que me sienta de esta forma, ¿Desde cuándo me obsesiona tanto la idea de que esté segura? A veces sí que me comporto como un idiota, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, ella me está volviendo loco."

Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla giratoria suspirando. Cerrando los ojos un momento podía ver su sonrisa, el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes al contemplar el cielo nocturno, rememorar la calidez de su cercanía cuando había sujetado su brazo y... aquel aroma a durazno que se le había grabado en la mente por alguna razón que desconocía pero que sabía que pertenecía a ella. Con solo imaginarse que todo aquello, e incluso más, podía desaparecer a causa de Tian... si le hacían algo malo jamás podría perdonárselo.

—No es posible— murmuró apoyándose en el escritorio. —No, no, no hay manera de que haya vuelto a suceder... estoy confundido, solo es nostalgia... solo eso... estoy seguro— oyó que alguien tocó la puerta y cedió el paso por instinto, aunque no tenía deseos de ver a nadie, era Ryu que se quedó en su sitio al verlo tan abatido. ¿Sería que la discusión con Mei Ling lo había afectado?

— ¿Todo en orden?

—Me parece que no...

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo... que me enamoré de Sakura...

* * *

A penas ingresó en su habitación se tiró sobre su cama, rogándole a cualquier entidad invisible que rondara el área desaparecer del mundo. Entre la petición de salir de Touma y el regaño que recibió por parte de su hermano al llegar a casa el día había estado sobrecargado de emociones, sin mencionar que había conseguido utilizar la carta Borrar durante la mañana y, al quedarse dormida posteriormente, había faltado a sus clases.

—Sakurita— escuchó decir a Kero. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mi hermano me ha interrogado acerca de Shaoran, parece que se enteró de que está aquí en Japón y quería saber si lo veía, estaba muy enojado, aunque le expliqué que él solo vino por asuntos laborales no me quiso prestar atención, como llegue a verlo se pondrá como loco, será mejor que no aparezca por aquí o sería capaz de golpearlo... no quiero que sepa... lo que me pasó, me da mucha vergüenza, porque debí ser más fuerte que eso, así que prométeme que tú no se lo dirás NUNCA Kero— enunció ella mirándolo de repente, la expresión preocupada que tenía en el rostro no le permitió evadirla, por lo que se lo prometió.

La joven tomó su móvil para hacerle una llamada a Tomoyo, para consultarle acerca del otro tema que la tenía preocupada: La petición de Touma. ¿Qué hacer con eso? En el momento no se atrevió a rechazarlo debido a su resolución, y acabó aceptando, pero no quería crearle falsas esperanzas, ni que tampoco volviera a hacerlo, porque se sentía mal aceptando de esa forma. Fueron las cosas que le explicó a su amiga una vez que esta la atendió, al contarle soltó un chillido de emoción, pero no porque quisiera ver a sus dos viejos amigos juntos, sino porque eso creaba expectativas de un romance y, por ende, un ambiente en el que se agitarían un poco las cosas.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo ¿Bien?— dijo la de pelo oscuro, oyó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea, como a quién le robaban las fuerzas al respirar en lugar de recuperarlas.

—De acuerdo, espero que salga bien...

—No tiene por qué salir mal, ¿Mañana irás al café?

—Rima-san sigue de viaje, pero recibí un correo de Hayashi-senpai para ir por la tarde a ayudarlo, voy a necesitarte si algo sale mal durante el paseo, confío en Touma pero aún así... ¿Irás a verme?

—Ten por seguro que lo haré— afirmó Tomoyo con mirada centelleante. Después de conversar un poco más finalizaron la llamada.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Moonflower" de Yuki Kajiura.**_

Kero se había dormido cuando creyó que su dueña ya descansaba profundamente, en el primer cajón del escritorio de la alcoba. Sin embargo no era así, en determinado momento Sakura había abierto sus ojos que se encontraban de color carmesí, se puso de pie, vestida con su pijama de huellas de perrito, para poder mirar a través de la ventana hacia una oscura figura que se encontraba en el tejado de la casa de enfrente, con la carta Espada en manos. No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Abrió la barrera de cristal que tenía enfrente y salió hacia la oscuridad de la noche, se sostuvo de las tejas azules de su vivienda hasta poder ponerse de pie.

Al parecer la persona que la observaba era una mujer, ya que tenía el cabello largo ondeando con el viento fresco, no podía distinguir otra cosa con la oscuridad del lugar, por alguna razón las luces de las calles no estaban encendidas, sin embargo en el estado de trance en el que se encontraba no comprendía bien la situación.

— ¿Sabes por qué te estoy llamando?— oyó, no podía hablar por lo tanto solo negó con la cabeza. — ¿Ah no? Ujuju, supongo que tampoco sabes quién soy...— recibió otra negativa. —Me enfureces...

— ¿Mm?— musitó Sakura, esforzándose por hablar, apretó con fuerza la carta "espada" en su mano.

—Yo sé que le guardas rencor, a Shaoran— enunció la figura con cierto tonito fastidioso. No supo bien la causa, pero algo brotó en el estómago de a joven y comenzó a sentir mucha furia, tanto que consiguió activar su carta, empuñando la espada que había utilizado cuando era niña. Imágenes de aquel pasado remoto invadían su mente, confundiéndola y aturdiéndola.

Atacó a su acompañante pero esta la evadió, saltando a unos metros por detrás de ella, lo que la frustró mucho, principalmente cuando oía esa molesta risa.

—Gh— balbuceó, rabiosa, mientas sentía un dolor punzante dentro suyo. — ¡Nhh!

—Siempre me he preguntado qué expresión pondría si te ocurriera algo que no pudiera solucionar... ¿Se sentiría impotente al no poder protegerte? Después de todo, oí que tú no tienes tu magia para defenderte por tu cuenta...— era muy molesto escuchar todo eso, sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse cansada por las energías que le demandaba mantener su carta activa. — ¿Oh? Te ves algo pálida querida, es una pena que él no esté aquí para ayudarte...

—Iah...

—No te molestes... solo pasé a saludar por ahora— diciendo eso bajó del tejado y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, se encontraba en su cama, respirando muy agitada, sentía como si acabara de correr un kilómetro sin detenerse. "Fue un sueño" se dijo "Solo estaba soñando, aunque se haya sentido muy real." No acababa de pensar en eso que percibió debajo de sí algo frío y duro, cuando rebuscó entre las sabanas se encontró con una de sus cartas, era Espada, lo que la dejó atónita y verdaderamente preocupada, su ventana estaba cerrada, afuera había luz. ¿En verdad había sido un sueño?

"_Es solo un saludo por ahora..."_

¿Quién había sido aquella persona perturbadora? ¿Acaso sería uno de esos sueños que solía tener de pequeña, relacionado con sucesos del futuro? Con solo pensar que algún enemigo, aparte de Tian Fu Li, conociera su dirección se llenaba de pánico, no quería que su familia resultara involucrada. Cuando viera a Shaoran le pediría ayuda, al menos momentáneamente.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con su amigo en el parque del rey pingüino, ambos bastante nerviosos caminaron hasta una cafetería donde se pidieron unos batidos con helado que lucían muy bien. Hablaban poco, de hecho el ambiente estaba muy tenso, rayando lo incómodo, ella no se atrevía a decir nada y él quería decirle algunas cosas pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Pasaron por la puerta del cine, así que optaron por entrar a ver una película de comedia, para que pudieran relajarse. Por fortuna funcionó, se distrajeron de sus pensamientos y disfrutaron el film de principio a fin. Cada vez que Sakura escuchaba reír a Touma se sentía aliviada, quizá solo pasarían un tiempo juntos, como amigos, e irían de regreso cada uno a su casa. A la salida el chico la invitó a que fueran a comer algo.

—Ya no puedo comer más, con la malteada y las palomitas fue suficiente, además también he desayunado en casa antes de venir, engordaré varios kilos si continuo comiendo tanto Touma ajaja— contestó. —Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos, recuerda que tengo que ir al café por la tarde y...

—Sakura— la interrumpió, serio de pronto. — ¿Te divertiste?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quisiera saber, yo en verdad lo pasé muy bien contigo...

—Esto... sí, me divertí mucho.

— ¿Crees que sería agradable si lo repitiéramos?

—Supongo, Touma ¿Qué pasa? Estás raro— musitó la joven, levemente inquieta.

— ¿Y si fuera así siempre? Quiero decir, si tú y yo pudiéramos hacerlo cada vez que quisiéramos, no te desagradaría ¿Verdad? Sería posible, sabes que lo sería— dio un paso hacia ella, con la determinación como expresión principal en su rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño para la chica, quien comenzaba a asustarse un poco de lo que él sería capaz de hacer. —Sakura, no andaré con rodeos, estoy enamorado de ti, ya lo he dicho antes, no hace falta que te repita lo que siento ¿O sí? Por favor, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser capaz de hacerte muy feliz, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad... elígeme, a mí por sobre todos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás— le rodeó la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ellos aún más.

—T-Touma, no... no hagas esto...— intentó empujarlo un poco sin embargo no logró apartarlo, era más fuerte que ella, cerró mucho los ojos pensando que iba a besarla a la fuerza, pero el contacto nunca llegó.

—...

— ¿T-Touma...?

—Jaja lo siento, fui demasiado lejos.

— ¿Eh?

—Estaba bromeando Sakura, no pensarás que sería capaz de besarte sin tu consentimiento ¿Verdad? Descuida, sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí...— silencio. —Es tarde ya, lo mejor será que te acompañe de regreso, tengo que ir a entrenar también, así que hoy no podré ir a Sweetland, espero que no te moleste.

—Esto... no, no te preocupes...

— ¡Bien! Manos a la obra, bueno mejor dicho ¡En macha señorita!— ella se preguntó si aquello era verdad o su estaba intentando ocultar su incomodidad, porque no le pareció muy sincera esa respuesta de que había sido una broma. Aunque no le dio tanta importancia ya que él le había dicho eso, optó por creerle sin más ni más, prefirió no ahondar mucho en la extraña relación que tenían.

"No puedo sentir más que cariño por él... estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí Touma, pero no puedo volver a amar a otra persona... es pronto aún."

* * *

Era mediodía. El café estaba abarrotado de gente pero Shaoran y Ryu consiguieron una mesa cercana al mostrador para poder conversar un poco acerca de cómo procederían para cuidar de Sakura y Mei Ling, las agendas de ambos no tenían espacio para otra cosa que trabajo, sin embargo era de prioridad poner la seguridad de las dos chicas primero.

—Creo que pasaré por un tiempo de tu vigilancia Ryu, cuida de ambas tanto como puedas, por ahora enviaré un rastreador a la casa de Sakura que me advertirá si algo malo llegase a suceder...

—Mi trabajo es protegerte a ti.

— ¿Tengo que ordenarlo?

—Podrían condenarme si algo te ocurriera estando bajo mi cuidado.

— ¿Entonces tienes una mejor idea? Te escucho— dijo Shaoran entrelazando los dedos con diplomacia sobre la mesa.

—Dile lo que quieres hacer a Sakura-chan y pon un sello en ella.

—No funcionará si se asusta ante Tian, recuerda que solo funcionará si cree lo suficiente en mí como para confiarme su vida, ante la más mínima duda en su corazón las cosas saldrían realmente mal... no tomaré ese riesgo.

—Que Sakura ¿¡Qué!?— oyeron a Hayashi Hikaru. — ¡Por fin Touma obtuvo una oportunidad! Ha de estar muy feliz por su cita con ella— los dos jóvenes centraron su atención en la conversación entre Tomoyo y el encargado del lugar. El líder del clan Li estaba sorprendido.

—Ya te digo, creo que será sano para ambos comenzar esta nueva relación que tendrán a partir de ahora, espero que estén contentos con esto.

—Será un noviazgo increíble, muero por molestarlo.

"¿¡N-Noviazgo!?" pensó el castaño poniéndose de pie, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como se lo permitían. "¡No es posible! ¡Ella...! ¿Desde cuándo...?" Ryu fue testigo del enojo que estaba sintiendo su jefe cuando lo vio marcharse sin decir una palabra del lugar. Tan relajado como era, pagó la cuenta, se levantó y salió después de saludar. Solo para encontrarse con su amigo apoyado contra el automóvil, apretando la puerta abierta con todas sus fuerzas. Seguramente estaría sintiéndose muy impotente, después de todo hacía menos de un día había organizado su mente como para darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

—Cálmate, Li— le dijo, serio.

—No me pidas que me calme, es increíble... realmente soy lento...— su tono de voz cada vez fue disminuyendo, lo último que había dicho no fue percibido por su asistente, quien estaba bastante cerca. —De todas formas, hay que ponerse a trabajar, pasaré por la cede de las oficinas del Clan de aquí para ver qué tal están las cosas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, quiero que vigiles a Sakura en mi ausencia, ve a la casa si es necesario, ingéniatelas, sé que sabes cómo hacer tu trabajo.

No aguardó a que llegara una respuesta por su parte que ya había ingresado al transporte y se había marchado. Ryu tenía la katana con él sin embargo no tenía nada de información acerca de la familia Kinomoto, no solía espiar personas sin un informe previo de cada persona a la que estaría siguiendo.

—Al menos podrías llevarme— murmuró, lanzó un suspiro al aire y emprendió la marcha hacia la vivienda que debía vigilar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! Qué tal? Estoy sorprendida de que no me llegaran Reviews del capítulo anterior, ni qué decir preocupada, ¿Será que no les gustó nada? xD Espero que no me abandonen Jajaja llegué a pensar que no iba a poder subir el cap de hoy gracias a la inmensa roca llamada cansancio que tengo atada al cuello, nunca desearon que el día tuviera más horas? O que las energías duraran más? Bueno esta semana realmente ANHELABA que alguna de las dos opciones se volviera realidad n.n' Pasando al Fic! Tuve que cortarlo ahí, consideré más de una vez continuarlo un poquito más pero la idea que tenía la voy a reservar para el del Jueves que viene ñaka ñaka (? Espero les guste! :D como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	15. XV - Miradas

Touma ingresó a su casa cabizbajo, a penas cerró la puerta tras de sí se apoyó contra esta, dándose un golpe mentalmente por haberse comportado como un idiota durante la cita con la joven de ojos verdes. "No pude contenerme... ¿Cómo no pude contenerme?" Golpeó un par de veces su cabeza contra la puerta de madera, regañándose mentalmente por haber perdido la compostura al estar junto a ella.

— ¿Touma?— oyó decir a Akari Yoshida, su madre. —Llegaste temprano, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálido.

—Mamá... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que papá era la persona para ti?

— ¿Eh? Bueno... pues yo... en realidad...— la mujer dudó. —Resulta que yo no estaba enamorada de tu padre...

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Claro que lo estaba cuando me casé con él! Pero bueno, antes de eso, yo creía amar a otra persona, los tres éramos buenos amigos, sin embargo cuando recibí la confesión de tu padre sentí que todo se había arruinado, no podía simplemente decirle que me gustaba otra persona y que, además de eso, era alguien que él apreciaba, sin embargo... cuando me confesó lo que sentía me confundí mucho, ya no estaba segura de quién era el dueño de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Y cómo lo descubriste?

—En primer lugar cada vez que nos cruzábamos no podía verlo a los ojos, eso no me sucede con cualquier persona, y además cuando comparé los cariños que le tenía a cada uno... me di cuenta que eran muy diferentes... fue algo único...

—Entonces así fue, lo sentiste ¿Es eso?

—Algo así, no puedo explicarlo bien con palabras, ¿A qué vienen tantas dudas? ¿Tienes problemas con Sakura-chan?— el joven guardó silencio, si bien había preguntado no quería estar contándole a su madre acerca de su vida sentimental, se iba a sentir muy extraño sino. —Entiendo que no quieras decirme, pero dale tiempo ¿Sí? Ella te quiere mucho...

—Lo sé— "Lo que me preocupa es que sea como a un simple amigo."

.

* * *

.

"Desde que llegué que estuvo lloviendo mucho" pensó, mientras regresaba de hacer algunas compras, sostenía un paraguas rosa para protegerse del agua. Sin darse cuenta había pasado por una calle que le resultaba muy familiar, miró un poco en varias direcciones para identificar aquello que, si no se equivocaba, debía estar por allí. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

La casa amarilla de madera, con tejado azul, continuaba tal y como la recordaba. Se preguntaba si ella continuaría viviendo allí. ¿Sería correcto pasar a saludar? ¿O tal vez ni siquiera se acordaría de ella? Tan solo se acercó un poco para ver mejor, aunque ellos bien podrían haberse mudado hacía años, si bien Shaoran le había dicho que se encontraron nada aseguraba que continuara en esa residencia.

Mei Ling oyó unos ruidos provenientes del techo y dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo, la expresión de perplejidad que puso cuando divisó al perro pervertido de su primo recostado leyendo un libro mientras comía frituras de queso fue gigante, iba acompañado de Yang, un águila que había sido creada por Shaoran cuando tenía diecisiete años, era un rastreador, todo lo que veían esos pequeños ojos de ave podía ser observado por su dueño a través de un prisma que debía de estar llevando consigo.

— ¡Pantis! ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa?— preguntó Ryu elevando las cejas, cuando la vio abajo.

— ¡No me llames así!— gritó enseñando los dientes. Por poco gruñía. — ¿¡Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba!?— se cruzó de brazos.

—Mi trabajo.

— ¿Kinomoto continúa viviendo aquí?

—Así es.

— ¿¡Y la estás espiando depravado!?

—Me lo ordenó Shaoran... y ahora no hay nadie en la casa.

— ¿Eh?

—Teme por su seguridad, así que me pidió que me encargara de protegerla, no sé en qué está pensando en verdad, se arriesga.

—Como siempre, no me sorprende que se arriesgue por ella...— bajó la vista, preocupada. Su interlocutor llegó al suelo de un salto y la tomó de la barbilla para que levantara la cabeza, pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían poco a poco debido a la sorpresa, nunca terminaba por acostumbrarse a que la molestara de esa manera, sin mencionar que se ruborizaba, eran muy divertidas esas expresiones exageradas que hacía. A diferencia de las de él que nunca parecía cambiar ese estado permanente de indiferencia en el que vivía. — ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿No te dijimos ayer que no salieras de la protección de la casa sin avisarnos, como MÍNIMO?— "¿Acaso me está regañando?" se dijo Mei Ling, avergonzada y molesta. Intentó apartarse pero la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza.

— ¡Déjame! ¡No tengo que pedirte permiso!

— ¡No he dicho permiso! Escúchame bien pantis de fresa, si te lo decimos no es porque queramos molestarte o mantenerte encerrada ¿De acuerdo? Hay un demente aquí afuera que quiere hacerle daño a tu primo, ¿Quiénes piensas que serán los blancos?— para la sorpresa de ambos él parecía enojado. —Nada ganaría el enemigo metiéndose directamente con él, pero sí con sus seres queridos.

—Y-Yo...

— ¿Tú, qué?

—Lo siento...

—De acuerdo, me alegro que lo comprendas, vuelve a casa.

—Pero aún quiero estar afuera, no es divertido estar sola en esa mansión gigante...— vio a Ryu suspirar con pesar, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño que lo exasperaba.

—De acuerdo, te acompaño... ¡Yang! ¡Quédate a vigilar la casa!— vociferó al ave que se encontraba aún en el tejado, y emprendieron el camino hacia el parque del rey pingüino, ambos debajo de la sombrilla rosada.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se arregló un poco su vestido color crema mientras aguardaba a que abrieran la puerta. Tal vez Tomoyo se había excedido un poco con el arreglo, después de todo solo había sido invitada a cenar, no quería producirse demasiado. Sin embargo dejó de pensar en todo cuando el dueño de casa abrió, parecía sorprendido de verla allí.

De hecho lo había dejado anonadado, la joven de pie en el umbral de su casa parecía ser un ángel, uno con el que inevitablemente estaba enojado (gracias a la fiebre de celos que se había apoderado de su persona desde el mediodía) y que tenía brillantes ojos verdes. Le costaba pensar mientras la contemplaba luciendo ese vestido claro con mangas de gaza hasta el codo, que le permitían ver al menos un poco esa hermosa piel que poseía, le costaba concentrarse. "Es preciosa..." pensó, con dolor de saber que ella ya tenía a alguien más a quien deslumbrar.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?— se oyó preguntar, un segundo antes de enseriarse. Ella no debía estar allí.

—Esto... tú me invitaste... ¿Lo habías olvidado?

—No, no lo olvidé, aunque asumí que no vendrías.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Bueno, ambos sabemos que no soy el mejor amigo de Yoshida, no le agrado ni él a mí, no le gustaría enterarse de que has venido a mi casa— estaba irritado pero no quería pagarlo con ella, debía ingeniárselas para que se marchara sin tener mayores conflictos.

—Supongo que no— Sakura se sintió bastante confundida, ¿A qué venía esa conversación? No tenía idea. —Pero yo quería venir hoy...

—Podría molestarse contigo.

—Tal vez, pero no tiene porqué, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Podría hacerse una idea equivocada acerca de nosotros— dijo el castaño, para aclarar un poco lo que quería explicarle.

—No te entiendo Shaoran, no es normal que te pongas tanto de su lado, ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Es que creía que le tenías más consideración que esta...— ya comenzaba a costarle contenerse, un poco más y explotaría.

— ¿Consideración? Él me importa pero... si fuese por él no tomaría helados durante el invierno solo por no enfermarme, puede ir muy lejos...— suspiró.

—Lo hace porque te quiere— ella se sonrojó un poco, provocando que su acompañante se enojara más si era posible.

—Sí, aunque es un poco exagerado...— lo miró, sopesando. — ¿Acaso llegué en mal momento?

—No es eso, solo intentaba ponerme en el lugar de tu novio, es todo— notó que la chica lo observaba perpleja.

—N-Novio ¿Mío?— comenzaba a brotar su risa nerviosa y acabó por exasperarlo por completo, no quería sentir semejantes celos solo... brotaban. — ¿Novio? ¿Quién?

— ¡Yoshida!— exclamó, como si fuera evidente. Ella se quedó congelada en su lugar por segunda vez, no comprendía absolutamente nada y Shaoran parecía estar hablando en serio. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para decirle cualquier cosa pero nada salía. —Supe que hoy tuviste una cita con él... no sabía que salían.

— ¿Cita? No, te equivocas, solo fue un paseo de amigos— no quería que él pensara que apreciaba de una forma especial a Touma. —Solo fue eso Shaoran...

— ¿Eh?— el joven estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo que no eran novios? ¿Significaba que ella... era una posibilidad aún? Unas cosquillas comenzaban a generarse en su pecho y se tentaba con soltar una gran carcajada. —Así que... ¿Fue un malentendido?

—Sí...

—Ja ja ja... y-yo... tú...— dio un paso hacia ella, dudando. Sin embargo cuando pudo ver sinceridad en aquellos ojos verdes se permitió sonreír y estrecharla entre sus brazos, ahogado en la alegría que sentía, después de haberse enterado de lo de Yoshida su mundo había comenzado a venirse abajo. —Sakura, Sakura...— enterró la cabeza en su cuello, percibiendo el aroma que tanto le gustaba. "Durazno, lo sabía."

—Estás extraño hoy... ¿Sucedió algo?

—Solo estuve inquieto por unos problemas que se presentaron hoy.

— ¿Del trabajo?

—No— suspiró él. —Algo mucho más importante...

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada una vez que la preocupación desapareció, después de todo él la estaba abrazando, aunque no quería que la soltara, de hecho comenzaba a considerar responder al abrazo pero sus manos temblaban, estaba asustada, ya que esa clase de demostración de afecto significaba mucho para ella, si bien para él parecía ser solo una forma de desahogarse.

Entonces notó que no estaban solos, o más bien que había alguien que los observaba desde el interior de la casa. Era una joven de largo cabello negro con expresión sorprendida, incluso asustada, no comprendía bien porqué la miraba de esa manera, sin embargo notó sus vestimentas chinas.

— ¿Mei Ling?— preguntó. Y un segundo después, sin darse cuenta, se liberó del chico para correr hacia ella y abrazarla. — ¡Mei Ling que alegría verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿S-Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?— se miraron, sin que ninguna se apartara.

—Shaoran me invitó a cenar— voltearon a ver al aludido, ambas de manera interrogante pero una un poco más amistosa que la otra. —Fue un lindo gesto, ¡Y además ahora pudimos encontrarnos! Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de saber de ti...

El líder del clan Li miró de manera muy seria a su prima, lanzándole una advertencia con los ojos de que se arrepentiría si llegaba a mencionarle algo del pasado a Sakura, fue por eso que ella cayó, le sonrió con nostalgia y le contó algunas de las cosas que estuvo haciendo en los últimos años, si bien había mantenido cierta comunicación con Tomoyo luego de la última visita del castaño a Japón, no lograron continuar con aquella linda amistad por mucho tiempo más.

Ryu, quien había estado observando sin decir nada, se acercó a su jefe que continuaba en el umbral de la puerta contemplando a las chicas como si no fueran reales, sentía tanta paz de pronto que se había quedado en una especie de trance.

—No me habías dicho que venía hoy, ¿Qué tal estás?— oyó que le preguntaba su guardaespaldas.

—Aliviado...

—Me lo imaginaba ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, ella está en la casa, pueden presentarse un sinfín de oportunidades para estar a solas o hablar, ¿Me dirás que vas a desaprovecharlo?— no podía creer lo tonto que podía llegar a ser el castaño a veces.

—No pienso acosarla si es de lo que me estás hablando.

—Claro, porque abrazarla en la entrada está muy bien.

—E-Eso fue... distinto...— apartó la mirada, en verdad avergonzado de su falta de autocontrol. —No lo pude evitar.

—No te entiendo, ella está allí, enfrente de ti, y no haces nada pero no quieres que la aparten de ti.

—Yo me entiendo.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso— le sonrió divertido y avanzó hacia ellas, enseguida tiró del brazo de Sakura y le dio un abrazo apretado, sobresaltando no solo a la muchacha japonesa sino que también a sus otros dos acompañantes. —Sakura-chan~ ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

—R-Ryu-san... n-no me deja respirar...

— ¿¡Qué haces idiota!?— gritó Mei Ling dando un paso hacia atrás. A Shaoran comenzaba a rodearlo un aura de fuego que amenazaba con incendiar la casa completa.

—Compórtate...— masculló, incluso aunque se daba cuenta de que lo hacía por molestarlo, funcionaba muy bien. Sin embargo en el fondo continuaba tranquilo. "Ella no tiene novio... ella aún está unida a mí..."

Cenaron arroz con curry preparado por Ryu y Mei Ling, que discutían en la cocina mientras tanto. Sakura se rió bastante en ese ambiente familiar, se sentía como una niña otra vez, fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuan feliz era antes de que todo cambiara.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "For River" OST de To the moon.**_

De hecho meditaba acerca de ello sentada en el césped del jardín trasero, mientras la brisa tibia de esa noche de verano le acariciaba el cabello, estaba realmente contenta. Y al menos así la veía Shaoran desde la puerta corrediza por la que ella había salido, sin haberse dado cuenta la habían dejado sola cuando había ido a contestar una llamada a su estudio, confiado de que sus dos acompañantes no la abandonarían, pero no había sido así. Con mirarla desde esa distancia le bastaba, no quería acercarse a incomodarla o robarle la paz que parecía sentir en ese momento.

—Puedo sentir tu presencia...— la oyó, sin verla voltearse. Había sido un murmullo nada más pero por alguna razón se encontró sintiéndose agasajado, como si fuera alguien importante para ella.

—Eso es porque te has vuelto más fuerte.

—Gracias por invitarme, me puso muy feliz volver a ver a Mei Ling, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero parece como si hubiese recuperado una parte muy importante de mi vida... y te lo debo a ti.

—Me alegra oírlo— "¿Sentiste lo mismo cuando nos encontramos nosotros?"

—Es una linda noche, este jardín también— dijo Sakura, volteando a verlo, a la luz de la luna sus ojos se veían aún más brillantes, aún tenían ese poderoso efecto de hipnosis en él a pesar de ya saber la razón por la que siempre permanecía observándola.

—Es cierto...

—Te ves algo distraído— silencio, solo se miraban. —Creo que es hora de que me vaya, debes estar cansando por el trabajo y tus problemas de hoy— ella se iba a poner de pie pero se detuvo al ver que el joven se había acercado y en ese instante estaba de cuclillas a su lado, contemplándola desde muy corta distancia, provocando que se ruborizara bastante.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porqué ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué fue que nos apartamos tanto en aquel entonces?— solo lo había dicho, por mero impulso, ni siquiera había alcanzado a pensar que ya estaba pronunciándolo. No esperaba una respuesta, no la quería tampoco pero, al parecer, era algo que necesitaba saber.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

— ¡Me aplastas! ¡Quítate!— susurraba Mei Ling al amigo de su primo mientras asomaban sus cabezas escondidos detrás de una pared en la casa, intentaba espiar a los dos del jardín pero su acompañante no dejaba de tocarle el pelo, soplarle en la nuca y de molestarla en general, al ser más alto él tenía que estar detrás de ella para ver sin encorvarse demasiado o bloquearla, pero era un fastidio. En ese instante hacía peso sobre su espalda y la aplastaba.

—Me aburro... déjalos solos y vamos a divertirnos ¿Sí?— Ryu apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica, rodeándola con los brazos al mismo tiempo y avergonzándola.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero oír!— lo apartó de un manotazo para continuar prestando atención a la conversación al aire libre.

—Shaoran, no...— balbuceaba Sakura, completamente roja, sin mirar al castaño.

—Nunca... hemos hablado, aunque está bien, supongo que no hay nada que decir ¿Cierto?

—Exacto, ya es pasado— él quiso acariciarle el rostro para que lo mirara, ya que estaba escondiéndose en sus rodillas, lo intentó varias veces pero no alcanzaba a ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Qué podría decirle después de todo? Se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio, hasta que percibió que ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, se tensó mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con prisa. —Sakura yo...

—Solo unos momentos ¿Sí? ¿Podemos quedarnos así?

—Sí, claro— se inclinó un poquito hacia ella. Al instante lo invadió su aroma a durazno que lo tentaba con besar su piel.

Durante unos instantes no se preocuparon por nada, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, la cercanía... los ojos verdes... la mirada penetrante... la esencia del durazno... aquella encantadora expresión seria y expectante... ni siquiera notaban que poco a poco se iban pegando más y más.

— ¡Mira!— casi chilló la proveniente de China. —Están muy cerca...

—Igual que nosotros...— contestó Ryu haciendo una voz melosa.

— ¡Ya basta!— en un intento por quitárselo de encima resbaló y él la sostuvo justo a tiempo para que no se golpeara contra el encerado suelo. Cuando lo miró desde esa corta distancia por primera vez notó que tenía los ojos del color del cielo, permaneció mirándolos, atraída.

—Cuidado princesa— aquello la sorprendió y la ruborizó. Hacía años que no la llamaba así, más exactamente desde que habían dejado de jugar su juego favorito, en el que ella tenía dos caballeros que la obedecían. Ese recuerdo le trajo cierta nostalgia.

— ¡S-Sueltame!— exclamó, muy fuerte, empujándolo al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto cayó finalmente, de espaldas, abandonando su escondite. —Ay... me dolió...

— ¿Mei Ling?— dijeron Sakura y Shaoran, quienes habían oído el alboroto. La joven china quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero más que por vergüenza por tonta, los había interrumpido cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ryu conteniendo la risa. Lo miró muy feo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Aléjate!

—D-Debo regresar a la casa de Tomoyo... ya es tarde...— musitó Sakura, mirando de reojo al dueño de casa, roja como una manzana.

—Ah, claro... esto... te acompañaré.

—Yo también voy— dijo Ryu, sabía que esos dos se sentían incómodos, estaría allí para aligerar un poco el ambiente, y para divertirse también. Moría por molestar a Shaoran una vez regresaran.

Claro, si es que Mei Ling no lo asesinaba.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Tarde pero seguro dicen! PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! Qué puedo decir en mi defensa!? T.T Consideraré cambiar el día para no prometer que subiré el jueves y después hacer otra cosa... la vida universitaria es atareada xD si llegara a ser así voy a avisar a través de un review. Pasando al Fic! Lo tenía listo hace 1 hora pero me demoré por la música jajaja no podía dejarlo sin ponerle la canción que me inspiró cientos de veces a escribir... espero que les esté gustando incluso aunque lo lean sin mis recomendaciones... y para l s que lo hacen y además les agrada mejor! :D Bueno, nos vamos acercando al final, sino me surgen ideas de aquí calculo 10 capítulos más y se termina... así que comienza la cuenta regresiva, espero me sigan apoyando hasta el final! como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	16. XVI - Lucha con el pasado

Caminaban en silencio por la calle, uno junto al otro y contentos simplemente con esa cercanía, no importaba que no durara demasiado ya que la casa de Tomoyo estaba a poca distancia. Habían perdido a Ryu en algún momento, sin darse cuenta, estaban a solas, la noche era hermosa y tranquila.

O al menos eso pensaron hasta que vieron a una figura alta apoyada en un poste de luz y después aproximarse con andar brusco. Iba directo hacia ellos.

— ¡Sakura!— oyeron gritar a Touya Kinomoto.

— ¿¡Hermano!?— exclamó la joven, pasmada. Allí correría sangre. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Sabía que te veías con este tipo! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacerlo!?

—Cálmate por favor...— "Por todos los cielos, no hables."

— ¡No me pidas que me calme!— Shaoran frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante, molesto.

—Deja de gritarle— enunció calmado pero con tono amenazador, enfureciendo aún más a Touya.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Es mi hermana y le hablo como quiero! ¡Aléjate de ella ahora mismo mocoso!— la vio agarrar a Sakura del brazo y apartarla de él, se sintió desesperarse durante menos de dos segundos mientras ocurría, como si dejar de verla fuera un martirio, aunque no estuviera muy lejos de la realidad. — ¡Entiende que él no merece que le dirijas la palabra siquiera!

—Basta hermano... te lo suplico— susurraba la joven, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra, estaba muy avergonzada de la escena que estaban montando frente al proveniente de China.

—Suéltala— ordenó el castaño, conteniendo el enojo.

— ¡No eres quien para decirme eso! ¡Desaparece!

— ¡Detente! ¡Por favor hermano, yo fui la que quiso venir aquí!

— ¡Y eso es lo que menos entiendo! ¡Por su culpa enfermaste! ¡Por su culpa Yuki está...!— se mordió la lengua cuando vio que su hermana se encontraba sollozando con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, pensó que tal vez había abierto demasiado la boca. —Sakura yo...— la chica se apartó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, percibiendo que Shaoran se colocaba entre su hermano y ella a modo de barrera.

—Hermano— musitó con la voz quebrada, antes de que su amigo dijera algo que enfureciera en verdad a Touya. —Recuperaré mis fuerzas con la ayuda de Touma y Shaoran... y entonces el sello de Yue será borrado... no tienes que preocuparte de nada...

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? Si fue por su culpa todo lo que te sucedió... ¡Tú deberías detestar a este tipo!— esas palabras funcionaron como interruptor para activar algo en el interior de Sakura, quien se sostuvo el pecho respirando con dificultad, sentía un gran dolor punzante mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos de vez en cuando. Se puso de cuclillas, tosiendo un poco, enseguida sus acompañantes se acercaron a asistirla, pero fue Shaoran el que llegó primero. Al verlo tan preocupado Touya se quedó quieto, ¿Ese mocoso aún...?

—Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?— miró a Kinomoto, ya furioso. Sin embargo, cuando se iba a poner de pie para ponerlo en su sitio percibió que la joven lo retuvo de la ropa, al voltear a verla vio que estaba sonriéndole, agotada. Soportar aquel dolor era difícil.

—No te preocupes...— miró a su familiar. —Hermano, yo... lamento todos los problemas que les he causado a ti y a papá, pero no estoy haciendo esto por mero capricho...— a pesar del semblante decaído que enseñaba el brillo de sus ojos verdes le indicaba a qué se debía su determinación, le molestaba que su hermana cayera en las zarpas de ese sujeto una vez más. "¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?"

—Hablaremos de esto en cuanto llegues a casa, ¿Irás a lo de tu amiga ahora?— le preguntó, mirándola de reojo bastante fastidiado. ¡Él le estaba poniendo las manos encima!

—Sí...

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, te veré mañana— diciendo eso dio una media vuelta y se marchó de mala gana, deseando no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Yakusoku no nai hokago" OST de Gekkan Shoujo Nosaki Kun.**_

Una vez a solas otra vez Sakura no sabía cómo ocultar su vergüenza, él tenía derecho a reclamarle, enfadarse y gritarle lo que sea, después de aquel momento que había tenido que pasar, pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo notó que estaba contemplándola con una dulce preocupación tan propia de su persona. La sostenía por los hombros y permanecía sentado junto a ella en el suelo. "Continúa cuidándome como lo hacía antes..." pensó, conmovida y feliz.

—Lo siento mucho...— murmuró, cabizbaja. —Por mi culpa has pasado un mal momento.

—Para nada, y no es tu culpa, a él jamás le agradé después de todo ¿Cierto?— aunque sabía que no era por eso que Touya había reaccionado de esa forma, se estaba haciendo el tonto para no incomodarla con temas del pasado, y eso ella también lo sabía, ya que su hermano había culpado al joven castaño sin rodeos.

—Muchas gracias Shaoran...— se acercó un poco para poder apoyarse en él. Y era que se sentía tan confortada en sus brazos, en cada ocasión en las que se vio envuelta en el calor del chico había experimentado una paz que realmente había echado de menos.

—Sakura... ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?— le dijo, preocupado en realidad. Aquella noche habían estado muy pegados, le fascinaba, pero temía que tal vez haya sido demasiado para ella.

—Sí, solo estoy cansada, demasiadas emociones para un día y...— prefirió callar, lo que extrañó a su acompañante.

—Bueno, cuando quieras, puedo ser de ayuda...— la apretó un poco más contra sí, acostumbrándose a la situación. —Tienes que saber que... si tú quieres... puedes estar conmigo ¿Bien?— se había ruborizado, entre la fragancia del durazno, la calidez de la joven y su cercanía comenzaba a sentirse embriagado, por lo que las palabras brotaban solas. —A mí realmente me encantaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos...— pudo ver que ella se separó un poco para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban, ilusionados.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Sí— afirmó, serio y aguardando una respuesta.

— ¿Podré... recurrir a ti en verdad?

—Sí, Sakura... ambos lo haremos...— se estaba avergonzando. "¿Qué contestarás?

— ¿Seguro? ¿Estás en verdad seguro?— lo aturdiá el calor de sus mejillas y la cercanía de la joven, que lo sostenía por la ropa sentada en el hueco que formaban sus piernas, mirándolo de esa manera, pensó que la besaría antes de recibir una respuesta.

—Completamente...

_**Fin de la canción.**_

—Te lo agradezco mucho...— se quedó congelado de repente. Si bien no había sido la mejor confesión hecha en la historia de las confesiones, ni muy explícita, aún así... ¿Ella la había comprendido? ¿Y lo rechazaba? —Siempre te preocupas por mí, te aseguro que seré de tanta confianza como tú lo eres para mí... lo juro.

— ¿Eh?— para Shaoran el agradable momento se había tornado gris de pronto.

— ¡Lo digo de verdad! Seré la mejor amiga que puedas tener, me esforzaré al máximo.

— ¿A-A-Amiga?— un tic nervioso se había apoderado de su rostro, después de todo ella continuaba siendo tan distraída como siempre, las confesiones indirectas no funcionarían. Suspiró, resignado a tener que decirle todo sin rodeos, aunque la inspiración del momento había muerto y, si lo pensaba bien, no era el mejor ambiente para decirle lo que sentía, quizá podrían salir a cenar o algo. "Lo haré, te prometo que lo haré, solo dame un poco más de tiempo..."

Ya más tranquilo le enseñó su sonrisa más tierna y comprensiva, asintió para acordar que serían buenos amigos, pero al ver aquella expresión de plena felicidad en el rostro de ella no pudo contenerse, volvió a abrazarla, apoyando una mejilla en su cabeza y acariciándole el cabello.

Sakura simplemente se dejó mimar, no negaría que el instante era perfecto cuando sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón por todo el cuerpo, tendría que agradecérselo a su hermano al final. Si al menos como su amiga recibía ese afecto del que, al parecer, tan dependiente era, le bastaba, al menos por el momento, era feliz con tan solo poder ser un consuelo o alivio para él.

Se separaron algo sonrojados para emprender la marcha hacia la casa de Tomoyo una vez más, se hacía tarde y no querían preocuparla. Ambos andaban tentados de tomar la mano del otro, como en los viejos tiempos, pero se contuvieron ya que aquello significaba algo más que amistad, así que simplemente avanzaron conversando de trivialidades, como el trabajo, estudios, o los planes que tenían para el fin de semana.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio en el que vivía la joven de cabello oscuro y tocaron el timbre aguardaron en la entrada. Tenían que despedirse.

—Me divertí mucho hoy Shaoran... gracias por invitarme.

—No fue nada, Mei Ling se puso contenta de verte, todos nosotros de hecho.

—Y a mí igual...

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Estás algo pálida.

—Descuida, no es nada, en cuanto duerma un poco recuperaré mis energías— lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, un segundo antes de que sonara el timbre que le indicaba que podía abrir la puerta, lo más probable era que Tomoyo estuviese espiándolos desde el balcón del cuarto piso que era en el que vivía. —Nos vemos luego Shaoran...

—Hasta pronto— recibió un último saludo con la mano de parte de la joven, antes de verla desaparecer detrás de la puerta principal del edificio. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin que lo pudiese evitar. Aquella noche había sido... magnífica.

La joven de ojos verdes subió en el elevador hasta llegar a su destino. Se sentía fatal, el fuerte dolor en el estómago no desaparecía y, por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirse muy triste. No comprendía qué estaba sucediéndole. Vio a su amiga aparecer en el pasillo para recibirla, pero su alegría de verla se esfumó cuando observó cómo se desvanecía en el suelo, oía su voz como si estuviera lejos.

—Sakura... sa... ra... tas... ien... ku... a...— y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

.

* * *

.

Mei Ling se encontraba en el living de la casa con una taza de té enfrente, solo contemplándola porque no había probado un sorbo siquiera, perdida en sus meditaciones como estaba no era demasiado consciente de la realidad. Había vuelto a ver a una vieja amiga y su primo estaba feliz, sin embargo aún tenía el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, además, la Kinomoto que había conocido cuando niña jamás de atrevería a dirigirle la palabra a Shaoran después de haberlo abandonado, menos aún con el trato amigable tan particular de ella, ¿Cómo podía ser que hiciera de cuenta que nada había pasado? Algo allí no cuadraba y apestaba a engaño por alguna razón.

—Hey pantis de fresa, estás distraída— al regresar a la realidad tenía a Ryu muy cerca del rostro y le estaba rodeando los hombros con el brazo, pero ni siquiera reaccionó mal por oír aquel apodo que tanto la fastidiaba, estaba indiferente, lo que extrañó al guardaespaldas.

—Hola, ¿Que no los acompañarías para evitarles la vergüenza?— él se sorprendió de que sus intensiones quedaran expuestas para ella. No era nada divertido así.

—Oh, se las ingeniaron muy bien, así que decidí regresar... ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te ves pensativa.

— ¿Dices que no suelo pensar?— inquirió la proveniente de China mirando fijamente el líquido ambarino que la aguardaba en la mesita a sus pies. El joven a su lado se quedó observándola mientras decidía qué hacer al respecto de esa situación, no le gustaba mucho que no reaccionara ante sus bromas.

—Quita esa expresión Mei Ling— diciendo esto depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. La vio sorprenderse y ruborizarse al mismo tiempo, lo que le arrancó una corta carcajada.

— ¿¡Q-Qué haces!?— lo empujó hacia un lado, tocándose la mejilla que continuaba cálida, sabía que estaba molestándola únicamente pero su corazón latía de igual manera. — ¡Eres un pervertido!

—Me tenté, lo siento— enunció él riéndose.

— ¡Ve a hacerle eso a cualquier otra que lo permita!

—Yo te prefiero a ti pantis... ¿Quieres otro?— comenzó a acercarse a ella con esa mirada lujuriosa falsa que se le daba tan bien para conquistar mujeres, hasta que notó que sus manos temblaban mientras lo empujaban en el pecho ¿Estaría asustada? ¿O estaría siendo brusco? Solo estaba divirtiéndose un poco a su costa, como siempre había sido. Sin embargo, ya no eran niños, se dio cuenta que ella podría malinterpretarlo o caer en su juego de alguna manera, pero no era alguien con quién fuera capaz de entretenerse, después de todo era prima de su mejor amigo y jefe, además de que sería hombre muerto si lo hiciera.

Al instante se apartó, disimulando su recién descubierta incomodidad. Atrayendo la atención de la jovencita, que lo miró esperando que detrás de ese control hubiese un truco sucio para ponerle las manos encima, por lo tanto se quedó a la defensiva y tensa. Pero la jugada no llegó, solo se quedó inclinado hacia adelante con los dedos entrecruzados, como si estuviese enojado.

— ¿Ryu?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso mismo quiero saber, te pusiste raro de repente...

— ¿Eso crees?— le dijo con una sonrisa bien convincente. — ¿Prefieres que lo continuemos Mei Ling?— la vio ponerse roja una vez más y darse la vuelta cruzada de brazos. Cuando pudo contemplarla en esa postura notó que su cabello había crecido mucho, estaba largo y lacio, estaba distinta a como la recordaba. "Ya no es una niña, se ha convertido en toda una mujer... tengo que tener más cuidado..."

.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba en la entrada del parque del rey pingüino, el ambiente lucía extraño, como borroso y gris, podía ver el sector de los juegos para niños desde su ubicación, hacia el camino junto al río, sintiéndose muy inquieta por alguna razón desconocida, algo allí estaba mal, no podía recordar cómo había llegado a aquel sitio.

De pronto vio a una jovencita de cabello corto correr por el camino, al reconocerse ella misma se apresuró en seguirla. No era posible que fuera lo que ella pensaba. Cuando la alcanzó se quedó paralizada, mientras notaba como el pánico la dominaba.

— ¡Shaoran! Lamento haberte hecho esperar— dijo la adolescente. — ¿Querías verme?— agregó un poco sonrojada pero contenta.

—Sí... tengo que hablarte de algo— él estaba serio, apoyado contra un árbol en dirección al río y con las manos en los bolsillos, la miraba de reojo. Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia ellos para contemplar mejor la escena que tenía enfrente.

—Dime.

—Yo... mañana regresaré a Hong Kong otra vez...

— ¿Tan pronto? Ya veo...— musitó un poco triste, pero enseguida recuperó los ánimos, después de todo él estaba allí a su lado. —Bueno, ahora que mi hermano regresó puede quedarse en la casa en mi lugar, aún estamos preocupados de dejarla vacía por el asunto de la inseguridad... podemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos ¿Cierto? Y además la próxima vez, cuando todo esto pase, podré ir a visitarte yo para que no tengas que venir tú aquí...

—No habrá próxima vez— lo oyó, tajante. —A partir de mañana no volveré a Japón por varios años y estaré viajando... no podremos vernos en mucho tiempo...

—Lo entiendo...— dijeron ambas Sakura, una sorprendida y la otra a punto de llorar.

— ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Sabes que significa que no puedo seguir con nuestra relación?— ella se quedó cabizbaja, temblando por el frío que comenzaba a sentir, a pesar de que estaban en primavera.

—Me esforzaré...— su voz se había convertido en un susurro.

—No tendré tiempo para ti, tenemos que terminar.

—Te esperaré... por favor...

—Una relación a distancia solo sería un estorbo— la jovencita se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando mientras su cabeza procesaba lo que estaba escuchando. La adulta la imitó, aquellos recuerdos jamás podría olvidarlos.

—Adiós... y lo siento— con esto último se había despedido, dejándola allí llorando desconsolada, y sin comprender por qué estaba sucediendo aquello, si querían debían de estar juntos. Era probable que Shaoran se hubiese cansado de ella, de todos los problemas que le traía a su atareada vida mientras se preparaba para ocupar el cargo que actualmente tenía su madre.

Sakura levantó la mirada respirando profundo para calmarse un poco, y se encontró en el sofá de la sala de su casa. Junto a ella se encontraba el castaño ya de adulto, mirándola con algo que parecía ser... ¿Lastima? ¿Preocupación?

—Oye...— no la llamaba por su nombre. — ¿Por qué no comprendes lo que te digo?

— ¿Eh?

—No hay manera para nosotros, tengo que estar en mi país y tú en el tuyo, donde perteneces... han pasado cinco años ya, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que algo de eso queda aún en mí? Tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida...

—Shaoran por favor... no sigas, yo... aún quiero estar contigo...— lo escuchó reírse sin demasiadas ganas, como burlándose de ella.

—Lo siento, pero no es posible ya.

—Dame una oportunidad, puedo ser mejor de lo que era...

—Yo no te quiero más— eso fue capaz de atravesar su alma. La frase que jamás había oído era esa, y allí estaba, destrozándola como si su corazón fuera un simple castillo de naipes, no podía soportarlo, dolía demasiado. —Me rehúso a pasar por eso otra vez, no quiero volver a verte.

— ¡NO!— gritó, despertando con la respiración agitada. Se encontraba recostada en la habitación que Tomoyo le había proporcionado para cuando quisiera quedarse con ella, estaba a su lado tomándole la mano muy preocupada al parecer, aunque más bien se veía horrorizada.

— ¿S-Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tomoyo... estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible— se tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían atravesado la barrera del sueño.

—T-Tú... yo...

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Tus ojos estaban rojos hace un momento.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Por suerte no hay retraso en este jueves, porque todavía es jueves... bueno, no es jueves, pero hagamos de cuenta que sí porque solo pasaron tres minutos ¿pueden :C? jajaja les traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero que no se deprima con el rumbo trágico que tomó xD les juro que estoy intentando escribir los capítulos tan largos como puedo pero se me da muy mal la expansión xD como les mencioné en algún capítulo anterior la historia toma rumbos que van más allá de mi trama marcada desde el inicio, de hecho es distinta a como la había planeado y mucho. Bueno, sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten! como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	17. XVII - Maldad

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Grandpa's Violin" de Yuki Kajiura.**_

Touya Kinomoto colocaba un ramo de flores en un jarrón con agua que había sobre un mueble con cajones. Se había encargado, como cada mañana, de abrir la ventana de la habitación para que se renovara el aire y de limpiar un poco el polvo que se juntaba en la casa vacía. Luego se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, tal vez así podría llegar a percibir algo.

—Buenos días Yuki— le dijo a la persona que estaba durmiendo en el lecho. La última vez que había visto sus ojos abiertos había sido hacía más de cinco años y, en varias ocasiones, sentía mucha impotencia por no saber si su estado era crítico o no. Al haberle entregado su magia había dejado de formar parte de aquel mundo. —Sakura me ha dicho que está entrenando... y que el sello en ti desaparecerá, significa que pronto podrás despertar, ¿Sabes? Me tiene un poco preocupado, está viéndose con ese mocoso de Hong Kong otra vez, pero... aunque no lo soporto, su ánimo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad...— silencio. —Me pregunto si eso hará algún cambio en ti.

La persona en la cama continuaba durmiendo. El peor momento había pasado ya, y la paz reinaba en su semblante. Aún podía recordar los días en los que el sufrimiento de su hermana se reflejaba únicamente en los dolores que atormentaban a Yukito día y noche, a veces alcanzaban a dejarlo inconsciente, mientras poco a poco los poderes de Sakura disminuían. Hasta que un día solo se quedó dormido, el mismo en que Yue no podía continuar viviendo de su dueña, quedando sellado dentro del joven que era su mejor amigo.

En un principio no habían notado que se trataba de algo que iba más allá de la salud física, lo habían llevado al hospital donde Sakura estaba también, pero los médicos jamás supieron qué fue lo que tenía. Cuando pasaron dos años y la condición de Yukito no mejoraba les dijeron que nada podía hacerse por él, que solo se encontraba dormido, y debían de llevarlo a casa, únicamente les habían proporcionado el suero vitamínico para que no muriera por desnutrición, sin embargo un médico iba una vez cada quince días a revisar el avance de su extraño cuadro clínico, era por eso que Touya siempre cuidaba de él y se hacía cargo de todo.

—No te tardes en despertar... y verás cuanto ha crecido...— susurró sonriendo.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

.

* * *

.

Sakura despertó somnolienta, realmente había pasado una mala noche de sueño, había tenido un sinfín de pesadillas horribles que la despertaban sobresaltada. Se incorporó en su cama con dificultad, afortunadamente Tomoyo no se había quedado en el sillón del rincón cuidándola, estaba sola en el cuarto, esperaba que le hubiese dado el tiempo suficiente para que fuera a descansar. "Ya ha pasado muchas noches sin dormir por quedarse a mi lado, no sería justo volver a hacerla pasar por eso."

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, para poder acercarse a un mueble que tenía un espejo, al verse reflejada dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, lucía demacrada en verdad. Entonces recordó que su amiga había mencionado los ojos rojos la noche pasada, un momento antes de que volviera a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y perdiera la consciencia, no tuvo la oportunidad de mencionárselo otra vez, la noche había sido abundante en malos ratos. "Ahora todo se ve normal" pensó, observándose con detenimiento. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos lentos para salir, su cuerpo parecía haberse debilitado mucho o algo similar ya que le costaba más de lo que era natural caminar, pero cuando iba a abrir la salida escuchó unos golpecitos que pedían permiso para entrar. Abrió directamente con una sonrisa para recibir a Tomoyo.

Sin embargo no era ella.

—Oh, veo que despertaste... buenos días— dijo Shaoran con una bandeja en manos, traía té y un par de pastelillos que, aseguraba, no había preparado su amiga. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Esto... buenos días, ¿Tomoyo te llamó?

—Sí, anoche estuvo muy preocupado y esta mañana me llamó desde tu móvil, me ha dicho que tuviste varias pesadillas— contestó el castaño, con expresión tierna, últimamente tenía mucha consideración con ella. — ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Mm... lamento las molestias...

—No te disculpes, creí que habíamos quedado en contarnos lo que nos sucediera, sin embargo ayer dijiste que te encontrabas bien y no era cierto— ella bajó la vista, avergonzada. Era cierto, así se suponía que sería.

Al verla apenada Shaoran se tentó con abrazarla, por la noche se había sentido sumamente atraído hacia ella pero se impondría control, o sino la joven podría incomodarse, por lo tanto solo guardó las manos en los bolsillos y buscó con el rostro su mirada, sonriéndole para que no creyera que la regañaba.

— ¿Shaoran?

— ¿Prometes que me avisarás si algo malo sucede otra vez?— extendió el dedo meñique hacia ella. La expresión de sorpresa que vio en su rostro lo enterneció tanto que percibió unas cosquillas en el pecho, dolían y al mismo tiempo le agradaban, era lo mismo que sentía cuando era niño pero intensificado si era posible.

—Lo prometo— dijo Sakura sujetando aquel valioso recuerdo con su meñique, quedando entrelazados como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Esta es...?— la animó a decir.

—Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito...

—Aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo— dijeron al unísono para luego dejar salir unas risitas cortas, estaban contentos de ser amigos al menos. Aunque ninguno supiera lo que pensaba el otro respecto a eso.

Ingresaron en la habitación y acomodaron la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche, si bien ella se encontraba evidentemente mejor el muchacho insistió en que se quedara en la cama al menos por unas horas más, lo que significaba que Sakura tendría que faltar a clases otra vez. Para su desgracia ni siquiera le importaba demasiado, estaba feliz con solo haberlo visto una vez más, principalmente después de esa noche plagada de pesadillas en las que solo podía observar cómo se marchaba.

En el instante en que pensó en aquello sus piernas le fallaron pero fue sostenida por su acompañante antes de que se golpeara o se hiciera daño.

— ¿Qué pasa?— se preguntó, adolorida. De pronto sintió mucha impotencia y enojo sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Estás esforzándote demasiado, necesitas hacer reposo— lo oyó, serio. Sin poder controlarse lo apartó de un empujón, durante una milésima de segundo había experimentado cierto rechazo hacia él pero se arrepintió en el acto.

—L-Lo siento Shaoran, no sé qué me pasó— intentó explicarle ante la evidente sorpresa de él, quien pensaba que finalmente había conseguido cansarla, "debí haber continuado con las manos en los bolsillos" se dijo, sin mirarla.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo— aguardó a que se sentara sobre la cama para estar seguro de que no se caería al suelo. —Ryu me acompaña, me tranquilizaría que lo dejaras revisarte...

— ¿Revisarme? ¿Ming-san en médico?

—Sí, toda su familia lo es.

—Ya veo, de acuerdo, si eso te dejará más tranquilo... está bien— antes de que se marchara lo detuvo tomándolo por la manga de su camisa azul oscuro. —Lamento lo de hace un momento... de verdad— Shaoran le apoyó la mano en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes.

—Pero...

—Comprendo que te resulte extraño, después de todo lo que pasamos...

—No me disgusta— él se quedó en su lugar para luego arrodillarse frente a ella para verla a los ojos, ante cualquier atisbo de duda que encontrara en su mirada verde no volvería a ponerle las manos encima, no podría.

Sin embargo no la había, no tenía dudas si bien se la veía un poco acongojada. "Esos ojos... por favor deja de mirarme así" pensó, tratando de respirar con normalidad, se moría por abrazarla y no volver a dejarla ir nunca más. Se puso de pie al percibir que sus mejillas enrojecían, no sin antes acariciarle un poco el cabello, mientras ella se lo permitiera no creía poder ser capaz de permanecer en su sitio.

—Entiendo— carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. —Enseguida regreso, no te vayas a mover— le advirtió con su mejor expresión seria fingida, ella asintió tímida.

Una vez que acabó la inspección, Ryu se puso de pie ante sus dos acompañantes (Shaoran no abandonó el lugar ni un momento) con semblante sombrío, no le agradaba mucho el veredicto y sabía que a su amigo lo alteraría sobremanera.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan realmente estás en perfecto estado físico... no sé decirte lo que tienes pero... no como médico sino como persona, sentí una presencia maligna, solo un instante...

— ¿Maligna?

— ¿Cómo es eso Ryu? Explícate— Shaoran estaba enojado tal y como había adivinado que se pondría, en las últimas horas se había vuelto imposible de tratar con los cambios de humor que tenía, Sakura era la única que conseguía que perdiera la cordura. ¿Existiría alguien que lograra lo mismo con él? Lo dudaba.

—Bueno, no lo sé, es difícil medir la magia de Sakura-chan ya que está muy inestable, algo debe estar alterándola y por eso los dolores... ¿Hace mucho que comenzaste a sentir las molestias?

—Esto... tal vez un mes...— oyeron al castaño maldecir por lo bajo, acabaría perdiendo los estribos.

— ¿Quieres salir afuera Shaoran?

—No— su asistente miró a la joven.

— ¿Has estado soportándolo durante un mes? No es bueno eso Sakura-chan.

—Lo siento, no sabía que fuera grave...

—Está bien, es posible que necesitemos llevarte a la clínica del clan Li— los dos restantes lo miraron a modo de interrogación, uno sin comprender y el otro queriendo más información.

Pero tendría que esperar.

Se abrió una brecha temporal que dejó la conversación en un segundo plano, por lo que debían encontrar el elemento antes de que el enemigo los encontrara a ellos. No pudo ser. Algo colisionó contra la ventana de la habitación, destrozándola y sacudiendo a quienes estaban dentro. Shaoran no alcanzó a tomar a Sakura para que no se hiriera, la fuerza de la explosión lo despidió hacia un costado.

Divisaron una figura masculina ataviada con pantalones de estilo árabe y chaqueta de mangas cortas, todo de negro, que levantó a la muchacha por la cintura y la cargó al hombro, como si de una pluma se tratase. El líder del clan Li se levantó obligándose a recomponerse y tomó el colgante de su cuello para activar la espada, deslizándolo hacia la derecha rápido y dejando una estela de luz que tomó la forma del arma.

— ¡Suéltala ahora!— vociferó, atacándolo directamente, el sujeto (que, una vez se dispersó la nube de polvo pudo distinguir, sería un par de años mayor que él) le enseñó su palma con un sello chino grabado que reconoció como el que tenía en uno de sus viejos talismanes, fue rechazado con una potente ráfaga de viento. Luego lo vio saltar por la misma abertura por la que había entrado. Llevándose a la inconsciente chica consigo.

Tan pronto como pudo se incorporó y lo siguió en la misma dirección.

.

* * *

.

Touma entrenaba en el templo Tsukimine cuando percibió la creación de una brecha temporal no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, era rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo así que pensó que eran problemas. Sakura siempre estaba por allí.

Avanzó a paso veliz hasta allí, con el cetro Senryoku en manos, pero no fue muy afortunado ya que al llegar se topó con la barrera que le impedía alcanzar a ese apartado de tiempo en el que seguramente se encontraban sus amigas. "Si fuese una persona ordinaria lo atravesaría pero quedaría detenido en el tiempo" pensó, fastidiado, si Sakura tenía problemas no sería capaz de ayudarla. Optó por intentar hacer un agujero en la barrera antes que darse por vencido, el hilo rojo que lo conectaba con ella podía verse a través de esa cúpula violácea que le impedía pasar, asestó varios golpes contra el muro que tenía enfrente, sin éxito.

—Yo creo que es en vano...— le dijo una voz que desgraciadamente le resultó familiar, de hecho la reconocía en cualquier parte. —Pero aunque pudieras llegar a pasar, no te lo permitiría.

Al darse vuelta vio al ánima creada Tai acecharlo con el látigo en manos, recordaba los ataques recibidos en su último enfrentamiento con la criatura sin demasiado cariño, aún tenía las marcas de las heridas marcadas en la piel.

—Aléjate duende, hoy tengo prisa.

—Te haré arrepentirte por cada vez que me llamaste así.

— ¿Qué sucede en la brecha?— preguntó Touma ignorándolo.

—Como si fuera a decírtelo, aunque tal vez hable si llegas a vencerme— el pelinegro pensó que sería toda una molestia exorcizarlo en ese momento, tenía mucho apuro y estaba preocupado por Sakura. — ¿Asustado?

—No se les puede temer a los duendes... no hacen gran daño...

—Bastardo— dijo Tai y lo atacó con varias sacudidas de su látigo, Touma estaba tan acostumbrado a batallar con él que sus movimientos le resultaban fáciles de predecir, generando que su oponente no lo golpeara ni una vez.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?— silencio. —Entonces ahora es mi turno— tomó un par de pergaminos sagrados de sus jeans y se los lanzó, pudo verlos adherirse uno a la pierna y otro al pecho de la criatura; levantó dos dedos en posición vertical hasta alinearlos con su nariz, cerrando los ojos. Podía contemplar en la oscuridad de su mente la energía que rodeaba a Tai y los talismanes, con solo imaginarse el fruír de esa misma energía avanzando más rápido era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Ambos pergaminos estallaron fuerte y le provocaron gran daño al ánima artificial, pero continuaba de pie, al parecer demoraría un poco más de lo que tenía planeado.

No disponía de más tiempo para entregarle, tenía el presentimiento de que Sakura estaba en aprietos y quería apresurarse a ir a donde se encontraba.

.

* * *

.

Atravesó las calles oscuras como si fuese un león enjaulado, rozaba la desesperación, no conseguía encontrar ni una pista acerca del paradero de Sakura y solo se guiaba por la leve presión a su alrededor que era su presencia, o lo que quedaba de ella ya que al parecer se encontraba muy débil. Comenzaba a temer lo peor. "Por favor... que esté bien, solo eso..." rogó mentalmente, si tuviese a Ryu cerca podía haber llegado a resultarle más sencilla la búsqueda pero ya andaba lejos de la casa de Daidouji en donde había quedado inconsciente, en su prisa por asistir a la joven lo había abandonado allí como todo un desconsiderado.

Captó la presencia de Yoshida a varios metros de distancia, de seguro estaba peleando en algún lugar, lo que significaba que no podía bajar la guardia ya que había más de un enemigo con el que tratar.

Atravesó un callejón oscuro solo por seguir el leve incremento de la presión que emanaba la joven de ojos verdes que sintió, y entonces la vio...

— ¡Sakura!— gritó corriendo hacia ella, preocupado. Estaba recostada en el suelo hacia un lado, parecía estar desmayada o algo, lo que no hizo más que aumentar su inquietud. Al llegar a ella no la levantó en sus brazos porque temía moverla, por lo tanto solo la movió un poco para apoyarla contra sí. —Despierta por favor... oye...

—S-Shaoran... no me siento muy bien— la oyó balbucear, aliviado, ciertamente estaba muy pálida.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el que te capturó? ¿Está por aquí?— él miraba en todas direcciones hasta que sintió las manos de ella en su rostro, al voltear a verla estaba extraña, sus ojos parecían más brillantes de lo que solían estar, lo contemplaba fijo, poco a poco iba acercándolo más y más. —E-Esto, ¿Sakura?

—No me dejes sola...

— ¿De qué hablas? Jamás lo haría... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mientras estés junto a mí lo estaré— esas palabras consiguieron ruborizar un poco al joven, jamás le había dicho algo como eso y repentinamente soltaba aquel comentario tan halagador.

— ¿Segura? ¿No estarás delirando un poco? ¿Te sientes afiebrada?

— ¿No me crees? Shaoran, tú eres una persona muy, muy importante para mí...— ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo todo aquello? Llegó a pensar que soñaba, pero al menos durante unos momentos le bastaría con que se quedaran de esa manera, cada vez que estaba junto a ella sentía mucha paz. La envolvió en sus brazos, más tranquilo al ver que se encontraba a salvo, pero aún continuaba inquieto, un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de su calma.

—Te creo... me sucede lo mismo...

— ¿De verdad?— le preguntó ella con semblante ilusionado.

—Sí.

—Yo... te hice mucho daño y aún así...— lo sorprendió que de pronto trajera el tema a conversación, principalmente al recordar que la última vez no había querido hablar de eso a pesar de que sus únicas intensiones eran solucionar las cosas. —Eres tan bueno conmigo.

—N-No... no te preocupes, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, tal y como dijiste, es pasado.

—Pero no podemos negar que pasó, quedaremos atascados sino.

El muchacho se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo al sentir la presencia de alguien que tenía más poder que la última vez, era Tian de eso estaba seguro, de seguro habría estado recolectando poderes en la ciudad, pero era cada vez más difícil percibir la activación de esos sellos malignos. ¿Continuaría queriendo la magia de Sakura? Lo vio a un par de metros del sitio en el que estaban ambos, vestía de negro con una boina estilo militar y capa, el mismo atuendo que recordaba le había otorgado el clan Li cuando lo nombraron su guardaespaldas. Parecía burlarse de él al aparecer con eso puesto y, por si fuera poco, también se había metido con Sakura.

—Mi amigo Shaoran, no pude evitar venir a verte, debía de agradecerles a ambos lo de última ocasión, me tomó más de lo que planeaba recuperarme...— dijo con un tono amistoso que sonaba falso.

—Tienes que parar esto Tian, ahora.

—Oh, recuerda que no me agrada que me den órdenes— se miraron fijamente. —Kasai... aparece.

Shaoran observó a la persona que había capturado a Sakura aparecer junto al hombre en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, con esa acción se había ganado su odio instantáneo, también observó que tenía los puños en llamas, habría de ser la habilidad con la que lo había dotado su amo al momento de crearlo, todas esas criaturas que lo acompañaban eran ánimas artificiales. Seres tabú, sobre los que había mucha polémica en el parlamento de ancianos del clan en los últimos tiempos.

Sin embargo no se preocupó por eso ni un segundo de más, otra presencia había aparecido justo detrás de él. Era una joven que lo miraba con un par de ojos verdes enojados, aunque eso no era lo que más llamaba su atención, sino que estaba apuntándolo con un arco de luz dorada. Intentó no realizar movimientos bruscos mientras de daba la vuelta.

—Lo siento mucho, pero las cosas no han cambiado... Shaoran.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Esta semana se me hizo muy laaaarga... y estuve escribiendo mucho, por eso tal vez se sorprendan de que el capítulo llegue un jueves tan temprano D: aunque no creo que se vuelva una costumbre -.-' chan! Chan! chan! Tal vez algunos se estén preguntando "¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Te volviste loca Natia!?" o capaz otros ya saben qué ocurre... me dan mucha curiosidad sus posibles hipótesis e.e Bueno, espero que les guste! Graacias a todos los que comentaron hasta ahora, tal vez no conteste todos los que me dejan pero sepan que los leo y me pone muy contenta que disfruten de algo que yo también disfruto hacer y, por supuesto, como siempre, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

PD: En el capítulo anterior me olvidé de ponerlo pero quería poner la cuenta regresiva que había dicho en el cap 15 Jajajaja así que empiezo desde aquí: **8 capítulos restantes y contando…**

Besos para todos! C:


	18. XVIII - Mi felicidad

Shaoran la miraba serio mientras mientras era apuntado con la flecha de luz dorada, sabía que a sus espaldas estaban sus enemigos pero notaba algo que antes de verla usar su magia no, realmente era una desventaja el captar las presencias solo cuando la persona utilizaba sus poderes o cuando los manifestaba en cierta forma, les permitía a otros atacarlo por sorpresa.

— ¿Quién eres?— le preguntó con tono autoritario. — ¿Y qué haces tomando la forma de Sakura?

— ¿Ya no reconoces a Kinomoto-chan?— inquirió Tian Fu, sonaba divertido. —Tal vez... es que niegas que te odie.

—Esta persona no es Sakura, reconocería su esencia en donde fuera, esta es una falsificación...

—Significa entonces que estás muy pendiente de ella.

—Últimamente no me has dejado otra opción.

—No finjas, Shaoran, sé que tú amas a Kinomoto-chan.

—...

— ¡Ja! ¿Cómo puedes volver a caer ante esta chiquilla latosa? ¡Si no puedes superar algo que ha ocurrido hace tantos años ya entonces menos puedes cargar con el peso del clan Li!— se veía desquiciado, a penas reconocía a la persona pacífica y amable que recordaba de su infancia y joven adolescencia. Si todo aquello había sido un engaño significaba que sí, había sido burlada de una manera patética.

El hombre dejó de reírse para observarlo fastidiado, y era que le molestaba tanto verlo allí, tan noble como siempre, dispuesto a morir por la chica que adoraba. Deseaba ver la expresión que pondría cuando la viera muerta, a él que siempre se mostraba como alguien sensato y racional. Pero tendría que esperar, ya que aún no tenía la magia suficiente para enfrentarlo y salir victorioso, además quería reservar a la joven japonesa para disfrutar de un espectáculo espléndido.

— ¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso tú?— lo acusó el castaño, desconfiado.

— ¿Te sorprende? He sabido de ti por mucho tiempo, siempre esperando el momento para destruirte...

— ¿Por qué haces esto Tian? ¿Por qué? Eras uno de mis agentes de más confianza...

—Suficiente charla— interrumpió la única mujer presente, incluso era su voz la que oían. Shaoran se sintió desesperado, quería encontrarla cuanto antes, o no se tranquilizaría. —Yo contestaré todas las preguntas que quieras hacer— lanzó la flecha que tensaba su arma hacia él, pero fue fácilmente evadida. Sin dudar, el castaño atacó al hombre con la espada, pero fue rechazado con una barrera de fuego que creaba Kasai, provocando quemaduras menores en sus brazos, eso no lo detuvo, intentó contraatacar, asestando una de patadas en las defensas de la criatura. Tian Fu solo observaba desde su posición.

La falsificación de Sakura arrojó un par de pergaminos que explotaron, pero no ocasionaron mayor daño que el ruido aturdidor. Shaoran se sentía muy perturbado al verla, era consciente de que ella no era la verdadera joven, sin embargo no toleraba ver su rostro u oír su voz cubiertos por el odio, lo confundía. ¿Estaría siendo controlada? ¿O sería que él estaba en lo correcto y era una falsificación? Pero lo hacía dudar, no quería atacarla, si llegaba a dar un paso en falso y llegaba a ser ella no podría perdonárselo.

Mientras lo atacaban los dos al mismo tiempo no era buena idea perderse en su mente, entre las bolas de fuego y las flechas que le estaban lanzando podría acabar muy mal. Una de estas lo golpeó en el pecho, provocándole una herida importante aunque dio un salto largo y aterrizó sobre el tejado de una tienda para así no caer, no era nada que no pudiera soportar; utilizando un talismán lanzó una ráfaga de viento que los mandó a volar lejos, pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando la vio chocar contra un muro y soltar un quejido lastimero. Dio un paso adelante para regresar al suelo, preocupado, sin embargo se obligó a recobrar la compostura. "No es ella... no es ella..." se dijo, sin convencerse demasiado.

—_S-Shaoran..._— oyó, en ningún lugar en realidad, cerca no había nadie y juraba por su vida que no se había vuelto loco aún. Además, si no se equivocaba, esa había sido la voz femenina que más le gustaba en el mundo, sabía reconocerla donde fuera. ¿Acaso provenía de la que estaba a metros de distancia? —_Shaoran... por favor..._

— ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura donde estás?— preguntó a nadie en especial, el viento en su oído no traía consigo señales de la muchacha. La voz que sonaba en su mente ya no lo hacía, pero algo le decía que estaba cerca, debía buscarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía el presentimiento de que corría un grave peligro.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás preocupado Shaoran?— enunció Tian Fu Li con una sonrisa socarrona, estaba empezando a cansarlo, no quería hacerle daño y, hasta el momento, había sido indulgente con el hombre pero estaba tentando a su suerte, más aún metiéndose con Sakura.

— ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?

—Aquí la tienes.

— ¡Esa no es ella! ¡Lo sé muy bien!

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Yo sé que ella jamás haría algo así, nunca me atacaría sin razón alguna porque es una persona maravillosa...— bajó la vista hacia el suelo, cabizbajo. —No puedo equivocarme, la conozco bien, incluso con los años ella no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo... ¡Sakura continua siendo tal y como la recordaba! ¡No intentaría lastimarme ni en un millón de años!— deslizó dos dedos a lo largo del filo de su espada, dejando una estela de luz verdosa refulgente a su paso. —Dioses de todos los elementos, ahora les pido que me presten de su fuerza bondadosa y sagrada, pues se me ha prometido que el poder para vencer a mis enemigos lo obtendré, eliminen todo dejo de maldad...— debajo de él refulgía la insignia con algunos de los sellos del clan Li en un taijitu del Yin y Yang. Sentía la magia correr a través de él, entonces saltó desde donde estaba para atacarlos, atraparía a Tian y lo obligaría a que le dijera donde se encontraba la joven de ojos verdes, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo. — ¡Colisión!— golpeó el suelo con el arma y este se destruyó en un instante, pero lo que más importaba era que la luz que emanaba del objeto se abría paso y destruía todo lo que tocaba. La falsificación puso a salvo a su maestro mientras Kasai intentaba colocar otra barrera de fuego para protegerse, aunque no funcionó para nada. Acabó tirado con las ropas desgarradas en un rincón del lugar.

El castaño divisó a otra persona que estaba en iguales condiciones en el sitio en el que antes se encontraba Tian Fu de pie, con la diferencia de que se encontraba apoyada contra una pared. Impactado notó que se veía golpeada y como si estuviese sufriendo. ¡Todo ese tiempo había estado detrás del hombre! A punto de volverse loco bajó de donde estaba y corrió a su lado, debía asistirla con urgencia, de cerca podía ver que lucía aún peor.

—Sakura, te lo suplico, di algo...— la levantó con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz, ella no respondía, estaba pálida y fría, como un cadáver. —No, por favor no...— colocó dos dedos en su cuello para averiguar si tenía pulso, por fortuna sí, la apretó un poco contra él y miró en dirección al sitio donde estaban los enemigos observándolos. — ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—Kinomoto-chan es una jovencita muy valiente... cuando recobró el conocimiento a mitad de su captura enseguida se liberó de Kasai, y le hizo frente a pesar de que su nivel mágico no le llegara ni a los talones de mi preciada ánima— el líder del clan Li miró por unos segundos a la chica que tenía en brazos, orgulloso, pero enseguida regresó su atención al que hablaba. Notó que el aludido miraba hacia un costado, como evitándolos. —A pesar de que intentó defenderse la necesitaba inconsciente, no me quedó otra alternativa que atacarla, por supuesto que se defendía de mis golpes pero al parecer estaba agotada...— la impotencia del oyente se volvía cada vez más palpable, de hecho estaba apretando los puños y la mandíbula, furioso. —Cayó al suelo, exhausta, fue tan fácil... en verdad, era casi ofensivo...

—Tú... maldito... pagarás por esto... ¡Juro, como que me llamo Shaoran Li, que haré que te arrepientas del día en que te metiste con Sakura!

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias amigo mío— la figura del hombre y sus acompañantes comenzaba a tornarse difusa, al igual que con el área, el elemento había sido destruido. ¿Habría sido Yoshida? —Solo quise saludar a mi querida Kinomoto-chan, después de todo ella cuida de mi obsequio para ti, pronto volveré a verlos para disfrutar del espectáculo que me ofrecerán... ¡JaJaJaJaJaJa!

Desapareció. ¿Qué había querido decir con obsequio? ¿Sabría algo Sakura de ello? Con ese pensamiento recordó que debía llevarla con un médico tan pronto como pudiera, tenía muchas magulladuras y cortes, temía que hubiese pasado por momentos terribles mientras la buscaba, pero lo que más lo preocupaba era que mientras sucedía aquello que Tian Fu había dicho él no había sentido su presencia para nada. ¿Qué sucedía con su magia? Se suponía que iba en aumento.

* * *

—Así que fue él el que le hizo algo... ¿Y no sabes qué es?— preguntó Mei Ling a Ryu que iba vestido con una bata blanca, recibió una negación con la cabeza como respuesta a su interrogante. —Se supone que eres médico ¡Cielos! ¡Haz algo!

Después de que la brecha temporal hubo sido colapsada gracias al asistente se encontraron todos de regreso en el hogar de Tomoyo. El joven proveniente de China, desesperado, había solicitado que llevaran de urgencia a Sakura a la clínica del clan Li ya que estaba en una terrible condición, los que la veían en ese estado en verdad creían que se trataba de un cadáver. Le habían avisado a la prima de Shaoran para que se quedara tranquila pero esta había insistido en que quería estar presente, le preocupaba la japonesa.

Así que allí se encontraban todos. Daidouji había ido a la cafetería del lugar por un café para tranquilizarse, últimamente se había esforzado mucho por ser de ayuda para su amiga sin embargo también era humana, necesitaba un descanso después de la noche que había tendido. Ryu y Mei Ling estaban en la sala de espera en la que, afortunadamente, no había nadie, se trataba de una clínica especial para aquellas personas que no podían ser tratadas por médicos normales, personas con poderes.

—Te recuerdo: aún no soy médico, y aunque ejerza, jamás he tratado un caso como el de ella... debería estar bien pero simplemente... su nivel mágico no aumenta, estoy seguro de que algo está bloqueándolo pero el problema es que desconozco qué podría ser— tiró de las mejillas de la joven con su típica expresión indiferente. —Deja de decirle a los mayores qué hacer pantis de fresa— al ver la expresión de perplejidad que puso la joven china y sus mejillas sonrojadas se detuvo al instante. ¡Otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer! Notó que ella se llevaba las manos al pecho una vez que se había dado la vuelta para no mirarlo, estaba avergonzada. Rezaba a cuanta divinidad se le venía a la mente que no ocurriera lo que estaba pensando, sino ¿Qué le diría a su jefe y amigo?

— ¡Eres un tonto Ryu! ¡Solo eres dos años mayor que yo!

—Dos años y medio pantis...— contestó el pelinegro sacando la lengua, lo único que no variaba en su rostro era su azul mirada indiferente.

—Deja de llamarme así, ¡Eso fue cuando era una niña!— silencio. —O-Oye...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú... cómo te encuentras?— le costaba preguntarle eso, se notaba a la legua. Pero aquel gesto, en posición con los brazos cruzados, lo enternecía, Mei Ling no había cambiado mucho, si bien era un poco más madura su esencia era conservada intacta. —Los atacaron ¿Cierto? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, gracias— le sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera, la que reservaba para un grupo reducido de personas. Admitía no comprenderla bien, no era como las demás jóvenes que había conocido con anterioridad, y resultaba un gran descubrimiento lo refrescante que era eso para él. Un descanso de sí mismo.

—Sé... que no soy de mucha utilidad pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar lo haré ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo— dio un paso hacia ella para acariciarle un poco el pelo, a modo de agradecimiento. Consideró todas las opciones, acercarse a una distancia groseramente cercana, tocarle el rostro o abrazarla, la necesidad de burlarse de ella luego de un momento serio como aquel era muy grande, pero no hizo nada, después de la corta demostración de afecto estilo Ryu Ming guardó las manos en los bolsillos como mecanismo de retención a sí mismo.

De repente vieron a un joven de cabello negro acercarse con aire amenazante. Marchaba hacia ellos como un soldado listo para enfrentarse contra el ejército enemigo. Sobresaltando a la única chica presente.

— ¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Dónde!?— gritó Touma una vez que comprobó que el de la bata blanca era el matón contratado por Shaoran Li. — ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Tranquilízate, estás en una clínica médica, ¿Quién te dejó pasar?

— ¡Me colé! ¡Ahora dime dónde está mi amiga!

— ¿Te colaste en un edificio privado? No tienes escrúpulos... Sakura-chan está descansando, no se encontraba bien cuando nos atacaron Yoshida-kun.

— ¿No estaba con ustedes acaso? ¿Que no la protegieron?

—Nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero no tiene nada grave— "creo."

—Quiero verla.

—Oh, ahora no se permiten visitas, cálmate, está bajo un excelente cuidado aquí.

— ¿Dónde está tu jefe? ¡Lo mataré en cuanto lo vea!

—No está aquí, pero aunque así fuera no le podrías un dedo encima mientras yo lo pueda evitar, ve a la cafetería, Tomoyo-chan se encuentra angustiada—contestó Ryu con una sonrisa confiada. Touma solo se marchó por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Mei Ling miró a su acompañante sorprendida y con semblante interrogante.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Yoshida Touma, se la ha jurado a Shaoran desde que lo conocimos...

— ¿Pero por qué?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero sospecho que conoce algo de lo que sucedió entre ambos, tengo muchas ganas de interrogarlo...

—Le dijiste que no estaba por aquí, pero ¿Que Shaoran no está allí dentro?— inquirió la joven señalando una puerta blanca que tenía el número 106.

—Sí, no le dije porque no lo soporto... y además, no hay forma de sacarlo de allí, no se despegó de Sakura-chan desde que la trajimos.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Deai" OST de Romeo x Juliet.**_

Precisamente era así. El muchacho castaño estaba sentado en una silla ubicada en medio de dos camas, en una descansaba una bella chica de cabellos color miel y en la otra se suponía que debía de estar recostado él, pero se negaba a soltar su mano. Se sentía morir. Cada tanto le acariciaba el rostro o la cabeza, cuando la veía hacer gestos de dolor, era probable que tuviera una pesadilla.

—Por favor... abre los ojos... no puedo verte así...— le susurró cerca del oído, muy preocupado, era un secreto para el mundo, solo deseaba estar con ella para ahogar esa necesidad de verla sonreír y abrazarla, constantemente se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella, hablando de ella o incluso sonriendo solo. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así? ¿Aquella noche en el festival del Tanabata? "Antes..." pensó, concentrado. ¿Quizá cuando Yoshida había aparecido para apartarla de él? "No, antes..." ¿Tal vez cuando la había encontrado otra vez? "Mucho antes." Era seguro que el día en que la había conocido, ocho años atrás, había sido el comienzo de aquellos fuertes sentimientos, sabía que hasta entonces no había conocido lo que era hacer una amistad por su cuenta, la generosidad, o la bondad desinteresada, mucho menos el amor, pero Sakura le había dado la oportunidad de experimentar todas esas cosas y, al planteárselo, se había percatado de que en realidad hasta entonces no había conocido la verdadera felicidad. A partir de allí surgió el inconveniente de que, si ella no estaba a su lado, no lograba ser feliz. La necesitaba demasiado. —Sakura...— se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para estar más cerca aún, tanto que percibía el dulce aroma del durazno y oía su respiración. —Tú siempre serás mi persona más valiosa... por favor, regresa conmigo...— depositó un suave beso en la frente de la joven que, al parecer, finalmente había dejado de tener pesadillas.

Apoyó la cabeza en el lecho para contemplarla dormir, fascinado con lo bien que se sentía en ese momento, a pesar de estar preocupado por su salud su corazón golpeaba su pecho, era doloroso y agradable a la vez, no le permitía respirar.

Era extraordinaria.

Un ángel.

Era hermosa.

Maravillosa.

Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

Más tarde, una vez que Ryu ingresó a la habitación con todas las personas que deseaban ver a Sakura, al castaño no le quedó más opción que ceder el lugar. Recibió un regaño de su prima por no encontrarse descansando cuando lo vio, solo tenía un rasguño en el pecho y una costilla rota, pero nada que fuera demasiado importante, sin embargo ella insistía que se recostara mientras él permanecía de pie apoyado contra la pared opuesta a la de la cama de la joven inconsciente. Tenía la camisa abierta y se veían los vendajes que le habían colocado. No le prestaba atención a nada más que a Yoshida quien ocupaba la silla en donde antes había estado él, apretaba los dientes cada vez que le acomodaba el cabello o su manta. "No la toques... aléjate de ella" pensaba, muriendo por gritarlo, tomar a la chica y llevarla a donde él nunca jamás volviese a verla. Le agradaba mucho la idea de no ser porque no estaba seguro si Sakura estaría bien con eso.

Entonces la vieron revolverse un poco. Todos se acercaron un poco hacia ella, excepto Ryu que esperaría a que los ánimos se calmaran, la tensión que rodeaba la figura de su amigo le decía que no sería buena idea intervenir, podría morderlo. Se cubrió la boca para no reírse al imaginarse a Shaoran como un perrito enseñándole los dientes a cualquiera que se acercara a Sakura.

Sin embargo los presentes se detuvieron en seco.

La joven había abierto los ojos pero algo no estaba bien. Lo indicaba esa mirada verde tan perdida les dedicaba.

El líder del clan Li y su prima vieron a Tomoyo llevarse las manos al pecho con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro, se había sentado en la cama libre, respirando agitada. Yoshida se había quedado congelado, sin siquiera parpadear, pero poco a poco su rostro de transformaba en una máscara furiosa.

Se puso de pie de forma brusca, tirando la silla a un costado con el calor del momento, y agarró a Shaoran por la ropa, empujándolo hasta golpearlo contra la pared. Lo oyó soltar un corto quejido debido al dolor que había sentido por las heridas, tal vez, tan solo tal vez, en otra ocasión se habría sentido mal por ello pero en ese instante estaba lleno de ira. Los ojos de Sakura habían perdido su vida una vez más.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te mataré!— Shaoran le hizo una seña a su guardaespaldas para que no actuara, arreglaría eso por su cuenta. — ¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho!?

— ¿T-Touma-kun?— balbuceó Sakura mirándolos. Cuando el aludido volteó a verla permitió el contacto visual entre el proveniente de China y la joven, que reaccionó abriendo aún más sus ojos, lentamente iban recuperando su brillo, estaba regresando al presente por fortuna. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?— Touma no recibió respuesta, ellos solo se miraban como quienes descubrían algo deslumbrante. Enseguida la vieron ponerse de pie y correr hacia donde él estaba, para arrojarse a sus brazos ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Estás herido!— lo tomó del rostro para observarlo, mientras el castaño la rodeaba sintiendo una descarga de alivio en su cuerpo que bien podía haberlo dejado en el suelo, de hecho se fue deslizando por la pared hasta acabar sentados. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras ella se acurrucaba una vez más en el reducido espacio que el chico le dejaba. Hasta que volvió en sí por completo y notó que la situación era vergonzosa, puesto que todos los miraban. —Esto... lo siento...— intentó apartarse pero él no la dejó.

—Qué alegría ver que estás a salvo, creí que me volvería loco.

—Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.

Vieron que los demás se fueron, empujados por Ryu y Mei Ling, Touma solo lo había hecho por inercia, puesto que continuaba viéndolos, dolido, incluso mientras se retiraba. Una vez a solas se sonrojaron un poco, después de todo era cierto que el momento era un poco extraño.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo me asusté un poco... estaba soñando que Tian Fu te perseguía y cuando despierto te veo así...— su rubor aumentó cuando notó que su camisa no estaba abotonada.

—Entiendo— le sonrió. —Gracias, ¿Tuviste muchas pesadillas?

—Sí, pero en la mayoría lo más horrible era que mi cuerpo no me respondía.

—Esperemos que solo sean malos sueños— la levantó en brazos cuando se puso de pie. — ¡Bien! A la cama.

— ¿Eh?

—No pensarás que te dejaré andar como si nada, quiero que descanses y te recuperes por completo ¿Bien?— ella asintió, tímida pero contenta. —Perfecto, me quedaré aquí hasta que despiertes, así que no te preocupes por nada— la dejó en el lecho y la cubrió con la manta blanca.

—Descansa tú también por favor...

—Lo haré, me recostaré y dormiré, descuida— lo vio ocupar su lugar en la cama que tenía justo al lado, si estiraba el brazo tal vez podía tomar su mano, pero no lo intentó, tenía que controlarse un poco, después de todo se le había tirado encima en cuanto lo vio. El solo pensarlo la avergonzaba muchísimo. "Quiero que me trague la tierra" pensó. "Aunque bueno, Shaoran también me abrazó... eso es suficiente..."

Ambos se durmieron casi al instante de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Con un último pensamiento dedicado al otro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos! Este capítulo me quedó superlargo o.o al menos en comparación con los otros jajaja pensé que no iba a subir este a tiempo porque ayer terminé un Fic que venía siguiendo hacía varios años y me agarró ese vacío existencial que me visita cada vez que termino algo xD me puse a pensar qué haría cuando termine esta historia D: después de se me pasó cuando me di cuenta que a pesar de que en algún momento se va a terminar ahora lo estoy disfrutando ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Les pasó alguna vez? Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

**7 capítulos restantes y contando…**


	19. XIX - Lo haré

La despertó su móvil que sonaba, se apresuró a buscarlo por todas partes hasta que lo vio sobre un mueble que tenía enfrente, no alcanzó a contestar así que solo lo tomó y lo colocó sobre su cama. Volteó un momento para comprobar que la persona que dormía al otro lado no se haya despertado, por fortuna continuaba durmiendo. Se acercó a él y se quedó contemplándolo, se veía tan relajado con la respiración apaciguada, la tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro, el cabello alborotado cayéndole sobre los ojos... sin darse cuenta se lo apartó para que no le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz, se imaginó cuidando de sus sueños a partir de ese instante. Dio un respingo en su lugar, ruborizada por el rumbo que tomaba lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas? No debía de tener esos pensamientos, "después de todo él no me... soporta ¿Verdad?"

Sintió un tirón en el pecho que la obligó a contraerse, dándole un leve golpe a la cama en la que se encontraba el joven castaño. Sorprendida y adolorida lo miró abrir los ojos, que enseguida se posaron sobre ella.

— ¿Sakura?— se incorporó, preocupado. — ¿Qué sucede?

—S-Sí... yo solo... ¡Agh!— nueva punzada, más fuerte que la anterior. Antes de que se cayera él la sujetó por el brazo, tiró de ella y, luego de oír el susurro de la sábana, de alguna manera acabó sobre la camilla cubierta con esta, a su lado, roja como una manzana y envuelta en los brazos del muchacho, el muchacho no parecía ni inquieto, o confundido, ni tampoco avergonzado de que ella estuviera junto a él. "Bueno" se dijo, "Una vez dormimos una noche entera... esto no es nada ¿Cierto?" Bajó la mirada para que no viera sus mejillas acaloradas.

—Sakura, no te pongas de pie si no te sientes bien por favor...— la regañó con dulzura. —Ayer... fue un infierno.

—Lo lamento, en verdad.

— ¿Qué fue lo te hizo Tian?

—Esto... la pelea no duró mucho, mis poderes no me respondían... intenté resistir hasta que tú o Ryu-san llegaran pero... fue inútil, simplemente se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

—Con magia de otros, puedo comprenderlo, pero yo... no quiero que salgas lastimada, no sé por qué se metió contigo, pero no lo volveré a permitir— frunció el seño, hablando en serio. —Quiero colocar un sello en ti, Sakura.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Un sello?

—Exactamente, si coloco uno en ti podrá protegerte en caso de no poder hacerlo yo y también me dirá si estás en problemas o donde, me dejaría mucho más tranquilo.

— ¿Me colocarás un pergamino sellado?— preguntó la chica comenzando a acostumbrarse a la cercanía, era muy agradable.

—No, un sello directo, no correrá riesgo de romperse por más que Tian sea fuerte.

—No, no quiero.

— ¿Eh?— el muchacho estaba sorprendido.

—Los sellos directos envían el impacto de los ataques a su creador, si yo soy el objetivo no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de eso Shaoran.

—Es mi culpa que quiera hacerte daño— "Él sabe que tú me importas" pensó en decir, pero se lo guardó para sí. —Por favor, así podré quitarme la preocupación.

—No, me niego— ella sacudió la cabeza, aferrándose a los bordes de la camisa de su acompañante. —Si sales herido... ¿Qué haré yo?

—Sakura, no será nada que no pueda soportar, tú estás desprotegida ¿Cuál es la prioridad?

—Entrenaré, me esforzaré aún más.

—Te caerás de sueño...

—Lo soportaré— se veía muy decidida.

— ¿Por qué tanto empeño?

—No quiero que te suceda nada malo...

—Y yo no quiero que te ocurra a ti, déjame colocarte un sello por favor...— la mirada de súplica del proveniente de China no la dejaba volver a negarse, pero tampoco quería aceptar.

—Lo pensaré... pero no me agrada la idea— le dijo, sin mirarlo, de hecho no le gustaba ni un poco. Shaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello, que se alborotó aún más, sopesando la opción de insistir, sin embargo la veía muy disgustada, podría comprender cómo se sentía (estaba sintiéndose de la misma manera) pero no quería dejarla expuesta al peligro sabiendo que podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

—De acuerdo, piénsalo— contestó, se dijo que enviaría a Yang a que la vigilara, sabía que estaba mal hacerlo por su cuenta pero prefería que se molestara con él y no que sucediera algo como lo del día anterior otra vez. No quería volver a experimentar tamaña impotencia nunca más.

Se percató de que estaban muy pegados, y la soltó. Avergonzado se movió hacia atrás, hasta chocarse con la almohada en la cabecera, la miró como si hubiese estado sosteniendo algo que no podía tocar, algo prohibido. Se puso muy nervioso, ¡No era capaz de mantener las manos quietas! Ella estaba allí, pálida, arrodillada sobre la cama, vestida únicamente con el camisón blanco de algodón que la clínica proporcionaba a sus pacientes y cubierta con la sábana. En verdad se sentía... atraído.

Se acercó solo un poco, dado que la chica parecía confundida de que reaccionara de esa extraña manera, así que para evitar que se hiciera una idea equivocada de lo que él pensaba de ella se decidió por aclararlo. Se veía tan frágil, aunque supiera que podía llegar a ser muy fuerte, y más que él incluso, no podía evitar sentirse con la viva necesidad de protegerla, si podía poner su granito de arena se conformaría.

—Te lastimaron ayer...— la oyó de repente, preocupado.

—Estoy bien— intentó sonar confiado, aprobó el tono de su voz, quería restarle importancia.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, nada.

— ¿En verdad?— le sonrió, contento de que se preocupara por él, le asintió para tranquilizarla, la vio entrelazar las manos y bajar la vista hacia ellas. —Pudieron lastimarte mucho...

—Oye, puedo con ellos— la joven rió un poco.

—Lo sé, pero aún así eres humano Shaoran.

—Este humano se puede defender— se acercó un poco más, percibía el aroma a durazno que hacía mella con sus neuronas más racionales.

—Me gustaría que también cuidaras de ti...

—Sí, lo sé— suspiró. —Siempre te preocupas por los demás ¿Sabes?

—No soy la única— lo miró a los ojos, sugerente.

—Eres muy buena, hasta con los que no lo merecen— silencio. —Pero siempre ha sido así... eres una persona maravillosa, por eso yo...— consideró no hacerlo, sin embargo no creía poder contenerse, quería decirlo. —Yo...

—Tú ¿Qué?

—Yo estoy...

La puerta se abrió, pinchando la burbuja de Shaoran en un microsegundo. Era Touma, "¿Qué acaso ese sujeto no se había marchado ya? Realmente tiene un don para aparecerse en el momento más inoportuno" pensó el castaño, fastidiado con solo verlo ahí.

Sakura por su parte se encogió en su sitio cuando notó que su amigo fruncía el ceño al divisarla sobre una cama que no era la suya pero, a diferencia del grito que esperaba escucharlo soltar solo se acercó hasta ella, tenía una bandeja blanca pequeña en las manos, sosteniendo un vaso con agua y una pastilla semi-rosada.

—Ven— le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajarse, la joven la tomó y se dejó conducir de regreso a su camilla, como debía de ser. A veces se comportaba muy indebidamente con Shaoran... "Tonta, acabará alejándote otra vez" se regañó, en un instante su vista se tornó difusa pero como se estaba sentando sobre el edredón nadie sospechó nada, disimuló cuanto pudo para no preocuparlos, principalmente a Touma que solía exagerar en cuanto a los cuidados que le dedicaba.

—Esto...— balbuceó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa compasiva, había ignorado el hecho de que la encontrara muy cerca de Shaoran, la sorprendía, eso no era algo usual. —Ming me dijo que te diera esta vitamina, para que recuperaras un poco tus fuerzas.

—Bien, mucho mejor en verdad.

—Me alegro, si todo sale bien podrás volver a casa esta noche.

— ¿Mi papá y mi hermano saben qué me pasó?

—No, les dije que estabas conmigo, ayudándome para un examen.

— ¿Tengo que volver a faltar a clases? No voy a la universidad hace dos días...— le molestaba no sentirse ni una pizca de preocupada por ello, en realidad en las últimas semanas había notado que le importaba muy poco, que prefería quedarse en el templo Tsukimine entrenando junto a su amigo o al monje que la instruía. Le gustaba bastante descubrir todas las formas de barreras que existían, y sus distintas utilidades según las situaciones.

—Bueno, sí, tienes que descansar Sakura...

—De acuerdo— tomó la pastilla y le dio un trago largo al agua. —Muchas gracias.

—No te preocupes, ahora duerme un poco— la joven miró una última vez a la persona que estaba en la cama opuesta antes de recostarse, se encontraba observándola también, con aquellos ojos ambarinos que conseguían acelerar su corazón cinco veces más de lo usual. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello, tan amable como siempre.

Hasta que vio a Shaoran ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación sin decir nada. Se preguntó si podía hacer eso o en realidad debía descansar. Le hubiese gustado que se quedara un poco más para que conversaran, pero tendría que esperar, de pronto sentía mucho sueño, sería mejor que descansara, a penas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se perdió en sus sueños cálidos, en los que estaba envuelta en un par de brazos fuertes y confortantes.

* * *

Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a su guardaespaldas, a quien tenía enfrente, de manera inquisitoria, lo vio encogerse de hombros como si intentara restarle importancia, lo que solo hizo que se enojara y preocupara más.

—Dime, ¿Qué tal está?— preguntó, con tono de urgencia.

—No sé qué decirte Shaoran, lo que sea que está dañando su salud no es físico, ya lo sabes, pero mientras dormían le hice un análisis— silencio. —Solo percibí una presencia maligna, pero durante un segundo, luego todo estaba normal... es algo muy extraño.

—Podrían ser un sinfín de hechizos, existe una lista interminable con los que no se pueden detectar en un análisis, ¿No hay otra alternativa? Tú eres el experto.

—Bueno, no Shaoran, la gracia de los conjuros indetectables es justamente esa... que no puedan ser notados— el líder del clan Li bufó, comenzando a perder la paciencia, tenía que hacer algo. —Pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que, lo que sea que tenga, no es algo bueno, con el paso del tiempo acabará por...

—No lo digas— interrumpió, mientras se frotaba la frente como si con ello las ideas comenzarían a brotar. —Debe de haber una forma de... sacarlo, siempre la hay.

—Si supiéramos lo que es, sí, pero solo daremos vueltas en círculos hasta entonces, lo mejor será que esperemos a que se manifieste— sugirió Ryu, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de médico. Shaoran levantó una ceja, escéptico, sabía que eso podía no llegar a pasar nunca, si el nivel mágico de Sakura llegaba a cero... entonces moriría... ¡No podía permitir que eso ocurriera! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Si no ocurre el precio del tiempo que dejamos pasar será muy caro, debe haber otra manera... tiene que haberla, quizá una... ¿Expulsión?— no le gustaba la idea, el proceso podía llegar a ser muy, pero muy, doloroso.

— ¿La harías pasar por eso?— el castaño negó con la cabeza, descartó la idea en un segundo, no tendría la sangre fría para acompañarla hasta que terminaran, sería capaz de interrumpir el proceso y acabaría siendo peor. —Esperemos un poco más.

—Le consulté acerca del sello...

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—No le gustó para nada la alternativa, me dijo que no quería que yo saliera herido, en verdad comienzo a desesperarme, nada de lo que pienso funciona y comienzo a quedarme sin ideas.

—Mira, aquella vez ella se quedó a solas con Tian Fu ¿Verdad? Podemos permitirnos sospechar que la causa de la debilidad de Sakura sea debida a él, lo encontramos y le sacamos la verdad, o si prefieres puedo encargarme, lo que sea que tenga ella acabará si su creador muere.

Shaoran apartó la mirada, si bien sabía que era su enemigo, aún el hombre que recordaba le impedía ser capaz de intentar darle un fin por la fuerza, sin embargo estaba metiéndose con Sakura, no podía dejarlo andar a sus anchas como si nada, tenía que detenerlo. "O lo lamentaré si la pierdo..." pensó, a sabiendas que era una posibilidad si no daban con él. Además de eso estaban sus ánimas, eran criaturas capaces de optar por ser destruidas antes de que capturaran o asesinaran a su maestro.

—Podría ser, no lo sé Ryu, la próxima vez que lo encontremos espero que podamos sacarle la verdad...

—Siempre tan blando— silencio. —Bueno, ¿Qué tal estás? Deberías descansar, tu herida cesó de sangrar pero aún así no creo que hagas bien al forzarla.

—Estoy bien, subiré a mi despacho a trabajar un poco, casi no he aparecido por aquí y debo de tener toneladas de trabajo por hacer— enunció avanzando en dirección al ascensor al final del pasillo.

—Te sobreesfuerzas, volverás a colapsar y comenzarás a acosar a Sakura-chan otra vez, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Shaoran volteó, sorprendido. — ¿Cómo que otra vez?

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó en el festival de Tanabata?

—No, ¿Qué pasó?— el asistente rió por lo bajo, qué divertido era bromear con Shaoran, antes de llegar a Japón NUNCA lo había visto tener esas reacciones tan comunes en las personas normales, se veía como un joven de veinte años común y no el atareado jefe del clan Li, no la persona que cargaba con esas responsabilidades, de verdad que se alegraba de que la muchacha japonesa hubiese aparecido en sus vidas.

—No lo sé, pero estabas muy cariñoso con ella cuando me fui para buscarte la medicina para la fiebre, te veías muy afectado cuando intentaba apartarse de ti así que yo comencé a preguntarme ¿Por qué? Me habías dicho que ella era una amiga de la infancia...

—No sé a qué te refieres, no estaba en mis condiciones más óptimas como debiste haber notado— se veía muy incómodo.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando regresaste de Japón hace cinco años? Mei Ling lo dijo, que estabas angustiado, sabes que puedes contármelo, intento ayudarte Shaoran.

—No me apetece hablar del tema ahora— volvió a emprender la marcha hacia el elevador. —Vigila a Sakura, si ocurre algo quiero ser el primero que se entere— lo vio perderse detrás de las puertas que se cerraron tras él, quedándose en la sala de espera una vez más.

Su teléfono sonó con una melodía cómica, no podía dejarlo sonar por demasiado tiempo en una clínica médica por lo tanto optó por atender a pesar de que era la tercer llamada que recibía y que entonces no contestó.

—Hola querida Misao, ¿Cómo estás?— oyó la voz de la joven preguntarle por qué no atendía a sus llamadas. —Lo siento, hoy estuve ocupado con el trabajo, es una pena que no pudiese ir a verte trabajar con ese lindo uniforme tuyo... ¿Qué? ¡Claro! Me encantaría verte, puedo ir a recogerte al café por la noche ¿Qué te parece?— ni se inmutó al oír la respuesta afirmativa y emocionada de la muchacha al otro lado de la línea. — ¡De acuerdo! Te veré esta noche, estaré esperándolo.

* * *

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, con agua que no le alcanzaba los tobillos. Sus pasos hacían ruido de chapoteo a pesar de que no sabía ni siquiera a donde se dirigía, no había nada allí que evidenciara una dirección o algún sitio distinto hacia el cual avanzar. No tenía idea de en donde estaba tampoco. ¿Sería un sueño? Por alguna razón en el último mes había estado soñando mucho, tanto cosas buenas como malas, con algunos no quería despertar, con otros... no podía. Era alarmante, cuando era niña solían ser premoniciones las que veía, si aquellas cosas lo eran también no lo soportaría.

Sakura caminó sobre el agua un poco más, antes de detenerse, cansada. ¿Cuántos minutos u horas llevaba avanzando sin rumbo alguno? A pesar de la penumbra conseguía verse a sí misma, no era extraño que eso sucediera, en otros sueños había ocurrido ya.

De pronto se detuvo.

_**Recomiendo escuchar "A shadow" de Yuki Kajiura.**_

Había una figura a unos metros de distancia, de espaldas a ella, parecía ser una silueta femenina. Corrió hacia ella rápido, contenta de ver alguna señal de vida, tal vez eso no era un sueño después de todo y algo malo había sucedido, aunque luego de pensarlo eso no sonaba muy esperanzador.

— ¡Disculpa! ¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó, sin detenerse ni por un momento, a medida que avanzaba se aclaraba la imagen. Era una chica con el cabello del color de la miel, e iba vestida de blanco al igual que ella. — ¿Disculpa? ¡Señorita! ¿Sabes qué está pasando?— al llegar más cerca notó que tenía una espada en manos, por lo que se detuvo, cautelosa. — ¿M-Me oyes?

La vio voltear a verla... y se horrorizó al instante. Tenía la piel de un bonito tono blanco, fleco cayéndole sobre la frente y ojos verdes, al igual que ella... la persona que estaba allí no era otra que ella misma. Sin embargo lo que produjo esa reacción de espanto no era eso... sino que su camisón, el mismo que tenía puesto, estaba bañado en sangre, la misma que había salpicado un poco en su rostro.

—_Tienes que hacerlo..._— su voz se oía lejana pero al mismo tiempo resonaba en su cabeza, se cubrió los oídos por instinto.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres?

—_Vamos, sé que quieres..._

—No sé de qué hablas... ¿Quién eres?

— _¿Yo? Soy tú ¿Quién más? Por eso te conozco mejor que nadie_— esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, no había forma de que sus piernas reaccionaran, parecían haberse quedado petrificadas. —_Y por eso sé que lo odias..._

— ¿A quién? Yo no odio a nadie— la joven ensangrentada comenzó a acercarse lentamente paseando el filo de la espada empuñada por la superficie del agua. Vio esos ojos verdes tornarse del mismo color que manchaba su ropa.

—_Hazlo, hazlo... sé que quieres... tú lo odias, por eso tienes que hacerlo, ¿Duele verdad? Duele mucho, y para aliviarte... no, para aliviarnos, tenemos que hacerlo..._— estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Sakura se bajó de la camilla. No había nadie en la habitación 106, mejor así, no quería trabajar su cuerpo en exceso, a duras penas conseguía tener estabilidad y debía reservar sus fuerzas. Avanzó hasta su bolso que reposaba en el mismo mueble de antes, revolvió un poco dentro de este hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: el mazo de cartas. Tomó la carta Espada la cual no demoró en activarse, la furia que estaba sintiendo le proporcionaba la fuerza suficiente para hacer correr su magia, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de salida para comprobar que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos, para su buena suerte estaba vacío, así que se movió con libertad y torpeza hasta el elevador.

El viaje no duró demasiado, el último piso que alcanzaba el aparato era el 5to. Pero la presencia que estaba sintiendo y buscando no se encontraba allí, sino uno más arriba. Continuaba sin encontrarse con nadie.

—_Hazlo..._

—Lo haré...

Corrió por los sofisticados pasillos hasta dar con una puerta metálica que conducía hacia unas escaleras, se movía sola, como si hubiese estado alguna vez allí, aunque eso no fuera así. La presencia estaba arriba, por lo tanto subió, sosteniendo con firmeza el arma, los escalones parecían ser eternos, los esfuerzos agonizantes, un hilo se sangre resbaló por la comisura de su labio, lo único que deseaba era terminar con todo ese sufrimiento.

—_Nos aliviará..._

—No volverá a doler...— murmuró, con voz lastimera.

Al llegar estaba agitada, no duraría mucho tiempo más, tenía que apresurarse. El suelo alfombrado era una caricia para sus pies descalzos. Solo había una puerta de madera en todo el lugar, hacia la izquierda, en la otra dirección, un pasillo se extendía pero no le interesaba continuar por allí, la presencia era más fuerte detrás de la puerta, se dirigió hasta ella y la abrió, triunfante. Estaba ahí por fin, ya no había vuelta atrás, finalmente su recompensa llegaría.

Su objetivo estaba allí mismo, inclinado hacia adelante y apoyado sobre el enorme escritorio cubierto de papeles. Supo por su respiración tranquila que dormía plácidamente, sin saber lo que le esperaba, pero no pudo compadecerse de él, no había forma. Se acercó, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer, sabía que era rápido para defenderse, solo tenía esa oportunidad, probablemente no se presentaría otra igual.

—Es ahora... o nunca...

—_Hazlo..._

—Lo haré.

—_Es lo que quieres..._— Sakura levantó la espada sobre su cabeza, mirando con odio a la figura masculina. —_Ambas sabemos que lo merece... tiene que ser castigado..._

—Adiós... Shaoran.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Me disculpo de mil maneras posibles la tardanza de este capítulo, la verdad esta semana mi universidad me exprimió todo lo que pudo, me moría de ganas por escribir pero aunque me tomaba cada tanto 5 minutos para dedicarle al Fic con la cabeza en otra parte no podía escribir, porque sabía que tenía que entregar las cosas o me pondrían un 1 :'C así que esa es la razón por la que el capítulo 19 llega hoy, domingo. Consideré subir los anuncios como un "capítulo" pero sin numeración, titulado "Anuncio" o "Noticias" porque en esta semana noté que los reviews a mí misma es como un review de un lector, y solo puedo hacer uno por capítulo (ya no me quedan capítulos en los que hacer anuncios) así que fue eso lo que consideré, sino también arma un "Fic" de noticias, para publicar allí cuando ocurriera algo... o en mi perfil, pensé de todo porque la idea de los capítulos no me gusta para nada, pero menos todavía no traerles el capítulo a tiempo y que no se enteren u.u así que, si quieren decirme qué opinan me encantaría escucharlos... Bueno, sin más qué decir, los dejo con la historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

_**6 capítulos restantes y contando...**_


	20. XX - Pocas respuestas

Tomoyo conversaba con Touma en la de espera, el horario de las visitas no importaba ya que Sakura se encontraba mejor, solo querían dejarla descansar tranquila, esperaban a Ryu que les había prometido un veredicto luego de realizar un análisis a su magia. Sin embargo desde entonces no lo habían vuelto a ver, no estaba en ninguna parte. Por lo tanto decidieron esperarlo allí, en algún momento debía regresar.

— ¿Cómo la notaste al verla?— le preguntó a su amiga.

—Mejor, estaba con ese sujeto... sentada en la misma cama que él— apretó los puños. —Intenté contenerte todo lo posible pero... ¿Cómo no enojarme con la persona que le hizo tanto daño Tomoyo? Nosotros la vimos, el horrible estado en el que quedó luego de que él la botara...

—Sí, es cierto pero ¿Sabe Touma? Yo jamás pensé que Li fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa— el chico la miró sorprendido y escandalizado.

— ¿No crees a Sakura?

—No, por favor, no se trata de eso, pero por alguna razón... siento que todo fue un malentendido...

— ¿Malentendido? ¿Cómo se malentiende que te digan que eres un estorbo?

—Simplemente no puedo creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca del Li que yo conocí, no hay manera.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Alguien los separó... o algo interfirió... no estoy muy segura— se abstuvo de comentar que había notado el avance en la relación de esos dos por respeto a los sentimientos de Touma, después de todo también era un amigo muy querido por ella.

— ¿Por qué harían algo así? Nada ganarían.

—Eso no lo sé, tampoco encuentro motivos.

—Si Sakura ha dicho que él la dejó entonces fue por algo, así lo haya hecho por una buena causa o solo por ser un bastardo no me interesa, decirle a la persona que amas _estorbo_ no es la manera— Yoshida se cruzó de brazos, molesto pero se quedó meditando, si hubiesen sido separados ellos... ¿Podían llegar a estar junto otra vez? La idea no le gustó ni un poco. "Estoy seguro, yo nací para estar con ella."

* * *

Comenzó a temblar. Estaba titubeando por alguna razón, si bien sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer pero u cuerpo se había paralizado, sentía la mano de una persona tras de sí, le tocaba la espalda a la altura de la cintura, quien fuera había un momento antes de que consiguiera cumplir su objetivo.

—Quédate quieta Sakura y no te haré daño— era la voz del guardaespaldas la que le hablaba. —Esta no eres tú... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—R-Ryu-san... n-no... ayúdame...— balbuceó llorando, mientras el dolor en su pecho se volvía muy intenso. La espada que empuñaba regresó a su forma de carta, sus piernas no la podían sostener y fue el joven el que la atrapó antes de que cayera. Tenía fiebre, y mucha, lo que sea que le ocasionara esos síntomas acabaría matándola si no se apresuraban y atrapaban a Tian.

—Oye, Sakura-chan, no te duermas ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te están manipulando?— se puso de cuclillas y le palmeó un poco el rostro, sin demasiada fuerza. —No te duermas, vamos... dime ¿Te has encontrado con alguien?

—Me... susurra...— la oyó, era un hilo de voz somnolienta.

— ¿Quién?

—Ella...

— ¿Ella? ¿Sabes quién es?— vio a Shaoran revolverse en su lugar, tomó a la chica y salió de allí, lo devastaría enterarse de que ella lo había atacado. Una vez en el pasillo devolvió su atención a ella, pero ya estaba dormida, si la controlaron entonces no recordaría nada al despertar, así funcionaba. "Si dijo que era una mujer... entonces no era Tian..." pensó, mientras regresaba a la clínica.

Dentro del despacho Shaoran se desperezó, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, juntó apresuradamente los papales que cubrían la superficie del escritorio e hizo un par de llamadas. Abrió un cajón y sacó una tableta de aspirinas, tomó dos y las bebió con agua, el dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar, numeró en su cabeza las problemáticas en las que estaba metido:

Tian quería asesinarlo. No sabía por qué.

Iba tras Sakura. Tampoco sabía por qué, ni cómo se había enterado de su conexión con ella.

Le había hecho algo que afectaba su magia, por ende también su salud y tenían que encontrarlo.

No sabían en donde podía a estar.

No sabía qué hacer con él cuando lo encontraran.

En la condición en la que estaba Sakura no podría defenderse.

Con la herida que tenía él en el pecho estaría fuera de sus capacidades máximas durante al menos una semana.

El enemigo lo sabía y probablemente se aprovecharía de ello.

En conclusión: tenía varios problemas y no se enteraba de nada. Era algo serio.

Suspiró frotándose las sienes una vez más y se reclinó en el respaldo de su asiento, meditando, el sello en Sakura al menos podía quitar de la lista al menos la mitad de los ítems. Si pensaba en algo estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera de hacer lo mismo con los otros.

Abrió un libro que estaba a punto de caerse del escritorio, hablaba sobre las barreras, necesitaba una particularmente resistente y que no consumiera demasiadas fuerzas. Sin embargo la más cercana a lo que estaba buscando restaba una aproximación del 20% de su poder total. "Es demasiado" se dijo, cerró el libro con fuerza e impotencia, la búsqueda había sido un fracaso, tal vez podía hacerlo junto a Ryu pero él jamás aceptaba realizar hechizos que pudieran afectarlo físicamente, era parte de su mentalidad de guardaespaldas esa decisión.

Volvió a suspirar.

De pronto percibió un aroma en su oficina, el cual se había convertido en su fragancia favorita, una que reconocía muy bien desde el último tiempo: durazno. ¿Sakura había estado allí? Se puso de pie, para ir a ver como se encontraba, tal vez ya había despertado. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo del día anterior y que, desde entonces, parecían estar más unidos, le permitía albergar ciertas esperanzas. Con solo imaginar lo perfecta que sería su vida con Sakura a su lado... sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que debía hacer primero.

Bajó hasta la clínica evadiendo a todos los empleados que se le acercaban pidiendo firmas, o respuestas, o cientos de cosas que precisaban de su atención. Quería ver a la joven antes que otra cosa. El ambiente en la clínica no le gustó para nada. Las enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro, avanzó hasta la habitación 106 y notó que todo estaba muy tranquilo por allí, se alivió al instante.

Hasta que abrió la puerta y vio que ahí... no había nadie. Salió apresurado y chocó con Ryu.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

—La condición de Sakura-chan empeoró de repente.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y me lo dices tan calmado!? ¡Estaba bien cuando despertó hoy!— comenzaron a correr por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación a la que habían trasladado a la chica. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó y por qué no me avisaste?

—Fue una emergencia, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, perdona por dedicarme a salvar a la mujer que amas...— esa vez no hubo ni una objeción por el apodo.

—Bueno, habría estado bien que le dijeras a alguien que me avisara— recordó que en su oficina había captado el aroma característico de ella. — ¿Sakura estuvo en mi despacho? Espera... ¿¡A qué te refieres con salvar!? ¿Qué tan grave está?

—Más de lo que debería— doblaron en una esquina, hacia la derecha, la clínica era amplia y sus pasos se oían por todo el lugar. —Tuvo una recaída y ahora encuentra muy mal, estamos intentando estabilizarla pero... es difícil cuando no se sabe qué tiene...

—Ryu no es posible que no podamos hacer nada.

—Bueno, no es precisamente _nada_ lo que estamos haciendo, depende de la perspectiva por lo la que lo veas...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yoshida-kun se está ocupando de ella, dijo que sabía qué hacer.

La expresión que puso Shaoran fue suficiente a pesar de que no dijo nada, sabía que no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que la joven estuviera en sus manos pero no tenía una solución, por eso había optado por tragarse el orgullo y aceptar la alternativa.

Llegaron a la sala de urgencias, Tomoyo y Mei Ling estaban sentadas afuera, aguardando. Atravesaron las puertas, lo primero que atrajo su atención fue una joven que se encontraba recostada en la camilla, tenía colocado un respirador. El castaño sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y llegó a pensar que caería de rodillas al suelo.

Sakura parecía un cadáver una vez más. Comenzó a jadear mientras su mente se ponía en blanco, la desesperación regresaba y con la ella la impotencia, pero se obligó a recomponerse para poder acercarse.

Yoshida estaba allí, dos de sus dedos brillaban y apuntaban hacia la joven, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía recitar algún tipo de conjuro. Una insignia con una luna creciente apareció debajo de él, pudo leer la frase: "La lealtad siempre guiará por el camino indicado." Mientas el ambiente se iluminaba con el brillo de la luz del color del cielo que emanaba el cuerpo del chico.

— ¿Qué hace Ryu?

—Em... creo que es una expulsión...

— ¡Nunca lo logrará solo! ¡Además si falla podría hacerle daño! ¿¡Lo dejaste hacerlo sin consultarme!?— jamás le había gritado tanto a su amigo como en ese día, pero su cabeza no procesaba bien las acciones que llevaba a cabo.

—Como puedes ver, no es una tradicional, o ella estaría retorciéndose del dolor— el guardaespaldas miró a su jefe. —Tienes que relajarte, el chico parece saber lo que está haciendo.

—Pero...

—Sakura-chan confía en él, Shaoran— el líder del clan Li dudó por un momento pero luego comprendió que la prioridad era salvar a la muchacha del colapso de energía que estaba sufriendo, no tenía que ser él el que lo hiciera necesariamente.

Volvió su atención a ellos y observó que el cuerpo femenino estaba siendo rodeado por un círculo de luz celestina que giraba, rodeado por los caracteres japoneses correspondientes a _luz, paz, fuerza, protección_ y otros tantos que no distinguió porque se movían muy rápido. Parecían escanear el cuerpo de la joven, hasta que alcanzaron la altura de su estómago, se detuvieron allí, se ajustaron al cuerpo y... desaparecieron.

Todo regresó a la calma, las pulsaciones de Sakura, incluso su respiración. Touma se acercó hasta ella y posó una mano en su estómago, con suavidad, en el ambiente se percibía la energía espiritual del chico, era bastante impresionante para alguien así de joven.

—Yoshida-kun, ¿Qué hiciste?— preguntó Ryu, serio.

—Un sello cárcel... lo que sea que tenga quedará dormido hasta que sepamos qué es.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es sacarlo, no simplemente dejarlo allí hasta que reaccione otra vez— intervino Shaoran, molesto.

—Mira, esto no dará algo de tiempo para que encuentre al enemigo y lo destruya, ese "conocido" tuyo se arrepentirá de haberse metido con Sakura— Touma parecía igual de molesto que el castaño, no concebía cómo ellos, con toda su magia ancestral china, no habían logrado hallar una forma de auxiliar a la joven de ojos verdes ni siquiera en esa situación de emergencia. —Al parecer no puedo fiarme de que estará a salvo contigo, luego de esto sé que soy el único que puede cuidarla como es debido— Ryu se rascó la frente para aliviar la tensión que sentía, ese comentario no le gustaría nada a Shaoran.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero jamás cuestiones lo que soy capaz de hacer por impedir que algo malo le suceda a Sakura— se defendió con calor el castaño. Mientras que su interlocutor no se molestaba en reprimir una risa sarcástica, no podía creer su desvergonzada afirmación.

—No es posible que seas capaz de decir semejante hipocresía, si eres tú la causa de todos sus problemas...

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Tonari no kaibutsu" OST de My little monster.**_

—Basta Touma— interrumpió una voz femenina. Todos se volvieron en dirección a la camilla que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, divisaron a la chica sentada, sujetándose el estómago con una mano mientras que con la otra se quitaba el respirador, tenía una expresión entre triste y adolorida en el rostro. Los había sorprendido, nadie esperaba que se despertara tan rápido. —No sigas por favor...

— ¡Pero él...!

—Confío en Shaoran...— el proveniente de China se sentía aliviado por enésima vez ese día, ella lo acabaría matando de un ataque al corazón si continuaba corriendo tantos peligros, y si no era eso sería el estrés.

—Sakura...— susurró, más tranquilo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, algo lo mantenía bien firme en su sitio, tal vez la sensación de su cordura regresando. Se estaban mirando, parecían haber sido atrapados en una burbuja para ellos solos pero que, a la vez, no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, lamento los problemas.

—No más, no me hagas esto por favor...— ella le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que tenían la capacidad de hacer que olvidara las cosas que le quitaban el sueño. Su lista mental de problemas a resolver entre otras. Solo quería que todo saliera bien, que nada malo le sucediera, para verla ser feliz por mucho tiempo más.

—Lo prometo— observó como él se acercaba, hasta que percibió que le acariciaba el cabello, enseguida sus mejillas recuperaron color. Cada vez que la tocaba sus propios latidos le quitaban la respiración, se sentía protegida, era por esa razón que no dejaba de confiar en él, a pesar de que la razón le gritaba que no debía fiarse demasiado. "No puedo evitarlo... sigue siendo importante para mí..." —Todo irá bien ¿Sí? No te preocupes, vamos a salir adelante— le dijo, sin saber bien por qué, le pareció que necesitaba calmarlo un poco. Lo que no sabía que esas eran las palabras que Shaoran más necesitaba oír, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir tan seguro como que ella le asegurara, con toda la esperanza que siempre la había caracterizado, que nada malo sucedería. La protegería, sin lugar a dudas.

—Tienes razón, yo te protegeré.

—Sé que lo harás, y ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—De acuerdo, pero cuando te recuperes— apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la chica, sonriendo para sus adentros. Se encontraba bien, recuperándose, la tenía cerca, donde podía verla sonreír y cuidarla, con eso le bastaba.

—Tsk— chistó Touma, desviando la mirada. Ella había vuelto a hacerlo. Había elegido a ese sujeto por sobre él.

"Estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo" pensó Shaoran confortado, "Una vez que todo esto termine... se lo diré, y entonces, tal vez, esta felicidad sea duradera."

_**Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

Era de noche y afuera continuaba lloviendo, pero la atmósfera de la clínica comenzaba a ahogarla, por lo que se dirigió hacia el tejado del edificio, un piso más arriba de la oficina personal de su primo, necesitaba despejarse un poco de todas las preocupaciones que habían sentido durante ese día. Si bien estaba contenta de haber visto otra vez a Shaoran, era cierto que le había perdido la costumbre al preocupante estilo de vida que él llevaba.

Al salir por fin se encontró con un par de ojos azules que reconoció al instante. La miraban indiferentes desde el pequeño tejado que cubría la entrada al edificio de oficinas. Recordó que a Ryu siempre le había gustado mucho los días de lluvia, se lo había contado una vez cuando eran niños.

—Oh, no esperaba verte aquí— le dijo Mei Ling.

—No puedes estar sin mí, pantis— oyó como respuesta, pero no se avergonzó, sus palabras no iban acompañadas de aquel tono fastidioso que siempre utilizaba para bromear con ella, había desviado la mirada hacia el cielo y estaba cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mira, podrás engañar a Shaoran, pero a mí no... te conozco...— "No lo creo" pensó el asistente, sin mirarla aún. —Puedes decírmelo.

—Supongo que me estoy cuestionando mi elección de carrera— no era cierto, sabía que no se trataba únicamente de eso pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle de eso a la chica. No había manera de que pudiera explicárselo. —Hoy, mientras Sakura-chan corría peligro, realmente no estaba preocupado por salvar su vida... a pesar de que Shaoran parecía morir yo... estaba muy tranquilo.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Tú no quieres a Sakura de la misma manera que Shaoran ¿Verdad?

—Aún así, se trata de una vida, una que yo como médico debería al menos querer salvar— Ryu soltó un resoplido que le permitió ver por unos segundos su aliento en el aire, luego se lo llevó la lluvia.

—No creo que no quisieras, hoy no sabían qué hacer para ayudar ¿Verdad? Te cuestionas demasiado, eres un humano Ryu, nadie te está pidiendo que seas perfecto, solo tienes que ser tú, y tú eres alguien calmado— él la miró algo sorprendido, jamás había esperado que le dijera esas cosas. Mei Ling había madurado bastante, esa chiquilla llorona y caprichosa que había conocido hacía años no era la misma que estaba viendo en ese momento.

No dijo nada, solo apoyó la mano en su cabeza y sacudió un poco su largo cabello negro. Después se marchó por el mismo sitio por el que ella acababa de aparecer, dejándola allí sola con sus pensamientos.

—Eres igual de extraño que antes...— se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza, bajando la vista con un leve rubor en las mejillas. —Pero más cálido...

Permaneció en el lugar un poco más. La lluvia caía, y parecía que por un tiempo no pensaba irse. Esperaba que siguieran días apacibles al menos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Perdonen la hora para aquellos que tal vez mañana deban levantarse temprano u.u la verdad es que mi suerte no me está acompañando mucho últimamente, tengo una muñeca vendada :C no sé qué me pasó pero bueno, trajo demoras para mi trabajo. La semana que viene voy a tener un examen así que nuevamente creo que Fic no llegará a tiempo, pero visiten la sección de noticias por favor (para los que no sabían, creé un espacio en donde pondré exclusivamente cualquier anuncio que tenga que hacerles) así se enterarán qué día calculo que subiré el siguiente capítulo... pasando al capítulo, espero que les guste C: aunque este haya sido un poco más tranqui, quería darle un respiro a los personajes (? xD como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

_**5 capítulos restantes y contando...**_


	21. XXI - Regreso a aquellos días

—Ahh…— suspiró la joven que sostenía una esfera roja, aburrida. —No funcionó.

—Lo he notado— contestó su maestro levantándose del sillón de terciopelo oscuro en el que antes leía. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No tenía más fuerzas para utilizar la carta, además estaba reaccionando, la sombra no la dominaba completamente.

—Entiendo, te lo agradezco— el hombre se rascó el mentón meditando, quería hallar la manera de que la posesión se pudiera prolongar, o su plan se iría por el drenaje.

—Maestro Tian ¿Puedo dejar esta figura ya? Realmente me desagrada…— él la miró con expresión curiosa, y luego se acercó para acariciar un mechón de cabello color miel.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada? Te ves hermosa…— ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Ya veo, si a usted le agrada… lo soportaré, aprenderé cada gesto de Sakura Kinomoto para hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

—Hazlo por favor, mi preciada ánima— le encargó Tian Fu.

—Lo que sea por complacerlo maestro.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos querida?

—Kasai se encuentra en el tejado al igual que siempre, mirando el cielo como el mediocre que es— su interlocutor sonrió, divertido. —Zen descansa y Tai se ha encerrado en su recámara, debe de estar agotado por haberse expuesto a salir fuera…

—Muy cierto, aún no tengo suficiente magia para que todos estén bien.

—Maestro, resistiremos a su lado hasta que lo logre, no se preocupe por nosotros… estaré siempre para usted.

Zen, que oía detrás de la puerta, se indignó, detestaba aquella ánima nueva que había creado el hombre, no era como los demás, se atrevía a darle ideas a Tian como si fuese dueña de su cabeza, ideas que al resto de ellos no le parecían buenas, por lo tanto le guardaban cierto rencor.

—No puedo creerlo, vuelve a hacerlo, ¿Por qué ella es así?— la jovencita rubia volteó a ver al ánima de ojos violetas que se encontraba recostado en una cama mientras miraba al cielorraso con las manos en la nuca, parecía estar pensando en algo. —Oye Tai, ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Qué molesta eres, él puede hacer lo que guste… ese de ahí no es mi maestro…

—Escucha, te guste o no Tian Fu Li nos trajo al mundo, debemos hacer lo que nos ordene.

—Esa persona no es la misma que yo conocí…

—Pues has de cuenta que sí, porque la persona de tu recuerdo no está más…— contestó Zen cabizbaja. Se preguntaba cuándo y cómo terminaría todo aquello.

.

* * *

.

Tomoyo le cepillaba el cabello a su amiga que estaba sentado frente a un mueble tocador de la nueva habitación que le habían dado, allí las trataban como si fueran princesas gracias a la amabilidad de Shaoran Li. La joven de ojos verdes se veía inquieta por alguna razón, comenzaba a recuperarse, no era eso lo que la preocupaba, sino otra cosa más… peculiar.

—Sakura ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó su estilista, la había arreglado para que no vistiera el camisón que le habían dado allí, quería que luciera muy bonita mientras estuvieran en ese lugar. —Te ves inquieta por alguna razón…

—Yo… no sabía que este edificio perteneciera a Shaoran… ni siquiera sabía que fuera alguien tan importante como el jefe de su familia, si Mei Ling no me lo contaba jamás lo habría sospechado.

—Bueno, no tenías por qué saberlo… no creo que merezca la pena preocuparse por eso ¿Verdad? Después de todo, tú y Li son buenos amigos ¿No es así?— la chica estaba sonriendo con picardía, sabía que Sakura se sentía abrumada por la importancia del castaño en Hong Kong pero eso no ahogaría los sentimientos que le tenía.

—Yo solo… soy una chica corriente.

—No digas eso, dudo mucho que Li piense eso de ti, tú vales por lo que eres Sakura, ¿No es lo mismo para él y para todos? La riqueza y los bienes materiales, o el prestigio, no son cosas que tengan un valor que vaya más allá de lo que una persona es, yo creo que por eso Li te aprecia, jamás lo viste como el puesto que tiene, sino por cómo es como persona.

—Tienes razón, aunque me abruma un poco.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, asombra bastante.

—Y en dos días es su cumpleaños…— la joven de ojos verdes se miró en el espejo mientras la arreglaba su amiga. —No sé qué regalarle, he pensado mucho.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No estoy muy segura, pero pensé…— Sakura se sonrojó. —En tejer algo, como aquella vez…

— ¿Te refieres a la bufanda? ¿Quieres hacer otra?— inquirió Tomoyo con tono curioso.

—Mm… no, había pensado en hacer algo más, pero no sé bien qué.

— ¿Un suéter?— Sakura suspiró con pesar.

—Lo que sucede es que estamos en verano… ¿Cómo voy a darle algo fuera de estación?— su amiga le colocó una hebilla con forma de clavel para sujetar un mechón de cabello de quien la acompañaba.

— ¿Qué tal algo práctico?

—Oh, podría ser, pero supongo que lo pensaré luego, aún tengo algo de tiempo, me gustaría que fuera… especial, no lo primero que se me cruce por delante.

—Claro— contestó Tomoyo, luego dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Sakura. —Estás lista, ve con él… te está esperando.

—Sí, muchas gracias por prepararme.

Ella salió de la habitación y aguardó unos momentos en el pasillo, perdida, ya no se encontraba en el sector de la clínica sino que en uno de los pisos superiores. Ryu la encontró allí y la guió hasta el sexto piso luego de pedirle disculpas por la espera y decirle que su jefe lo había enviado a buscarla por si acaso.

—Vamos, te espera arriba— le dijo, serio, no le hacía gracia conducirla al despacho una vez que la había encontrado ahí para evitar una desgracia. Claro que ninguno de los dos protagonistas sabía nada al respecto.

—Claro, gracias Ryu-san.

—Sakura-chan ¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?

— ¿Ayer? Bueno… yo estuve casi todo el día inconsciente ¿Cierto? No estoy segura.

—Durante la tarde.

—Bueno no, lo último que recuerdo de antes de despertar en la sala de urgencias es que me fui a dormir en la habitación 106.

—Comprendo— "¿Qué habrá sido lo de ayer?"

Llegaron al piso seis y, un momento antes de tocar la puerta del despacho de Shaoran, lo vieron salir mientras se colocaba una camisa sobre una camiseta negra, a los ojos de Sakura se veía muy atractivo, claro que siempre lo consideraba así.

—Oh— soltó ella, cuando cruzaron miradas.

—Shaoran, traje a Sakura-chan tal y como lo pediste— intervino Ryu, antes de que se perdieran.

— ¿Cómo?— su amigo le hizo un gesto de complicidad, eso no era cierto, él no la había llamado, menos aún cuando pensaba que debía descansar por más recuperada que se sintiera. —Ahh… e-es verdad…— lo vio llevarse una mano a la boca, ¡Se estaba burlando de él otra vez! ¡Él había planeado el encuentro! Tenía que asistir a un par de reuniones de importancia pero las pospondría… otra vez. Así mismo hacía con los regresos a Hong Kong, su estancia allí no duraría mucho más.

Dirigió la mirada a la chica. Lucía un vestido de tiras decorado con un moño blanco en el escote, se veía ligero ya que no era ajustado a su figura, del moño brotaban delicados volados de color rosado, hasta la mitad de sus muslos en donde la tela verde jade la prenda acababa. Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa. Percibió que tenía las mejillas acaloradas por lo tanto decidió dejar de contemplarla, terminaría por hacerla sentir incómoda de lo contrario. Pero ella lo miraba como si aguardara algo así que no se le ocurrió nada más que decir salvo:

—Te ves muy bonita— ella le sonrió, halagada.

—G-Gracias… lo confeccionó Tomoyo— "Entiendo, siempre ha tendido un don especial para realzar tu belleza" pensó el castaño, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. —Um… ¿Para qué querías verme?

— ¿Eh?— recordó que Ryu lo había metido en esa situación, quien por cierto había huido como la rata traidora que era. —Eh esto… pensé que tal vez te gustaría tomar aire fresco…— "No es verdad, no deberías salir."

— ¡Claro! Me siento como muchas energías— ella volvió a sonreírle, cálida.

— ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a beber algo? Para que no tengamos que caminar demasiado.

—Sí, estupendo.

Salieron del edificio de oficinas con las miradas de todos los empleados encima de ellos, se preguntaban quién sería la misteriosa mujer que había logrado que el codiciado jefe la acompañara (o la dejara acompañarlo). Ni siquiera su secretaría tenía contacto con él, Ryu Ming se ocupaba de dar las órdenes que él dictaba.

Afuera parecía que fuese a llover, pero el ambiente veraniego aún reinaba por allí, aunque los jóvenes no notaran mucho el calor, tan ensimismados como estaban en la conversación que tenían que no prestaban atención a nada más.

— ¿Por qué crees que desmejoró mi salud Shaoran?— preguntó la chica, pensativa.

—No lo sé realmente, sabemos que es un hechizo indetectable, pero no de qué clase, aunque asumimos que se trata de algo que te ha hecho Tian…

— ¿"Asumen"?

—Sí, bueno, Ryu y yo, me ayuda a desentrañar todo esto…

—Ya veo, ¿Piensan que fue Tian Fu porque todo comenzó desde ese mismo día?

—Sí, además me dijo algo durante el último encuentro con él, acerca de un obsequio para mí, no comprendí del todo a qué se refería con ello, dijo que tú me lo entregarías.

—Pues no lo sé, yo no recuerdo que mencionara algo al respecto— caminaron con paso tranquilo por las calles del centro de Tomoeda, hasta que comenzaron a ver las tiendas conversaron acerca de eso, luego el tema pasó a segundo plano.

El muchacho le invitó un helado ya que ella no tenía mucho apetito, lo cual él desaprobaba sin embargo prefirió mimarla un poco, después de todo estaba ahí en caso de que sucediera algo preocupante.

— ¡Mira Shaoran, mira!— Sakura lo tomó del brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo y lo guió hasta una juguetería en la que promocionaban un oso de felpa del tamaño de un niño, entre otros tantos más pequeños, no se había percatado que ese gesto era un ataque directo para las neuronas racionales del proveniente de China.

—De acuerdo, te sigo— le contestó sonriendo con ternura, el rostro iluminado de su acompañante lo hacía olvidarse de todo. —Aún te gustan mucho ¿Cierto?

—Sí, son muy lindos todos…

— ¿Quieres uno?

— ¿Eh?— Sakura volteó a verlo, sorprendida. —No es necesario, ya estoy grande para estas cosas, además no quería verlos por eso.

—Lo sé, y no importa la edad que tengas, te gustan, es lo que interesa.

Ingresaron a la tienda y les tomó unos veinte minutos a Shaoran y la vendedora convencer a Sakura de que podía llevarse un osito de felpa sin preocupaciones, pero aún así no accedía a que el joven le regalara uno tan grande ni por más que la empleada se pusiera de rodillas y suplicara que lo comprara con todo el ahínco, pero sí decidió aceptar uno más pequeño, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, color café con un pequeño lazo verde atado al cuello. Lo presionó contra su pecho pensando: "¿Este… se llamará Shaoran también?" Aquel paseo le traía tantos recuerdos de antes que le provocaba sentir una presión alrededor del corazón, que la ahogaba pero era agradable, un tirón muy suave.

Un poco más adelante encontraron una cabina en la que una pareja se estaba tomando fotografías, Sakura se detuvo a mirar, un tanto anhelante, un tanto tímida. Su acompañante adivinaba cada cosa que deseaba con solo verle el rostro, incluso aunque le diera un poco de vergüenza ingresar allí con ella se había prometido concederle casa cosa que quisiera. Se lo debía después de la noche anterior en la que tuvo que luchar por su vida.

— ¿Te gustaría que nos tomásemos algunas?— le preguntó, algo sonrojado, pero cuando lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes tan brillantes se le olvidó la timidez, enseguida la felicidad de ella lo contagió y tan solo se permitió disfrutar.

— ¿No te importa de verdad?

—Claro que no, vamos— ingresaron a la estrecha cabina y la chica se encargó de seleccionar las configuraciones para las fotografías, solo tomarían algunas como un recuerdo de aquel día. Hicieron gestos cómicos, teatrales y otros más lindos. En la última solo se miraron y así aparecieron en la fotografía.

Shaoran la miraba contento de estar allí, si bien ambos debían de estar reponiéndose en lugar de consumir fuerzas el momento hacía parecer que nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado había sido real, que ambos continuaban juntos con el paso de los años y que se encontraban disfrutando de una de las tantas citas que habrían tenido. Siguieron avanzando agarrados, ninguno daría el primer paso para apartarse, no les interesaba hacerlo.

En ese instante fuera del tiempo real ellos no se habían separado. No habían cesado de disfrutar de los veranos, los inviernos, la cercanía, las sonrisas y abrazos. No habían tomado rumbos distintos, no habían sufrido. Nada de eso había sucedido alguna vez, solo continuaban formando parte de la vida del otro. Así todo estaba bien.

El sol se ocultó reclamándolos de vuelta a la realidad. Era tarde, tenían que volver.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Overflowing emotions" OST de Amnesia.**_

Detuvieron sus pasos al llegar al centro de la calle peatonal en la que en ese momento se encontraban, allí había una fuente que lanzaba chorros de agua de colores. Ambos recordaron que una vez habían tenido una cita en ese lugar, el día de San Valentín del último año que estuvieron juntos, el mismo que, sin saberlo, se separarían durante mucho tiempo.

—Hace cinco años ya…— murmuró Shaoran, unos pasos atrás de su acompañante, que contemplaba el agua como abstraía.

—Sí… el tiempo sí que puede llegar a volar…

—Sigue siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba.

—Es cierto— silencio. —Es lo único que no ha cambiado al menos…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— el castaño preguntó eso adrede, sabía que nada era igual que antes sin embargo, por alguna razón, quería oírlo de los labios de ella, que le dijera los motivos por los que todo era diferente, por los que no habían podido continuar como estaban.

— ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Por qué estamos aquí ahora? Después de todo yo… nada ha vuelto a su sitio, no es como antes ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que no, e incluso debo regresar pronto a Hong Kong— Sakura volteó a verlo, asustada de pronto. Él estaba serio, mirándola fijamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Cuándo…?

—No lo sé— ella bajó la vista para que no viera su angustia.

—Pero claro— dejó salir una risa fingida. —Es natural, tú perteneces allá— "Yo pertenezco a donde tú estés" pensó Shaoran dolido, no le agradaba la idea de tener que decirle adiós en algún momento, aunque esa era una posibilidad. Se acercó un poco a ella para que lo mirara pero no lo hizo, solo se llevó el pequeño oso de felpa al pecho como si intentara levantar un muro entre ambos, para protegerse. "Es probable que piense que estoy enojado por su decisión en aquel entonces, ¿Qué puedo decirle? No quiero mentir, en verdad me afectó bastante…"

—Sakura… descuida… no tienes que decir nada…

—Es que yo… lo siento mucho— "Perdona los problemas Shaoran, por favor… aún quiero estar contigo" quiso decir Sakura, pero no tenía el valor, si la rechazaba una vez más quedaría devastada.

Hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearla, eran cálidos y en un instante pasó de estar asustada a sentirse segura, era la capacidad que él tenía, con una simple acción como esa espantaba todas sus preocupaciones o temores muy lejos.

No dudó una segunda vez, lo abrazó también, apoyando el oído sobre su pecho, sus latidos la tranquilizaban mucho, su cercanía y su predisposición para con ella también.

Probablemente, eso sería así para siempre. Aquellos sentimientos no desaparecerían tan fácilmente, algo que la preocupaba bastante. Si era tan dependiente de él ¿Sería capaz en algún momento de despedirse?

"Estoy enamorada, enamorada para siempre…" aceptó, suspirando apretándose más al muchacho.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

— ¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo?— preguntó Mei Ling a Tomoyo. Ambas estaban sentadas en sofá de la residencia Li, en el living. Ryu estaba en la cocina preparando té y galletas para ellas, les había dicho que lo esperaran pero no se concentraba mucho en la tarea ya que parecía estar haciendo algo más.

—Espero que bien, cuanto antes resuelvan la situación que han pasado, más rápido lo olvidarán.

—Algo aquí no está bien, no entiendo cómo es posible que Shaoran haya regresado a Japón deshecho por la ruptura con Sakura y que ella haya enfermado de tristeza por el mismo motivo, no tiene sentido— la joven china se llevó la mano a la frente, sin comprender absolutamente nada. — ¿Crees que hayan malinterpretado lo que intentaron decirse? Shaoran no me contó los detalles.

—Según Sakura las palabras de Li fueron especialmente crueles, yo tampoco creía que podía ser cierto, pero ahora que me has contado esto lo confirmo, ninguno de los dos quería terminar con su relación al parecer…— la muchacha de cabello oscuro suspiró, meditando. —Pero no quiero entrometerme, no sabemos después de todo qué fue lo que pasó, ella no tiene deseos de hablar del tema últimamente, no quiero que empiece a pensar que no puede confiar en mí.

—No podemos guardarnos la información tampoco Tomoyo, pero tienes razón en que no sabemos qué es lo que sucedió, me temo que no somos de mucha ayuda…

—Mientras estemos allí para ellos será suficiente, intentaré empujar a Sakura disimuladamente, tendrán que solucionarlo hablando.

—Ya estás tramando otra de tus estrategias ¿Cierto Pantis?— interrumpió cierto guardaespaldas mujeriego, dejando la taza de té justo frente a ella. Cuando lo miró notó que lo tenía muy cerca, al instante sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, le dio un manotazo para alejarlo sin siquiera aguardar a que se apartara por sí mismo. — ¡Hey! ¡Vas a golpearme!

— ¡T-Tú tienes la culpa! ¿P-Por qué te acercas tanto a mí?

—Solo dejaba la taza…— la expresión de Ryu era una de impaciencia, tanto que un tic se estaba apoderando de uno de sus ojos. —Ahh, sigues tan torpe como siempre…

— ¿Qué dijiste?— Tomoyo se rió un poco y salió disimuladamente del lugar, sin que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes se percatara de ello. —No deberías decir eso de una chica ¿Sabes? ¿Y tú te dedicas a seducir mujeres inocentes? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír— él la miró indiferente y luego le sonrió, travieso. Al ver que se acercaba lentamente, como acechándola, Mei Ling se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "I'm not alone" (Hitori ja nai yo) OST de Kaichou wa maid sama.**_

—A-Ah, has olvidado las galletas, será mejor que yo vaya ya que tú no eres de utilidad…— comenzó a alejarse pero él la siguió. —No entiendo como Shaoran no te ha despedido aún ciertamente…

—Sabe que te rompería el corazón.

— ¡No sabes cuánto!— miró en todas direcciones buscando las galletas.

—Están en el horno aún, se quemarán si no te apresuras…

—Sí, sí, ya voy…— no se dio cuenta de que el aparato estaba encendido y retiró la mano enseguida cuando percibió la quemadura. — ¡Ay!

— ¡Cuidado!— Ryu se acercó tomando un paño húmedo, le tomó la mano y se lo colocó, el rostro de la chica se contrajo de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo era agradable recibir las atenciones del muchacho. —Cielos… nunca aprendes…

—C-Cállate, no fue a propósito…

—Aún así, deberías saber que el horno está caliente— la miró con reprobación, ella se ruborizó aún más, estaban muy cerca, tanto que percibía su respiración a pesar de que fuera más alto, su corazón latía acelerado. ¿Era posible que le estuviera sucediendo aquello? Él no era un buen partido, ni para ella ni para ninguna otra, vivía detrás de mujer en mujer, no estaba siendo prudente sin embargo… por algún motivo era el único que lograba aquellas emociones en ella. "¿Qué seré yo para él? ¿Una vieja amiga? O peor, ¿Solo la prima de su jefe?" se preguntó. "Esto está mal…" — ¿Te duele mucho?— oyó, y entonces lo miró. Tenía los ojos más azules que había en su vida.

—No tanto, retiré la mano a tiempo…

—Ya veo, traeré hielo entonces— Mei Ling lo retuvo de la manga de su camiseta.

—Espera Ryu, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— ¿Qué?— dijo él, serio.

— ¿Por qué… por qué juegas con las chicas? ¿Qué te divierte de eso?— la expresión del guardaespaldas no era buena, había vuelto a la indiferencia diaria.

—No juego, solo les doy lo que piden.

—No lo entiendo…

—Lo sé— abrió el congelador, sacó una compresa helada, regresó junto a la chica y se la colocó despacio sobre la quemadura en su palma, con suavidad para no hacerle daño. —Es otro mundo Mei Ling, no intentes buscarle una explicación porque no la hallarás, es demasiado turbio para ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— lo observó con algo de tristeza mientras soportaba el frío del hielo en su herida. —Ryu, yo no pienso que seas una mala persona…

—Pues deberías, y deberías dejar de mirarme así— intentó golpearle la frente con un dedo pero ella le tomó la mano un segundo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su rapidez lo sorprendió bastante.

—No eres malo, no las complazcas y ya, sé que eres bueno ¿Lo ves? Estás cuidando de mí ahora…

—Tú eres una excepción.

— ¿Por qué? Dime.

—Porque sí, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo— contestó él, evadiendo su mirada.

— ¿Solo por eso?— ella se acercó pero Ryu dio un paso atrás, estaba a la defensiva por primera vez.

—No juegues con fuego Mei Ling…— sintió que le apoyaba la mano sana en el pecho, como si no quisiera que escapara. Eso lo desarmó. —O-Oye…

—Quiero comprenderte, me confundes.

—No me hagas caso, no es buena idea— diciendo esto se liberó y salió de allí.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

La joven de cabello negro permaneció en su lugar y se llevó la mano que antes lo retenía a su pecho, aquella mirada de inseguridad jamás la había visto en su rostro pero había hecho que sus latidos salieran disparados. Comenzaba a pensar que esos sentimientos no desaparecerían tan fácilmente, la torturarían un tiempo más. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Por fin pude terminar el capítulo, se me hizo muy larga esta semana con el examen y los trabajos prácticos pero por suerte el fin de semana me pude dedicar al fic :D este jueves tengo otro examen así que el capítulo 22 llegará el próximo domingo, pero de todas maneras voy a publicar en la sección de noticias ante cualquier problemática (para aquellos que no sabían hice un Fic donde publico las novedades) para el interesado véase aquí: s/11215630/1/Sección-noticias Bueno, espero que les guste, le tomé un cariño especial a la pareja Mei x Ryu así que capaz no sea la última vez que vean en un cap el soundtrack elegido, uno de mis favoritos por cierto jajaja como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

_**4 capítulos restantes y contando...**_


	22. XXII - Competencia

Se separaron, sonrojados, había anochecido por completo y tenían que regresar de una vez por todas, la cita, si podían llamarla así, había llegado a su fin.

—Y… ¿Pensaste lo del sello?— preguntó Shaoran para aliviar la tensión, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

—No, no lo he considerado aún, déjame pensarlo un poco más por favor…

—Tienes razón, tu salud no ha estado muy bien, lo lamento, solo me preocupa un poco tu seguridad, es por eso que pregunté.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad que me siento mejor, Touma fue de mucha ayuda ¿Cierto?— Shaoran frunció el ceño sintiendo el aguijón de los celos molestarlo.

—Mm, sí.

—Le debo la vida, otra vez…— murmuró ella más para sí, pero él la oyó.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Cuando me enfermé, él fue la persona que me ayudó a recuperarme— estaba evitando su mirada. —Sin él probablemente yo no estaría aquí ahora, le debo mucho y jamás me ha pedido que le retribuyera de cualquier manera, es una gran persona.

—Entiendo— el castaño estaba serio. —Nunca me has contado qué tipo de enfermedad era la que padeciste…

—Anemia y neumonía— "pero no solo eso" se dijo, como si la aliviara decírselo a sí misma. —Estaba muy grave en verdad, la anemia empeoraba constantemente mi estado, pero cuando conocí a Touma todo cambió, me ponía contenta cada vez que lo veía y… con el tiempo lo superé— su acompañante sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco.

— ¿Te… habías enamorado de él?— Shaoran no la miró, aquella pregunta había brotado cuando debía de quedarse en sus pensamientos. Caminaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos, sin querer oír la respuesta.

— ¡N-No! Yo jamás lo vi de esa forma, para mí siempre fue como un hermano que me cuidaba, no puedo querer a nadie más que…— se mordió la lengua, había captado la atención del chico y entonces sí que la miraba. —Que… que sea un amigo, quiero decir, solo es un amigo… jajaja— su risa nerviosa hacía acto de presencia, pero de alguna manera Shaoran le había creído. Seguía siendo el único, algo que en los últimos días lo obsesionaba bastante, comenzaba a preocuparse por esos instintos tan cavernícolas que lo dominaban cuando Yoshida aparecía entre las palabras de Sakura, no quería acapararla pero al mismo tiempo sí, lo aterrorizaba perderla, aunque aún no la hubiese recuperado.

—Es así ¿Cierto?— la oyó, no había oído nada lo que estaba diciéndole.

—Eh, sí, supongo que sí.

—Sabía que tú no odiabas a Touma— le sonrió. —Es muy amable— a Shaoran comenzaba aparecerle un tic nervioso en el rostro debido a la resistencia que estaba poniendo para no salirse de sus casillas.

—C-Claro… o-oye Sakura, Yoshida… él… no confío mucho en él ¿Sabes? Algo en su persona no acabo de comprender por completo— trataba desesperadamente de convencerse de que no se trataba solo de celos, ya no tenía inconvenientes en aceptar que se sentía así, lo había sufrido y asimilado ya, le preocupaba la idea de que ella confiara mucho y luego fuese traicionada.

—Sé que es un poco… gruñón a veces, pero no es así siempre, últimamente ha estado muy preocupado por toda esta situación, de verdad que es muy amable cuando nada lo tiene inquieto, a mí me gustaría que ustedes pudieran llevarse bien.

—Comprendo— respondió él, seco, ya estaba enojado.

—Oye Shaoran— Sakura entrelazó sus manos, tímida, le costaba bastante confesarle ciertas cosas, no quería que la considerara molesta o asfixiante. — ¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho dar un paseo contigo hoy…— el enojo del castaño se evaporó al instante. —Me gustaría que lo repitiéramos en algún momento…

—Claro, cuando quieras.

—Entonces es una promesa…

Comenzó a llover y entonces se dieron prisa para llegar a sus respectivos hogares, el proveniente de China la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidieron allí.

Acabado el conjuro mágico del pasado.

Adentro una montaña de ojos café la interceptó, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y pie taconeando. No le sería fácil explicarle donde estuvo en los últimos dos días, cuando supuestamente regresaría a casa, recordó que en ningún momento había llamado para avisar en persona, fueron Tomoyo y Touma los que se habían encargado de tranquilizar a su familia en todo momento.

—H-Hola hermano.

— ¿En qué estás metida Sakura?— lo oyó gruñir a Touya, Kero flotaba detrás de él con expresión preocupada. Lo más probable era que su padre no estuviera en casa, sino el muñeco no se pasearía con tanta libertad. —Tal vez papá lo haya creído pero yo no, explícate.

—Tengo que hacer esto, por favor entiende…

—Ese sujeto está involucrándote en ese mundo otra vez.

—Yo formo parte de él también— ella estaba seria e inquieta al mismo tiempo, era muy intimidante desafiar a su hermano.

—Tú pudiste salir, entiende que no debes preocupar a papá con estas cosas, no se merece pasar por todo eso otra vez, fue suficiente— Sakura bajó la vista, triste. —Ya sabes cómo de grave está la situación, ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sakura, ayer comencé a sentirme muy mal— enunció Kero con su vocecita quebrada.

—La condición de Yuki sufrió una recaída…

Ella continuaba cabizbaja, estaba haciendo mucho daño a las personas que quería por un simple acto egoísta como era querer ayudar a Shaoran, sin embargo, a pesar de comprender que afectaba a otros no podía ni quería refrenar esas emociones que, hasta hacía poco, se encontraban adormecidas dentro de su ser. "Soy tan feliz… no es justo…" pensó, conteniendo una lágrima que quería salir al mundo. Quería continuar con todo aquello, ya no tenía miedo, o mejor dicho ya no le importaba el miedo, porque en realidad continuaba asustada, si bien aquellos sentimientos le provocaban éxtasis, también podrían traerle mucha tristeza, y no era eso lo que deseaba; pero no le interesaba temer por ello, solo continuar percibiendo esa cálida tranquilidad que Shaoran le infundía, lo reconfortante de su cercanía, su mirada ambarina, el latido de su corazón. De pronto sintió la viva necesidad de expresarle todo lo que él generaba en ella, gritárselo sin importarle lo que pudiera suceder después.

No hizo nada de eso, miró a sus acompañantes, determinada. Sintiendo fuego arder en su interior.

—Lo sé— dijo, con voz de autoridad. —Sé todo lo que les ha ocurrido, pero se debe a que me han puesto un hechizo que daña mi nivel mágico. Si bien en un principio se trataba de que utilizara mis poderes para incrementarlo ahora hemos descubierto que algo está bloqueándome, tenemos la sospecha que se trata de algo que hizo Tian Fu, nuestro enemigo, quiere mi magia por alguna razón, estoy ayudando a Shaoran para que eso no suceda y podamos detenerlo, necesito su apoyo.

—No puedo aprobar algo que sé que te acabará lastimando, no puedes fiarte de ese sujeto— sentenció Touya. — ¡Él te abandonó!

Sakura percibió una especie de latido en su ser, y luego un fuerte dolor en el pecho, de esos que recordaba hacer padecido la noche pasada, se abrazó a sí misma y se colocó de cuclillas en el suelo. Veloces, Kero e incluso su hermano se acercaron para asistirla, aunque no había mucho que pudieron hacer. Después de esperar unos segundos los latidos cesaron, al igual que el dolor. "Debemos darnos prisa… no tenemos mucho tiempo" pensó la chica, muy inquieta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

* * *

.

Era temprano por la mañana, llovía bastante así que si pasearía iba a tener que ser con una sombrilla. Mei Ling no había podido descansar como era debido a causa de su preocupación, no había visto a Ryu desde la tarde del día anterior cuando este dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y hubo salido del edificio de Oficinas Li. No había regresado a casa a pasar la noche, con tantos enemigos allí afuera no estaba segura si estaría en peligro o si solo había sido una cuestión de trabajo lo que lo tuvo tan ocupado como para no volver.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Lost my Pieces" OST de Toradora!**_

Avanzó por las calles a paso tranquilo, acompañada únicamente por la lluvia cayendo sobre su techo improvisado de color rosa, pensó que tal vez no hubiese sido lo mejor haber salido con el clima de esa manera pero no podía quedarse en casa solo preguntándose qué era lo que le había pasado al guardaespaldas de su primo. Prefirió despejarse dando un paseo que permanecer dándole vueltas al asunto encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Sin embargo no hizo falta meditar ni por un segundo más. Había llegado al camino que conducía al parque del rey pingüino. Allí estaba el joven de cabello negro, sano y salvo pero… no se encontraba solo.

Se inclinaba hacia una mujer que estaba apoyada en un árbol, besándola.

Tomaba a la desconocida por el rostro sin dejarla respirar al menos un momento, tal vez sería un poco más joven que ella pero parecía muy bonita, ninguna apariencia de adolescente infantil, se vestía como toda una joven exitosa con esos pantalones ajustados y la chaqueta color café.

Mei Ling dejó caer la sombrilla, retrocediendo lentamente. Pero cuando el objeto tocó el suelo chapoteó en un charco de agua y Ryu volteó a verla, quien se sorprendió al instante. No podía dejar de verlo con expresión de angustia.

Se rehusaba a llorar frente a él así que solo optó por correr en la misma dirección por la que había llegado, intentaba avanzar tan rápido cómo podía, él la estaba siguiendo, lo sabía por el ruido que hacían sus pies al tocar el suelo humedecido, no iba a poder perderlo, era mucho más rápido que ella.

— ¡Mei Ling espera!— lo oyó, pero no le contestó. Hasta que le atrapó la muñeca e impidió que continuara con la huída.

— ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué corres de esta manera?

— ¡Déjame!— le gritó, sin mirarlo ni por un minuto. Él intentó obligarla a voltear empleando fuerza en su agarre pero se resistió. "Vete, no quiero verte…"

— ¡No hasta que me expliques qué es lo que te pasa! ¿Por qué te pusiste así de repente?— silencio. —Oye, puedes decírmelo.

— ¿¡Quieres saberlo!?— lo miró a los ojos, llorando. — ¡Pasé toda la noche pensando en ti, en si estarías bien! ¡Y resulta que estabas con una mujer! ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Pero qué te ocurre? No tienes por qué ponerte así…— ya sabía la razón, pero optó por disimular.

— ¡Tú me gustas!— declaró Mei Ling sin poder tener los espasmos que el llanto le provocaba. — ¡Me gustas y te veo con otra persona! ¿¡Cómo esperas que me ponga!?— la expresión de Ryu cambió inmediatamente, pasó de estar sorprendido a indiferente. No era bueno lo que le iba a decir, de eso estaba segura.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

—Estás confundida…— ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

—Claro que no, sé cómo me siento.

—No lo sabes, sino no dirías eso que has dicho.

—Lo entiendas o no, yo te quiero— esta vez había sido más suave, la confesión que tenía planeada hacer no era nada parecida a aquella. Cuando buscó su mirada una vez más notó que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, no era bueno.

— ¿Que me quieres? No es cierto— estaba cabizbajo, respirando de forma alterada.

—Sí lo es… Ryu…

— ¡No siento lo mismo!— lo oyó gritar, soltó su mano de manera brusca y se marchó. Dejándola allí con las lágrimas cayéndole, sin ningún tipo consuelo, después de todo, explícito o no, ese había sido un rechazo.

Estaba empapada, estaba sola.

.

* * *

.

Shaoran se asomó a la cocina para ver si había alguien en la casa. Se había despertado pero para su sorpresa no había encontrado a nadie presente, por un momento se preguntó si los otros dos habitantes estarían haciendo compras juntos como a veces acostumbraban a hacer, aunque cuando era así Mei Ling siempre le dejaba una nota sobre la nevera. Sin embargo no había ni rastro de ambos. No se preocupó ya que asumió que estarían juntos, no había necesidad de inquietarse ya que su amigo sabía defenderse muy bien.

Después de trabajar por un par de horas encerrado en su despacho, leyendo informes o realizando llamadas, se dedicó un poco a sus pensamientos. En los últimos días ese había su lugar favorito en el mundo, tenía la libertad de imaginar o meditar acerca lo que quisiera. Con cerrar los ojos le bastaba para poder contemplar ciertos ojos verdes de risos mieles, habían pasado juntos casi el día anterior entero, resultaba algo prometedor, tal vez… tal vez aún quedaba algo del afecto pasado en el corazón de Sakura y podía tener esperanzas de un futuro a su lado. No había nada más que deseara en la vida.

Oyó el timbre sonar, debían ser Ryu y Mei Ling que habían regresado. ¿Acaso no habían llevado las llaves? Como fuese, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al recibidor para abrir ya que de otra forma no ingresarán a la casa. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando no los vio de pie en el umbral, sino que allí… estaba Yoshida Touma.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Hoe" OST de Sakura Card Captor.**_

—Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?— lo escuchó decir, muy sorprendido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó, aunque no quiso sonar descortés estaba acostumbrado a tratarlo de esa manera así que no pudo evitar el tono fastidiado.

—Lamento venir sin avisar, le pedí a Tomoyo que me diera tu dirección, tengo que hablar contigo.

—E-Esto… supongo que está bien— "Rayos, ¿Por qué tengo que tratar con este sujeto?" pensó Shaoran, incómodo. Le permitió pasar y ambos se acomodaron en la sala de estar de la casa, uno frente al otro en los sillones. — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Te lo agradezco, pero no.

—D-De acuerdo— la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, era algo insoportable. No tenían otra cosa de la que hablar, el último encuentro que habían tenido había sido en la clínica cuando él lo había golpeado contra la pared echándole en cara algo de lo que no tenía idea que era.

— ¿Qué tal están tus heridas?— preguntó Touma sin una pisca de interés. Era tan obvio que su anfitrión sufrió un tic nervioso en su rostro.

—Bien, recuperándose.

—Entiendo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Tsukimine-dono?— preguntó el castaño.

—Bien, por fortuna su salud es muy buena.

—Ya veo.

— ¿No hay nadie más en casa?

—No, estoy solo, mis familiares deben estar de compras o algo.

—Claro, es enorme, no me fue difícil encontrarla.

—Cierto que salta a la vista.

— ¿No te es un problema tener una mansión tan costosa con la inseguridad?

—Todas las propiedades pertenecientes a la familia Li están protegidas con sistemas de seguridad avanzados y sellos protectores.

—E-Entiendo…— ahora era Touma quien sufría el tic.

Silencio una vez más, por alguna razón no sabía si Yoshida había aparecido solo para hacer preguntas tontas y fastidiarlo o porque realmente tenía algo importante que decirle, sin embargo en esos momentos le habría gustado que fuera al grano y se marchara de una vez. No eran los mejores amigos del mundo. De hecho era insoportable tenerlo ahí mismo, no quería verlo menos tener que conversar con él de manera civilizada.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

—Li…— musitó el pelinegro intentando mantenerse con calma. —A estas alturas ya debes haberlo notado, yo estoy enamorado de Sakura— la sinceridad de la afirmación le cayó como una piedra en el estómago a su acompañante.

—Sí, lo sé— la voz de Shaoran se había vuelto de hielo.

—Sé que sientes lo mismo.

— ¿A qué viene esto? Si lo sabes entonces deberías…

—Vengo a pedirte que desistas de estar con ella— eso sí que sorprendió a su interlocutor. —Ya no estoy seguro de nada, si tú la abandonaste, si ella lo hizo, no me interesa… pero no tienes ninguna relación con ella, yo sí… y quiero ser feliz a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero no pienso cedérsela a nadie Yoshida, dejaré que sea Sakura quien decida lo que quiere hacer, le confesaré mis sentimientos cuando todo esto termine y entonces sabremos lo que sucederá, tal vez ni siquiera elija a uno de nosotros— se sintió ahogarse al pronunciar esas palabras, pero consiguió mantener el tono firme en la voz. Lo último que quería era que se diera cuenta de que no estaba convencido de lo que iría a hacer.

— ¿Entonces no vas a rendirte?— lo vio ponerse de pie e hizo lo mismo.

—Para nada, me mantendré hasta el final.

—De acuerdo, haré lo mismo— Touma avanzó hasta la puerta de entrada. —No perderé, ni me rendiré… voy absolutamente enserio— Shaoran asintió y abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir.

—Ni yo Yoshida, que quede claro que no voy a darme por vencido— diciendo esto se despidieron. La competencia acababa de empezar.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se despertó, se desperezó y se sentó sobre su cama, había descansado muy bien. La luz del día se filtraba por la venta y podía oírse el sonido de la lluvia caer en los tejados. Todo estaba bien, continuaba con vida, fuerzas y motivación para continuar, sin importar qué lograría salir de los problemas junto con Shaoran. Miró sobre el estante en el que descansaba su reloj despertador, el cual no había activado para poder reponerse, y observó el osito de felpa que había posado allí junto. Se ponía contenta solo con recordar los eventos del día anterior, como toda una adolescente enamorada. De hecho se sonrojaba con solo pensar en la palabra.

—Oh Dios, gracias… no fue un sueño— murmuró sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Si se concentraba un poco sentía la calidez del contacto de Shaoran, no podía dejar de anhelar permanecer a su lado, cuando llegaba la hora de la despedida llegaba a sentirse muy sola. Tomó el muñeco de felpa y lo apretó entre sus manos, como si estuviera pidiendo el deseo de volverlo a ver.

Se puso de pie y entonces se congeló.

Se encontraba sentado sobre la silla junto a su escritorio, la miraba con el mismo semblante serio que recordaba de la última vez que se habían visto.

—Kasai…— susurró frunciendo el ceño. Si bien en aquella ocasión había logrado capturarla esta vez no sería así, se sentía con muchas fuerzas para poder defenderse.

—Veo que me recuerda Sakura-sama— lo oyó contestar. ¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder?

.

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! Un saludo especial para todos los lectores universitarios (como yo n.n) que han estado sobrellevando exámenes estas últimas dos semanas, aunque claro que no sé cómo funcionan los sistemas escolares internacionales, acá en Buenos Aires había llegado la hora tan temida D: Jajajaja pasando al Fic… tal vez comiencen a comprender algunas cosas, o cerrarles las ideas que tenían ya que estamos llegando poco a poco al final! Uy uy uy como se viene todo! Ya quiero traerles el Fic completo para que me digan que les pareció C: como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

_**3 capítulos restantes y contando…**_


	23. XXIII - Comienzo del fin

Cuando lo vio ponerse de pie se puso en guardia al instante, no llevaba consigo ni las cartas ni los talismanes y sabía, por experiencia propia, que el ánima tenía mucha fuerza, no sería fácil combatirlo. Miraba fijo cada movimiento que hacía pero en verdad en ningún momento intentó hacer nada más que incorporarse.

—Si esto es lo que busca lo lamento— le enseñó el libro de cartas y los pergaminos sagrados que había dejado la noche anterior sobre el escritorio. —No se los entregaré.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí?— preguntó la chica sin darle la espalda ni por un segundo.

—No fue muy difícil, a decir verdad, no hay ninguna protección puesta en la casa…

— ¿Dónde está mi familia?— ella estaba bastante perdida, eran las 10:00, había dormido mucho y no estaba segura de nada.

—Cuando llegué no había nadie salvo su guardián durmiendo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kero?

—Nada, continúa durmiendo pero con un poco de ayuda, no quería que estuviera interfiriendo— Sakura contempló que el guardián se encontraba en su cajón de siempre, roncando, pero que alrededor de él se arremolinaba una esfera de fuego color azul, al parecer no le permitía despertar.

— ¿Qué harás con él?

—Nada mientras usted haga todo lo que yo le diga…

— ¿Y qué es?— Kasai se desperezó y volvió a sentarse en la silla mientras observaba desde todos los ángulos el libros de las cartas Sakura.

—Por ahora me alcanza con que me deje quedarme aquí por el resto del día— ella se quedó estupefacta, ¿Esa criatura hablaba enserio? ¿Acaso no sabía que eran enemigos? Aunque por alguna razón no parecía tener intensiones de hacerle daño no iba a fiarse. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y luego a la cocina, consideró llamar a Shaoran para pedir auxilio pero descartó la idea ya que el ánima tenía a Kero, también podía tener cautivos a su hermano y padre, no se confiaría en lo que le había dicho, bien podía ser una, no tenía por qué ser verdad.

Lo vio bajar las escaleras con expresión curiosa. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Todo el tiempo parecía reflexivo y tranquilo. ¿Por qué estaba allí sino la atacaría?

—Puede hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer, no se detenga por mí por favor— "¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?" pensó Sakura. —Ah, claro que si tiene que salir la seguiré.

—E-Está bien, es mi día libe, tengo que hacer las tareas domesticas…

—Oh, entonces llegué en buen momento— dijo la criatura con una sonrisa mientras miraba las fotografías que había en el mueble del comedor. Sakura preparó algunas bolitas de pulpo de aspecto apetitoso para comer, era tarde para desayunar y temprano para el almuerzo. —Huele bien…— lo oyó, en menos de un segundo lo tuvo al lado. ¡Era muy rápido!— ¿Qué es?

—Bolitas de pulpo…

— ¿Es comida eso?

—S-Sí.

— ¿Puedo probar?

—C-Claro— ella pinchó una con un palillo y se la tendió, cuando él abrió la boca notó que tenía los colmillos afilados. Degustaba como alguien de la realeza.

—Sabe bien— todo lo que decía sonaba como algo importante, como si estuviera hablando serio acerca de cualquier tema, eso la divirtió un poco.

— ¡Bien!— lo sobresaltó. —Tengo que ponerme a limpiar.

—De acuerdo, no la detendré.

Se dedicó a desempolvar todos los rincones, le tomó bastante tiempo acabar, cada tanto contemplaba a Kasai que observaba todos los objetos como si fuera un coleccionista de reliquias. "Me pregunto por qué mirará todo." Cuando comenzó a limpiar los pisos notó que él había tomado un paño y hacía lo mismo sobre los muebles, al instante se detuvo y le dijo que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero no pareció hacerle mucho caso.

—Tiene que dejar que la ayude Sakura-sama, es una orden— ella se sorprendió.

—Pero… no está bien…

—Tampoco que haya venido y sin embargo sigo aquí.

— ¿Por qué me tratas con tanto respeto? Somos enemigos Kasai…

—Porque quiero— como si hubiese sido todo lo que tenía que decir se dedicó a su labor una vez más.

A lo largo del día lo tuvo detrás haciendo lo mismo que ella, siempre era el mismo patrón de pasos, la miraba atento unos momentos, tomaba un objeto como que tenía y comenzaba a imitarla. La joven de ojos verdes prosiguió con la biblioteca de su padre, que estaba muy oscura debido a que la bombilla se había quemado al parecer, por lo que iba a tener que hacerlo con ayuda de una vela. Cuando la prendió la criatura que la acompañaba se la quitó de los brazos y la sostuvo en su lugar.

—Deje el fuego en manos de quien pueda domarlo Sakura-sama— oyó, sin rastros de soberbia. Recordó que era un ánima que podía manejar las flamas, se preguntó si podría controlar un ataque recibido de la carta "fuego" pero ¿Por qué lo haría? Con el paso de las horas se dio cuenta de que en todo el día podría haberla asesinado, o robarle su magia, o las cartas, sin embargo no lo había hecho, parecía ser que no quería hacerle daño. — ¿Qué sucede?— notó que se había quedado mirándolo.

—Ah, nada… sostén la vela por favor, solo debo ordenar estas cajas de aquí— Sakura se acercó para tomarlas pero estaban bastantes pesadas, obstaculizaban el paso a los libros ya que estaban en el camino.

Al ver que no las podía mover Kasai dejó la vela sobre un mueble y se acercó hasta la chica, sin percatarse de que lo que estaba haciendo podía incomodarla mucho, se colocó justo detrás de ella, posó las manos sobre las de la joven y la ayudó a levantarla hasta posarla sobre la estanterías, junto con las otras tantas.

— ¿Kasai?— balbuceó Sakura sorprendida, no esperaba el gesto de amabilidad. —Te lo agradezco…

—No tiene que hacerlo yo… tengo muchas deudas con usted…

— ¿Deudas?

—Usted tiene el poder, pudo haberme destruido si lo hubiera querido, cuando la capturé, sin embargo no se defendió de mis ataques porque mi maestro estaba allí ¿Cierto? No pude ser muy suave lo lamento mucho Sakura-sama, no merezco que me dé las gracias por algo como esto.

—De todas maneras no me sentía muy bien, entonces ¿Era verdad? ¿Te estabas conteniendo?— recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Si es así ¿Por qué haces lo que Tian Fu ordena? Eres bueno— lo sorprendió aparentemente la expresión en el rostro de ella, le trajo ciertos recuerdos a la mente.

— ¡No me mire así Sakura-sama! ¡Por favor! Yo le hice algo terrible ¡No merezco esa mirada amable!— él se apartó varios pasos hacia atrás, como si estuviera arrepentido de algo. —Usted siempre ha sido tan gentil, y yo lo único que le di a cambio fue dolor… pero si desobedezco a mi maestro… moriré… es muy difícil hacerlo.

—No tienes que culparte tanto, está bien entonces que hagas lo que él dice, no tienes otra opción.

—Usted no me ha hecho nada malo, no es justo.

—La vida no es siempre justa Kasai, pero saber diferenciar el bien del mal es clave, y tú sabes que está mal lo que haces, es lo que importa— se miraron, él continuaba sorprendido.

—Me siento culpable…

— ¿Por qué? Yo no estoy molesta…

—Pero yo arruiné su felicidad— confesó Kasai, con expresión triste.

.

* * *

.

Cuando iba a salir a hacer unas compras Shaoran se encontró con Ryu en el umbral de la entrada, alrededor de las 20:00, había abierto la puerta y lo vio de pie allí. En todo el día había estado ausente y de pronto llegaba a casa empapado y con una mirada fúnebre. ¿Qué había pasado? Jamás lo había visto así.

—No preguntes…— lo oyó, aquella expresión decaída resultaba algo impresionante de ver.

— ¿A no? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—Me lo creas o no, esta vez no hice nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? Pareciera que hubieses asesinado a alguien Ryu… ¿Y dónde está Mei Ling?

— ¿No ha regresado?— se veía sorprendida. — ¿Desde qué hora?

—Desperté y no estaba.

— ¡Demonios!— entró a la casa como un tornado y fue de un lado a otro buscando algo desesperadamente. — ¿No te has preguntado en donde estaba? ¡Cielos Shaoran! ¡Es tu prima! Hay un demente rondando…

—Asumí que estaban juntos, ¿No la has visto?

—Sí, discutimos durante la mañana— revolvió unos cajones rápidamente. —Creí que volvería a casa.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Shaoran comenzando a preocuparse.

—Me… me dijo que me quería…— el guardaespaldas lucía muy perdido, como si no supiera de verdad lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca antes había recibido una confesión como aquella y le había resultado de lo más enternecedora pero… no había manera de aceptarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Uff, por favor, sé que eres despistado con esas cosas, pero era obvio.

—Tanta humildad me conmueve…

—Lo noté en los últimos días, sus reacciones cuando la fastidiaba no eran las mismas de siempre, no la molestaban demasiado, casi parecía que le agradaba, en cuanto lo noté me detuve por supuesto— aclaró al ver la mirada del castaño. —Supongo que fue muy tarde, sabes que no quiero hacerle daño.

—Asumo que ya lo hiciste.

—Bueno… no fui muy delicado al rechazarla…

—Rayos— maldijo Shaoran, se colocó un saco de poco grosor y tomó el móvil. —Voy a buscarla.

—Voy contigo pero necesito mi teléfono y la katana.

—No puedo creer que hayas salido sin esas cosas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, fue un descuido, no volverá a ocurrir lo prometo— encontró el aparato sobre una estantería con libros y cuadernos, el arma se encontraba en su habitación, donde debería haber empezado a buscar. Realmente le estaba costando pensar, se sentía extrañamente preocupado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca lo que iba a suceder. Mei Ling no tenía magia, no podía rastrearla pero podía utilizar sus ojos, los cuales podían verlo todo, al menos en esa ocasión servirían para una buena causa. Tan solo seguiría el hilo rojo que lo conectaba a ella hasta encontrarla.

Una vez que tomó las cosas que necesitaba salió a la calle otra vez, acompañado por su jefe, corrieron chapoteando sobre los charcos y con la lluvia cayendo como toda una tormenta, al menos no había relámpagos. Aquel extraño estado del tiempo no era algo natural, algo o alguien lo estaba provocando.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una cubierta oscura que los rodeó, era una nueva brecha temporal y parecía ser muy grande ya que no veían los límites. Tian Fu había incrementado su magia a tal punto que podía permitirse pausas del tiempo en áreas tan extensas. Shaoran chistó fastidiado, no tenían tiempo para los enemigos ahora, tenían que encontrar a su prima lo antes posible, estaba indefensa ante ellos. Entonces se le cruzó por la cabeza que ese podía ser el objetivo, ambos apresuraron la marcha aún más, corrían tan rápido como se los permitían las piernas siguiendo el rastro del hilo que Ryu veía, la velocidad con la que cruzaban las calles era asombrosa, quien los viera notaría su buen estado físico.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "A song of storm and fire" de Yuki Kajiura &amp; Eri Itou.**_

Llegaron hasta la casa de Daidouji, todo era un completo desastre, la entrada estaba rota y había algunas secciones del edificio que estaban destrozadas. Observaron hacia arriba en donde el hilo finalizaba. Tres figuras estaban de pie en la pared del balcón del departamento de la joven, Tai, Zen, además de otra ánima artificial con apariencia salvaje, la mujer vestía una capa de color negro y un vestido rojo muy revelador debajo de esta, su escote era muy pronunciado, la falda no cubría mucho. Usaba botas oscuras hasta casi las rodillas como si quisiera cubrir lo que el atuendo no. Tenía el cabello negro que en las puntas se tornaba rojo, tan antinatural que era obvio que esa criatura era un ser creado.

Los miraba con una sonrisa retorcida y levantó las manos, cargaba a una chica inconsciente en cada una, agarrándolas por la ropa. Eran Tomoyo y Mei Ling, había llegado tarde.

—Veo que se percataron de nuestro plan, es una lástima que no fueran lo suficientemente rápidos…— oyeron a la mujer decir. —Mi maestro estará satisfecho al llevárselas, nos felicitará mucho— se las entregó a sus otros dos acompañantes que no parecían tan contentos como ella, de hecho se veían disgustados. —Tengan, yo les cubriré las espaldas hermanos.

Ambos dieron un salto y comenzaron a correr por los tejados de las casas. Shaoran activó su espada y Ryu desenvainó la katana para poder ir tras ellos, pero les impidió el paso aquella nueva ánima tan fogosa.

—No me gusta hacerle daño a las mujeres pero…— el guardaespaldas se enserió y la apuntó con el arma. —No me gusta tampoco que se metan en mi camino.

—Cálmate Ryu, no te excedas…— advirtió el castaño mirando a su compañero de reojo.

—Tranquilo, no necesito llegar a ese punto para acabarla.

—No quiero destruir a nadie, hay que exorcizarla eso es todo.

—Ninguno de los dos podemos hacer eso…

—Pero conocemos quienes sí, y que lo harían ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo— miraron a su oponente.

—No crean que podrán vencer a la poderosa Nise, no soy como mis hermanos…— les lanzó unas pequeñas cuchillas similares a bisturíes, muy afilados pero pudieron esquivarlos. —Jajaja, deberían correr, no es buena idea dejar que mis cuchillos los toquen… se los aconsejo.

—Ryu, ve por ellas… yo me quedaré aquí.

— ¿Qué? No puedo abandonarte.

—Es prioridad la seguridad de las chicas— el pelinegro asintió y se dispuso a perseguir a las ánimas restantes pero la mujer se lo impidió, entonces hizo un movimiento con la katana para que se apartara, funcionó e inició la carrera a través de los tejados, seguido por Nise que le lanzaba cuchillas. Shaoran utilizaba el talismán del viento para alejarlos de su amigo, por el brillo verdoso en la hoja de aquellas afiladas armas sospechó que estarían envenenadas, como una sola los rozara podían llegar a morir.

Comprobó la fuerza de la enemiga cada vez que atacaba con la espada, por más estocadas que diera se defendía veloz con sus cuchillos, sin parar de perseguir a Ryu al mismo tiempo. Era asombroso, esas criaturas podían hacer casi cualquier cosa con una simple orden de su maestro. ¿No les resultaba terrible vivir de esa forma? Verse limitados en sus decisiones ya que debían acatar la voz de la persona que las creaba, aunque lo hicieran por lealtad desmedida, ¿No tenían deseos propios?

—Shaoran Li, la distracción en batalla podría resultarle fatal— recibió una patada en el pecho que lo mandó a volar un par de metros atrás. Pero no era lo más grave de todo, tenía una herida justo allí que comenzaba a sangrar poco a poco, el dolor era potente e indomable.

— ¡Shaoran!— vociferó Ryu volteando a verlo.

— ¡No te detengas! ¡Ve por ellas!— Nise dio un salto alto y estaba a punto de abalanzársele a su guardaespaldas pero entonces Shaoran tomó un pergamino amarillo y lo lanzó, luego apoyó su espada en este. — ¡Dios del trueno, ven!— la descarga eléctrica tomó por sorpresa al ánima que cayó al suelo con su piel blanca humeando. Dolía, la sensación de recibir un ataque tan poderoso dolía, era la primera vez que experimentaba dolor físico y no le agradaba demasiado, lanzó un quejido mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo. —La distracción en batalla podría resultarte fatal…

—Maldito— ella posó sus manos sobre el suelo. — ¡Levántate!— gigantescos picos de tierra se elevaron del suelo, se retorcían e intentaban golpear al castaño, como uno de esos le diera podría darse por muerto, eran inmensos. Escapó de las embestidas por un tiempo pero cuando se percató de que huyendo no los detendría se detuvo, en la cima de un edificio. Sabía que el hechizo que pensaba utilizar lo agotaría bastante pero no quería continuar perdiendo tiempo, luego pensaría qué hacer con Tian Fu que seguramente estaba rondando.

Ryu apareció de un salto frente a él, arrodillado, apoyando las manos en el suelo y mirando en dirección del próximo ataque que se avecinaba a toda velocidad. Aquella técnica era una que por varios años habían estado practicando. Había llegado la hora de utilizarla, Shaoran tocó el piso con la punta de la espada. Debajo de ambos apareció el taijitu del yin y el yang, refulgía de color blanco puro.

— ¡Devástalos!— enunciaron al unísono. Una luz brillante iluminó la insignia a sus pies y luego pareció explotar, arrasando con cada bloque de tierra que los amenazaba, quedaron carbonizados. Incluso había golpeado a Nise, quien cayó una vez más, inconsciente.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

El guardaespaldas apoyó la palma de su mano en la frente de la mujer y esta quedó instantáneamente en un trance, obedeciendo todo lo que le dijeran. Si bien no estaba en buena condición física como para ordenarle que peleara de su lado bastaba como para que los guiara hacia donde se habían llevado a Mei Ling y Tomoyo.

—Ahora, llévanos con ellas— Nise se puso de pie para empezar a caminar en dirección al templo Tsukimine, en donde sin saberlo se avecinaba una tormenta desastrosa.

.

* * *

.

—Mi… ¿Felicidad?— murmuró Sakura sorprendida. Kasai continuaba justo enfrente suyo, ambos junto a una estantería en la biblioteca. Era tarde, podía oír la lluvia caer afuera. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido mientras andaba perdida en esa mirada gris que él poseía, el ambiente se había tornado oscuro. ¿Estaban en una brecha? Por alguna razón le provocaba más curiosidad lo que quería decirle el ánima que lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo real. — ¿De qué hablas? Explícame por favor.

—Y-Yo…— "_No puedes hablar de eso Kasai, no tienes permitido_" oyó en su mente, la voz de su maestro funcionaba en él como una consciencia, tenía acceso a cada rincón de sus pensamientos y, en ese instante, estaba jugándole en contra. —Sakura-sama… no puedo hablar más, créame, no merezco su bondad… solo mire, he entrado en su casa sin una orden, puse a dormir a su guardián, la extorsioné para que me dejara quedarme aquí a ver su vida…

—Así que eso era lo que querías…

—Sí— el joven pareció pensar sus palabras. —Me agrada verla vivir…— ella se rió por lo bajo, ¡Qué extraña forma de decirlo!

—Entiendo.

— ¿Le causo gracia?

—Un poco, eres raro— Kasai sonrió ligeramente, por primera vez en todo el día. Pero casi al instante la sonrisa se esfumó, sabía que se acercaba el momento, no quería hacer nada, por primera vez en su vida le pesaba tener un maestro al cual obedecer. "_El momento se acerca, hazlo…_" Miró el suelo abatido, no deseaba causarle ninguna molestia a esa chica tan agradable, no lo merecía, sin embargo se le ocurrió que tal vez podría convencer a Tian Fu de que la perdonara y no le hiciera ningún daño. Quería creer que algo del hombre pasado quedaba en él. "_Ahora, necesito que hagas esto por mí, mi querida ánima._" Dio un paso hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sin decir nada, ni siquiera la miró, no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo que actuaba como si el mando no fuera suyo, en realidad no lo era. — ¿¡K-Kasai…!?

—Perdóneme… en verdad lo siento mucho…— posó una de sus manos en el estómago de la joven, quien en una milésima de segundo se quedó dormida. Sufriendo en una pesadilla que se volvería realidad en poco tiempo. —Intentaré interceder para que lo detenga, no se preocupe Sakura-sama, haré lo imposible— diciendo esto la levantó en brazos, abrió una ventana y dio un salto. Debía dirigirse a donde estaba su maestro antes de que iniciara el evento que tanto llevaba siendo planeado.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! Ok… seguramente me odien… deben estar pensando: "¿De verdad Natia? ¿¡DE VERDAD!? ¿SUSPENSO A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL FIC?" Bueno… sí, suspenso xD es que retomé el hilo que tenía pensado desde un principio (después de unir tantas ideas nuevas que surgieron en el camino) y estaba programado, digamos, así como se los traigo jajaaaa… ._. No me odien, de verdad que los quiero :C apuesto a que algunos ya están cayendo en qué pasó con Sakura y Shaoran, voy dejando pistas tiradas por allí jeje el que las encuentre se gana un funyarinpa (? Jajaja ya hablando enserio, espero que les guste este capítulo con el que realmente estaba muy inspirada, gracias por la buena suerte, vibras y todo el apoyo que me dieron hasta el día de hoy, y como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

**_2 capítulos restantes y contando..._**


	24. XXIV - Batalla decisiva

Despertó en el suelo, empapada de una forma increíble, le dolía todo, se sentía perdida y enferma, pero por alguna razón sabía que no iba a poder descansar en lo más mínimo. Se encontraba en el templo Tsukimine, el ambiente estaba muy pesado, no quería estar allí, quería regresar a casa cuanto antes.

El cielo estaba casi negro; vio a Mei Ling y a Tomoyo en el suelo, parecían estar desmayadas, en cuanto la información llegó a su cerebro se puso de pie y corrió hacia ellas, llamándolas, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlas algo provocó que saliera despedida hacia atrás, como una ventisca poderosa con aroma a jazmines. Sakura cayó sobre su espalda a un par de metros de distancia, con un golpe seco que le dolió bastante. Miró en dirección a sus amigas y consiguió ver a Zen de pie, obstaculizándole el camino, mirándola como si fuera despreciable.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Inca Rose" de Yuki Kajiura.**_

—Por fin nos reencontramos card captor, esta vez te enfrentarás a mí— la oyó.

—Kinomoto-chan qué gusto volver a verte— dijo Tian Fu apareciendo detrás de la jovencita, a su lado estaba Kasai que lucía como un condenado a muerte, no la miraba y estaba sujetándose uno de los brazos con el otro. No estaba allí por mero gusto. —Debemos preparar todo para la fiesta que he venido organizando desde hace tiempo, coopera conmigo ¿Sí?

—Jamás— le contestó Sakura levantándose. —Como si pudiera hacer algo así, ¡Yo nunca haré nada que pueda hacerle algún daño a Shaoran!

— ¿Será cierto? Eso lo veremos… Zen, haz el favor de hacerla entrar en razón— el ánima dio un salto alto y le arrojó a la joven de ojos verdes sus agujas, cayeron como parte de la lluvia del cielo.

Por fortuna las evadió, saltó hasta alcanzar la rama de un árbol y se trepó, una vez que abandonó el peligro que era el suelo creó una esfera dorada en su mano derecha, la cual se llevó al pecho y esparció su luz a través del cuerpo de la muchacha. Enseguida la ropa de la misma comenzó a cambiar, una vez Touma le había explicado que tener una "armadura" para la batalla era muy importante y que ella misma podía crearla con sus propios poderes, solo debía imaginarla, tuviera la forma que tuviera su magia la protegería, aunque claro que no tendría la capacidad de una barrera. Tomoyo le había ayudado a diseñarla, una vez hecho el boceto Sakura se había encargado de crearla. Parecía una hakama de sacerdotisa pero solo hasta las caderas, al finalizar la túnica blanca se podía observar que lucía un pantalón rosa pálido hasta las rodillas, un obi del mismo color sujetaba todo en la cintura. Era simple pero una vez que lo traía puesto sentía el fluir de su magia con más potencia.

Se percató que tenía consigo los talismanes y las cartas, al cuello también tenía colgada la llave de la estrella que no podía utilizar. ¿Acaso Kasai le había devuelto todo? Estaba intentando ayudarla incluso aunque no pudiera desobedecer las órdenes de su maestro. Se preguntó si habría alguna forma de liberarlo de él, le hubiese querido preguntar a Touma acerca de eso.

Zen volvió a atacar pero esta vez las agujas no pudieron tocar a Sakura, solo rebotaron como si de un muro se tratase, lo que la dejó muy sorprendida, la otra chica tomó un pergamino sagrado y se lo lanzó, explotó como fuegos artificiales, aún no se recuperaba por completo y no podía darle el poder a los ataques, iba a tener que arriesgarse, sostuvo un talismán junto con una de sus cartas, se trataba de _viento._ Su insignia apareció a sus pies. "Por favor carta, conviértete en cadenas de justicia."

— ¡Viento!— enunció juntando los dos objetos, en el que estaba en blanco apareció la misma palabra. Ella sintió como el poder brotaba de su ser, también sintió un dolor en el estómago, era la magia del sello que cuidaba que no se exigiera, era la primera advertencia.

Una ráfaga de viento brotó de su carta y se abalanzó hacia Zen pero esta lo detuvo solo enseñando la palma de su mano, en ella podía verse una marca con forma de espiral que brillaba de blanco.

— ¡Nunca te atrevas a desafiarme con un ataque de aire! Nadie lo doma mejor que yo— la ventisca regresó hacia Sakura que nuevamente fue empujada lejos, se puso de pie enseguida.

— ¡Fuego!— otra nueva punzada de dolor, advertencia dos. Su carta se arremolinó hasta la jovencita pero tampoco logró alcanzarla, Kasai se había puesto adelante y pudo ver en su palma el dibujo de una flama. _Fuego_ quedó atrapada allí.

—Maestro por favor… es una inocente…

— ¿Qué ocurre? Devuélveselo.

—Se lo suplico, Sakura-sama es una buena persona…

—Kasai obedece al maestro Tian— dijo Zen sin fuerzas.

—Escucha Kasai, estoy haciendo esto para destruir a la persona que me robó lo que yo amaba… tengo que devolver el favor ¿Sí? Para eso necesito a Kinomoto-chan ¿O es que le has tomado cariño?— el hombre se acercó hasta el ánima de ojos grises. No recibió respuesta. —De acuerdo, no te obligaré a hacerle daño— la figura de Kasai se tornó difusa y regresó a su chapa en el cinturón de su amo. —Pero no puedo detenerme, lo siento mucho.

—Deténgase Tian Fu, está lastimando mucho a sus ánimas…— dijo Sakura.

—Jamás lo haría, Zen, Tai, a ella— Tai apareció detrás de su enemiga y la sostuvo con expresión disgustada. La criatura rubia comenzó a lanzarle ráfagas de viento que la golpeaban como patadas e incluso le robaban el aire. —Debiste sufrir mucho ¿Cierto Kinomoto-chan? Cuando mi amigo Shaoran te abandonó como si fueras un perro callejero… tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarlo por ello, ¿Qué clase de cruel persona le haría eso a una chica?

—Yo… no odio a Shaoran…

—Claro que sí— algo latía dolorosamente dentro de Sakura, como si fuera poco Zen aún no se detenía. —Sé que fue su culpa que enfermaras, que te sumieras en la tristeza… fuiste traicionada por la persona en quien más confiabas, te entiendo tanto, no merece que lo perdonemos.

—No es cierto…

—Ambos le guardamos rencor, somos iguales, sentimos lo mismo, un odio profundo e intenso hacia él… merece morir…

_**Fin de la canción.**_

—No, yo no soy como tú— otro impacto, las fuerzas de Sakura comenzaban a fallarle, las piernas, de no ser porque Tai la sujetaba, no la habrían mantenido y habría caído. Su ropa estaba dañada ya que de repente su poder se estaba marchando con cada latido que percibía a la altura del estómago. Sin embargo no podía rendirse, con sus últimas fuerzas podría hacer algo, solo debía ser rápida.

— ¡Rechazo!— dijo. Un círculo la rodeó y se expandió, mandando a volar a sus tres enemigos, ella se incorporó tambaleante, avanzando hacia el hombre, lo señaló con dos dedos y los ojos cerrados. —Tú, que le has dado un tinte oscuro a los dones que recibiste. Yo, a quien le otorgaron el poder para detenerte. En este momento voy a sellar tu don puesto que lo has manchado de maldad, se verá limitado por mi marca… sello anulador de magia, aparece— en la frente de Tian Fu (que continuaba aturdido por el golpe) comenzó a dibujarse el kanji japonés correspondiente a "anulado". Sakura se dejó caer al suelo aliviada, sabía que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, con todos los conjuros que había utilizados ya, en especial con el sello, había excedido su límite permitido; sin embargo estaba bien ya que de esa manera el hombre no iba a poder utilizar magia demasiado poderosa. Lo vio acercarse enojado, no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacerle pero de todas formas no tenía fuerzas para huír y salvarse. "Shaoran… si muero entonces al menos habré hecho algo para ayudar…" pensó. La tomó por el cuello con un agarre potente, no le permitía respirar.

—Eso no estuvo bien Kinomoto-chan, no me hagas enfadar, no debo matarte— la soltó pero no se apartó. —Tú tienes mi obsequio… este absurdo sello cárcel no sirve de nada— le tocó el estómago y quebró el emblema que se encontraba debajo de su ropa. —No podrás escapar… mi regalo de cumpleaños serás tú, quiero que destroces el corazón de Shaoran…

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!— se escuchó resonar.

.

* * *

.

Yoshida Touma corría a través de las calles a toda velocidad, una mezcla de ansiedad e inquietud lo invadía con cada paso que daba hacia el templo de su familia, no comprendía bien el motivo de su mal presentimiento pero de algo estaba seguro, además que en el lugar también se encontraba su abuelo, había captado la presencia de Sakura y había sido muy fuerte, no era posible que su sello le hubiese permitido desgastarse tanto. Algo o alguien lo había roto. "Que esté bien, solo eso" rogó mentalmente, estaba muy preocupado por ella y temía que volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo que lo de aquella madrugada tan horrible.

Dio un salto para evadir el ataque de un látigo que iba directo sus piernas, el ánima Tai estaba allí para impedirle que llegara al templo y no tenía tiempo que perder, menos aún con él. Lanzó unos talismanes al suelo y de este brotaron cadenas que sujetaron a la criatura. Eso le dio algo de tiempo.

— ¡No huyas! ¡Enfréntame!— lo oyó gritarle mientras subía escaleras arriba, no faltaba mucho, solo unos escalones más… pero el látigo atrapó su tobillo y tiró de él, se golpeó cuanto fue posible, sin mencionar que cayó sobre su hombro, le dolía tanto que probablemente se lo había dislocado. —Nunca te atrevas a darme la espalda, una invocación como esa no puede detenerme…

— ¡Suéltame!

—Tengo que destruirte, eres la primer persona que está a mi nivel y si te destruyo entonces me volveré más fuerte…— se veía serio. —Entonces podré enfrentarlo y decirle una cosa o dos…

—Si piensas que eso te volverá más fuerte estás equivocado, solo te convertirá en algo vacío que no hallará satisfacción en el poder, no importa cuánto tengas, no será suficiente— Touma comenzó a incorporarse, adolorido. —Yo sé de eso… tuve la suerte de conocer a alguien que le puso un alto a mi forma de pensar, aprendí que la verdadera fuerza está en el corazón y la voluntad que pongas en aquello que quieras volver realidad, es una lástima que te haya conocido en estas circunstancias, podríamos habernos llevado bien pero… ¡No voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Sakura simplemente por una tontería así!

El pelinegro atacó a la criatura con su cetro, sabía que lo quemaría si lo golpeaba, tenía que exorcizarlo, sabía cómo se sentía porque también había vivido la impotencia sin embargo esa criatura no debía existir, era un tabú.

Lo vio realizar unos movimientos con las manos, como si estuviera moldeando algo, luego observó que una esfera de agua comenzaba a formarse. Sabía que si ese era el hechizo que imaginaba le dolería el impacto así que tomó uno de sus pergaminos más poderosos, si con eso no lo detenía nada lo iba a hacer.

Lo último que vio fue una ola gigante acercarse a él un momento antes de lanzarlo.

.

* * *

.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Synchronicity" de Makino Yui.**_

Fueron guiados por Nise hasta el templo Tsukimine, no fue muy agradable la imagen que allí vieron. Para empezar la entrada estaba destruida, el ánima Tai yacía inconsciente en un cráter que se había formado en los escalones, más adelante Yoshida también se encontraba en el suelo, empapado y magullado, si estaba inconsciente o no era difícil saberlo, respiraba con normalidad pero no se movía más que para eso. Avanzando un poco más todo empeoraba y ambos temieron lo peor, ¿En donde podrían estar Mei Ling y Daidouji?

Algo más llamó la atención de Shaoran, los árboles estaban deshojados, el suelo destrozado, unos pergaminos incendiados y, lo más llamativo de todo, un hombre de pie justo enfrente al templo. Vestía de negro y lo miraba directo a los ojos, le acariciaba el cabello a una chica que estaba de espaldas.

— ¿Sakura-chan?— dijo Ryu y miró a su compañero que lucía aterrorizado. Era ella, en manos del enemigo.

—Bienvenidos… Ryu Ming, qué gusto volver a verte, ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? ¿Difícil?

—Un poco, hubo un demente molestando estos días… pero nada que no pueda manejar.

—Oh— Tian Fu soltó una risita cansada. —Creo que es natural que hayas tenido problemas, ese tipo sabe lo que está haciendo.

—No estaría muy seguro— el guardaespaldas tanteó el hombro de su amigo que continuaba mirando a la chica, como atónito.

— ¿S-Sakura…?— balbuceó Shaoran.

—Sí, es Kinomoto-chan quien me hace compañía, tenemos muchas cosas en común de las que hablar.

— ¿Qué haces ahí Sakura? Ven aquí por favor— la vio voltearse. No le gustó nada la expresión que tenía, su rostro estaba rebalsado de odio, lo miraba con un par de ojos rojos que le atravesaron el alma. —S-Sak… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tienes en los ojos?— el castaño corrió hacia ella desesperado, su amigo intentó agarrarlo para que no fuera pero no lo sostuvo a tiempo, corrió detrás de él ya que sus ojos notaron que la magia de la chica comenzaba a actuar. La carta _espada_ tomó forma en aquellas delicadas manos y alejó al proveniente de China de una estocada, por fortuna su asistente fue rápido al bloquearlo con la katana, sin embargo aquella arma era una que podía cortar lo que sea, ya que había sido creada por el mago más poderoso, Clow Reed, por lo tanto la suya comenzaba a romperse, la empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para alejarla un par de metros, Sakura cayó al suelo a la distancia.

— ¡JaJaJaJaJa!— oyeron al enemigo.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!— ordenó Shaoran al pelinegro. — ¡No quiero que le hagas daño!

—Si no fueras tan imprudente no tendría que hacer estas cosas.

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?— preguntó a Tian Fu, furioso, algo allí estaba muy mal, esa no era la chica que él conocía.

— ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Yo no hice nada más que recordarle a Kinomoto-chan lo terrible que eres, aún no entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle algo tan feo…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Shaoran…— escucharon murmurar a la única mujer. —No te lo perdonaré… nunca…

— ¿Sakura qué es lo que te ocurre? Por favor reacciona— la vieron incorporarse y volver hacia ellos empuñando su espada, dado que recibió una seña de su jefe el guardaespaldas no intentó detenerla, pero le molestaba mucho quedarse viendo sin hacer nada. Esquivaba los ataques de ella pero no hacía nada por defenderse, en verdad no quería lastimarla. —Detente Sakura, esta no eres tú.

— ¡Silencio! Todo es culpa tuya, en esto me convertí… duele tanto…

—Explícamelo, puedo ayudarte.

— ¡Tú eres la causa! Tengo que matarte, o no podré continuar… ¡Te odio por lo que me hiciste!— Shaoran sentía que el corazón se le partiría si aquello seguía de esa manera, por lo tanto activó su espada, sabía que se rompería si recibía demasiados ataques de la de ella pero le colocó un sello protector que la hizo refulgir de un color verde jade.

—No quise ni quiero herirte, jamás, pero tengo que hacer algo para que vuelvas a la normalidad, ¿Es Tian quien te controla?

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Kinomoto-chan te aborrece, por eso quiere matarte— contestó el aludido.

— ¿Ryu?— el castaño miró a su asistente esperando una confirmación.

—Es cierto, no está usando magia.

— ¿Lo ves? Hasta los perfectos ojos de tu perro lo saben, ¿Qué harás Shaoran? ¿La asesinarás? No creo que de otra forma esto termine.

Continuó esquivando las estocadas, meditaba a toda máquina acerca de una solución, no era posible que hubiese quedado acorralado hasta el punto de tener que decidir entre su vida o la de ella. "No, ni hablar, jamás le haré daño, prefiero morir en sus manos…" pensó dolido, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo, aquella joven tan encantadora y sonriente ¿Realmente estaba atacándolo enfurecida? ¿Cómo podía hacer que regresara?

— ¡Basta Sakura! ¡No puedo verte así!— le dijo, parando un ataque con su arma, el golpe había sido fuerte y, debido al sello colocado, el impacto recaía sobre él, sentía un dolor punzante a la altura del abdomen. —Por favor… para…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— inquirió Sakura luchando con todas sus fuerzas por romper la espada de él al medio. —Eras tan importante… pero me abandonaste, te fuiste porque me odiabas lo sé… no comprendo qué fue lo que pasó— las lagrimas de la chica comenzaban a brotar en su rostro furioso.

—No llores Sakura… por favor, yo jamás me fui por voluntad propia… no quería dejarte…— nuevo golpe, nuevo dolor, su herida no resistiría mucho de esa manera.

— ¡No te creo! ¡Era un _estorbo_ para ti!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eras la persona que más quería!— por primera vez Shaoran utilizó fuerza para contraatacar, pero no porque quisiera lastimarla, no, simplemente la desarmó, _espada_ cayó unos cuantos metros hacia el costado y regresó a su forma de carta. La sorpresa en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos verdes le dio el tiempo para intentar dejarla inmóvil sin embargo cuando iba a agarrarla dio una voltereta hacia atrás y tomó un pergamino sagrado y a _disparo_, de verdad estaba dispuesta a acabarlo. Se movió rápido, impulsado por el dolor que sentía, algo muy parecido a la traición, incluso aunque se repitiera constantemente que esa no era ella, no podía evitarlo, así que atrapó sus muñecas para evitar que utilizara más magia, después de todo no estaba en condiciones de exigirse tanto. —Escúchame, solo un momento…

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No lo haré hasta que me oigas!

— ¡No!— Sakura forcejeó tanto como pudo pero era inútil, el castaño tenía más fuerza. Intentó darle una patada pero tampoco funcionó, Shaoran comenzaba a atraerla hacia él y de verdad no quería terminar en donde creía, sus fuerzas le fallarían. — ¡Detente! ¡Suéltame ahora!

—Tienes que saber que yo jamás te dejé, no habría podido con todo lo que quería quedarme a tu lado, tú lo hiciste…— el chico aprovechó que se había quedado atónita y la rodeó con sus brazos, de esa forma no escaparía ni intentaría volver a atacarlo, debía hacer que entrara en razón. —Me marché porque me pediste que termináramos con nuestra relación…

_**Fin de la canción.**_

—Tonterías… ¿Cómo podría cuando te quería tanto?— soltó ella de pronto, lo que no hizo más que enternecerlo. Finalmente le decía algo agradable de oír.

Pudo ver a Yoshida acercarse con paso pausado mientras se sujetaba el hombro, lucía realmente arruinado y enojado, tal vez con él, tal vez no, pero no le importaba que estuviera allí, se había decidido a luchar por Sakura después de todo. Hacia el otro lado Ryu peleaba con Zen y Nise que al parecer había recobrado la consciencia, probablemente estaría molesto, ya lo solucionaría después. La prioridad era cierta joven a la que abrazaba que estaba intentando escaparse otra vez.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Uminari" OST de Clannad.**_

—Lo mismo se aplica a mí— la apretó un poco más contra sí, contento por la cercanía, angustiado por el llanto de ella. En otra situación se habría sentido avergonzado en medio de tantas personas pero ya no le importaba, no quería perderla nunca.

—No te creo, toda esa tristeza que sentí fue muy real, toda esa oscuridad a mi alrededor fue real, nada de lo que estás diciendo es cierto…

—Es verdad, ese día me citaste en la puerta de la escuela y me dijiste que una relación a distancia solo era un estorbo…

— ¡No! ¡Basta!— el grito era desgarrador, pero debía continuar, había callado por demasiado tiempo, por ello las cosas habían resultado así.

—Regresé a Hong Kong devastado…

—Detente… no es verdad…— continuaba llorando. —Sufrí mucho, cada noche lloraba por ti ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¡No deseaba que te fueras! Estaba débil y sola, ¡Por eso Yue está sellado! ¡Por eso Kero no puede tomar su forma! ¡Por eso terminé postrada en una cama de hospital! Yo no hice eso que dices…

—Yo tampoco quería dejarte, así que ¿Cómo es que ahora no estamos juntos?

—Tú me odiabas…

— ¡Claro que no! Por favor, ¿Cómo crees?— Sakura comenzó a luchar otra vez, sintiendo que su furia regresaba, comenzaba a darle dificultades al castaño para sujetarla sin hacerle daño.

—Vamos Kinomoto-chan— enunció Tian riéndose como desquiciado. —Sé que quieres matarlo ¡Acaba con él y con tu sufrimiento!

—No lo escuches…— suplicó Shaoran haciendo que lo mirara a él y solo a él, de alguna manera debía de traerla de regreso, tenía que recuperar su sonrisa, la que un día hacía cinco años había perdido. — ¿Alguna vez te he demostrado frialdad o rechazo? Nunca te quise lejos, eras la persona más valiosa para mí, te lo había dicho, yo estaba enamorado de ti, yo…— tomó aire para acudir a su último recurso, de pronto estaba nervioso, como si esa no fuera una situación de vida o muerte en la que debía de estar alerta y no ahondando en cuestiones emocionales. —Yo aún estoy enamorado de ti…

Sakura se sorprendió por milésima vez en ese día, todo lo que había dicho había sido encantador, como siempre conseguía volverla de gelatina, el enojo, la tristeza, el dolor, la nostalgia, todo eso desaparecía lentamente para abrirle paso a la felicidad. ¿Shaoran aún la quería? ¿Significaba que de verdad no la había abandonado por gusto? Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, y lo miraron fijo. Pudo ver la sonrisa aliviada que cubrió el rostro del castaño, al menos unos momentos, luego la hundió en su pecho con una alegría inmensa.

—Y-Yo…— balbuceó avergonzada.

— ¡Has vuelto! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…— las lágrimas volvían a caer, había hecho algo horrible. —Lo siento tanto Shaoran, te ataqué injustamente, no sé lo que me pasó, te juro que no quería hacerlo…

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, todo está bien ahora… no habrá más dolor de ahora en adelante, porque no volveré a dejarte ir… lo prometo, no importa lo que pase, no lo haré.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

—Miente— dijo Tian Fu, y bastó para que Sakura sintiera un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, tanto que sus piernas le fallaron y fue sostenida por Shaoran, intentaba contener sus alaridos pero era muy difícil, sentía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. —Vamos, que el espectáculo no acabe así… ¡Él te dejó porque te odiaba! ¡Merece sufrir!

El castaño, preocupado, inspeccionó un poco a la chica, había algo que estaba mal, si no era controlada por el hombre entonces ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? No tardó demasiado en encontrar la causa de sus dolores, de su debilidad, allí mismo, en su estómago, pudo vislumbrar una luz roja muy brillante, lo que antes había sido indetectable ahora se dejaba ver como si nada debido a la cantidad de poder que tenía. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Tian a crear esa cosa?

— ¿Es una…?— dijo, inquieto, luego miró a la chica. —Sakura lo lamento, pero esto va a doler un poco ¿Sí? Resiste— el muchacho iluminó una de sus manos y la apoyó en ella, poco a poco se fue hundiendo dentro de su cuerpo como si simplemente de agua de tratase.

— ¡Aahh!— la oyó, temblaba. Por fortuna la tortura no duró demasiado, él tanteó la esfera en su interior y la sacó tan pronto como pudo, una vez fuera con solo presionarla un poco estalló en miles de destellos rojos. Sakura perdió la consciencia al instante pero ya no había nada que temer, se encontraba bien, se recuperaría muy pronto. La condujo en brazos hacia donde estaba sentado Touma, respiraba con dificultad pero no parecía estar demasiado grave, aunque se sujetaba un hombro, debía de estar herido.

—Cuídala por favor, necesita descansar.

—Se lo dijiste…— dijo Yoshida, como… ¿Derrotado?

—Ahora estoy en la misma posición que tú, será ella la que decidirá— la dejó junto a él, apoyada contra un árbol y, luego de acariciarle el cabello, regresó a donde estaba el hombre que había provocado todo eso, tomó su arma del suelo. Era hora de ponerle un final.

—No creas que me has vencido solo porque lograste destruir mi obsequio… no soy el mismo de antes Shaoran— empezó Tian, furioso. —Te mataré con mis propias manos por lo que me hiciste.

—Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con Sakura, eso te lo aseguro— diciendo esto, comenzó un choque de espadas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! ¿Qué puedo decirles? Parece cosa del universo, hoy llegué a casa y descubro que estoy sin internet en mi casa :C y eso fue un impedimento para subir la actualización como sabrán… el servicio técnico llegará el lunes (sí, estoy escribiendo esto en día jueves) así que supongo que este capítulo estará llegando un lunes o martes, si es que no conseguí una casa para poder subirlo… *sigh* no me gusta decepcionarlos u.u les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por haberles dicho que el viernes estaría :' ( Bueno, pasando a la historia… este capítulo es bastante intenso… todo el conflicto entre los protagonistas se vio cerrado pero ahora queda la última pelea en la que se descubrirá las razones de Tian e.e como siempre, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o plazo virtual postéame un review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!

_**1 capítulo restante y contando…**_

PD: Hola! Es domingo u.u perdonenme por favor, aunque lo haya dicho ya el capítulo estaba listo desde el jueves :C Y en vista de que no sé cuando volverá mi conexión a internet el cap final estará publicado el fin de semana, mis más sinceras disculpas y les deseo una buena semana!


	25. XXV - Es nuestro destino

Ryu batallaba contra dos ánimas al mismo tiempo sin problemas, mientras estuviera concentrado podría con ellas pero se estaba demorando al vigilar a la persona que supuestamente debía estar protegiendo, quien luchaba con Tian Fu. Evadió dos navajas de aire, dos bocanadas de viento que ya había subestimado con anterioridad y que a pesar de su aparente debilidad, estaban bien afiladas, le sangraba el costado izquierdo por ello. Claro que Nise le impedía apartarse mucho haciendo que la tierra temblara a sus pies pero no eran gran cosa, nada que no pudiera manejar.

—Zen, hay que deshacernos de este rápido, Shaoran Li es el objetivo— había dicho la mujer.

—Lo sé— espetó la otra. —Pero es veloz.

—Soy más que eso encanto— presumió el guardaespaldas apareciendo detrás de la jovencita rubia y sujetándola. —No podrás contra mí.

— ¿Ah no?— enunció Nise amenazando con un bisturí a Mei Ling que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencias. —Yo creo que sí, será mejor que sueltes a mi hermana.

— ¿Ambos con rehenes? Eso no habla bien de nosotros, además esto no funcionará, nada hay que le asegure al otro que su compañero continuará con vida después de liberarlos ¿Cierto?

—Oh, no tengo intensión de liberarla hasta que sueltes a Zen, no olvides que mis lindos cuchillos tienen un fuerte veneno, ahora dime ¿Quién está en desventaja?— Ryu apretó los dientes recordando aquel pequeño detalle, ese sería un problema.

—De acuerdo— sonrió, tan seductor como pudo. —Tú ganas preciosa, soltaré a tu hermana si dejas a mi amiga— liberó a la rubia que lo mandó a volar con una ráfaga de aire.

— ¡Ryu!— exclamó la joven china cuando lo vio chocar contra un árbol, intentó liberarse pero el arma en su cuello se lo impidió. — ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres tú?— Mei Ling le dio un golpe con el codo en la mandíbula y se liberó, fue directo a donde estaba el asistente de su primo para confirmar que estuviera bien.

—No te preocupes, y no seas tan imprudente, tenía un bisturí en tu cuello Mei Ling— le reprochó él, fastidiado. — ¿Es que todos los Li son iguales? Qué duro es esto…

—No te esfuerces tanto si no puedes, tonto.

— ¿Quién dijo que no puedo? En primer lugar soy perfectamente capaz de protegerlos como es debido— se puso de pie. —Y segundo no creo que ese sea el tono para hablarme pantis, no regresaste a casa, nos tenías muy preocupados— ella enrojeció como una cereza al recordar lo sucedido por la mañana del día anterior, se había olvidado de lo que le había confesado, de pronto estaba avergonzada. ¿Por qué siempre hacía que se sintiera como una niña descarriada?

—No tienes derecho, yo debería estar molesta… ¡Prácticamente me gritaste en la cara que no me soportabas!

—Jamás dije algo parecido, mira luego hablaremos, no es el momento ahora.

—Oh, no, no te escaparás tan fácilmente.

Atontadas por la escena que presenciaban, Nise y Zen decidieron que no debían distraerse con idioteces, por lo tanto se dirigieron hacia Tomoyo para atraparla pero una barrera la rodeaba, era el nieto del monje Tsukimine quien estaba creándola, también había puesto una alrededor de sí mismo y la joven card captor a quien sostenía. Al voltearse para continuar combatiendo notaron que el pelinegro y su ruidosa amiga habían dejado de discutir e incluso se acercaban determinados. Comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, por ambas partes había conocimientos de artes marciales así que la pelea era muy pareja. Visto de una parte Mei Ling era mucho más fuerte físicamente que Zen pero no tenía magia, en el caso de Ryu su oponente no era tan poderosa como él sin embargo sí muy astuta, no podía tomarla a la ligera. Todo comenzó a salir mal cuando la jovencita rubia se percató de que la proveniente de China no poseía poderes, e inició una ventisca que no podía detener. Por fortuna para Mei Ling todo lo que le lanzaba era capad de evadirlo aunque con el paso del tiempo empezaba a fatigarse.

El guardaespaldas la vio tropezar y caer de espaldas, Zen se acercaba amenazadoramente con el puño convertido en un remolino que, sabía, se transformaría en una de esas afiladas navajas. Solo se le pasó por la mente que debía ayudarla, así que pateó a la mujer con la que peleaba en los tobillos, lanzó su katana directo al cinturón de Tian Fu (lo que lo distrajo) y quebró su chapa. Nise desapareció en forma de humo azulado con expresión de sorpresa. Ignorando lo demás y corriendo tan rápido como pudo se interpuso en el ataque que iba dirigido a su amiga, recibió el impacto sobre su espalda, no demoró en comenzar a sangrar. Se encontraba prácticamente encima de la joven caída, quien lucía sorprendida y preocupada, sin notarlo se descubrió contemplándola, "Al menos no ha salido herida" pensó.

—R-Ryu… estás…

—Shh— la silenció. —Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? Estás herido por mi culpa.

—No, por lo que dije ayer, no es que no te soporte, somos viejos amigos después de todo— le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Lamento no poder corresponderte.

— ¿"No poder"?

—No soy bueno para ti.

—Tú lo dijiste, deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento, estás herido…

—Perdóname.

—Está bien, descuida.

Por otro lado Shaoran se las estaba ingeniando para luchar contra Tian y al mismo tiempo retener a Zen en un hechizo de petrificación para que no le hiciera más daño a Ryu. Su enemigo arremetió contra su espada furioso, desde que había visto y sentido lo que el pelinegro le había hecho a su ánima se había puesto colérico, estaba desquiciado de ira. El sello protegía el arma pero los golpes que recibía enviaban el impacto a su cuerpo, abriendo su herida reciente, debía terminar con eso pronto. Aún se sentía enojado pero la antigua estima que le tenía al hombre le impedía lastimarlo.

— ¡Has vuelto a hacerlo!— le gritó Tian Fu. — ¡Destruiste una de mis creaciones!

—Tian, escucha, no debes ordenarles que hagan cosas malas, no lo digo por mí sino por el concejo del clan, fue por eso que destruyeron a Ching aquella vez…

— ¡Era solo una niña!

—En ese momento estaba prohibido crear ánimas, mi madre y yo intentamos interceder ante los ancianos pero no fue posible hacer algo…

— ¡Mientes!— nuevo golpe, las ropas del castaño se tornaban rojas poco a poco. —Tú tenías el poder para evitarlo, pero por supuesto que el respetable Shaoran Li no podía arriesgarse a perder el puesto que le correspondía por enfrentar a esos viejos ¿¡O no!?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tian, eras como un padre para mí! Entiende que no quisieran escucharme.

—Era solo una pequeña… mi pequeña Ching… me vengaré, te arrebataré aquello que tú amas— le echó una mirada a Zen y esta pudo liberarse de la captura del hechizo que le habían lanzado, entonces se dirigió directo hacia lugar en donde estaban Sakura y Touma y rompió la barrera que los protegía. El chico fue rápido al bloquear su ataque cortante pero recibió una herida en el antebrazo, sumado el dolor del hombro comenzaba a temer no resistir demasiado, jamás se había enfrentado a enemigos como aquellos.

Shaoran, preocupado como estaba por la joven de ojos verdes decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y utilizó el talismán del trueno para dejar inconsciente a Zen, no quería destruirla porque sabía que solo seguía órdenes, sin embargo no era una opción dejar que le hiciera daño a cualquiera que se viera involucrado en las ideas de Tian. Lanzó un relámpago hacia ella, eso la detendría, o al menos fue lo que creía hasta que vio como su amo se interponía entre el rayo y el ánima, recibiendo el impacto directo.

— ¡Maestro!— gritó Zen angustiada y corrió hacia donde el hombre yacía con quemaduras severas. —No debió hacerlo, mi cuerpo resiste mucho más que el suyo.

—N-No, no podía permitirlo… eres mi creación, mi familia Zen… y voy a protegerte siempre…

— ¡Resista maestro! ¡Por favor!— miró en todas direcciones. — ¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Ven, necesito ayuda!— vio a su hermano acercarse, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y a duras penas se mantenía de pie. No podría hacer demasiado en aquellas condiciones, tan solo se dejó caer junto al hombre como si cargara un peso.

—Ayúdame, tenemos que darle energías al maestro…

—No es… necesario Zen.

—Sí, lo es maestro, usted cumplirá su deseo, con nuestra ayuda…— Tai solo apoyó una mano en el hombro de él como si no tuviera voz para expresar el disgusto que su rostro sí. Zen lo imitó y ambos le entregaron de sus fuerzas para que se recuperara. El lugar brilló con una luz azulada intensa que poco a poco llenaba a Tian de renovada vitalidad, lo que generó que pudiera ponerse de pie casi al instante, fresco y seguro de que podría ganar. Les acarició los cabellos a sus dos preciadas ánimas que se habían quedado agotados en el suelo, les devolvería las fuerzas una vez que hubiese terminado con el líder del clan Li.

Avanzó hasta encontrarse a una distancia prudente del muchacho, usaría su último recurso para dejarlo inconsciente y luego asesinaría a Kinomoto justo frente a sus ojos para luego matarlo a él, se suponía que esa labor debía de hacerla ella pero por alguna razón había recobrado la cordura, no contaba con que Shaoran fuera a confesarle tales sentimientos, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba que fuera a percatarse de ello, simplemente habría querido que él no se defendiera, que la chica lo hiriera hasta dejarlo casi muerto, matarla y luego a él. Estaba furioso con ambos.

Dejó fluir su energía, usaría el hechizo más poderoso que tenía y que, por el momento era la única persona que podía conjurarlo, dadas las circunstancias no sabía qué más hacer para debilitarlo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban sus poderes? ¿Qué clase de persona era que no se agotaba al usar magia? Había reunido la de diez personas en Japón ¿No era eso suficiente? Al parecer no, ya que estaba de pie ahí aún, campante y sin cansancio, herido pero no parecía afectarlo. "Pues bien, si esto no lo agota, no sé que lo haga" pensó, sintiendo un dolor a la altura del estómago, punzante y furioso.

En sus manos comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía negra. Había nacido con dos grandes dones, poder de vida y poder de destrucción, se los consideraban raros y sumamente únicos en Hong Kong, sin embargo nunca había podido incrementarlos a pesar de haber entrenado arduamente, mientras más crecía uno el otro disminuía, como el iluso que solía ser había optado por desarrollar el primero antes que el segundo, pudiendo sanar enfermos no graves y darles cortas vidas a objetos inanimados, con el tiempo había descubierto que podía crear seres similares a los humanos, ánimas, y así había nacido la pequeña Ching. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de seis años pero la fuerza de una manada de elefantes, al darle una contextura física pequeña había optado por otorgarle fuerza, era una niña encantadora de cabello negro a la que hizo pasar por su hermana. Lucía como una humana corriente, entonces su protegido Shaoran sabía lo que había hecho y se asombraba cada vez que la veía a pesar de desear estar en Japón, el semblante decaído del jovencito cobraba algo de luz cuando ella estaba presente, los divertía con sus ocurrencias e inocencia. Hasta que un día lo supo el concejo, nadie jamás había descubierto quién les había dicho pero él sabía que Shaoran era la única persona a la que se lo había contado. Una tarde los ancianos habían ido a verlo a su casa, lo dejaron débil, Ching jugaba en el jardín, la atraparon en una barrera y la exorcizaron. Aquella niña desapareció aquel día de la faz de la tierra pero el mundo no lo supo, había continuado girando como de costumbre, y él que se consideraba su familia solo se había quedado viendo sin poder levantarse del suelo.

Posteriormente, cuando ya llevaba mejor la pérdida, creó a Tai, Kasai y Zen, tres fieles ánimas que le daban tanto amor como aquella niña pero de que ninguna manera la reemplazaban. Por eso no culpaba a nadie, hasta que un día una persona de la cual no recordaba nada le hizo ver la verdad. No estaría en paz hasta buscar venganza.

Así nació Nise, un ánima para hacer justicia. No había vuelto a ser él mismo. El hombre amable se había marchado.

—Tian, vas a desgastarte, no lo hagas por favor— pidió el castaño, con el pergamino del trueno en manos, seguro de que no podría detenerlo.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este día Shaoran? Sentirás lo mismo que yo sentí, cuando me encargue de Kinomoto-chan justo frente a ti…— eso no lo iba a permitir, incluso aunque le costara la vida haría todo lo posible por protegerla. "Mi persona más valiosa" pensó. Entonces lo vio disparar aquella energía oscura tan mortífera, contraatacó con el rayo más poderoso que podía lanzar, si eso lo tocaba sería hombre muerto antes de poder hacer algo para evitar que continuara con ello. Sus energías liberadas destruían lentamente el templo Tsukimine, era una fortuna que estuvieran en una brecha temporal con la conmoción que hacían. Shaoran notó cómo aquellos relámpagos negros comenzaban a desplazar los suyos un segundo antes de que algo pasara. Cuando creyó que estaría acabado la magia del hombre comenzó a tornarse inestable, lo cortaba, no había manera de defenderse de sí mismo después de todo y al parecer no podía pararlo, se veía mal para él. En un último intento por salvarse se concentró en lanzarle el ataque pero un símbolo apareció en su frente y brilló.

— ¡Agh! ¡Ese maldito sello!— Shaoran percibió la presencia de Sakura en el emblema, reprimió una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que le había salvado la vida, sin mencionar que la anulación era una magia bastante avanzada para la condición en la que estaba, pero se alegraba de que hubiese luchado por su vida aunque fuera consciente de que estaba débil. Dejó de navegar por sus pensamientos y se decidió a aprovechar el momento para atacar, fortaleció la hoja de su espada una vez más, y golpeó la tierra con fuerza. Aquella luz verde avanzó destruyendo el suelo e impactó contra el hombre. El choque de energías generó una onda expansiva imponente.

— ¡Maestro, no!— bramó Zen, caída y agotada.

Shaoran avanzó hacia donde estaba Tian, respirando agitado, se veía furioso pero no podía levantarse, las fuerzas no se lo permitirían, finalmente se habían enfrentado y lo había vencido. Kasai se libró de su chapa y apareció junto a su amo, se veía decaído, se arrodilló a su lado para sostenerlo.

—Hijo… dame de tus fuerzas— estaba desesperado, se notaba en sus ojos, el odio había consumido a la persona que había conocido. Le negó la petición con la cabeza, solo quería que aquello se detuviera. El castaño se acercó más y provocó que Tian se revolviera, buscando energía en alguna parte de su ser. Por primera vez fue visible algo que durante años había permanecido oculto para todos aquellos presentes, por lo tanto su descubrimiento había sido de lo más sorprendente.

Una luz roja brillaba en su estómago.

—Es… una raíz…— dijo arrodillándose también, serio. Sabía lo que significaba, por desgracia no eran buenas noticias, vio que las dos ánimas restantes se acercaban también, ya nadie quería continuar peleando. —Igual a la de Sakura, ¿Quién te hizo esto Tian?

—T-Te mataré…— Shaoran miró a sus acompañantes. Ryu y Mei Ling se pusieron de pie detrás de él, como si quisieran protegerlo. Hacia un costado Yoshida sosteniendo a Sakura veía y oía todo.

—Estas esferas son llamadas raíces, porque al sembrarlas en una persona permiten el crecimiento de una emoción, en este caso parece ser una de odio…— explicó. — ¿Cuándo los creó era una buena persona?

—Sí.

—Un hombre maravilloso— acotó la jovencita rubia, solo Tai callaba.

— ¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar?

—Hace siete años— respondió Zen.

—Justo después de lo de Ching… nadie puede introducirse una raíz por sí mismo, alguien tuvo que haberla puesto, si la saco él volverá a la normalidad pero…— la voz de Shaoran se quebró, no quería pensar en eso, después de todo Sakura había pasado por lo mismo.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo ya— finalizó Ryu, sonaba cansado.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— preguntó Kasai sujetando a su inquieto maestro.

—La raíz ya se fundió con él, el odio es uno con su alma, si se la quita… morirá.

— ¡No quiero que eso pase!— la voz de la jovencita denotaba que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—En este momento Tian Fu está en una pesadilla eterna, si no se la quita, su verdadero ser estará siendo torturado para siempre…

— ¡Pero…!

—Háganlo— intervino Tai apretando los puños, dejando a sus hermanos por demás estupefactos, no esperaban oír eso viniendo de él. —Tráiganlo de regreso, eso es lo que él desearía— Ryu hizo ademán de introducir su mano en el cuerpo del hombre pero fue detenido por su jefe que lucía determinado.

—Yo lo haré— Shaoran hundió su mano en el estómago de Tian en busca de la esfera que estaba convirtiéndolo en una mala persona.

— ¡Aaagh!

—Ya casi…

Todo sucedió muy rápido. No tuvo que tironear, el objeto salió rápido sin demasiados esfuerzos, lo destruyó dudando, esperando que, al igual que Sakura, la raíz no se hubiera fundido con su corazón. Pasaron unos segundos, tal vez minutos, Tian abrió los ojos como si despertara de un largo y pesado sueño. Se veía más relajado, no parecía molesto con nadie, pero al mismo tiempo lucía muy débil.

—Shaoran… no tengo perdón…

— ¡Maestro!— dijeron Kasai y Zen, contentos. Su verdadero amo había regresado.

—Queridos hijos… qué alegría verlos, les he causado mucho dolor…— miró al castaño como arrepentido. —Y a ti también, lo lamento tanto, no podía reaccionar, solo… me sentía extrañamente furioso… desde que Ching se fue todo fue muy duro…

—No tienes que decir nada, lo sé, ¿Recuerdas quien te introdujo la raíz?

—No, no puedo acordarme de nada, pero… esa persona quiere destruirte, recuerdo sus palabras… "_No merece lo que tiene, no nos merece" _No entendí qué fue lo que quiso decir, pero Shaoran, tienes que regresar a Hong Kong, no todo el concejo está contento contigo como jefe del Clan… lo sé, lo oí de unas mujeres cuando buscaba información de tu paradero, _"se levantará un motín" _decían… tienes que volver cuanto antes…

—Lo haré Tian, no te preocupes, quiero que te compongas…

—No, a mí ya no me queda tiempo…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Mis energías se van… lo siento en mi ser, ya no hay tiempo y tengo que decirte algo más— lo tomó del hombro para poder acercarlo y así hablarle a menor distancia, comenzaba a quedarse sin voz. —Yo fui quien te separó de Kinomoto-san… mis ánimas estudiaron sus comportamientos y vidas durante medio mes, ese día les ordené a Nise y Kasai que tomaran sus apariencias, y que se dirigieran a ustedes para que les dijeran que debían separarse, conocían sus problemas, sabían en donde golpear… reconcíliate con ella ¿Sí? Explícale, realmente me arrepiento mucho…— los humedecidos y cansados ojos del hombre le demostraban que estaba siendo sincero. Su piel comenzó a secarse, del extremo de sus dedos parecía brotar arena, desgraciadamente habían extraído la raíz de odio muy tarde. El muchacho apretó los puños sintiendo impotencia, era tan injusto, ahora que había regresado debía partir.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Say goodbye" de Yuki Kajiura.**_

—No te preocupes… sé que no querías hacerlo… lo solucionaré.

—Hijos— llamó Tian a sus ánimas. —Perdónenme, no he pasado el tiempo suficiente con ustedes, han sido fieles y buenos, y yo realmente no lo he apreciado…— tomó la mano de Zen, pero los miraba a los tres. —No puedo quedarme, mi vida se extingue, pero ustedes están vivos no importa lo que digan los demás… son personas…

—Maestro no…

—Viejo, has vuelto por fin y ahora…— empezó Tai, apretaba la mandíbula como si no pudiera contener el enojo.

—Yo no estaré, pero les he dado una vida para disfrutar… estas personas— señaló al proveniente de China y sus amigos. —Son excelentes, les darán un hogar maravilloso si se lo permiten… ¿Verdad Shaoran?— recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Los liberaré de mí, y podrán elegir si quieren tener otro dueño…

—No— Zen dio un apretón a la mano de su amo. —Yo no quiero…

—Querida por favor…

—Me voy con usted maestro, no me interesa vivir para alguien que no sea usted, solo le pido eso, mi deseo es estar a su lado siempre— Tian cerró los ojos con una sonrisa complacida pero triste.

—Si es lo que quieres… ¿Tai?

—Viviré, solo para encontrar a la persona que te hizo esto viejo, y la detendré.

—No te sobre-esfuerces por mí, sé feliz también. ¿Tú que eliges Kasai?— el ánima de ojos grises no dijo nada, se veía triste pero parecía querer explicarle algo, como si no se atreviera. —Sé cómo te sientes, no me lo puedes ocultar a mí… Kasai, si tú quieres ser libre para vivir para otra persona entonces está bien, no me estás traicionando, es lo que yo deseo para ti hijo, ¿Lo comprendes?

—Sí… lo siento tanto…— lo vio bajar la cabeza, como torturado. Tian miró el cielo que comenzaba a resplandecer de luz, mientras el viento se llevaba su cuerpo convertido en polvo. Tomó la chapa de Zen y se la entregó, no podía hacerlo, lo mejor sería que ella tomara la decisión, con un simple rasguño al objeto se destruyó. Las otras dos fueron entregadas a sus respectivas ánimas. Le echó un último vistazo a la jovencita rubia con una sonrisa, ambos comenzando a desaparecer.

Cuando amaneció por completo no quedó rastro de ninguno.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

.

* * *

.

Touma era atendido por su abuelo, quién había estado inconsciente durante toda la batalla dentro del templo, por fortuna todo había acabado bien y en ese momento estaban reponiéndose en su casa. Lo tenía recostado en el sofá de la sala y le vendaba el hombro el cual ciertamente se había dislocado, Ryu Ming lo había acomodado pero el dolor continuaba aunque en menor medida, ahora estaba allí siendo tratado por la chica de cabello negro que era la prima de Li, no recordaba su nombre.

En la planta alta, más específicamente en la habitación de su amigo, Sakura dormía tranquila, era observada por Shaoran que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama sosteniendo el móvil en sus manos, había tenido una conversación con su madre acerca del concejo. Cada tanto la cubría con la manta que ella se quitaba en medio de sus sueños. Debía de estar cansada, habían pasado seis horas desde que Tian había desaparecido con Zen y aún dormía, tal vez le tomaría tiempo. Solo se alegraba de que hubiera logrado quitarle la raíz antes de que fuera tarde.

—Sakura tengo que marcharme pero… regresaré, lo prometo… tal vez en una semana o dos, quiero que hablemos, me gustaría que pensaras lo que dije…— la respiración acompasada de la joven le indicaba que se encontraba bien, si bien cabía la posibilidad de que no lo oyera no importaba, quería decírselo y si tenía que hacerlo se lo repetiría estando consciente. Pero no deseaba despedirse de ella por eso se marcharía. —Te pondrás bien, y entonces sabremos cómo sigue esto, por ahora me alivia que no hayas querido dejarme esa vez…

Se puso de pie, le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, de otra manera no tendría el valor para irse, no cuando deseaba tanto esperar a que despertara, sin embargo si veía sus ojos no podría hacerlo, ¿Cómo dejarla otra vez? Después de todo se había prometido que no la dejaría ir nunca más.

—Nos vamos— dijo tomando sus pertenencias y tanteando el hombro de su guardaespaldas, Mei Ling se irguió enseguida para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Cómo que se van? ¿A dónde? Están heridos.

—Hablé con mi madre, tenemos que volver a Hong Kong hoy mismo, en casa reservaré los pasajes.

— ¿Cómo? Pero…— ella le lanzó una mirada disimulada a Ryu. — ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? Han estado viajando mucho tiempo…

—Solo será una o dos semanas, regresaremos a Japón después— nadie preguntó la razón, la sospechaban. Yoshida se apartó y se dirigió escaleras arriba sin que nadie lo notara.

—Entonces… me quedo— sus dos acompañantes la miraron sorprendidos. —Hablaré con mi madre para avisarle que mi estadía se extenderá, ya que nada me asegura que volveré a verlos si regreso a China— Shaoran suspiró y continuó buscando lo que quedaba de sus cosas en la sala. El de ojos azules la miró desconfiado, sabía por qué había tomado esa decisión.

—Puedes llegar a ser muy necia Pantis…

—No me rendiré, te esperaré, sé cómo me siento, no importa lo que tú digas— él la miró indiferente pero no aguantó demasiado, estaba en su esencia después de todo, le sonrió seductor y la tomó por el mentón.

—Espero ver cómo resulta todo— la vio sonrojarse debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, esas expresiones siempre lo divertían mucho. —Ya lo veremos cuando regrese— ella se quedó en su sitio avergonzada y temblando, pero contenta en el fondo de que la persona que quería continuara allí. Lo vio comenzar a acercarse a la salida.

— ¡Te lo demostraré!— le dijo, y lo siguió.

Unas horas después Sakura despertó en la habitación de Touma, con él a su lado, le colocaba un paño humedecido en la frente. ¿Le había dado fiebre? ¿Habría sido por el cansancio? En cuanto la vio consciente se lo quitó con una sonrisa aliviada, no tenía que continuar preocupándose por su salud, después de todo la raíz de odio que tenía había sido destruida. Lo único que le molestaba era sentirse en deuda con aquel sujeto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó.

—Como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Casi medio día.

—Oh no…— se incorporó en la cama. —Tengo que hablar con Shaoran…— el pelinegro apretó los puños, cabizbajo.

—Li no está, se ha ido a su casa, tenía que preparar algunas cosas.

—Ya veo, quería pedirle disculpas por lo que hice— confesó Sakura, algo triste.

— ¿Vas… a darle una respuesta?— le preguntó, atrayendo la atención de la chica, que lo miró seria.

—Sí.

—Yo también… me siento igual, quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz Sakura… solo necesito una oportunidad…

—Tú me haces muy feliz Touma— la miró, aquella sonrisa que tanto anhelaba recibir estaba justo ahí, reflejada en su rostro. —Tienes que saber que yo te quiero mucho, te debo la vida y jamás podré pagar esa deuda pero… para mí eres como un hermano, como parte de mi familia al igual que Tomoyo, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte, lo lamento mucho…

—Sakura yo…— no sabía qué decirle, le dolían mucho sus palabras. —No voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento incluso aunque te vea junto a otra persona, sea Li o cualquier otro, tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida ¿Bien? No me daré por vencido. Si estás tan segura de lo que vas a hacer entonces tienes que saber algo… acerca de lo que ocurrió con él hace cinco años…

— ¿Qué?— preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Fue Tian Fu la persona que los separó.

Le explicó todo lo sucedido de camino a la casa de ella, sobre la raíz de ella y la de Tian, su pasado, todo, no quería que regresara sola si aún no estaba recuperada por completo pero como había insistido en que quería regresar para tranquilizar a su familia no pudo rehusarse, no iba a tenerla cautiva en su casa, incluso aunque no quisiera dejarla ir a hablar con el sujeto de China. Llegaron hasta su domicilio y se detuvieron en la entrada.

— ¿Dices que fue Kasai quien se hizo pasar por Shaoran ese día?— su amigo asintió, viendo como se cubría el rostro. —Fue por eso entonces que me pidió disculpas… todo lo que sufrí… no fue por la persona correcta…— Touma quiso abrazarla para reconfortarla pero la vio reírse mientras se secaba las lágrimas. —Qué alivio… Shaoran no quería dejarme— lo miró con una sonrisa. —Gracias por contármelo y por acompañarme, te veré mañana en el templo para continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Espera Sakura… hay algo más que debes saber…— se repetía que no debía ser egoísta, que ella merecía ser feliz sin importar con quien. —Es acerca de Li.

— ¿Le sucedió algo?

—No, bueno él… se va hoy…

— ¿Eh?

—Vuelve a Hong Kong, en media hora.

Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación con la espalda y se deslizó en ella hasta llegar al suelo. Kero continuaba durmiendo, tal vez por efecto del hechizo que había utilizado en él Kasai o tal vez por su esfuerzo en la pelea, había quedado absolutamente agotada por ello. Sin embargo lo que más le pesaba era la noticia que había recibido, Shaoran se marchaba… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Cuando habían ido de paseo no había especificado cuando debía volver, le había comentado que no sabía, entonces ¿Por qué de pronto debía alejarse otra vez? Era su cumpleaños y no le había dado el obsequio, tenía que verlo, tenía que decirle cómo se sentía antes de que se fuera.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Loop" de Maaya Sakamoto.**_

Se puso de pie una vez más sintiendo el corazón oprimido como en un puño. Avanzó hasta su escritorio y contempló el oso de felpa que le había regalado, en su cajón prohibido se encontraba el otro que le había confeccionado cuando eran niños, rebuscó en el mismo hasta dar con el portarretratos, lo observó sin saber qué hacer. Se estaba marchando, tal vez ya lo había hecho pero debía correr el riesgo. Sonrió a la fotografía de ambos, aquella en la que se contemplaban enamorados con los trajes de la batalla contra la carta _nada_, todo había sido un malentendido, aún se querían, él se lo había confesado. "Tengo que verlo, como sea" se dijo, y salió corriendo de su habitación tomando las cartas y los pergaminos.

Avanzó escaleras abajo a toda velocidad, si no se apresuraba podría perder la oportunidad pero se encontró con Touya obstaculizándole la puerta de salida, con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, tendría que darle algunas explicaciones al parecer.

—Que ni se te ocurra volver a salir en el estado en el que estás— lo oyó.

—Hermano si no hago esto ahora, tal vez no pueda hacerlo nunca más… lamento muchos los problemas, pero Shaoran es la persona más importante para mí, no te dejaré detenerme.

— ¿Y qué con lo que te hizo?

—No fue él, se trata de un error, te lo explicaré cuando regrese— diciendo esto Sakura se abrió paso y corrió hacia la calle, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto, su vuelo no tardaría en salir. Mientras continuaba hacia adelante se le ocurrió una manera más rápida para trasladarse, no podía tomar el bus ni utilizar su bicicleta, no había tiempo para preparaciones. Simplemente tomó un pergamino y la carta _vuelo_ de sus bolsillos, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, ahora que no tenía la raíz probablemente su nivel mágico habría bajado pero no le importó, en lo único que pensaba era en cierto castaño.

— ¡Vuelo!— conjuró. Dos grandes alas angelicales aparecieron en su espalda y la elevaron por los aires, revoloteó un poco e hizo algunas piruetas a modo de prueba, la estabilidad estaba bien. Podía continuar con el viaje sin preocupaciones de nada. "Te veré muy pronto, y te diré lo mucho que me importas aún, lo que vendrá después no interesa ya."

Voló a toda velocidad sobre los edificios, los árboles, las personas que no la veían gracias a los rápido que viajaba, desgraciadamente el aeropuerto estaba bastante lejos de su casa, incluso en los aires podía llegar a ser bastante tiempo. Cruzó por encima de Tomoyo y Mei Ling que parecían estar tomando un tentempié en una cafetería, ambas sonrientes la saludaron al verla, se encontraban bien al parecer, nada malo les había sucedido. Todo había acabado finalmente, no había más enemigos con los que batallar ni vidas en riesgo que poner.

También divisó a Touma que regresaba a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, al pasar elevó la vista sin expresión alguna, lamentaba haberle hecho daño sin embargo si quería un futuro junto a Shaoran tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ambos, aunque la inquietaba que le hubiese dicho que no se daría por vencido.

"Shaoran, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, desde que nos conocimos fuiste una persona sumamente especial en mi vida, me abriste las puertas de un mundo del que no sabía nada pero, aunque no lo acepté en un principio, ahora no puedo vivir fuera de él, gracias a ti es que estoy donde estoy ahora, fui feliz a tu lado, me enseñaste lo que era el amor, ahora a pesar de todas las tristezas que hemos pasado nos hemos vuelto a ver, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, ¿Que acaso no significa eso que debemos permanecer unidos? ¿Es el destino que elegimos seguir? Bueno, no importa demasiado, sé a dónde me dirijo ahora, y nada me detendrá" pensó, su corazón latía fuerte.

Para su mala suerte su magia continuaba bastante débil, había recorrido una distancia importante en poco tiempo, no faltaba demasiado, sin embargo vio cómo sus alas comenzaban a quedarse sin plumas, se desprendían con cada metro que avanzaba. Hasta que en determinado punto no le quedó ni una y comenzó a caer, contuvo un grito, no podía acabar de esa forma, no podía morir así.

Algo detuvo su caída, una extraña fuerza la sujetó antes del impacto. Nunca se enteró que provenía de una persona que se encontraba dentro de una limusina negra que justamente pasaba por la calle y la vio, sonriendo. Sakura no le dio demasiada importancia, tenía mucha prisa, continuó corriendo el camino que restaba, podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Solo un poco más… solo un poco.

Divisó la entrada del lugar y aceleró la marcha. En determinado momento casi se resbala pero se estabilizó e incluso logró seguir sin caerse o chocar a las personas. Subió las interminables escaleras. "Por favor, que siga aquí… por favor, necesito verlo y decirle lo que siento por él." La luz del sol le iluminó el rostro a través de los enormes ventanales que dejaban ver la pista de aterrizaje.

Allí estaba él, vestido de traje, con el saco en manos. Apoyado contra una columna, como esperando. Lucía igual de atractivo que siempre pero ese día algo diferente había, su corazón latía enfurecido.

— ¡Shaoran!— lo llamó, recibió su mirada sorprendida. Cruzó los pasos que los separaban, unos pocos… y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Había logrado llegar a tiempo, podía verlo, todo estaba bien. — ¡Me alegra tanto que sigas aquí!

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

—Touma me dijo, tenía que verte antes de que te fueras y decirte… Shaoran yo… te amo más que a nada en este mundo— su expresión sorprendida se había convertido en una atónita, no se esperaba eso de seguro.

— ¿Eh? ¿E-Estás segura de eso?— preguntó el joven relajándose notoriamente. —N-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, puedes pensarlo…

—No tengo nada que pensar, estoy segura— le contestó, respirando agitada.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

—Pero… ¿Sabes lo que sucedió en verdad? Yo nunca…

—Lo sé todo, sé la verdad, sé que no querías dejarme, fue una trampa, pero ya no me interesa Shaoran porque todo lo que quiero es estar junto a ti, sin importar que— él la abrazó con fuerza y reverencia, como si se tratara de algo sumamente frágil pero que atesoraba con un fervor inmenso.

—Sakura… ¡Oh, Sakura! Te amo también, muchísimo te lo juro, ¡Me haces tan feliz!— la tomó del rostro, para mirarla fijamente. —Lo siento si es apresurado pero ya no puedo esperar más— la besó. Ahora la sorprendida era ella, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que pasados unos segundos se dejó llevar, la felicidad que sentía la inundaba, resultaba increíble que todo aquello fuera real cuando había sido muy duro llegar a ese punto. Una vez que se separaron con sus frentes pegadas se miraron. —Nunca más quiero separarme de ti ¿Bien?

—Sí… ni yo…— la chica le dio un beso más corto y suave, pero igual de cálido. Estaba un poco avergonzada así que ocultó su rostro rojo en el pecho del castaño.

—Lamento si el primer beso fue así… ¿Debí esperar?

—No— ambos sonrieron por la seguridad de la respuesta. —Además de que no fue el primero…

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, el día del festival de Tanabata, mientras tenías fiebre me besaste— la revelación lo dejó sorprendido. ¡Cuántas sorpresas! Pero estaba bien, eran todas agradables, la tomó de las manos, por si acaso fuera a desaparecer y él despertara recostado en su cama.

—Ya veo…

—Shaoran, quería decírtelo antes de que te marcharas— lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. —Sé que tienes que regresar, no seré un impedimento en tus obligaciones, solo quiero estar a tu lado, a pesar de que te encuentres lejos yo estaré aquí esperándote siempre.

— ¿Bromeas?— volvió a rodearla con los brazos. —No pienso irme ahora— al abrazarla percibía ese aroma a durazno característico de ella. —Me rehúso a otra relación a distancia, yo me quedo aquí que es donde quiero estar.

— ¿De verdad?— Sakura se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar en sus ojos, se sentía tan aliviada. Vio al joven mirar hacia atrás, allí estaba el guardaespaldas quien, al parecer, había visto toda la escena, con solo pensarlo se ruborizó por completo. Recibió un par de señas de su amigo, tomó una maleta negra y se marchó. — ¿Ryu-san no se queda?

—Dejaré que él se encargue por un tiempo, tengo asuntos más importantes aquí— le acarició el cabello sonriendo enamorado. —De verdad que eres lo más valioso…

Se tomaron de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Juntos enfrentarían lo que viniera, no tenían los mismos impedimentos que durante la infancia, eran capaces de luchar por lo que querían.

Destino o no simplemente avanzarían hacia adelante.

_**Fin**__**…**_

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! El capítulo tan esperado ha llegado, me sacó hasta lágrimas, incluso quedó súper largo… Bueno, antes que nada les agradezco a todos ustedes queridos lectores por seguirme desde que comencé con el Fic, sin su incondicional apoyo, paciencia, reviews, mensajes privados, favs, etc, etc jamás habría podido llegar hasta acá, principalmente porque en un principio temía que la historia no gustara, así que todos se ganaron un lugar especial en mi corazón. Habré dicho esto unas 100 veces pero lo repito: hacer algo que uno ama y que otros disfruten con eso es doblemente mejor, no se dan una idea de la alegría que me dan cada vez que me mandan un "¡Me encantó!" es una sensación increíble, y por eso les agradezco tanto a aquellos que continúan aquí C:

Ahora, tal vez…. Se estén preguntando, "Pero ¿Qué es esto? ¡No todo está resuelto aquí señorita!" o algo similar quizá xD Descuiden, no me faltó explicar nada de todo lo que quería explicar, de hecho que hayan quedado unas ideas sueltas por ahí fue absolutamente intencional, cosas como lo que sucederá con este Ryu x Mei, o la razón por la que dice que no es bueno para ella, lo que va a pasar con las ánimas, o la persona misteriosa que salvó a Sakura a último momento, o la identidad de la persona que provocó lo que pasó con Tian… bueno, son cosas que no están aclaradas cierto, pero es por una razón.

¡LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA AQUÍ DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

Lo tenía pensado desde que lo empecé, aunque algunos me han pedido continuación o un epílogo para tener un poco más que leer cuando terminara no le confirmé a nadie nada porque quería darles una sorpresa :D así que espero que sea una buena noticia para ustedes. "Is our Destiny" es solo la primera parte de tres que tengo pensadas, fue muy difícil guardármelo hasta ahora… me siento liberada *-* Jajaja perdonen la maldad en mí, no puedo evitarlo jeje con respecto a cuándo estará publicado el primer capítulo de la 2da parte em… no será esta semana, me voy a tomar un tiempo para dedicarme a la universidad desgraciadamente (si fuera por mí estaría escribiendo todo el día, no exagero :T) así que no será el sábado próximo sino que será el 20/06 cuando comience con el segundo Fic. Sin más que decir o aclarar, aquí se termina la cuenta regresiva. Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


End file.
